Earl Gray
by Fayet
Summary: Sequel zu "Opium". Remus weiß etwas, und für seine Verschwiegendheit fordert er einen Preis, den Severus wohl oder übel wird zahlen müssen. OoC, ignoriert alles nach GoF, und eigentlich auch weite Teile des Rests. SS/RL, mild slash. COMPLETE.
1. Darjeeling

A/N: "Earl Gray" ist das Sequel zu "Opium". Obwohl ich hoffe, dass "Earl Gray" auch in sich selbst interessant sein könnte - und möglicherweise macht es Spaß, "Earl Gray" zu lesen ohne die Vorgeschichte genau zu kennen, denn damit ist man selbst auch grob auf dem Stand einiger Figuren - empfiehlt sich die Lektüre von "Opium" doch vorher. Es sind auch nur neun Kapitel.

Ich habe noch nie ein Sequel geschrieben, aber "Earl Gray" hat mich nicht mehr losgelassen. Weiterführende Kapitel sowie eine Storyline existieren bereits. Dennoch kann ich keine allzu regelmäßigen Updates garantieren, möchte aber mein bestes tun, um neben der Übersetzung von "Opium" hier weiterzuschreiben. Übrigens: Reviews. Ihr kennt das. Täglich Brot und so weiter.. füttert meine Eitelkeit, beschleunigt die Updates und lasst mich wissen, was ihr mögt und was nicht.

Disclaimer: J.K.R. alles, mir nichts.

Rating: Irrelevant.

* * *

**Earl Gray**

**Darjeeling**

Der "Tagesprophet" hatte recht gehabt, und das geschah selten genug. Zwischen all der Skandalberichterstattung und den Verschwörungstheorien, die alles außer Voldemort verdächtigten, hatte er einen Jahrhundertsommer prophezeit, und Recht behalten. Es war nicht nur warm, es war heiß. Drückend heiß. Selbst die Nächte kühlten selten ab, machten jeden Schlaf beinahe unmöglich, und jede Bewegung zur Qual. Bis in die letzten Spalten des alten Gemäuers war die Hitze gezogen, und Hogwarts kauerte auf seinem Hügel wie ein müdes Tier, dass nicht mehr weiterlaufen wollte.

Aber mit der Hitze war auch die Freiheit gekommen, einfach einmal nicht zu arbeiten. Statt dessen war der See entdeckt, der Verbotene Wald als schattenspendender Zufluchtsort seiner gefährlichen Aura beraubt und die Kerker als Wohnraum aufgewertet worden. Jedenfalls für diejenigen, die sich dorthin verirrten, was selbst unter der erheblich geschrumpften Population des Schlosses nur wenige waren.

Remus Lupin jedenfalls mied die Kerker vorerst. Dazu hatte er auch allen Grund, denn den hauptsächlichen Bewohner dieser verzweigten Keller zu erpressen war keine gute Idee. Und doch hatte Remus es gewagt, hatte sein Wissen gezielt eingesetzt, sich drei Minuten lang mutig gefühlt, und die Drohung ausgesprochen. Hinterher kam er sich wie ein Fünfjähriger vor. Wenn Du nicht tust, was ich sage, gehe ich zu Papa! Aber sein Hauptproblem war eigentlich ganz anders gelagert. Wer erpresste tat es in der Regel, um etwas zu bekommen. Remus wollte etwas, soweit war er sich sicher, nur war "etwas" eben keine allzu genaue Definition. Gib mir "etwas" und ich schweige? Das ging nicht. Das konnte man noch nicht mal aus ausgeschnittenen Zeitungslettern kleben. Viel zu ungenau.

Die Tage nach der letzten Begegnung in den Kerkern hatte Remus damit verbracht, dieses "etwas" ein wenig genauer zu formulieren. Falls er doch irgendwann Buchstaben aus dem Propheten ausschneiden wollte. Etwas. Wie formulierte man das?

'Ich will…' fingen alle Gedanken an, aber sie endeten in einer grauen Masse der Ungenauigkeit. 'Ich will, dass Du mir alles aus deiner Vergangenheit erzählst, damit ich Mitleid mit dir haben kann.' Er hätte noch genau drei Minuten zu leben. Vielleicht auch kürzer. Wahrscheinlich kürzer.

Was wollte er?

'Ich will mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen!' Das wollte er. Obwohl es wie aus einem schlechten Roman ausgeschnitten klang, eines dieser Bücher mit halb entkleideten Schönheiten und vor Kraft strotzenden Kämpfern mit entblößten Bauchmuskeln auf dem Cover. Remus bezweifelte stark, dass seine Bauchmuskeln sich zur Entblößung eigneten und ob Severus mit der Rolle der halbentblößten Schönheit zufrieden wäre. Oder war er lebensmüde? Nachdenklich ließ Remus seine Augen über den See schweifen. Wie meistens in den letzten Tagen hatte die Abenddämmerung ihn aus dem Schloss gelockt, und er saß auf seinem Lieblingsplatz auf der kleinen Anhöhe am See, Hogwarts und den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes fest im Blick. Die Sonne malte ein wundervolles Farbenspiel an den Himmel, aber der sprichwörtliche kühle Nachthauch ließ wieder auf sich warten.

"Wenn ich wüsste was ich wollte wäre mein Leben leichter." Unbedacht sprach er seine Gedanken laut aus und schaute sich dann erschrocken um. Hatte jemand ihn gehört? Es war niemand in seiner Nähe, aber am großen Portal zeichnete sich die Silhouette von Sirius ab, die sich dem See und damit auch seinem Feldherrenhügel näherte. Bestimmt suchte er ihn. Remus hatte seinen besten Freund in den letzten Tagen etwas gemieden. Nicht nur hatte er Angst vor seinen dummen Scherzen, nein, es war mehr die Furcht davor gewesen, dass Sirius etwas entdecken könnte, das er nicht sehen sollte.

Seit dem nächtlichen Ausflug fühlte Remus sich wie ein Fünfzehnjähriger, inklusive Hormone und Stimmungsschwankungen. Er war sich nicht sicher ob das Opium oder ein gewisser Slytherin daran schuld waren, oder die Hitze, aber irgendwas hatte ihn kräftig verunsichert, und das wiederum verunsicherte ihn weiterhin, und stürzte ihn in ein komplettes Gefühlschaos. Die letzten Abende hatte er der Introspektion gewidmet, und es hatte ihn gar nicht gestört das Sirius durch den Orden den Auftrag erhalten hatte, sich öfters in der Nähe von Harry herumzutreiben und ein Auge auf die Situation zu halten. Die meisten Stunden verbrachte der schwarze Hund nun also auf seinen vier Pfoten, und Remus hatte reichlich Zeit zum Grübeln.

Dabei waren seine Gedanken stärker auf die Vergangenheit gerichtet als auf die Zukunft. Eine nagende Gewissheit in ihm hatte bereits Severus als Quelle allen Übels ausgemacht, und Remus suchte seine Erinnerungen nach ähnlichen Vorkommnissen oder Erklärungen ab. Warum interessierte er sich ausgerechnet jetzt für den verschlossenen Mann? Immerhin hatten sie sieben Jahre an der gleichen Schule verbracht, waren also eigentlich gemeinsam aufgewachsen, und hatte dabei genug voneinander gesehen. Immerhin hätte Remus ihn vor Jahren beinahe getötet. Kannte man jemanden besser, weil man ihn einmal beinahe gefressen hätte? Was wäre geschehen wenn die Rivalitäten der Häuser zu überwinden gewesen wären? Und was war mit Severus in den Jahren nach Hogwarts und vor Hogwarts geschehen? In Remus Erinnerungen verschwammen die Bilder seiner Jugend ineinander. Severus war mal elf und schnippisch, mal fünfzehn und wütend, und dann mal siebzehn und arrogant. Was wussten sie eigentlich voneinander?

"Wer weiß was von wem? Hogwarts an Remus!"

Sirius hatte die Anhöhe erreicht und sich neben Remus ins Gras fallen lassen. Es war ihm aber nicht gelungen, die Gedankengänge seines Freundes zu unterbrechen, bis offensichtlich Gedanken zu Worten geworden waren und Remus unsanft zurück in die Wirklichkeit holten.

"Was, wer? Oh, entschuldige. Ich hab' dich gar nicht bemerkt."

Sirius lachte. "Das habe ich allerdings bemerkt. Worüber denkst Du so eifrig nach? Du brütest ja schon seit Tagen."

Freunde hatten keine Geheimnisse voreinander, oder? Mit mulmigem Gefühl entschloss er sich zu einer Art Halbwahrheit.

"Wenn Du von jemandem alles haben könntest, aber nicht weißt was, was würdest Du wollen?"

Für einen Moment überlegte Sirius, ob Hitze für Werwölfe in irgendeiner Weise schädigend war. "Wie, alles? Von wem? Wieso? Was hast Du ausgefressen?"

Remus errötet und verfluchte sich dafür. "Nichts hab ich ausgefressen. Es ist eine rein theoretische Frage. Was würdest Du wollen?"

Sirius glaubte ihm sichtlich nicht. "Rein theoretisch, ach so. Das sagen sie ja immer. Hm. Ich kann nichts Gegenständliches wollen, einen schicken Besen, oder so? Kann ich Sex wollen?"

"Nein. Sowas nicht." Obwohl der Gedanke ihn ein wenig unruhig machte. Fünfzehn, er wußte es doch.

Nach kurzem Nachdenken fällte Sirius sein Urteil. "Ich würde etwas wissen wollen, denke ich. Von Dir würde ich zum Beispiel wissen wollen warum Du solche Fragen stellst. Oder ich würde ein Geheimnis wissen wollen. Oder ob ein Gerücht wahr ist. Willst Du mir gar nicht sagen, worum es hier eigentlich geht?"

"Um gar nichts, das ist alles nur theoretisch." Vermutlich klang das so überzeugend wie ein das Angebot eines Besenverkäufers, dass ein Probeflug zu überhaupt gar nichts verpflichtete.

Sirius streckte sich. "Na gut. Aber Du weißt ja, wir können über alles reden. Übrigens wollte ich Dir eigentlich sagen, dass ich die nächsten Wochen noch öfters unterwegs bin. Albus ist ein bisschen misstrauisch gegenüber den Dursleys geworden, und überlegt, ob Harry den nächsten Sommer nicht besser bei den Weaslys verbringt. Ich bin da ja sowieso dafür, aber erstmal soll geprüft werden, ob das überhaupt geht." Er verdrehte die Augen. "Immer diese Überkorrektheit. Egal, jedenfalls muss ich da noch ein bisschen rumschleichen. Wahrscheinlich schaffe ich's nicht vorm nächsten Vollmond zurück, aber Du bist mit dem Wolfsbann ja gut versorgt… hat das mit dem Opium eigentlich geklappt? Die Fledermaus ist doch noch in Hogwarts, oder? Ich habe die alte Kellerassel in den letzten Tagen gar nicht gesehen."

Remus zuckte die Schultern. "Severus ist bestimmt da, und den Wolfsbann braut er sicher wieder. Und nochmal brauche ich kein Opium, auf diese Kopfschmerzen kann ich wirklich verzichten."

"Ja, ein Kater ist nie schön. Aber wir werden alle irgendwann erwachsen. Solange dein Trank kommt.. stört dich diese Abhängigkeit von der Kellerassel eigentlich nicht? Mich würde das nerven."

Wenn Geistesblitze sichtbar würden, hätte nun der Blitz neben Sirius eingeschlagen. In allerkürzester Zeit schienen in Remus' Gehirn neue Nervenverbindungen zu wachsen, und auf einmal wurde ihm deutlich bewusst, was er wollte. Und am schönsten war noch: Es machte Sinn. Es war unverfänglich. Und besser als 'Erzähl mir alles'. Er strahlte Sirius an.

"Du, mein Freund, bist ein Genie."

Völlig entgeistert starrte Sirius zurück. Hitze und Werwölfe war also wirklich nicht gut. "Bist Du verrückt geworden oder sowas?"

"Mal sehen. Was gibt's zum Abendessen?" Er stand auf, klopfte Sirius auf die Schulter, und trabte Richtung Portal, mit federnden Schritten, genau wie einer der genau wußte, was er wollte. Und es bekommen würde. Auch wenn sein bester Freund hinter ihm herstarrte als hätte er gerade den Verstand verloren, gründlich und für immer. Und wahrscheinlich hatte er das auch, zumindestens ein bißchen, woran aber bestimmt nur die Hitze schuld war. Zeit, sich einen kühleren Ort zu suchen. Die Kerker, zum Beispiel.

* * *

24.7.2010/Fayet


	2. First Flush

**First Flush**

Remus brauchte nicht lange um fündig zu werden. Bereits hinter dem großen Portal traf er auf Albus Dumbledore, der ihm den Weg in die Kerker wies, fern von Severus' Privaträumen. "Severus? Ich glaube, er sitzt im Schülerlabor und spielt mit analytischen Tränkeberechnungen. Zumindest habe ich ihn dort das letzte Mal gesehen. Falls Du ihn dort findest sag ihm, dass ein wenig Sonne seinem Teint nicht schaden würde." Dankend war Remus die Treppen hinuntergestiegen und in kurzer Zeit vor dem Schülerlabor angekommen. Er blieb einige Minuten vor der offenen Tür stehen und nahm aufatmend die Kühle der Mauern in sich auf. Dann warf er einen Blick ins Labor.

Albus hatte recht gehabt. Severus saß auf dem zur vordersten Bank zugehörigen Tisch, die Beine entspannt baumelnd, mit Blick auf die große Tafel, die über und über mit Zahlen und seltsamen Strichzeichnungen bedeckt war. Vage erinnerte Remus sich an eine Stunde im siebten Schuljahr, in der man ihn in diese hohe Kunst der theoretischen Tränkeanalyse hatte einführen wollen, aber kläglich gescheitert war. Zahlen waren Remus schon nur am Rande sympathisch - kamen aber noch Strichgebilde hinzu, die dann komplexe Vorgänge nachvollziehbar und sichtbar machen sollten, war es für ihn ganz vorbei. Er war eher praktisch begabt, das stand fest, und er schämte sich nicht dafür.

Leise betrat er das Labor und ging nach vorne. Severus beachtete ihn nicht. Sein Blick war fest auf die Zahlenketten auf der Tafel fixiert, vor denen ein Kreidestück bewegungslos in der Luft schwebte. Ein anderes drehte er beständig in seiner linken Hand hin und her, die schon völlig vom Kreidestaub bedeckt war. Remus hatte beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen diese Atmosphäre völliger Konzentration zu unterbrechen. Aber gerade, als er seinen Mund öffnen wollte, wies Severus ihn mit einer Handbewegung an, zu schweigen und sich zu setzen. Gehorsam lies Remus sich in einer Schülerbank nieder und beschränkte sich vorerst darauf, Severus von der Seite zu betrachten.

Die Sommerferien waren dem Tränkemeister nicht sonderlich gut bekommen. Oder vielleicht war das auch die falsche Formulierung, denn statt "nicht gut bekommen" wäre wahrscheinlich "spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen" die bessere Beschreibung. Der einzige Unterschied zum Schuljahr bestand darin, dass er seine weiten akademischen Roben abgelegt und gegen ebenfalls dunkle Laborroben eingetauscht hatte. Das einzige Zugeständnis an die drückende Hitze schien der Verzicht auf das langärmlige Untergewand zu sein, so dass die an den Ellbogen endenden Ärmel der Laborrobe nun seine Arme freiließen. Ein um das linke Handgelenk geschlungenes, schon leicht ausgefranstes, dunkles Tuch verbarg das schwarze Mal. Offensichtlich musste Severus vor seiner Stippvisite im Schülerlabor gearbeitet haben, denn gegen seine sonstige Gewohnheit waren seine schulterlangen Haare nicht offen, sondern wurden im Nacken von einer silbernen Klammer zusammengehalten, so dass Remus zwischen dem Haaransatz und dem Stehkragen der Laborrobe einen schmalen Streifen blasser Haut erahnen konnte, was ihn aus nicht näher zu klärender Ursache ein wenig unruhig machte.

Severus war während dessen in seinen Berechnungen offensichtlich ein Stück weitergekommen, denn das vorher ruhig vor der Tafel schwebende Kreidestück erwachte plötzlich zu neuem Leben und begann unter Severus hochkonzentriertem Blick, die Zahlenkollonne fortzuschreiben. Dann brach die hektische Bewegung plötzlich ab, und das Kreidestück verharrte wieder in der Luft, auf neue Befehle wartend. Severus rieb sich mit der linken Hand die Stirn und hinterließ Kreidespuren in seinen Haaren, ohne dass er es gemerkt hätte. Dann fuhr er mit dem Zeigefinger die Zahlenreihe nach, und das Kreidestück folgte seiner Bewegung. Aus seinen tonlosen Lippenbewegungen schloss Remus, dass er die bereits erfolgte Berechnung noch einmal nachvollzog. Dann hielt das Kreidestück plötzlich über einer besonders obskuren Wurzelrechnung inne, und eine Handbewegung vertauschte eine drei mit einer fünf. Der restliche Rechengang schien dann plötzlich einfach zu sein. Das Kreidestück quietsche heftig auf der Tafel, und in kürzester Zeit waren auch die weiteren Zahlengruppen der Veränderung angepasst. Severus lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und betrachtete noch einmal das Ergebnis seiner Arbeit. Eine Handbewegung rief eine Feder und eine Pergamentrolle von seinem Lehrerpult, die sich in der Bank vor Remus auf dem Tisch niederliessen und offensichtlich mit dem Kopieren der Berechnung begannen.

Ohne sich umzuwenden deutete Severus auf die Tafel. "Analytische Berechnungen sind in der Regel die sinnvollste Alternative zur praktischen Suche von Fehlerquellen, vor allem bei - " Er wand sich um und verstummte. "Ah - ich hatte mit Albus gerechnet." Vielleicht um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen klopfte er den Kreidestaub von seinen Händen. "Wie kann ich Dir helfen?"

Remus wies zur Tafel. "Wie lange hast Du an diesem Zahlenmonster herumgerechnet?" Severus zuckte die Schultern. "Wie spät ist es? Nach dem Mittagessen?" Remus verschluckte sich. "Es ist schon nach dem Abendessen."

"Dann bereits eine Weile. Ich vermute allerdings, dass Du nicht wegen meiner Tränkeberechnungen hier bist. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hattest Du schon früher Angst vor Zahlen."

Wie immer fiel Remus in der kurzen Zeit keine Antwort ein, die bissig genug gewesen wäre. Im Rückgriff auf eine bewähre Taktik ignorierte er die Stichelei also. Immerhin wollte er jetzt ausnahmsweise einmal die Spielregeln aufstellen, auch wenn er darin eher ungeübt war. Aber er hatte einen Plan. Auf dem Weg von seinem Liegeplatz zum Schülerlabor hatte er sich seine Taktik nocheinmal vor Augen geführt, verfeinert, und verbessert. Er wollte eine Falle bauen, in die Severus dann tappen sollte. Jetzt war nur noch zu klären, ob Severus sich für das in-die-Falle-tappen eigenete.

"Wenn ich mich recht erinnere habe ich noch eine Forderung an Dich." Severus war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden und zu einem der Waschbecken gegangen, so dass Remus sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. "Hast Du das."

"Allerdings. Für mein Stillschweigen fordere ich etwas von Dir, das dürfte ja klar sein." Ungerührt trocknete Severus sich derweil die Hände ab. "Tatsächlich? Was hättest Du denn gerne?"

Remus schluckte und zwang sich, etwas gerader zu sitzen. Dass er auf einer zu niedrigen Schülerbank saß war seiner Haltung nicht gerade zuträglich. "Nun ja, was kann ich von Dir wollen? Momentan bin ich abhängig von Dir, beziehungsweise vom Wolfsbanntrank. Jeden Monat. Aber ich werde auch nicht immer einen Tränkemeister zur Verfügung haben - wer weiß, was uns noch bevorsteht."

Severus betrachtete ihn amüsiert, mit nur einem Hauch Entsetzen in den hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Das heißt Du willst - ?"

Remus nickte. "Ich will Wolfsbann brauen und Du wirst es mir beibringen" Hätte Severus das Handtuch nicht schon längst wieder an seinen Platz gehängt, hätte er es vermutlich fallen lassen. So hatte er die Gnade, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Dennoch verschluckte er sich und hustet ausgesprochen ungraziös in seinen Ärmel. Dann betrachtete er Remus, als hätte er ein Exemplar einer besonders dämlich Spezies vor sich.

"Hast Du den Verstand verloren? Das ist nicht möglich. Auf keinen Fall."

Mit Widerstand hatte Remus gerechnet, aber mit einer so klaren Absage nicht. "Warum? Willst Du nicht oder kannst Du nicht?"

Verächtlich schlug Severus mit der Handfläche auf den nächstgelegenen Tisch. "Du kannst nicht. Ich vermute nicht, dass Du nach dem siebten Schuljahr noch irgendeine Form der Ausbildung im Brauen erhalten hast. Du bist kein Handmagier, kannst also deine Magie nicht auf einen spezifischen Punkt konzentrieren und bündeln. Du beherrscht noch nicht einmal die Grundlagen."

Trotzig hob Remus das Kinn. Immerhin hatte er in seiner letzten Tränkeprüfung während der NEWTs sehr gute Noten erhalten. Klassenbester war er nicht gewesen, was mit Severus in seinem Jahrgang aber auch unmöglich war, aber sein Lehrer hatte ihn dennoch für talentiert gehalten. "Werwölfe verfügen über einen ausgezeichneten Geruchssinn, der beim Brauen vorteilhaft ist. Die Grundlagen kenne ich, und ich kann vieles auffrischen. Überhaupt - ", er gestikulierte zu den Zahlenketten an der Tafel, "- will ich den theoretischen Teil gar nicht lernen. Mir geht es nur um die Praxis. Der Wolfsbann ist von elementarer Bedeutung für mich. Außerdem solltest Du nicht vergessen, was die Alternative ist."

"Der Wolfsbann ist kein Spielzeug. Belby war ein brillanter Tränkemeister, aber die Perfektion steht noch aus. Die Zutaten sind selten, teuer und hoch giftig. Stufenweise reicht ein Kessel Wolfsbann in falscher Balance um diesen ganzen Berg in die Luft zu sprengen. Ich bin schon immer genug damit ausgelastet, nicht von den Schülern in die Luft gejagt zu werden. Ich brauche nicht auch noch einen unkonzentrierten Amateur mit hochexplosiven Zutaten in meinem Labor. Und wenn Du versagst, läuft hier beim nächsten Vollmond ein Werwolf Amok. Das kann ich nicht verantworten."

Remus war beleidigt. An permanente Unterschätzung war er gewöhnt, aber solche vollständige Ablehnung kränkte ihn tief. Auch wenn er heimlich Severus ein wenig recht geben musste: Ungefährlich war das Vorhaben nicht. Aber ihm gefiel der Gedanke der Unabhängigkeit zu gut, und die Vorstellung, mit Severus zusammenzuarbeiten, die ja maßgebliche Triebfeder der Idee gewesen war.

Er stand auf. "So wenig Vertrauen hast Du in meine Fähigkeiten?"

Severus schnaubte. "Tränke sind kein Materie, um damit leichtfertig umzugehen. Ein Tränkemeister wird nicht umsonst über Jahre hinweg ausgebildet. Außerdem habe ich keine Zeit für solche Spielchen."

Remus wand sich zum Gehen. "Gut. Du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen. Dann werde ich mich wohl in den nächsten Tagen einmal vertrauensvoll an Albus wenden, um ihn auf Dinge hinzuweisen, die unter seiner Nase geschehen." An der Tür angekommen wand er sich noch einmal um. "Übrigens hast Du Kreide im Haar." Aus Furcht vor einem gezielten Zauber schlüpfte er dann schnell durch den Türrahmen und entkam nur um ein Haar der schweren Tür, die krachend hinter ihm ins Schloss geschleudert wurde. Offensichtlich hatte seine Forderung und die anschließende Drohung Severus wenig gefallen.

Pfeifend machte Remus sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Der erste Schritt war geglückt, die Karten auf dem Tisch. Aber er dachte nicht im geringsten an ein Gespräch mit Albus. Er würde Severus einige Tage geben um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, und dann erneut einen Vorstoß wagen. Ein wenig verrucht kam Remus sich schon vor, und tückisch, aber es fühlte sich gut an. Was die Hauselfen wohl heute zum Abendessen gezaubert hatten?

* * *

17.08.2010/Fayet

*Damocles Belby gilt als Erfinder des Wolfsbann-Tranks.

_A/N: Dank an die Reviewer! Ich habe mich besonders gefreut, dass "Opium" so viele Freunde gefunden hat. "Earl Gray" existiert momentan schon beinahe vollständig in meinem Kopf, und ist momentan daran schuld, dass ich ständig vor Straßenbahnen tappe. Die Chancen für weitere Kapitel stehen also gut.. Wie explizit ich noch zu werden plane, möchte ich noch nicht endgültig festlegen. Im Übrigen wird das nächste Kapitel eines meiner Lieblingsstücke in "Earl Gray" - dranbleiben lohnt sich... Ich bin weiterhin dankbar für alle Kommentare und Bemerkungen, sowie für faire Kritik.  
_


	3. Broken Leaf

**Broken Leaf**

Remus hatte einen Plan. Nach seinem ersten Versuch bei Severus hatte er sich in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen, und zwischen grundlegenden Werken über Zaubertränke und Kräuterlexika einen Schlachtplan entworfen, wie er seinesgleichen suchte. Seit seinen Schultagen hatte er nicht mehr so systematisch an seinem Vorgehen gefeilt, und selbst damals war er nicht unbedingt federführend gewesen - schon gar nicht in der Ausführung der Vorhaben. Aber man musste seinen Gegner kennen, und Severus war nicht mit Überraschungsangriffen zu besiegen. Nein, ein ausgetüfteltes System musste her, und Remus lief zu Hochform auf. Aber manchmal sind auch die besten Pläne wertlos. Am Ende sollte es der Zufall sein, der Remus seinem Ziel ein großes Stück näher brachte.

Der dritte Abend war der drückendste gewesen. Die Hitze hatte sich in Schwüle verwandelt, aber noch waren keine dicken Wolken als Vorboten eines kommenden Gewitters zu erkennen. In Remus Kopf hatten sich drückende Schmerzen festgesetzt. Sein Nacken war verspannt und sein Magen unruhig. Er schob es auf das Wetter und die intensive Bibliotheksarbeit der letzten Tagen, aber an Schlaf war einfach nicht zu denken. Die üblichen leichten Schmerzmittel waren wirkungslos gewesen, und obwohl er früh zu Bett gegangen war, wälzte er sich nur hin und her. Lesen war nicht möglich. Um Mitternacht herum hatte das drückende Gefühl sich in heftig pochende Schmerzen verwandelt, und Remus hielt es nicht mehr im Bett aus. Der Weg zum Krankenflügel würde ihm frische Luft verschaffen, und Poppy hatte einen gut bestückten Vorrat an wirksameren Tränken. Hoffentlich war sie überhaupt noch wach..

Tatsächlich drang unter der Tür zum Krankenflügel noch Licht hervor. Vorsichtig klopfte Remus, und auf ein freundliches "Ja?" schob er seinen Kopf durch die Tür.

"Guten Abend, Poppy.. Du bist noch wach?"

Die Medihexe saß an ihrem kleinen Schreibtisch, vor sich mehret Pergamentrollen, und rieb sich die Augen. "Ach, Remus, Du bist es. Ich warte noch - aber es ist egal. Was kann ich für Dich tun?"

Rasch erklärte Remus seine Kopfschmerzen, und nach einem kurzen Scann nickte Poppy. "Ich kann Dir ein recht starkes Schmerzmittel geben. Du kannst hier schlafen, dann habe ich Dich im Blick. Außerdem ist es recht kühl hier, und eine ruhige Nacht tut Dir sicher gut. Einverstanden?"

Ohne Gegenwehr ließ sich Remus in den kleineren privaten Bereich eskortieren. Schnell schlüpfte er aus seiner Robe, trank die gelbe Flüssigkeit, die Poppy ihm reichte, und glitt zwischen die kühlen Lacken. Erleichtert streckte er sich. Wie immer wirkten die Schmerzmittel schnell und zuverlässig, und dankbar sank Remus in den ruhigen Schlaf.

Als er wieder erwachte war sein Zeitgefühl völlig verwirrt. Der Raum war in Dunkelheit getaucht, aber durch die geöffnete Tür konnte er das Licht in Nebenzimmer sehen, und er hörte Stimmen. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren wie verflogen, aber die wenigen Stunden Schlaf hatten ihm nicht gereicht. Müde drehte er sich um und wollte sich gerade die Decke über den Kopf ziehen als die Stimmen lauter wurden. Unwillig zog er die Decke etwas höher, aber trotzdem drang die Konversation zu ihm durch.

"..das ist typisch für Dich, Severus, wie stellst Du dir das vor? Sowas heilt doch nicht von selbst ab!" Poppys Stimme klang müde, aber immer noch wütend genug. Die Antwort konnte Remus nicht verstehen, aber seine Neugier war geweckt, und die Müdigkeit wie verflogen. Immerhin war sein persönliches Interesse an Severus in den letzten Wochen erheblich gewachsen..

Im Nebenraum hörte er unterdessen Poppy nach etwas suchen.

"Setz Dich dahin. Wie ist das passiert? Schon gut, ich frage nicht. Albus, hilfst Du Severus bitte aus dem Mantel? Schau nicht so."

Durch die geöffnete Tür erhaschte Remus kurz einen Blick auf Albus, der ein schwarzes Stück Stoff in der Hand hielt. Kurz wand sich der Direktor von der Szene vor ihm ab und schaute in die Dunkelheit, und es schien Remus, als schaue er ihn direkt an. Dann wand er sich wieder ab.

"Du hattest heute schon Besuch?" hörte Remus ihn beiläufig fragen. "Ja, Remus liegt drüben. Aber er schläft." Anscheinend war Albus damit zufrieden, obwohl Remus sich sicher war, dass der alte Zauberer es besser wußte.

"Gut, lass mich sehen. Gib mir dein Handgelenk und dann.. wieviel Schmerzmittel hast Du schon genommen?"

Remus hörte rascheln und das Klingen von leerem Glas. "Soviel? Dann kann ich Dir nichts mehr geben."

Müde klang Severus Stimme in die Dunkelheit des Raumes. "Es wird gehen."

"Das werden wir sehen."

Dann sprach eine Weile niemand mehr, und Remus driftete zurück in einen leichten Schlaf.

Als er wieder erwachte war der Lichtstreifen auf dem Boden verschwunden. Vor den Fenstern hing immer noch die Dunkelheit der Nacht, aber es würde wohl nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie der Helligkeit des frühen Morgens weichen würde. Dazu fiel nun das schwache Licht des zunehmenden Mondes in den Raum. Schaudernd erinnerte Remus sich daran wie nah die nächste Vollmondphase wieder war.

Erst nach wenigen Momenten wurde ihm bewusst das es nicht mehr allein war. Das dem Fenster am nähsten stehende Bett war belegt. Es stand außer Frage, wer das Bett bezogen hatte, und Remus versuchte, sich wieder aufs Einschlafen zu konzentrieren. Aber seine Neugier überwältigte ihn. Vorsichtig schlug er die leichte Decke zurück und stand auf. Auf Zehenspitzen näherte er sich dem Bett.

Severus schlief. Das Licht des fahlen Mondes tat ihm keine Gefallen, und was Zauber und schwarze Stoffberge bei Tage verbergen konnte verdeutlichte das Mondlicht nur mehr. Die scharfen Schatten betonten die harten Gesichtszüge und die tiefen Augenringe, die von der Magerkeit seines Gesichts betonte Nase und die tiefliegenden Augenhöhlen. Selbst in der Entspannung des Schlafes sah Severus müde aus, und soviel älter als er war.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Remus den Schlafenden. So fasziniert war er von den so vertrauten und doch fremd wirkenden Gesichtszügen, dass er erst als er sich schon abwenden wollte das dick bandagierte Handgelenk bemerkte, dass auf der Bettdecke lag. Das also war der Grund für den nächtlichen Besuch bei Poppy gewesen.

Unmerklich trat er ein wenig näher und beugte sich über das Bett. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass es keine einfache weiche Bandage war, sondern ein fester Gipsverband, den er betrachtete. Offensichtlich war das Handgelenk gebrochen. Für einen Tränkemeister war das eine Katastrophe, das war Remus bewusst. Nichts konnte zwei geschickte Hände beim Brauen ersetzen. War es ein Unfall gewesen, oder gezielte Folter? Er kannte die Geschichten. Wollte man jemanden effektiv treffen raubte man ihm, was ihn ausmachte. Was er am besten konnte. Erinnerungen an Musiker mit zerbrochenen Händen kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn, Schauergeschichten von zerstörten Existenzen und zerborstenen Träumen. Was war schlimmer als der Tod? Das Kapital eines Tränkemeisters waren die Hände, trainiert in jahreangen Übungen und Exerziten. Das Fingerspitzengefühl dieser Männer war sprichwörtlich. Dazu kam die Fähigkeit, Magie über die Hände zu steuern und zu bündeln, und letztlich völlig frei von jeden Hilfsmitteln wie den Zauberstäben zu arbeiten. Ein gebrochenes Handgelenk konnte das aus sein. Es würde Wochen dauern, bis Severus wieder brauen konnte, denn manche Verletzungen konnte selbst Magie nicht schneller heilen. Aber die Vorräte der Schule mußten aufgefüllt werden, und obwohl er sich egoistisch vorkam, dachte er auch an seinen Wolfsbanntrank. Auf einmal erschien ihm das Mondlicht wie eine Drohung.

In Gedanken versunken wand er sich schließlich ab und schlich leise zurück zu seinem eigenen Bett. Der kühle Boden unter den Füßen ließ ihn frösteln, aber seine Gedanken waren schon an einem völlig anderen Ort. Ungeahnte Möglichkeiten schienen sich durch diese Verletzung zu ergeben. Ein wenig war er überrascht war er über diese neuen Entwicklungen, denn sie schienen ihn in seinen Plänen zu unterstützen und seinem Ziel ein gutes Stück näher zu bringen. Hin und her gerissen zwischen seinem Entsetzen über sich selbst - wie konnte es ihm helfen, dass Severus verletzt war? - und seinen Überlegungen zum weiteren Vorgehen schlief er ein.

Severus aber öffnete seine Augen erst wieder als er sich sicher war dass sein Zimmergefährte schlief.

* * *

Dank an Salinas.

Soundtrack: In Noctem (HBP Soundtrack, No. 2)

31.01.2011 - Fayet


	4. Second Flush

**Second Flush**

Das andere Bett war leer als Remus erwachte. Nicht, dass es ihn verwundert hätte - Severus war sicher ein Frühaufsteher, und bestimmt war es ihm unangenehm gewesen, sich einen Raum mit Remus zu teilen. Außerdem war der Plan perfekt, und Severus selbst darin nicht die Hauptangriffsfläche. Denn soviel war Remus klar geworden: Jetzt war der perfekte Moment gekommen, um sein Angebot zu wiederholen. Einmal hatte Severus ablehnen können, aber der Zufall hatte die Würfel geworfen, und sie waren nicht zu Gunsten des Tränkemeisters gefallen.

Pfeifend nahm Remus die freundlichen Worte Poppys entgegen, die ihn nach einer kurzen Kontrolle zum Frühstück schickte, und immer noch pfeifend schlenderte er zur großen Halle. Schon auf halbem Weg begenete ihm Albus.

"Remus, Guten Morgen! Poppy hat mir von deinen Kopfschmerzen berichtet, geht es Dir besser? Dann kannst Du das Wetter ja ausnutzen. Die Hauselfen haben heute ausnahmsweise einen Frühstückstisch im Obstgarten aufgebaut, um uns etwas Abwechselung von unserer sonstigen Umgebung zu gönnen", Albus gestikulierte zur dunklen, hohen Decke des Korridors, "und deswegen gibt es heute Waffeln mit Kirschen unter dem Kirschbaum. Möchtest Du mich begleiten?"

Remus bejahte, und schlenderte neben Dumbeldore durch die Eingangshalle hinaus ins Freie. Tatsächlich hatten sie es mit einem herrlichen Sommertag zu tun: die strahlende Wärme des Sonne war noch angenehm, der unendliche Himmel zeigte weit und breit keine Wolken, und dem Geruch nach zu urteilen waren die Waffeln tatsächlich mit frischen Kirschen garniert.

Schon nach kurzem Gang kam der Obstgarten bei den Gewächshäusern und der Frühstückstisch in Sicht, an dem bereits Minerva McGonagall, die gerade erst wieder von ihrem Sommerurlaub zurückgekehrt war, und Sirius saßen, erstere in den Tagespropheten vertieft, letzterer mit der Vernichtung von größeren Waffelbergen beschäftigt. Bald aber nahmen beide die Neuankömmlinge wahr. "Albus, Remus!" Unbeachtet fiel der Tagesprophet neben die Marmeladengläser als Minerva auftand, Remus fest die Hand drückte und Albus mit einem Kuß auf die Wange begrüßte. "Minerva, meine Liebe, willkommen daheim. Du mußt alles erzählen, steht Rom noch dort, wo es früher stand?" Genüßlich nahm Albus den Platz in der Sonne ein, während Remus einen Stuhl im Schatten neben Sirius herauszog und sich setzte. "Remus, nimm eine Waffel. Wirklich, Albus, Rom! Es war herrlich. Wir hatten zwar eine unglaubliche Hitze, aber es gibt da eine kleine Gelateria, direkt hinter dem Phanteon, und.."

Remus liebte diese Momente. Vor sich der reichhaltig gedeckte Tisch und die wundervolle Aussicht der Obstgärten auf das Schloss und die leicht abfallenden Wiese, an deren tiefestem Punkt der See lag und die erst zum Rand des verbotenen Waldes wieder anstieg. Alles lag im hellen Sonnenschein, und das Schloss sah aus wie ein großes Tier, dass genüßlich in der Wärme badete. Die Geräusche der Obstbäume über ihm, das leichte Rauschen der grünen Blätter, die Stimmen seiner Freunde und über allem der Geruch von frischem Kaffee und Waffeln, dazu der süßliche Kirschduft - auf einmal war Remus so glücklich, dass er nicht wußte ob er weinen oder lachen sollte. Alles war richtig, wie es war. Zuhause.

"Hey Remus, willst Du Tee? Hallo? Jemand daheim?" Mit einem pieksenden Zeigenfinger machte Sirius sich bemerkbar. "Wenn Du nicht willst, esse ich sie alle allein!" Das aber verhinderte bereits Albus, der den Teller mit austreckter Hand aus Sirius Reichweite zu sich rief, zwei Waffeln auf seinen Teller busgierte, und den restlichen Berg geschickt vor Remus deponierte. "Sirius, gibt Remus eine Chance.. sonst verhungert er am Ende," er wand sich wieder Minerva zu, "Santa Maria Maggiore, ja wirklich, diese byzantinischen Spolien -" Remus grinste. "Siehst Du, Sirius, andere Menschen können teilen." Beleidigt griff Sirius nach seiner Kaffeetasse. "Wer nicht schnell genug reagiert verpaßt eben das Beste! Kann ich noch eine Waffel haben?"

Schnell verging die Zeit, und sie hatten ihr Frühstück bereits beendet - der Waffelberg war endgültig vernichtet - als ein Schwarm Eulen die morgendliche Post brachte. Albus erhielt seine Briefe direkt in sein Büro geliefert, und so bekam nur Remus eine Ansichtskarte von Minerva - "das ist die Engelsbrücke!" - , Sirius einen Brief von Harry und Minerva einige private Briefe. Ganz zuletzt landete ein majestätischer, großer Habichtskauz auf einem der Stühle und wartete mit einer Pergamentrolle um den Hals auf einen Empfänger. Albus streckte seine Hand aus. "Darf ich?" Der Kauz betrachtete ihn mißtrauisch, ließ Albus aber die elegant geschriebene Adresse sehen. "Ah.. für Severus. Ich kann die Nachricht übergeben." Wieder betrachtete der Kauz ihn mit mißtrauischen Augen, gab dann ein krächzendes Geräusch von sich, und ließ sich von seiner Last befreien. Sobald die Pergamentrolle nicht mehr an seinem Hals hing schüttelte er sich, ignorierte den von Minvera angebotenen Leckerbissen, hackte dafür aber einmal nach ihrer Hand und verschwand in den blauen Himmel.

"Unverschämter Vogel." Mißmutig betrachtete Minerva ihre Hand. "Ärgere Dich nicht, meine Liebe. Die Boten der Malfoys sind nie höflich." Er wies auf das Siegel, das tatsächlich ein prächtig geschmücktes M zeigte. "Severus wird begeistert sein. Und wie passend, da kommt er." Albus wies auf eine Gestalt hin, die gerade aus der Dunkelheit des Verbotenen Waldes erschienen war und jetzt auf dem Weg zu Obstgarten zu sein schien. Remus legte die Hand an die Augen, um besser sehen zu können.

Bereits nach kurzer Zeit erkannte er, dass es sich tatsächlich um Severus handeln mußte. Zügigen Schrittes überquerte er die Wiese und verschwand erst außer Sichtweite, als er den Fuß der kleinen Anhöhe erreichte, auf der Garten und Gewächshäuser - auf einer Ebene mit dem Schloss - lagen. Schließlich erreichte er den Tisch. "Guten Morgen, Severus. Du warst Kräuter sammeln?" Albus wies auf den Lederbeutel, der über der Schulter des Tränkemeisters hing.

"Albus", er nickte einmal in die Runde, bevor er neben Minerva Platz nahm, "Minerva, wie war Rom?" Während er sich in Kürze die Ereignisse des Urlaubs berichten ließ, und gleichzeitig die von Albus gereichte Teetasse annahm, betrachtete Remus ihm. Offensichtlich dem Diktat der Hitze folgend hatte auch Severus sich endgültig von jeglicher Form von Roben verabschiedet, und trug eine leichte schwarze Leinenhose mit einem weißen Hemd, ebenfalls aus Leinen. Nur die schweren Schuhe waren offensichtlich für seine Waldwanderung nötig gewesen, aber ihm war sichtlich warm, und er hatte die langen Ärmel seines Hemdes hochgerollt. Für Remus nicht überraschend waren nun beide Handgelenke bedeckt: das linke von dem ihm bereits bekannten Stoffstreifen, das rechte von der Gipsbandage. Den Lederbeutel hatte er vorsichtig neben seinem Stuhl abgestellt.

" - das Essen, herrlich. Es war wunderbar, wirklich." Minerva unterbrach ihre Erzählung für einen Schluck Saft. "Wie schlimm ist es?" Ohne Überleitung wies sie auf sein Handgelenk, wohl wissend, wie diese Verletzung vermutlich entstanden war. Eine kurze Stille entstand, dann räusperte sich Albus. Severus zuckte die Schulter. "Einige Wochen wohl, jedenfalls behaupted Poppy das." Minerva war sichtlich erschrocken, aber ein Blick von Albus unterdrückte was immer sie sagen wollte. "Hast Du mit den bösen Kindern gespielt und bist vom Baum gefallen?" kommentierte dafür Sirius hämisch. Severus blieb davon unberührt. "Hunde erschießt man, wenn sie sich ein Bein brechen, Black.. achte auf dein Mundwerk." Bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte, unterbrach Albus den Schlagabtausch. "Ruhe ihr beiden, alte Männer müssen ungestört frühstücken, sonst schlägt es ihnen auf den Magen." Belustigt beobachtete Remus, wie beide Kontrahenten gleichzeitig ihre Augen verdrehten. Albus übersah es geflissentlich und nahm die Pergamentrolle vom Tisch. "Das hat ein bissiger Habichtskauz gerade für Dich abgeliefert." Severus ergriff die Rolle. "Bissig? Dabei ist mein Vater schon lange tot.. Ah, Lucius. Welche Freude." Die neugierigen Blicke seiner Tischnachbarn ignorierend lehnte er sich zurück, zerbrach das Siegel und studierte die Nachricht.

Minerva und Albus nahmen währendessen ihre Konversation über Eissorten und Nudelformen wieder auf, und mit halbem Ohr hörte Remus irgendeiner Anekdote über Harry zu. Die andere Hälfte von ihm studierte inzwischen den amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem Severus noch immer das Pergament betrachtete und dabei an seinem Tee nippte. Dann setzte er die leere Tasse ab, verstaute die Rolle in seinem Pergamentbeutel unterhalb des Stuhles, und wartete einen Moment bis Albus sich ihm zuwand.

"Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen.. " Albus nickte. "Wir sprechen später. Aber Du willst bei dem schönen Wetter nicht in deinem Labor sitzen, oder? Etwas Sonne täte Dir gut! Du kannst sowieso nicht arbeiten." Bei der letzten Erwähnung verzog Severus säuerlich das Gesicht. "Ich habe zu tun." Dann richtete er sich auf, griff erst mit der falschen, bandagierte Hand und, nach einem gemurmelten Fluch, dann mit der richtigen Hand nach seinem Lederbeutel und wollte gerade in Richtung des Schlosses, und damit vermutlich seines Labors, verschwinden, als Minerva ihn noch kurz zurückhielt. "Warte einen Augenblick.. komm einmal her." Ohne Protest folgte Severus ihrem Befehl. Sie schüttelte ihre Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel, tippte kurz auf den Gips, und betrachtete zufrieden den nun dunkelgrau eingefärbten Verband. "Hatte Poppy keine dunklen Bandagen? Wenn Du damit arbeitest wird das sowieso schnell voller Flecken sein, so paßt es besser. Außerdem weiß ich doch, dass Dir das besser gefällt." Ein schmales Lächeln spielte um Severus' Lippen. "Ah.. ich wäre schon noch selbst darauf gekommen." Minerva lachte nur und scheuchte ihn davon. "Lieber nicht! Ich weiß ja nicht, ob Dir in den letzten zehn Jahren jemand etwas über Wandlungszauber beigebracht hat, aber früher lagen deine Stärken entschieden auf anderem Gebiet.." Die Antwort ging in Albus Gelächter unter, und Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit und verschwand endgültig in Richtung Schloss.

In Remus Kopf öffneten sich unterdessen mehrere Türen gleichzeitig, und ein imaginärer Offizier schwenkte eine Fahne: Angriff.

Passenderweise stand nun auch Minerva auf und entschuldigte sich mit der Begründung, dringend ihre Koffer auf ihr Zimmer zu tragen und auspacken zu müssen. Sie versprach, Albus später in seinem Büro zu besuchen und ihm italienische Zitronenkekse zu bringen, die sie mitgebracht hatte, und natürlich würde sie abends zum Abendessen wieder am Tisch im Obstgarten dabei sein. Überhaupt, lobte sie, sollte der Tisch nun eigentlich immer dort stehen, sie wüßte gar nicht, warum sie nicht schon viel früher auf die Idee gekommen waren. Albus stimmte ihr in allen Punkten zu, versicherte, dass er die Kekse liebend gerne in Empfang nehmen wollte, und brachte dann noch Sirius dazu, sich als Kofferträger anzubieten. In kürzester Zeit hatte Minerva dieses Angebot - unter Mißachtung sämtlicher existierender Schwebezauber - angenommen und am Tisch blieben nur noch Albus und Remus zurück.

"Du wolltest mit mir sprechen?" Fast verschluckte Remus sich an seinem Tee. Hatte Albus seine Gedanken gelesen? Oder gab es einen anderen Trick? Das war doch nicht möglich.. Er räusperte sich und stellte die Tasse ab. "Wie immer hast Du recht.. Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit ein wenig in den Umgang mit dem Wolfsbanntrank eingelesen, immerhin bin ich davon ja abhängig.." Dann erklärte Remus in wenigen Worten von seinem Angebot, von Severus' Ablehnung und seinem Kummer darüber, um schließlich zum Kernstück seines Planes zu kommen: "..und, nun ja, ich weiß ja auch nicht wie lange Severus noch da sein wird -" Albus verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, aber Remus fuhr ungetrübt fort - "und dann müßte ich wieder bei Null anfangen. Nein, Albus, mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig: ich muss lernen, Wolfsbann zu brauen. Und jetzt ist der ideale Zeitpunkt! Severus kann mich als Hilfskraft anlernen, und ich kann üben." Dann lehnte Remus sich erwartungsvoll zurück und wartete die Antwort ab.

Albus lächelte und tätschelte Remus' Hand. "Das kann ich natürlich verstehen, Remus, vollkommen. Tatsächlich täte Severus ein wenig Entlastung gut, und momentan könnte er wirklich eine helfende Hand brauchen. Ja, der Sommer ist die ideale Gelegenheit dazu. Ich werde gleich in den nächsten Tagen mit ihm sprechen. Aber lass mich den Moment abpassen, Du weißt, wie Severus sein kann.." Remus nickte: das wußte er allerdings.

Damit war der Plan ausgeführt, und Dumbledore schien das zu spüren und lenkte das Gespräch elegant auf andere Themen. Nach kurzer Plauderei verabschiedete er sich dann, und auch Remus verließ den Frühstückstisch und schlenderte zu seinem Feldherrenhügel am See. Kurze Zeit später schloss Sirius sich ihm an und gemeinsam vertrödelten sie die Stunden, wie schon die Tage zuvor, mit schwimmen, lesen und dem Austausch alter Geschichten, oder auch in wohligem Schweigen wie es nur dort schön ist, wo man sich schon sehr lange kennt und eigentlich auch gar nichts mehr sagen muss.

Es war bereits später Nachmittag geworden als Remus sich dösend ins Gras zurücksinken ließ und seinen Blick über die Wipfel der Bäume im Verbotenen Wald in den Himmel schweifen konnte. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt hörte er das Plätschern des Wassers und das laute Prusten, mit dem Sirius alle paar Minuten auftauchte. Professor Sprout hatte ihn gebeten, den Bestand einer äußerst seltenen Algenart zu überprüfen - "wenn Du doch sowieso im Wasser bist" - und Sirius sah es mehr als sportliche Heruasforderung an. Alle paar Minuten rief er eine Zahl hinüber, die Remus notierte, um später alle Daten weitergeben zu können.

"Fünfundvierzig!" Und wieder tauchte er unter. Remus tastete nach seinem Notizzettel und notierte die Zahl unter einere bereits bestehenden Kolonne, als ein Schatten über ihm erschien. "Meine Sonne! Moment." Rasch beendet er seine Aufzeichnung und sah auf, in Erwartung Pomona Sprout über sich zu sehen. Statt der ruhigen Huffelpuff-Hauslehrerin war es aber die lange Silhouette Severus Snapes, die sich über ihm gegen die Sonne abzeichnete. Obwohl Remus sich sonst über diese unerwartete Erscheinung gefreut hätte, begann er sich beim Anblick von Severus' fest aufeinander gepresste Lippen etwas zu fürchte. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes. In der rechten, gesunden Hand trug er ein dickes Buch, das er ohne Kommentar in Remus' Schoß warf.

"Wie auch immer ihr euch gegen mich verschworen habt, ich will es nicht wissen. Aber wenn Du schon meine Zeit verschwenden mußt, bereite dich wenigstens anständig vor. Morgen, 15.00, mein privates Labor. Da, lies das."

Damit drehte er sich um und stapfte - sichtlich kochend vor Wut - davon, jeder Schritt ein kleines Erdbeben. Beinahe hätte Remus gekichert, denn dieser Auftritt hätte genauso gut von Sirius kommen können. Offensichtlich hatte Albus mit ihm gesprochen, aber der richtige Zeitpunkt war es wohl kaum gewesen.. falls es den richtigen Zeitpunkt überhaupt je hätte geben können. Dann betrachtete er das Buch in seinem Schoß. "Zaubertränke. Eine Einführung für Studienanfänger", von Libatius Boage - Remus mußte schmunzeln. Offensichtlich war sein Exemplar kein allzu neues, denn der Umschlag war bereits ausgesprochen angestoßen, und auch die Seiten zeigten zahlreiche Flecken, Risse und Notizen. Deutlich machte dies vor allem der Besitzvermerk der ersten Seite, denn neben dem Bibliotheksstempel "St. Aurelius, Bibliothek für Zaubertränke und analytische Alchemie" war deutlich das Wappen der Universität und ein Vermerk "Ausgelistet, an den letzten Nutzer übergeben" sichtbar, und darunter eine weitere Notiz: Ex Libris SS. Offensichtlich hielt er Severus' eigenes Studienbuch in den Händen. Fast wurde er ein bißchen rot.

"Remus? Dreizehn! Zum dirtten Mal!" Erst Sirius' Stimme rief ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück, und schnell notierte er die genannte Nummer.

* * *

(c)Fayet, 16. Februar 2010


	5. Tippy

**Tippy**

Punkt 14.59 stand Remus am nächsten Tag vor einer schweren Tür im Serpens-Turm. Er war noch nie in Severus' privatem Labor gewesen, wußte aber durchaus, dass der Tränkemeister alle seine privaten Räume in diesem etwas abgelegenen Turm besaß. In den Kerkern lagen nur die Schülerlabore und die Klassenzimmer, und das hauptsächlich wegen der Schutzfunktion der festen Fundamente des Schlosses und der angenehmen Kühle, die den Raum auch bei zwanzig brennenden Feuern unter Kesseln noch ertragbar hielt.

Der Sommer hatte aber den Turm genauso aufgeheizt wie die meisten höhergelegenen Räume des Schlosses. Fast hätte sich Remus gewünscht die Kellerlabore zu nutzen - auf der anderen Seite hätte ihn das aber auch wieder an seine Schulzeit erinnert, und das wäre ihm doch unangenehm gewesen. Obwohl er sich wie ein Schüler fühlte. Direkt nach Severus' kurzem Besuch hatte er das Lehrbuch mehrfach durchgeblättert, und vor allem den einführenden Kapiteln größte Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Sirius war ganz verwundert gewesen, und Remus war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als seinen Freund einzuweihen. Zu seiner größten Überraschung war Sirius ganz begeistert von seiner Idee - vermutlich dachte er, dass sie Severus so ein für allemal loswerden könnten. Er ahnte ja nicht, dass Remus' Pläne einen etwas anderen Ausgang anstrebten...

Und er war gerade dabei, senem Ziel einen gewaltigen Schritt näher zu kommen. In seiner Vorstellung rührte er schon in brodelnden Kesseln, und er sah, wie Severus voller Bewunderung die Ergebnisse der Brauversuche betrachtete und Remus endlich als intelligenten - da schwang die Tür vor ihm auf, und das Objekt seiner Begierde, gekleidet in der schon bekannten Kombination aus Leinenhose und passendem Hemd, lehnte im Türrahmen.

"Und wie lange stehst Du hier schon?"

Remus fühlte sich ein wenig überrumpelt. Severus aber schein keine Antwort zu erwarten, trat aus dem Türrahmen zurück in den Raum und bedeutete Remus ihm zu folgen. Erleichtert schluckte er seine Antwort hinunter, und folgte ihm.

Vor ihm eröffnete sich ein großer, heller Raum mit einer langen Fensterfront, die den Blick in den Verbotenen Wald freigab. Die Wände des Raumes waren leer, und wurden nur von einer Tür unterbrochen, neben der sich auch ein großes Waschbecken befand. Im Raum selbst standen einige Arbeitstische, alle mit Kesseln und diversen Arbeitsutensilien bestückt. In einer Ecke residierte, schräg zum Raum hin ausgerichtet, ein als Schreibtisch umfunktionierter Arbeitstisch, der mit Büchern und Notizbüchern, Zetteln und Pergamentrollen beladen war. Dahinter stand des einzige Regal des Raumes, das weitere Bücher säuberlich aufgereiht enthielt, und im obersten Regalfach eine ganze Reihe an mit unterschiedlichen Flüssigkeiten gefüllten Phiolen. Unter einem kleinen Kessel in einer Ecke des Raumes flackerte eine grünliche Flamme, und roter Rauch stieg immer wieder auf.

Severus gestikulierte zu einem besonders großen Arbeitstisch. "Wenn ich Dich hier schon ertragen muss, kannst Du dich wenigstens von meinen Kesseln fernhalten. Das ist dein Tisch, und lass deine Finger von allem anderen hier im Raum. Vieles ist gifitg oder explosiv, und ich will nicht Albus' Gejammere hören, nur weil Du Dich in die Luft gejagt hast. Verstanden?" Remus nickte. "Gut. Du brauchst eine Laborrobe, aber heute kommen wir noch ohne aus. Hast Du eine?"

"Nein, jedenfalls nicht hier." Severus seufzte, und mit einem Wink flog mit lautem Geflatter ein Stück Stoff in Remus' Hand. "Dann kürz diese auf deine Größe, aber mach es später. Albus' hat mich darauf hingewiesen, dass Du heute abend beim Abendessen erwartet wirst, also haben wir nicht allzuviel Zeit. Hast Du das Buch gelesen?"

"Ja, es war sehr interessant. Allerdings ist das gute Stück auch nicht mehr im besten Zustand, und ein paar Seiten sind lose. Eine ist fast rausgefallen, tut mir leid." Aber Severus wischte die Bedenken mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite und steuerte den Tisch an, auf dem neben einem großen, hölzernen Schneidebrett, einigen Messern und einer großen Schale ein großer Haufen gelblicher Knollen lag. Remus folgte ihm, und betrachtete neugierig die Aufbauten. Das war also sein Arbeitstisch? Wo war der Kessel? Und die Zutaten?

"Es war alt. Ich werde es reparieren, wenn wir das hier hinter uns haben." Dann wies er auf den Tisch. "Dein Arbeitstisch also. Halt ihn sauber, ich brauche ihn später noch. Wann hast Du das letzte Mal etwas mit Tränken zu tun gehabt?"

Remus legte die Laborrobe, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt, über einen in der Nähe stehenden Stuhl. "Das muss in der Schule gewese sein. Nein, ich habe später mal einen Hustentrank gebraut, und es hat ganz gut geklappt."

"Wir fangen also ganz von vorne an." Für einen Moment sah Severus müde aus, ordnete dann aber wieder seine Gesichtszüge und ging einmal um den Tisch herum, so dass sie sich gegenüberstanden, zwischen sich einen Haufen Knollen. "Gut. Die Grundlagen des Tränkebrauens kennst Du: Welche Zutaten braucht man, wo können sie wann am besten geerntet werden, wann werden sie dem Kessel beigefügt, wie wird gerührt. Was man in der Schule nicht lernt, sind die eigentlich wichtigen Details: Wie werden einzelne Zutaten geschnitten, welche Mondphasen sind dienlich zum Ernten welcher Kräuter, welche Geruchsnuancen verraten den Zustand des Trankes, welche Kesselformen eigenen sich, und vor allem, welche Magiedosierungen nötig sind, um die magische Potenz der Tränke zu steuern. Das meiste davon - " er gestikulierte einmal durch den Raum "- kann man lernen, und es hängt nur vom Fleiß ab. Den Magiefluss zu lenken ist aber recht schwierig, und davon hängt viel ab. In der Schule lernt man, dass die Kraft von Tränken nur von den Zutaten abhängt. Das ist natürlich inkorrekt, macht in der frühen Ausbildung aber Sinn, denn einfache Tränke funktionieren tatsächlich so. Die großen Tränke aber sind genauso sehr vom Tränkemeister abhängig wie von den Zutaten. Jeder Trank enthält die Magie desjenigen, durch dessen Hände er gegangen ist. Deswegen kann man auch an fertigen Tränken oft die Handschrift des Meisters erkennen."

Remus' Kopf schwirrte. "Man kann am fertigen Trank die Handschrift des Meisters erkennen? An der Farbe, oder an der Wirkung?"

"Tatsächlich kann die Farbe variieren. Ein Beispiel." Mit einem Wink rief er zwei Phiolen aus dem Regal hinter dem Schreibtisch. Beide enthielten eine türkis-golden schimmernde Flüssigkeit, die auf den ersten Blick keine Unterschiede aufwies. Zwei kleine Glasbehälter flogen herbei, und in jeden tropfte Severus eine winzige Menge der beiden Tränke. Dann schnippte er mit den Fingern und produzierte die Remus schon bekannte grünliche Flamme, über die er die Glasbehälter kurz hielt. Nach wenigen Sekunden stieg aus beiden Glasbehältern Rauch auf. Und tatsächlich unterschied sich der Rauch farblich: Während der linke Glasbehälter einen goldenen Rauch von sich gab, schimmerten im aus dem rechten Glasbehälter aufsteigenden Rauch grünliche Partikel.

"Zweimal der Trank des Traumlosen Schlafes. Dieser - " Severus wies auf den linken Behälter, aus dem nun kaum noch Rauch aufstieg - "ist von Basilius Valentinus, der andere von mir." Remus betrachtete beide Flüssigkeiten. "Die grünen Partikel passen zu dir. Aber die Grundfabe des Rauches ist zweimal die gleiche." Severus nickte."Valentinus war mein Lehrmeister, deswegen der gleiche Rauch. Ein anderer Meister, Hermes Trismegistos, war berühmt für seinen schwarzen Rauch." Er verkorkte beide Phiolen wieder und schickte sie zurück zu ihrem Platz im Regal. Die beiden Gläser trug er zu dem großen Waschbecken und deponierte sie dort. Dann kehrte er zu Remus zurück.

"Die Grundlagen des Tränkebrauens sind für dich wenig relevant. Wenn es Albus Wille ist, dass Du Wolfsbann brauen sollst, musst Du die praktische Technik beherrschen. Und zwar möglichst perfekt. Es macht keinen Sinn, dir das ganze Rezept um die Ohren zu werfen. Wir beginnen klein."

Remus nickte. "Wahrscheinlich macht das Sinn. Wo fangen wir an?" Hätte er Ärmel gehabt, hätte er sie gerne hochgekrempelt. Aber er trug nur ein abgerissenes T-shirt mit Werbung für eine Muggel-Fluggesellschaft darauf, dass er irgendwann einmal geschenkt bekommen hatte. Für die potentiell Flecken produziernde Arbeit des Tränkebrauens war es ihm aber perfekt erschienen.

"Am Anfang. Das -", Severus zeigte auf das Brett - "ist ein Eschenholzbrett. Esche reagiert nicht mit den meisten Zutaten und ist deshalb ideal geeignet um Wolfsbann zu brauen. Der Wolfsbann ist empfindlich, deswegen drei Grundregeln: kein Silberwerkzeug, keine Zuckerrückstände, keine ätherischen Öle. Wasch Dir die Hände." Gehorsam ging Remus zum Waschbecken und schrubbte seine Hände mit der bereitliegenden Seife.

Zurück am Arbeitstisch wies Severus auf die kleine Kollektion an drei Messern. "Die Messer sind für den Anfang ausreichend. Geh damit vorsichtig um. Sie sind gründlich geschärft, und es darf auf gar keinen Fall Blut an die Zutaten kommen. Nimm eines der beiden kleinen zum Schälen der Knolle, und das größere zum Zerteilen."

Gehorsam nickte Remus. Knollen! Das klang spannend. "Und diese Knollen soll ich jetzt alle schneiden und schälen? Was ist das?" Severus schien ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken zu können. "Das ist dein Übungsmaterial. Aconitonknollen sind ein maßgeblicher Bestandteil des Wolfsbanntrankes." Remus nickte erneut und griff probeweise nach einer Knolle und dem kleinsen Messer. Zu seiner Überraschung sagte Severus nichts dazu, und betrachtete ihn nur. Das Messer schien tatsächlich äußert scharf zu sein, lag aber mit seinem weichen Holzgriff gut in Remus' Hand und fühlte sich angenehm an. Vorsichtig schnitze er ein wenig Schale von der Knolle. Dann stutzte er.

"Severus.. das.. das sind doch Kartoffeln!"

Der Tränkemeister konnte sein Grinsen nicht mehr verbergen. "Selbstverständlich sind das Kartoffeln, Lupin. Denkst Du, ich setzt Dich vor einen Berg Aconitonknollen? Die Biester sind schwer zu finden und widerspenstig, ich habe letzte Nacht stundenlang im Verbotenen Wald danach suchen dürfen. Nichts da, geübt wird an etwas anderem. Kartoffeln haben beinahe die exakt gleiche Konsistenz. Du übst deine Schneidetechnik, und jede Stunde kommt ein Hauself vorbei und sammelt die Ergebnisse ein - es gibt heute abend wohl Bratkartoffeln."

Remus überlegte kurz, ob er Severus einfach sehr weit weg hexen könnte - aber vermutlich wäre er bereits schach matt, bevor er seinen Zauberstab überhaupt ziehen könnte. Und wahrscheinlich hatte Severus ja recht.. schneiden muss geübt sein. Also knurrte Remus nur eine kleine Beleidigung in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, und machte sich daran, die Knolle zu schneiden. Kartoffeln schälen gehörte schließlich doch zu den grundliegenden Überlebensfähigkeiten eines jeden, der nicht mit Hauselfen aufgewachsen war.

Schnell war die erste Knolle geschält, und lag vor Remus auf dem Schneidebrett. Severus bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung einen Augenblick zu warten. "Das nächste Mal bitte weniger Abrieb mit der Schale - Verschwendung der guten Knolle. Sonst gut soweit. Die Schneidetechnik für Aconitonknollen ist unkompliziert, aber ich muss sie Dir zeigen." Zügigen Schrittes wechselte Severus die Seite des Arbeitstisches und kam neben Remus zum stehen. Er griff nach dem großen Messer und erklärte den Vorgang.

"Du arretierst die Knolle mit der rechten Hand auf dem Schneidebrett - ich kann es momentan nicht gut, aber das Konzept siehst Du ja" - mit den Fingerspitzen der rechten Hand, die allerdings auch das einzige waren, dass er dank des Gipses bewegen konnte, hielt er die Knolle fest - "Du hälst die Knolle und machst einen Längsschnitt. Dann willst Du möglichst feine Scheiben schneiden, denn die Knolle soll sich während des späteren Brauvorgangs auflösen und ihre Partikel an die Flüssigkeit abgeben." Ohne großes Prozedere setzte er das große Messer an, zerschnitt die Knolle einmal der Länge nach - wobei er seine Finger gerade rechtzeitig wegzog, um sich nicht die Fingerkuppen abzuschneiden - und hackte dann millimeter feine Scheiben von einer der beiden Hälften. Schon nach zwei Scheiben hielt er inne und übergab Remus das Messer. "Du bist Rechtshänder, Du kannst also das Messer in der rechten Hand halten. Traditionell wird allerdings mit links geschnitten. Tränkemeister waren daher oft Linkshänder, man könnte von einem angeborenen Vorteil sprechen."

Remus nahm das Messer in die linke Hand. "Wenn, dann will ich es richtig lernen." Severus nickte anerkennend. Vorsichtig ergriff Remus die restliche Hälfte der Knolle, und setzte das Messer an. Aber seine Hand war nicht ruhig genug, und der Schneidevorgang zu langsam. "Warte. Das Geheimnis des gleichmäßigen Schneidens liegt in der wiegenden Bewegung des Messers, wie Du es eben bei mir gesehen hast. Nicht drauflos hacken, sanft wiegen, ohne Druck. Das Messer ist sehr scharf, es benötigt keinen Druck. Außerdem ruinierst Du dir sonst auf die Dauer dein Handgelenk."

Wiegend? Wie sollte das funktionieren? Remus versuchte es erneut, erzielt aber kein bessers Ergebnis als beim letzten Mal. "Gut, warte. Lass es uns anders versuchen." Severus hielt einen Moment inne. Dann seufzte er. "Ich dachte mir schon, dass Erklären nicht funktioniert. Halt still, ich zeige es Dir genau." Er kam ein wenig näher an Remus heran, griff einmal um ihn herum und platzierte seine Hände auf denen von Remus, der immer noch die Knolle und das Messer hielt. Remus spürte das Kratze des Gips auf seinem Handgelenk, aber noch mehr überraschte ihn der feste und gar nicht zögerliche Griff, mit dem Severus seine linke Hand umfasste und so das Messer führen konnte. Dann dirigierte er vorsichtig Remus Arme in die korrekte Position. "Halt die Knolle genau so. Das Messer setzt zuerst mit der Spitze auf dem Brett auf" - er lenkte die Bewegung mit sanftem Druck - "und durchtrennt dann die Knolle. Spürst Du, wie wenig Druck Du benötigst? Das Messer muss nur in die richtige Richtung geführt werden, die Klinge kann die Knolle durch ihr Gewicht beinahe von selbst durchtrennen."

Remus mußte zugeben, dass die Scheiben jetzt ziemlich perfekt aussahen. Gleichzeitig versuchte er aber den Impuls zurückkämpfen die Knolle einfach Knolle sein zu lassen und sich in die - nun ja - beinahe Umarmung fallen zu lassen. Denn er mit dieser plötzlichen Nähe hatte er nicht gerechnet, und er war sich sicher, dass seine Ohren glühen mussten. Oder schon zu Asche verbrannt waren. Severus stand so dicht hinter ihm, und durch den Griff an beide Hände konnte er deutlich die knochigen Schultern des anderen spüren. Gleichzeitig war er sich aber auch der Kraft bewusst, die in den sanften Bewegungen des Messers lag, und der Präzision. Das der Duft von Earl Grey mit einem leichten Unterhauch von Verbena wieder in seiner Nase lag, machte das Ganze nicht viel besser.

Kurz dirigierte Severus so die Bewegungen des Messers, dann löste er die entstandene Nähe schnell durch einen Schritt nach hinten wieder auf und nahm dann wieder seinen Platz gegenüber von Remus ein, den Blick die ganze Zeit auf die Knolle gerichtet. Remus bemühte sich, so weiterzuschneiden wie er es soeben gelernt hatte, und es gelangen ihm tatsächlich einige gezielte Schnitte. "Viel besser.", lobte Severus, hielt aber inne, als er Remus Gesicht warhnahm.

"Ah, ich hätte Dich vorwarnen sollen. Die grundlegenden Techniken des Brauens, besonders die Schneidetechniken sind schwer zu erklären, und müssen eigentlich fast immer, nun ja, demonstriert werden. Das ist mit ein Grund, warum der Schulunterricht nie über bestimmte theoretische Grundtechniken hinausgehen kann. Ein Lehrling entwickelt zu seinem Meister schnell einen hohen Grad an Vertrautheit, was stark mit dem physischen Kontakt zusammenhängt. Ich kann verstehen, wenn es Dir unangenehm ist, man kann es aber nicht ändern."

"Oh, nein, ich, äh.. das ist kein Problem. Ich war nur überrascht. Aber jetzt weiß ich ja, wie es funktioniert." Severus nickte nur. "Dann übe Dich. Ich arbeite in der Zwischenzeit an einigen analytischen Berechnungen." Dann ließ er Remus an seinem Arbeitstisch und zog sich hinter den Schreibitsch zurück, wo er sich setzte, einige Papier herumschob und schließlich konzentriert einige Bücher zu sichten begann, während er immer wieder Notizen in eines der Notizbücher eintrug.

Remus widmete sich also wieder seinen Kartoffeln, und langsam gewann er so etwas wie Routine: Schälen, Schneiden, Schälen, Schneiden. Immer wieder. Der Berg neben ihm wurde nicht kleiner, und die große Schale für die geschnittenen Kartoffeln schien auch nicht voller zu werden. Aber die Stille des Raumes, unterbrochen nur von den Geräuschen des Messers auf dem Brett und dem leisen Rascheln von Severus' Büchern, dazu dem Kratzen seiner Feder auf dem Papier ließ Remus schnell in einen meditativen Zustand gleiten. Die gleichförmigen Bewegungen entspannten ihn, und während seine Hände arbeiteten wurde sein Geist ruhig.

Auch Severus war tief in seine Konzentration versunken, und so schreckten beide Männer auf als mit einem leisen "plopp" ein Hauself erschien. "Wunderbar, Meister, wunderbar!" lobte die seltsame Kreatur den Inhalt der Schüssel, und war genauso schnell wieder verschwunden.

"Wunderbar!" wiederholte Remus etwas stolz. Severus betrachtete ihn nur ruhig. "Achte darauf, beim Arbeiten deinen Rücken gerade zu halten. Sonst wirst Du heute abend Rückenschmerzen haben. Schultern unten lassen." Er widmete sich wieder seinen Aufzeichnungen, und Remus kehrte zurück an seinen Kartoffelberg.

So verging die Zeit schnell. Remus fiel rasch wieder in seine meditative Grundstimmung, ließ seine Hände arbeiten und seine Gedanken abschweifen. Er wußte nicht, wo die Zeit geblieben war, aber plötzlich stand draußen die Sonne tief und der Berg Kartoffeln war verschwunden. Dreimal war der Hauself noch aufgetaucht, hatte Remus jedes Mal gelobt, die Schüssel an sich genommen und war wieder verschwunden. Jetzt spürte Remus seine Hände und auch seinen Rücken - obwohl er stets versucht hatte, sich geradezuhalten. Etwas müde ließ er das Messer sinken und sah das erste Mal seit einiger Weile auf.

Severus hatte Remus' Fortschritt offensichtlich nicht bemerkt. Tief versunken saß er an seinem Schreibtisch, in der linken Hand eine ziemlich abgenutzte schwarze Feder, die den Zeigefinger der rechten Hand an die Lippen gelegt. Sein Blick ging geradeaus an die gegenüber liegende Wand, aber was seine Augen sahen konnte Remus nicht erahnen. Die Konzentration hing förmlich über ihm wie eine Wolke. Einige Zeit herrschte völlige Stille.

Dann räusperte Remus sich vorsichtig. Offensichtlich reichte das, um Severus' Konzentration zu brechen. Kurz zuckte er zusammen, dann kehrte der Fokus in seine Augen zurück und er wande sich Remus zu. "Fertig?" Remus nickte. Severus zog von irgendwoher eine kleine silberne Uhr, hervor warf einen Blick darauf und nickte dann. "Es ist bald Zeit zum Abendessen. Die Kartoffeln sind immerhin schon fertig." Remus lächelte. "Dann gehe ich mal?" Severus stand auf.

"Aufräumen." Gehorsam nickte Remus und wartete darauf, den korrekten Spruch genannt zu bekommen. Aber Severus zeigte nur aufs Waschbecken. "Keine Magie. Abgewaschen wird von Hand, und da ich es nicht kann - ", er hielt kurz seinen Gips hoch "-wirst Du es tun."

"Ich soll spülen?" Remus glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Für sowas gab es nun wirklich jede Menge Zaubersprüche, und ihm fiel bestimmt auch gleich ein passender ein... Aber Severus duldete keinen Wiederspruch. Also trug Remus Brett und Messer zum Waschbecken. Severus rief derweil eine große Flasche, gefüllt mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit zu sich.

"Spül damit, kein Wasser." Die Flüssigkeit fühlte sich seltsam an, viel weicher als Wasser. Vorsichtig roch Remus an seinen nassen Fingern. "Was ist das?"

"Nihilio. Es ist völlig neutral, hinterläßt keine Spuren, reinigt aber sämtliche Fasern, Reste und Partikel von den benutzten Instrumenten. Wenn ein Trank leicht durch Rückstände ruiniert werden kann, ist absolute Sauberkeit wichtig. Ein Spruch könnte das nicht erreichen. Brauen ist Handarbeit, schon immer gewesen. Und so schnell wird sich daran nichts ändern."

Schließlich war alles gereinigt, mit einem raschen Spruch getrocknet und weggeräumt. Einen Moment stand Remus noch etwas nutzlos im Raum herum, dann gab er Severus' Blick nach, nahm die geliehene Laborrobe vom Stuhl und ging zur Tür. "Dann sehe ich Dich gleich beim Abendessen?" Aber Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Eher nicht. Ich habe hier noch etwas zu beenden. Morgen, gleiche Zeit."

Und genauso schnell wie Remus im Labor gewesen war, war er auch wieder draußen.

Nur kurze Zeit später fanden sich die wenigen Bewohner des Schlosses wieder am Tisch im Obstgarten zum Abendessen ein. Sirius hatte eine Einladung der Weasleys erhalten und konnte einige Tage mit Harry verbringen. Remus hatte die gleiche Einladung dankend abgelenkt, schließlich hatte er einiges zu tun - auch wenn er nicht spezifiziert hatte, dass es sich dabei um Kartoffelschneiden im großen Stil handelte. Die kleine Gesellschaft bestand also nur aus den wenigen noch Anwesenden: Albus und Minerva, Poppy, und zuletzt Remus selbst. Pomona Sprout war noch in den Gewächshäusern beschäftigt, würde aber später dazustoßen. Zwar stand ein Stuhl für Severus bereit, aber wie angekündigt erschien er nicht.

Also war es Remus, der von seiner ersten "Stunde" erzählte, und unter Gelächter lobten alle Anwesenden den ungewöhnlich feinen Schnitt der Kartoffeln. Besonders Albus schien größtes Vergnügen an Severus' Methoden zu finden. "Ja, ein gründlicher Tränkemeister fängt immer von vorne an. Und die Schneidetechniken sind so wichtig! Leider werden sie heute oft vernachlässigt. Aber Severus hat nicht umsonst bei Basilius gelernt." Poppy sah von ihrem Salat auf. "Basilius? Aber nicht Basilius Valentinus?" Albus nickte, und Poppy war sichtlich beeindruckt. "Severus war Lehrling von Basilius Valentinus? Das ist beeindruckend." Auf Remus' und Minervas fragenden Blick erklärte Albus. "Basilius Valentinus gehört zu den "Großen Fünf" - den größten Tränkemeistern die je gelebt haben. Nicholas Flamel war auch einer von ihnen. Basilius war allerdings sowohl brilliant als auch nun ja.. schwierig. Er hat in seinem ganzen langen Leben nur drei Schüler angenommen, angeblich alle nur, weil sie ihm ebenbürtig waren - Severus war sein letzter Schüler. Seit einigen Jahren gilt er als veschollen, einige sagen er sei schon lange gestorben. Er war ein präziser Mann, systematisch und hochintelligent, aber auch grausam. " Poppy lehnte sich ein wenig vor. "Wie um alles in der Welt hat Severus es geschafft, dass Valentinus ihn als Schüler angenommen hat? Er kann ja nicht viel älter als 24 gewesen sein!" Albus grinste. "Ja, er war noch ziemlich jung.. die Legende sagt, er habe Basilius zum Duell gefordert. Und gewonnen, so dass der alte Griesgram ihn ausbilden musste. Eigentlich passen beide hervorragend zusammen, brilliant und jähzornig. Basilius war immer gefährlich, aber Severus war auch schon immer ein Lexikon der Flüche. Ich denke, sie werden sich nichts geschenkt haben. Ein Jammer, dass Severus nicht frei arbeiten und Lehrlinge ausbilden kann." Nickend pflichteten alle am Tisch Albus bei, aber keiner wollte über die Gründe nachdenken, und das Gespräch wand sich schnell anderen Themen zu.

Als sich schon längst die Dämmerung sich über den Obstgarten gesenkt hatte und zahlreiche Kerzen in der Dunkelheit einen Raum aus Licht um den Tisch schufen, erschien Pomona Sprout. "Ihr entschuldigt, es hat etwas länger gedauert." Sie zog sich einen Stuhl heran und griff nach der Salatschüssel. "Soviel Arbeit! Im Sommer wächst einfach alles schneller." Plaudernd begann sie zu essen. "Wißt ihr eigentlich, woher die Zigarettenreste vor dem Hauptportal kommen?" Kurz hielt sie inne und warf einen Blick in die Runde. "Wir rauchen ja eigentlich alle nicht, oder? Ich habe mich nur gewundert." Remus bemühte sich, möglichst unschuldig zu schauen. Zu schnell erschienen Bilder in seinem Kopf: Das Hauptportail vor wenigen Tagen, die Dunkelheit, Severus' entspannte Haltung - und die glühende Zigarette zwischen seinen langen Fingern..

Mißbilligend schüttelte Albus den Kopf. "Von uns kann es ja eigentlich keiner gewesen sein, außer.." Er seufzte. Dann sah er Remus an. "Hast Du eine Idee?" Zu schnell schüttelte der Angesprochene den Kopf und fühlte sich ertappt. "Äh, nein. Ich war's nicht!" Etwas zu künstlich lachend hob er die Hände. "Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet. Ich vermute mal, Severus ist wieder zu schlechten Angewohnheiten zurückgekehrt." Albus rümpfte die Nase. "Severus raucht?" Ungläubig schüttelte Minerva den Kopf.

"Und habt ihr schon gehört.. sie sagen, er sei ein Death Eater." Aus der Dunkelheit um den Tisch klang leise geflüstert der Kommentar, und wie Seide rauschte die Stimme über Remus' Nerven. Dann trat Severus in den Lichtschein, unmittelbar hinter Albus' Stuhl. Lässig lehnte er seine Unterarme auf die Schultern des älteren Zauberers, die Handgelenke entspannt baumelnd - das rechte im schon abgenutzten Gips, zwischen den Fingern der linken Hand lose eine noch nicht angezündete Zigarette. Darüber, schwarz eingebrannt auf fast durchsichtiger Haut, das häßliche schwarze Mal.

"Haben wir ein Faible für dramatisch Auftritte?" fragte Albus ungerührt nach oben, und zog gleichzeitig sanft die Zigarette aus Severus Fingern. Severus lächelte müde, das Gesicht im flackernden Licht der Kerzen voller Schatten. "Alles wie gewohnt." Albus schüttelte sanft den Kopf, die Augen dabei auf das Schwarze Mal gerichtet. Dann hob er seine Hände und schob Severus' Unterarme von seinen Schultern, und es schien Remus, als würde er Severus' linkes Handgelenk ein wenig länger als nötig festhalten, die Handinnenfläche direkt über dem Schwarzen Mal. Und hatte er sich geirrt, oder zuckte Severus kurz zusammen?

Der Moment dauert nur eine Sekunde, dann glitt Severus in den freien Stuhl und dirigierte die Weinkaraffe zu sich. Die rote Flüssigkeit im großen Bordeauxglas lehnte er sich etwas zurück, und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz dem weichen Wein.

"Was hast Du heute abend noch vor, dass Du hier so rumläufst?" Erst mit Minervas Frage registrierte Remus den ungewohnten Kleidungsstil Severus. Offensichtlich hatte er sich umgezogen. Aber waren das.. Muggeljeans? Remus starrte ungläublig. Soweit das flackernde Kerzenlicht es zuließ musterte er Severus. Allerdings waren es Muggeljeans. Und ein weites schwarzes Hemd, die Ärmel hochgerollt - wieder das Schwarze Mal im Kontrast zur weißen Haut. Remus schauderte. Wo war das Tuch?

"Eine Verabredung. Ich verschwinde auch gleich." Albus nutzte aber die Gelegenheit. "Wo Du gerade noch hier bist.. Seit wann rauchst Du wieder?" Severus verdrehte die Augen und flegelte sich etwas weiter im Stuhl zurück. "Das ist relevant weil..?" Mißbilligend schnalzte Albus mit der Zunge. "Das weißt Du genau. Ein Tränkemeister und Zigaretten! Basilius würde Dir die Ohren langziehen." Severus grinste über seinem Weinglas. "Nein, er würde mich umbringen. Zum Glück ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er in seiner privaten Hölle davon erfährt, relativ gering." Aber Albus war nicht vom Thema abzubringen. "Das ist kein Grund. Du weißt genau, was Zigaretten - ach, was rede ich." Das fand Severus allerdings auch, und offensichtlich fand er keinen Gefallen an dieser Einmischung in seine privaten Angelegenheiten. "Ich weiß, Albus, allerdings. Das ist meine Angelegenheit, und ich regele meine Angelegenheiten allein." Abrupt leerte er sein Weinglas und stand auf. "Ich sehe Euch morgen." Und zügigen Schrittes verließ er den Lichtraum der Kerzen und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Albus blieb sichtbar bemüht, sich nicht irritieren zu lassen. "Wohin gehst Du?" rief er seinem in die Dunkelheit verschwindenen Spion hinterher. "Rauchen, trinken, morden!" kam die patzige Antwort. Dann flammte, schon etwas entfernt, ein kleines grünes Licht auf. Offensichtlich hatte Severus mehr als nur eine Zigarette dabeigehabt.

Minerva lächelte, aber Albus verdrehte die Augen. Sanft tätschelte sie seine Hand. "Er ist erwachsen, Albus." Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. "Da bin ich mir manchmal nicht so sicher."

* * *

22.2.2011

(c) Fayet


	6. Assam

**Assam**

Remus schlief schlecht in dieser Nacht. Seine Träume waren ein wirres Gemisch aus den Ereignissen der letzten Tage, aber ohne roten Faden oder sichtbare Hintergründe. Einzelne Bilder erschienen ständig vor ihm, aber er konnte sie nicht festhalten oder erklären.

Ständig tauchte Severus in ihnen auf. Mal saß er an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte konzentriert ins Nichts, mal lehnte er an der warmen Sandsteinwand des Schlosses neben dem Hauptportal. Oft schmolzen Szenen zusammen, flossen in andere Erinnerungen von längst vergangenen Tagen, die überhaupt nichts mit Severus, der jetzigen Situation oder sogar Remus, wie er jetzt war, zu tun hatten. Dann saß Severus auf einem Barhocker in einem Muggle-Club in London, den Remus' früher - gefühlt war es Jahrhunderte her - manchmal besucht hatte, hauptsächlich um zu vergessen. Aber jetzt verschmolzen der Club und die Opium-Höhle in seinen Träumen miteinander, und Severus saß auf diesem Barhocker, das dünne Hemd mit den hochgerollten Ärmeln, kein Gips an seinem Arm, aber dafür links eine Zigarette und rechts ein Whisky-Glas. Irgendwie war Remus anwesend, oder auch nicht, jedenfalls sah er alles und streckte permanent seine Hand aus, aber er konnte Severus nicht berühren. Und dann geschah etwas völlig neues, und eine blasse, schlanke Hand legte sich von hinten auf Severus' Schulter, und nahm Besitz von ihm mit dieser Geste, und Severus lehnte sich zurück und lachte. Aber Remus konnte nie genau erkennen, wer es da war, auf den Severus so vertraut reagierte - er berührt ihn, dachte Remus nur immerzu, wie kann er ihn berühren wenn mein Arm nicht lang genug ist? -und dann drehte Severus wieder den Kopf zur Seite und Remus ahnte, dass ihn jemand auf den Hals küßte, beinahe biß, und -

Er erwachte schweißgebadet. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht, und außer der Dunkelheit war nichts hinter seinen Fenstern zu erkennen. Aber er war wach, viel zu wach. War der Wein vom Abendessen an seinen seltsamen Träumen schuld? Remus war sich nicht so sicher. Er musste sich ablenken, und überlegte kurz, einen von Sirius' seltsamen Kriminalromanen zu lesen. Dann aber entschied er sich für das Tränkebuch, und holte es von seinem Schreibtisch.

Das Buch fühlte sich gut unter seinen Händen an, solide und vertrauenserweckend. Die harten Fakten und Daten beruhigen Remus ungemein. Und so widmete er sich so lange dem Kapitel über Kräuter und Erntezeiten, bis er wieder einschlief - nicht ohne den festen Vorsatz gefasst zu haben, am nächsten Tag im Verbotenen Wald einige der Kräuter zu suchen.

Als er wieder erwachte stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel. Erst nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche verflog das stumpfe Gefühl, doch noch einige Stunden mehr an Schlaf zu brauchen. Richtig wach wurde er aber erst, als er seinen nun schon gewohnten Stuhl am Frühstückstisch im Obstgarten einnahm. Er war spät, und das Tisch schon weitestgehend geplündert. Aber Remus hatte schon mit wenig Gesellschaft gerechnet, und seine Nachtlektüre mitgenommen. Wäre er allein gewesen, hätte er sich das Kapitel "2.2.4. Blütenstauden und Staubstempel" vorgenommen. So aber plauderte er ein wenig mit Albus, der als einziger noch am Tisch saß.

"Du siehst ein wenig müde aus, Remus. Bei der Hitze schläft man einfach nicht so gut, nicht wahr?" Freundlich lächelnd schenkte Albus ihm Tee ein und gab dem Honigtopf einen Wink in Remus' Richtung. "Danke. Nein, an der Hitze lag es nicht. Ich habe so seltsam geträumt!" Albus lächelte. "Wirklich? Schade, dass Sybill gerade nicht hier ist, sie könnte Dir sicherlich einiges spannendes zu deinen Träumen erzählen. Vielleicht wollen sie Dir ja etwas sagen?" Diesen Gedanken schob Remus lieber schnell zur Seite. "Ach, das denke ich nicht." Schnell lenkte er vom Thema ab. "Aber ein Waldspaziergang nachher wird mich sicherlich aufmuntern. Ich will einige Kräuter sammeln, die laut diesem Buch" - er gestikulierte zu seinem Tränkebuch "- in unseren Regionen wachsen müsste." Albus erbat sich das Buch, und blätterte ein wenig darin. Dann legte er es zwischen ihre Teller, die Übersichtstabelle mit den Darstellungen der einzelnen Kräuter aufgeschlagen. "Hier, diese wachsen hier im Wald.." Und so bekam Remus zwischen Tee und Müslischale eine kurze Einführung in die heimischen Kräuter.

Als sie die ganze Tabelle durchgegangen waren, war Remus mit seinem Frühstück fertig. "Für Severus ist es sicher ein Gewinn, dass wir hier soviel Zutaten beinahe vor der Haustür haben." Albus nickte. "Ja, er verbringt viel Zeit im Wald. Ich glaube, er kennt ihn wie seine Westentasche."

Sie plauderten noch ein wenig über die Beschaffenheit des Waldes, bis Albus aufstand und sich entschuldigte. "Ich überlasse Dich also deinem Buch, Remus - das Ministerium hat wieder außerordentlich viele seltsame Einfälle heute, und ich fürchte, ich habe einiges an Korrespondenz zu erledigen. Viel Vergnügen nachher bei deinem Spaziergang. So ein freier Tag, wie schön. Das muss ich mir auch für die nächsten Zeit noch vornehmen." Remus lächelte. "Du arbeitest zuviel, Albus. Weißt Du, wie spät es ist? Ich bin heute nachmittag wieder mit Severus verabredet, und muss zusehen, dass ich nicht unpünktlich bin." Albus warf einen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr. "Nun, es ist schon beinahe elf Uhr. Aber ob deine Verabredung heute stattfindet? Bis jetzt ist Severus noch nicht wieder hier." Remus war überrascht. "Er ist letzte Nacht nicht zurückgekehrt?" Albus' Lächeln verlor etwas an Strahlkraft. "Nein, soweit ich weiß nicht. Aber er wird schon noch heimkommen, und sicher ist er heute nachmittag wieder da."

Remus verbrachte danach noch einige Zeit mit seinem Buch am Frühstückstisch. Er war von sich selbst überrascht - früher hatte sein Interesse für Tränke kaum dazu gereicht die Hausaufgaben ordentlich zu erledigen. Nun las er freiwillig diesen Wälzer! Was war interessant daran - die Materie, oder der Meister?

Schließlich entschied er sich zu seinem Waldspaziergang aufzubrechen. Er verkleinerte das Buch auf eine bequeme Größe, und sah sich dann nach einem passenden Objekt um, aus dem er einen Transportbeutel machen konnte. Denn für einige einfache Rezepte waren alle Zutaten im Wald vorhanden, und er wollte einiges sammeln und sehen, ob er es trockenen könnte. Vielleicht könnte er, wenn er Vorschritte im Schneiden gemacht hatte, einige kleinere Tränke allein brauen. Schnell griff er einige frische Servietten, und einige Schwünge mit seinem Zauberstab später hielt er einen ausgesprochen praktischen Beutel in der Hand, den er sich bequem umhängen konnte. Verwandlungssprüche waren immer seine Stärke gewesen, und er war ein bisschen erleichtert, dass seine Fähigkeiten ihn anscheinend nicht verlassen hatten.

Buch und Beutel sicher bei sich wanderte er so in Richtung Waldrand. Dankbar trat er angekommen in den Schatten der Bäume. Die Sonne war unbarmherzig, und der Weg zwischen Schloss und Wald war ohne jede Form von Schatten gewesen. Aber der Wald atmete Kühle, und der Geruch von weichem Waldboden und Unterholz entspannte Remus augenblicklich. Langsam schlenderte er über die Waldwege, erst ohne festes Ziel, dann mit zunehmenden Interesse an dem, was im Unterholz wuchs. Probeweise zupfte er hier und dort eine Pflanze aus und verglich sie mit seiner Farbtabelle. In kurzer Zeit hatte er mindestens drei Vertreter häufiger Arten gefunden - Wolfswurz, Eisenfüßlerkraut und Salbeitriebe wanderten in seinen Beutel. Tiefer und tiefer gelangte er so in den Wald, der immer dunkler zu werden schien. Schließlich sah er vor sich eine helle Lichtung, und er trat aus der Kühle der Bäume wieder in die Sonne. Es war eine schöne Lichtung, aber sie kam Remus auf seltsame Art bekannt vor. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder: von hier aus waren Severus und er damals appariert. Er war sich sicher, denn er konnte sich noch an die große Linde in der Mitte der Lichtung erinnern, die als einziger Baum allein mitten auf der sonst nur von Gras bewachsenen Fläche stand. Er musste sich also knapp hinter der Grenze der Appartionsbarriere befinden, die das Schloss und seinen Grund umgab. Es war ruhig hier.

Er trat einige Schritte auf die Lichtung und blieb plötzlich stehen. Unverwechselbar stieg ihm der Geruch von Verbena in die Nase, kräftig und frisch. Und tatsächlich wuchs neben einem der großen Bäume am Rande der Lichtung ein großer Busch Verbena, jetzt im Sommer über und über von wundervollen kleinen weißen Blüten bedeckt. Verbena fehlte ihm noch, und freudig näherte er sich dem Busch, um einige Zweige abzubrechen. Er ärgerte sich, dass er kein Messer mitgenommen hatte.

Nach einigem Ziehen und Zerren hielt er tatsächlich einige Zweige in der Hand. Für einen Moment genoss er den intensiven Geruch, dann spürte er plötzlich eine Luftveränderung.

Sekunden später stand mit einem leisen "plopp" Severus mitten auf der Lichtung. Überraschte starrte er Remus an, und für eine Sekunde sagten sie nichts.

"Guten Morgen." Es war Remus, der die Stille brach. "Was machst Du denn hier?" In Severus' heiserer Stimme lag Überraschung. "Üben." Remus hielt das verkleinerte Buch hoch und wedelte den Verbenazweig. "Löblich. Bis später." Damit wollte Severus die Lichtung in Richtung Schloss verlassen, aber Remus folgte ihm. "Ich begleite Dich. Ich wollte sowieso gerade zurückgehen." Severus zuckte nur die Schultern. Während sie gemeinsam den Pfad zurück durch den kühlen Wald einschlugen hatte Remus ausreichend Zeit, ihn ausführlich zu betrachten.

Er sah ziemlich müde aus. Erst auf den zweiten Blick fiel Remus der tiefe Kratzer auf, der sich über eine linke Wange zog. Er biß sich auf die Lippen. Nein, das ging ihn nichts an - und eine ehrliche Antwort würde er ohnehin nicht erhalten. Also gingen sie einfach weiter schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie den Rand des Waldes erreichten. Dort blieb Severus einen Moment stehen und ließ den Blick schweifen. Remus wartete auf ihn. "Die Aussicht ist schön, oder?" Severus nickte nur.

Zu Remus Verblüffung kam ihnen auf halben Weg zum Schloss Albus entgegen, der schon von weitem winkte. "Remus! Du hast Severus gefunden, wie schön." Sie trafen sich in der Mitte des Weges. "Albus." Mit einem knappen Nicken begrüßte Severus seinen Mentor. Albus Lächeln verschwand. "Was hast Du denn da gemacht?" Ungefragt trat er näher. Severus schien erst verwirrt, berührte dann aber seine Wange, als müßte er sich erst wieder an die Verletzung erinnern. "Nichts bemerkenswertes" war die ausweichende Antwort. Albus schüttelte den Kopf. "Was Dir immer alles so passiert.. komm her." Er trat noch einen Schritt näher, legte sanft den Zeigefinger unter Severus' Kinn und drehte den Kopf des Jüngeren ein wenig nach rechts. Dann legte er für einen kurzen Moment seine Hand über den Kratzer.

Remus betrachtete diesen Vorgang interessiert. Er wußte nicht viel über das Verhältnis zwischen Albus und Severus, jedenfalls nichts, was nicht allen Mitgliedern des Ordens bekannt war. Severus war zu Albus gekommen und hatte sein Leben in die Hände des Zauberers gelegt, vor vielen Jahren - das war ihm bewusst. Auch, dass Albus schnell in die Rolle des väterlichen Mentors geschlüpft war, und als einer der wenigen überhaupt an Severus herankam - das war offensichtlich. Aber diese kleinen Momente zeigten Remus, wieviel Vertrauen wirklich zwischen beiden herrschen musste. Das Albus einfach so seine Hand ausstrecken und Severus berühren konnte bedeutete mehr, als so einfach auf den ersten Blick deutlich war. Für einen kurzen Moment wünschte Remus sich dieses Privileg auch - einfach die Hand ausstrecken zu können.

Für einen Augenblick standen sie einfach so. Severus' Blick war fest auf Albus fixiert, der ihn anlächelte. Wieder hatte Remus das Gefühl, dass er etwas verpasste. Dann nahm ließ Albus seine Hand sinken, und der Kratzer war verschwunden. "So gut wie neu." Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk. Dann sah er sich verschwörerisch um. "Aber sag es nicht Poppy.. sie fühlt sich sonst in ihren Kompetenzen beschnitten." Remus musste grinsen. "Nein, natürlich nicht." Severus lächelte müde. "Danke."

Albus war schon wieder unterwegs. "Natürlich, natürlich.. ich muss weiter." Dann entfernte er sich einige Schritte, nur um sich noch einmal umzudrehen. "Severus, übrigens.. wo sind eigentlich deine Schuhe?" Automatisch starrte Remus auf Severus' Füße, und tatsächlich war er barfuß. Eine Antwort wartete Albus auch nicht mehr ab. Dafür kam Remus in den Genuß eines wirklich seltenen Anblicks: Severus war sichtbar verlegen. In einer seltsam Ablenkungsgeste fuhr er sich durch die Haare und räusperte sich. "Ich nehme an, Du wirst es mir nicht erzählen?" Remus' Vorstoß wurde mit einem bösen Blick belohnt. Remus lachte. "Das dachte ich mir." Schweigend setzten sie ihren Gang zum Schloss fort. Am Hauptportal trennten sie sich. "Ich sehe Dich später." Remus hob die Hand zum Gruß. "Bring deinen Beutel mit. Vielleicht hast Du ja etwas gelernt." Dann drehte sich Severus auch um. Remus wand sich in Richtung seiner eigenen Räume. Hinter ihm verklang das ungewohnte Geräusch von Severus' nackten Füßen auf den Steinplatten. Als Remus außer Sicht-, aber noch lange nicht außer Hörweite war, wurden die Schritte schneller. Anscheinend, so dachte Remus amüsiert, waren die Platten ziemlich kalt.

Als Remus dann nur wenige Stunden später im Labor auftauchte konnte er nicht anders als sofort auf Severus Füße schauen, die aber wieder in Lederschuhen steckten. "War's zu kalt auf den Steinen?" Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber die Aussicht, Severus ein wenig in Verlegenheit zu bringen amüsierte ihn sehr. Diesmal war er aber weniger erfolgreich. "Sonst noch Fragen? Fangen wir an. Hast Du die Robe dabei?" Remus nickte. Gleich nachdem er wieder in seine Räume zurückgekehrt war, hatte er sich an die Robe erinnert und sie vor dem Spiegel auf seine Maße gekürzt. Er musste zugeben das Severus nicht unerheblich größer war als er, so dass er einige Male nachkorrigieren musste. Schnell schlüpfte er in das veränderte Kleidungsstück.

"An den Ärmeln fehlen Dir noch ein paar Zentimeter, aber das sieht gut aus. Also, zeig deine Beute." Der Inhalt des Beutels landete auf dem Tisch, und Severus betrachtete die Pflanzen. "Wolfswurz, Eisenfüßlerkraut und Salbeitriebe - nicht schlecht. Diese Pflanzen sind alle typisch für unsere Region, und momentan auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Wirksamkeit. Was noch?" Der Beutel war leer. Remus hatte die Verbenazweige hinausgenommen und auf seinem eigenen Schreibtisch gelassen. Die Sonne sollte sie etwas trocknen, damit er sich zusammenbinden und aufhängen könnten. Ihr Duft war wunderbar, und er wollte ihn noch länger in seinen Räumen halten. "Im Verbotenen Wald wächst natürlich noch einiges mehr, aber für den Anfang hast Du einige elementare Kräuter gefunden. Wolfswurz ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil des Wolfsbanns. Eisenfüßlerkraut ist nützlich für die verschiedensten Zwecke, weil es Tränke stabilisiert und den Brauvorgang vereinfacht, vor allem bei explosiven Mischungen. Dazu hat es kaum Nebenwirkungen, und kann fast allen Tränken beigefügt werden. Und wofür sind Salbeitriebe nützlich?" Für einen Moment war Remus von Severus' plötzlichem Lehrertonfall irritiert. Dann lächelte er. "Salbei ist entzündungshemmend. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte aber zumindest ein wenig. "Richtige Antwort, aber das hier läuft wohl außer Konkurrenz der üblichen Punktejagd. Salbei ist entzündungshemmend, das stimmt. Salbeitriebe sind eine Unterart des gemeinen Salbeis, und besonders wirkungsintensiv. Sie sind ebenfalls Teil des Wolfsbanns, weil sie die Entzündungsreaktionen der überstreckten Muskeln dämmen."

"Der Wolfsbann wirkt also noch viel weiter als nur auf die Rezeptoren?" Remus war nicht überrascht. Zwar wußte er recht genau, wie der Wolfsbann funktionierte - schließlich hatte Severus es ihm vor einiger Zeit nochmals ausführlich erklärt, als sie auf der Suche nach einer Kur für seine plötzlichen Schmerzen waren, und auf das Opium gestoßen waren. Welche einzelnen Komponenten genau wirkten, wußte er aber nicht mit Sicherheit. Aber natürlich war ihm aufgefallen, dass die Verwandlungen mit dem Wolfsbanntrank einfacher verliefen. Er war sich nur nie sicher gewesen ob es am Trank lag, oder an seiner veränderten Situation. Schließlich war er seit seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts in einer sicheren Umgebung, geschützt vor sich selbst, und mit dem Wissen keinem schaden zu können.

"Hauptsächlich blockiert der Wolfsbann die überforderten Rezeptoren im Gehirn und verhindert so Überreaktionen, so dass rationales Denken und Handeln möglich bleibt. Aber daneben sind natürlich noch einige andere Wirkstoffe darin, schließlich kann man gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Auch wenn die empfindliche Balance der Stoffe wenig Spielraum bietet."

Also lag es am Trank. "Das habe ich gemerkt. Ich war mir nur nicht sicher, ob es am Trank lag. Was genau ist denn noch alles darin? Es würde mich interessieren."

Prüfend betrachtete Severus ihn. "Das genaue Rezept bekommst Du später. Vage gesprochen hemmen Salbeitriebe die Entzündungstransmitter, Verabascum lindert Schwellungen und hemmt Schmerzen, Lindenrinde beruhigt die Nerven, und aus einem Weidenrindenextrakt kann ein starkes Schmerzmittel gewonnen werden." Remus nickte. "Stimmt, alles das habe ich positiv bemerkt. Mir war aber nie klar, dass der Trank.. danke. Wie bist Du darauf gekommen? Das muss ja ewig gedauert haben, alle Kombinationen durchzutesten."

Mittlerweile hatte Severus sich damit beschäftigt, einige Gläser herbeizurufen und auf dem Arbeitstisch zu arrangieren. Drei davon waren leer, vier enthielten verschiedene getrocknete Kräuter. Er antwortete ohne aufzusehen. "Ja, es hat einige Wochen gedauert. Vor allem ein schmerzlinderndes Element zu finden war etwas kompliziert. Schmerzstiller reagieren oft mit fast allem anderen, und ein neutrales Mittel zu finden dauerte. Bis ich auf das offensichtlichste gestoßen war - aber es wirkt, das genügt." Remus Blick wanderte von Severus' Händen zu seinem Gesicht und wieder zurück. "Nicht jeder hätte an die Schmerzen gedacht." Severus' Gesicht verdunkelte sich. "Ich weiß das eine oder andere über Schmerzen, und wie man sie vermeidet. Es wäre Verschwendung, es nicht anzuwenden."

Remus wußte es besser, als weiterzufragen, und Severus lenkte seinen Blick auf die Gläser. "Wenn wir schon über die Inhaltsstoffe sprechen, kannst Du sie dir auch ansehen. Salbeitriebe, Verabascum, Lindenrinde, Weidenrinde, alles getrocknet und von Fremdstoffen gereinigt. Lern diese Wirkstoffe auswendig: Wachstum, Aussehen, Jahreszeiten, Erntebedingungen. Es steht alles im Buch."

An diesen vier Beispielen lernte Remus in den nächsten Stunden den Umgang mit getrockneten Kräutern. Geduldig beantwortete Severus all seine Frage zur Lagerung und Trocknung, und unter Anleitung bereitet Remus seine gesammelten Salbeitriebe für die Trocknung vor.

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, und sie hatten schon eine Weile gearbeitet, als es an der Tür klopfte. Auf einen Wnk schwang die Tür auf, und Albus spazierte in den Raum, gefolgt von - Remus hätte beinahe das kleine Messer fallen lassen, mit dem er gerade die kleinen Verwurzelungen von seinen Salbeitrieben abtrennte - Lucius Malfoy.

"Severus, ich hatte gerade das Vergnügen, Lucius Malfoy zu einem kurzen Gespräch zu empfangen und er äußerte den Wunsch, Dich kurz zu sprechen." Albus lächelte, und Remus bemühte sich, Lucius Malfoy nicht offensichtlich anzustarren. Zu sehr war er sich seiner eigenen Schäbigkeit neben dieser Gestalt bewusst. Lucius Malfoy war, wie immer, ausgesprochen exquisit und mit Augenmerk auf die äußere Wirkung gekleidet. Trotz der hohen Temperaturen trug er ausschließlich schwarz, und über seine Schultern fiel drapiert ein weiter Umhang aus einem Stoff, den Remus noch nie gesehen hatte, der aber sehr weich aussah. Seine schmalen Hände waren in dünne Handschuhen verborgen, und die rechte Hand hielt seinen üblichen Stock. Der Kontrast seiner schwarzen Kleidung zu seinem weißblonden Haar hätte nicht größer sein können. Seine kalten grauen Augen musterten Remus flüchtig und zutiefst abschätzig, bevor sie sich auf Severus legten.

Der richtete sich ungerührt auf und klopfte sich, soweit sein Gips es zuließ, vorsichtig die Hände ab. "Lucius."

Albus hob die Hände. "Ich verabschiede mich." Dann zwinkerte er Remus zu, und verschwand. Die Tür ließ er hinter sich offen, und Remus sehnte sich danach, ihm zu folgen.

"Auf ein Wort, Severus."

Severus warf Remus einen kurzen Blick zu. "Mach so weiter." ordnete er an, bevor er mit Lucius vor die Tür trat. Absichtlich oder nicht blieb die Tür offen stehen, und während Remus sich wieder seinen Salbeitrieben zuwand, hörte er nur wenig gedämpft die Stimmen auf dem Gang.

"Lucius."

Eine kurze Stille ließ Remus unfreiwillig die Ohren spitzen. Gleichzeitig ärgerte er sich über sich selbst. Er hatte zuviel in letzter Zeit gelauscht, wo waren seine Manieren?

"Du hast etwas vergessen."

Ein besonders hartnäckiger Trieb erforderte Remus gesamte Aufmerksamkeit.

"Nicht aufgefunden, Lucius. Ich vergesse nichts."

Das sanfte Lachen von Lucius Malfoy drang durch die Türöffnung. Remus' Nackenhaare richteten sich in sich auf. Dieser Mann löste Fluchtreflexe in ihm aus, soviel war sicher.

"Ich wüßte nicht, wer deine Schuhe verstecken sollte, Severus"

Remus bekam rote Ohren.

"Ich allerdings auch nicht. Dennoch freut es mich, sie weiterzusehen."

Der hartnäckige Trieb brach endlich ab, und Remus unterdrückte den Impuls zu fluchen. Warum war dieser blöde Stängel nur so verholzt? Er schabte ein wenig energischer.

"Die Nächte sind kürzer geworden."

Remus dachte an viele schöne Wolken.

"Dinge ändern sich."

Weiße Wolken vor blauem Himmel.

"Severus."

Viele weiße Wolken vor blauem Himmel.

"Lucius."

Remus' Ohren brannten. Das nächste Trieb schien genauso hartnäckig wie der vorherige. Viele schöne blaue Wolken... Auf dem Gang entfernten sich Schritte, und genau als Severus mit einem Lederbeutel in der Hand wieder in der Türöffnung erschien, brach der nächste Trieb ab. Remus hatte noch nicht damit gerechnet, und glatt schnitt das scharfe Messer durch den Trieb und in seinen Finger. Diesmal wirklich fluchend lies er alles fallen und trat sofort einen Schritt zurück. Kein Blut auf die Zutaten, er erinnerte sich an Severus' Maxime.

Mit einem Blick hatte Severus die Situation erfasst. Er stellte den schwarzen Lederbeutel sofort ab, und durchquerte den Raum in wenigen Schritten.

"Die Messer sind scharf, das habe ich Dir doch gesagt. Wie tief ist der Schnitt?" Instinktiv zog Remus seine Hand an sich und damit fort von der ausgestreckten Hand. "Bist Du verrückt, die Ansteckungsgefahr, mein Blut -" Aber Severus unterbrach ihn rabiat. "Ich habe keine Wunden an den Händen, und Lykanthropie ist nur bei Blut-zu-Blut Kontakt übertragbar. Zeig schon her, bevor Du mein ganzes Labor vollblutest."

Tatsächlich war die Schnittwunde nicht groß, aber tief, und das Blut tropfte bereits auf den Boden. Zögernd streckte Remus die Hand wieder aus. Severus war einen kurzen Blick darauf und rief dann eine kleine Kiste herbei, die zwischen seinen Büchern stand. Die Kiste enthielt eine Vielzahl an Bandagen, Gaze und Mullbinden - offensichtlich war Severus auf alles vorbereitet - und er entnahm ein Stück Gaze, Mull und eine kleine Phiole, deren Inhalt er auf die Gaze träufelte. "Halt das auf die Wunde, es könnte etwas brennen."

Das war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Remus schossen sofort die Tränen in die Augen. "Was ist das für ein Zeug?" Severus wickelte unterdessen schon einen Streifen Mullbinde um den Finger, wenn auch wenig geschickt. "Das sollte halten. Geh damit zu Poppy, sie kann das erheblich besser als ich." Remus nickte. Nach der Desinfektion pochte sein Finger ganz scheußlich. "Heilen ist wohl nicht deine Stärke."

Severus räumte die Kiste wieder zusammen. "Allerdings nicht. Aber schließlich soll auch Poppy noch weiterhin Lohn und Brot bekommen, und irgendjemand muss ja dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht aus der Übung kommt." Hinter dem pochenden Schmerz war Remus bewusst, wie umfassend wahr diese Bemerkung wirklich war.

"Geh zu Poppy, ich mache das hier fertig. Für's erste hast Du ja etwas gelernt, aufräumen kann ich allein." Remus nickte. "Soll ich nicht wenigstens das Blut auf dem Boden -" Aber Severus scheuchte ihn davon. "Nein, geh." Wohl oder übel überzeugt wand Remus sich zum gehen, sein Lehrbuch in der nicht verbundenen Hand. Im Türrahmen drehte er sich noch einmal um. Severus beachtete ihn aber nicht mehr. Er lehnte am Arbeitstisch und rieb sich die Stirn. Sein Blick ruhte auf den Blutflecken auf dem Fußboden, aber Remus wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er gedanklich weit weg war. In der Nähe der Tür stand unbeachtet der schwarze Lederbeutel.

* * *

6.03.2011 (c) Fayet


	7. In Between

**In Between**

Mit wenigen geschickten Handgriffen versorgte Poppy Remus' Schnittwunde, und schickte ihn dann wieder davon. "Anscheinend ist Severus ansteckend. Geh etwas raus, leg Dich in die Sonne - wir werden alle noch genug Arbeit haben, wenn der Sommer vorbei ist." Remus gab ihr Recht. Nur noch wenige Wochen dieser Ferien lagen vor ihnen, und spätestens nach dem nächsten Vollmond mußte Remus seine Unterrichtsstunden für das kommende Jahr vorbereiten. Dann würden die Konferenzen wieder beginnen, und noch bevor die Gänge sich wieder mit Schülern füllten, würde der Alltag zurückgekehrt sein.

Grund also, die verbleibende Zeit zu nutzen. Für Remus hieß das aber auch, dass er keine Zeit verlieren konnte, wenn er wirklich am Ende der Ferien Wolfsbann brauen wollte. Also befolgte er Poppy's Ratschlag nur zur Hälfte, und verlegte seinen Arbeitsplatz von seinen Räumen an den Tisch im Obstgarten.

Bevor er aber wirklich begonnen hatte sich einzuarbeiten, war es auch schon Zeit zum Abendessen, und die Hauselfen verscheuchten ihn mit seinem Buch. Remus vertrat also etwas die Beine, und kehrte eine halbe Stunde später an einen gedeckten Tisch zurück, an dem nur noch sein Stuhl frei war. Sogar Severus war aus seinem Labor hervorgekommen, und war mit Albus in eine komplizierte Diskussion über Eisenfüßlerkrautextrakte verwickelt. Interessierte hörte Remus zu, verstand aber bald vor lauter Formeln nichts mehr, und fragte lieber Pomona Sprout über die Wachstumszyklen von Salbeitrieben aus. Sie war amüsiert, lobte sein neu erworbenes Fachwissen, und gab bereitwillig Auskunft.

"Manchmal glaube ich, dass unsere Hauselfen uns alle ins Übergewicht füttern wollen" ächzte Minvera, als das Dessert vor ihnen erschien. "Panna Cotta mit Erdbeersauce - wer könnte da widerstehen?" Begeistert griff Albus zu. "Severus?" Der Angesprochene schreckte hoch, offensichtlich in Gedanken versunken. "Danke". Er schüttelte den Kopf und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Es war Remus während des Essens nicht entgangen, das Severus zunehmend abwesend wirkte. Nachdem das Erscheinen der ersten Schüsseln seine Diskussion mit Albus abgebrochen hatte, war er völlig schweigsam geworden. Angesprochen gab er knappe antworten, aß sonst nur eine kleine Menge des köstlichen Dinners, und nippte nur hin und wieder an seinem Weinglas. Sobald der Nachtisch, den er vollständig ignorierte, wieder verschwand stand er auf.

"Ihr entschuldigt." Albus nickte nur. "Nur, wenn Du versprichst schlafen zu gehen. Hast Du letzte Nacht überhaupt geschlafen?" Severus öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, mußte aber genau in diesem Moment gähnen und versteckte sein Gesicht in der Armbeuge. "Offensichtlich nicht genug. Geh, müde bist Du sowieso keine gute Gesellschaft." Geschlagen zuckte Severus mit den Schultern, nickte einmal in die Runde und trottete Richtung Schloss.

Mit der zunehmenden Dunkelheit stieg die Stimmung unter den Verbliebenen. Passend zum italienischn Flair des Abends und der Panna Cotta schenkte Minerva ohne zu zögern aus einer mitgebrachten Flasche Limoncello aus, und vor allem Albus sprach dem klebrigen Zitronenlikör eifrig zu. Selbst Remus, der sonst wenig Alkohol trank, konnte einem zweiten Glas nicht widersprechen. Zur Allgemeinen Heiterkeit begann Minvera währenddessen Anekdoten aus ihrer langen Zeit als Hauslehrer zu erzählen, und Remus war völlig entsetzt, wieviel seine Lehrer damals wirklich gewußt hatten.. auf der anderen Seite wußte er selbst natürlich auch einiges, dass seinen Schülern die Panik in die Knochen treiben würde. Das Gelächter wogte auf und nieder, und die vielen Kerzen spiegelten sich mit dem Fortschreiten der Nacht in immer heiteren Gesichtern.

Gerade hatte Pomona Sprout eine Geschichte beendet, in der einige ungeschickte Huffelpuffs und eine große Fliegenfalle eine maßgebliche Rolle spielten, als überraschend Severus aus der Dunkelheit kommend wieder am Tisch im Lichtkreis der Kerzen erschien. "Albus, auf ein Wort." Das Gelächter brach abrupt ab.

"Oh, nein." Traurig betrachtete Minerva ihn, und auch Remus wurde schlagartig klar, was Severus von Albus wollte. Seine Kleidung sprach eine deutliche Sprache: Geschlossen vom Kragen bis zu den Handgelenken, schwarz wie die ihn umgebende Nacht. Ein in einem komplizierten System an seinen Schultern befestigter, bauschig fallender Umhang mit einer übergroßen Kapuze, schwarze Handschuhe, die er noch in der Hand hielt. Alles war von bester Qualität, und kleine Details wie an ungewohnten Stellen angebrachte Knöpfe, ein verwirrendes und hochkomplexes Muster im Stoff des Umhangs und das seltsame Befestigungsystem zeugten davon. Aber es umgab Severus wie einen Panzer, machte ihn unnahbar und umheimlich, und natürlich war Remus sich bewusst, dass genau das die intendierte Wirkung war. Death Eater wollten nicht sympatisch sein, soviel stand fest.

Aber noch etwas fiel ihm auf. "Sag mal, erstickst Du in dem Zeug nicht vor Hitze?" Albus betrachtete ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick, aber Severus verzog nur müde das Gesicht. "Der dunkle Lord" - er betonte den Namen geradezu überdramatisch - "verträgt keine Hitze. Die Versammlungsorte werden zunehmend kälter, momentan tippe ich auf Grönland, oder vielleicht die Antarktis." Remus wollte kichern, bremste sich aber noch in letzter Minute. "Das ist ein Witz, oder?" Aber Albus unterbrach ihn.

"Du kannst vor dem Hauptportal apparieren, dann mußt Du nicht in den Wald laufen. Transkontinental? Gib acht, dass Du in einem Stück ankommst." Severus schnaubte. "Es wäre ein denkbar ungünstiger Zeitpunkt sich ausgerechnet jetzt so eine schlechte Angewohnheit zuzulegen." Dann stand Albus auf.

"Sei vorsichtig." In Minveras Stimme lag etwas sanftes, fast mütterlich. Für einen Moment sah Severus aus, als suche er nach Worten. Aber dann nickte er nur und folgte Albus. Der Rest der Tischgesellschaft beobachtete schweigend, wie beide sich dem Hauptportal annäherten. Die großen Lampen warfen ihre Schatten weit über das Gras, aber nur ihre Silhouetten waren zu erkennen. Remus fiel erstmals auf, wie klein Albus wirkte. Sie schienen miteinander zu sprechen, dann legte Albus kurz seine Hand auf Severus' Schulter und trat einen Schritt zurück. Den Bewegungen nach zu schließen zog Severus erst die Handschuhe an und dann die weite Kapuze über sein Gesicht. Kurz blitzte in seiner Hand etwas Silbernes auf, reflektierte das Licht der Laternen. Dann war Albus allein.

Erst nach einem kurzen Moment kehrte er an den Tisch zurück. "Ausgerechnet heute." Minerva schwenkte gedankenverloren ihr Glas und starrte in den dunkelroten Wein. Albus sank mit einem Seufzen zurück in seinen Stuhl. "Er kann es sich nicht aussuchen." Kurz herrschte Stille am Tisch. Dann konnte Remus sich nicht mehr bremsen. "War das Silberne die Maske?" Er hatte davon gehört, dass Death Eater ihre Gesichter hinter Masken verbargen, hatte aber noch nie Severus in den Roben der gefürchteten Armee um Voldemort gesehen, geschweige denn irgendjemand anderen. "Ja." Minerva betrachtete weiter ihr Weinglas. "Ich habe Severus schon oft in diesem Aufzug gesehen, aber noch nie die Maske. Wie sieht sie aus?"

Albus leerte in einem Zug den Rest des Limoncello in seinem Glas. "Silber. Es gibt einen Sinn dahinter, dass die Mitglieder des Orden nicht mehr wissen. " Das überraschte selbst Minerva. "Erleuchte uns." Es war deutlich, dass Albus nicht allzu begeistern von diesem Thema war. Aber er gab nach. "Alle Death Eater um Voldemort tragen Masken. Nur der Innere Zirkel trägt aber eine bestimmte Form der Maske, die sich von den restlichen, rangniedrigeren Anhängern unterscheidet. Die Masken sind verziert, jede sieht anders aus. Voldemort selbst kann so seine Vertrauten leichter auseinander halten. Dank Severus wissen wir, wer sich hinter welcher Maske verbirgt. Sollte aber je ein Mitglied des Ordens sich im Kampf mit einer Gruppe der Death Eater wiederfinden, könnte er Severus an seiner Maske erkennen, und womöglich im Kampf schonen, oder sich sonst irgendwie auffällig verhalten. Dadurch könnte jemand eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und dem Orden konstruieren - das wäre fatal. Die Anonymität der Maske muss also gewahrt werden. Außerdem.." Für einen Moment schwieg Albus. Dann sah er wieder auf in die aufmerksamen Gesichter der anderen am Tisch. "..außerdem sind diese Masken das wirklich eindrucksvollste der ganze Scharade. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, aus der Dunkelheit von einem glatten, völlig leeren silbernen Gesicht angestarrt zu werden? Nein, es ist besser so. Es erspart euch Alpträume."

Nach diesem Bekenntnis erreichte die Stimmung am Tisch nicht mehr ihre ursprüngliche Leichtigkeit. Dazu waren die Gedanken aller Anwesenden zu sehr bei dem, was nun Kilometer von ihrem Platz im Obstgarten geschen musste. Remus schickte eine stille Bitte an das Universum, und er war sich sicher, dass alle das gleich dachten: Merlin, lass ihn bald wieder nach Hause kommen.

In dieser Nacht bewies sich, dass Albus nicht immer recht haben konnte. Die Alpträume, die er allen hatte ersparen wollen, waren wie durch seine Ausführungen angefeuert, und quälten Remus die ganze Nacht.

Er fand sich in undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit und Kälte wieder, umgeben von einem Zirkel aus schwarz verhüllten Gestalten. Nur ihre Gesichter leuchteten eisig silbern aus der Dunkelheit hervor. Sie waren aber nicht statisch an einem Ort, sondern ständig in Bewegung, wogte auf und nieder und drehten sich um Remus im Kreis. Er selbst lag in der Mitte, in einem winzige Lichtfleck, umgeben von dieser dunklen Wand. Es war kalt, sehr kalt, und seine Kleidung war zerrissen. Außerdem schmerzte sein Körper wie von unzähligen Flüchen gleichzeitg getroffen, ein Nachklang einer vorherigen Folter? Beständig drehte sich der Kreis der Gesichter, und aus ihren Reihen erklang ein tiefes Murmeln in einer unverständlichen Sprache, die alt war und grausam, und feindlich. Er wollte diesen Kreis durchbrechen, aber er konnte nicht aufstehen, konnte sich nicht rühren, und so blieb ihm nichts als in die immer gleichen ausdrucklosen Gesichter zu starren, und sie drehten sich schneller und schneller, bis schließlich der Boden nachgab und Remus in die Dunkelheit stürzte.

In kaltem Schweiß gebadet wachte er auf. Diesmal aber gab er jeden Versuch wieder einzuschlafen sofort auf, zumal am Horizont hinter seinem Fenster bereits der erste Schimmer des Tages zu erkennen war. Es war bereits kurz vor fünf Uhr, und er bekam das Murmeln einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf heraus. Nein, im Bett zu bleiben war keine Option - zu sehr fürchtete Remus, wieder vom Alptraum übermannt zu werden.

Statt dessen schälte er sich aus seinem durchtränkten T-shirt, zog sich Badehose und ein frisches Hemd über, nahm ein Handtuch und wanderte durch das stille Schloß zum Hauptportal. Nichts würde ihm helfen, schneller einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen als ein frühmorgendliches Bad im kalten See. Dazu suchte er die Einsamkeit des Ufers, die ihm einige Zeit geben würde, den Traum zu verdauen. So früh würde er allein sein.

Er trat vor das Hauptportal und ließ für einen Moment seinen Blick über das Gelände schweifen. Schon war der Himmel von der Dämmerung ganz rosa gefärbt, und über dem Verbotenen Wald würde in wenigen Momenten die Sonne aufgehen. Über den Wiesen lag aber nur der feuchte Dunst der Nacht, die nicht wirklich kalt gewesen war, und Tau hing im Gras. Für einen Moment blieb Remus stehen, und spürte in die Stille hinein. Selten war es so ruhig hier, selbst in den Ferien war Hogwarts oft von den Schritten und Gesprächen seiner Bewohner erfüllt - auch wenn diese natürlich nichts gegen den Lärm der Schüler waren. Jetzt aber hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, und das sanfte Zwitschern der Vögel aus dem Verbotenen Wald, hin und wieder ein Eulenruf, und das ruhige Rauschen der Bäume bildeten soetwas wie eine Hintergrundkulisse, vor der sich die sonstige Stille um so mehr entfalten konnte. Zufrieden spürte er die Kühle an seinen Füßen, und schlenderte entspannt in Richtung seines Hügels am Sees. Er wollte sein Handtuch unter seinem Baum ablegen, und von dort zum Ufer gehen. Nach dem Schwimmen könnte er ein wenig unter dem Baum sitzen und den Sonnenaufgang beobachten.

Schon von weitem sah Remus aber, dass er nicht allein war. Zunächst nahm er die Gestalt, die da auf seinem Lieblingsplatz unter dem Baum saß, nur als schwarzen Umriß wahr. Im Näherkommen wurde ihm aber schnell bewußt, wer da seinen Hügel in Anspruch nahm, und unmerklich wurden seine Schritte schneller.

Kurze Zeit später war Remus auf der kleinen Anhöhe angekommen, und blieb einige Schritte vor dem Baum stehen. Severus saß ganz ruhig an den Baum gelehnt im feuchten Gras, die Beine lang von sich gestreckt und an den Fußgelenken gekreuzt. Seinen schwarzen Mantel hatte er fest um sich gewickelt, und Remus konnte seine Hände nicht sehen - offensichtlich hielt er sie im Mantel verborgen. Den Kopf an den Baumstamm hinter sich gelehnt hatte er die Augen geschlossen. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte er unverletzt, aber sein Gesicht wirkte fahl, als wäre seine Haut durchsichtig. Sogar jetzt konnte Remus die tiefen Linien und die Augenringe sehen, die sich gegen seine Blässe noch stärker abzeichneten.

Für einen kurzen Moment war Remus sicht nicht sicher, ob Severus überhaupt noch atmete. Panik stieg in ihm auf, und mit einigen schnellen Schritten trat er näher, und kniete sich neben ihn ins Gras.

"Severus?"

Der Angesprochene reagiert nicht. "Severus!" Erst als Remus die Hand ausstreckte und ihn an der Schulter berührte, öffnete er unendlich langsam die Augen und wand den Kopf. "Hm?"

Remus fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. "Schläfst Du?" Severus ließ seinen Kopf wieder gegen den Baumstamm sinken und schloß die Augen wieder. Ein wenig irritiert rückte Remus näher. Dann erst fiel ihm das Zittern auf, dass durch Severus' lief und von fern nicht zu erkennen gewesen war.

"Bist Du verletzt? Du zitterst!" Mit sichtbarer Anstrengung öffnete Severus wieder die Augen zumindestens ein Stück weit, und betrachtete Remus kurz. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und zog seine linke Hand hervor, die er vorher in seinem weiten Mantel verborgen hatte. Jede seiner Bewegung war langsam, beinahe wie in Zeitlupe, und Remus begann sich zu sorgen. "N- nur kalt." Severus' Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern. Die Hand aber, die deutlich zitternd sichtbar geworden war, war nicht nur weiß. Die Finger schienen vielmehr vollkommen blutleer zu sein, die Fingerspitzen und Nägel blau unterlaufen.

Ohne nachzudenken griff Remus nach ihm, und umschloss Severus' Hand mit seinen eigenen beiden. Tatsächlich war die Haut eiskalt, und fühlte sich seltsam an, beinahe so, als wäre sie schon etwas zu lange nicht mehr ordentlich durchblutet. "Merlin, Du bist ja völlig unterkühlt. Die Antarktis war also wirklich kein Scherz, was?"

Mühesam deutete Severus ein Kopfschütteln an, sagte aber nichts mehr. Remus war unterdessen damit beschäftigt, einen leichten Wärmezauber um sich aufzubauen, um Severus langsam wieder etwas anzutauen. Wärmezauber funktionierten aber am besten über die direkte Übertragung durch Körperkontakt, und obwohl es Remus recht schnell gelang zumindestens Severus' linke Hand wieder etwas ins Leben zurückzurufen - langsam, sehr langsam nahmen die Fingerspitzen wieder eine etwas gesündere Farbe an, und auch unter den Nägeln wich die blaue Farbe zurück - reichte diese Wärme nicht, um das Zittern zu vertreiben. Beide saßen schon so nahe nebeneinander, dass Remus die Schübe spüren konnte. Severus hielt die Augen die ganze Zeit geschlossen, den Kopf wieder gegen den Stamm gelehnt.

"Dir ist noch nicht viel wärmer geworden, habe ich recht?" Ein leichtes Nicken. Remus nahm sich ein Herz. "Paß auf, das wird Dir jetzt nicht gefallen, aber es hilft einfach.. also beschwer Dich nicht." Dann schloß er den kleinen Abstand, der immer noch zwischen beiden war, drapierte einen Arm um Severus und zog ihn an sich heran, so dass sein Kopf auf Remus' Schulter zum liegen kam. Dann legte er beide Arme um ihn und intensivierte den Wärmezauber ein wenig mehr.

Severus sagte kein Wort, und beschwerte sich auch sonst nicht über die plötzliche Nähe. Remus deutete das als schlechtes Zeichen, denn wäre er in der Lage zur Flucht gewesen, hätte er sie sicherlich angetreten. Oder sich sonst irgendwie Abstand verschafft. Aber er ließ alles einfach geschehen, und es schien Remus sogar, als ob die Anspannung in seinen Schultern nach kurzer Zeit maßgeblich nachließ.

Nach wenigen Minuten begann der Wärmezauber seine Wirkung auszuüben, und das Zittern ließ nach. Auch seine Hände hatten wieder einen normalen Farbton erlangt, und Remus war mit seiner Maßnahme zufrieden. Er wollte Severus den Vorschlag unterbreiten zusammen zum Schloß zurückzugehen, lehnte sich etwas vor, und stellte zu seinem großen Erstaunen fest, dass der Andere in seiner Umarmung eingeschlafen war.

Das bestätigte einerseits die Wirkung des Wärmezaubers und andererseits auch deutlich, wie erschöpft Severus wirklich gewesen war. Er konnte jede Minute der Ruhe gut brauchen, und Remus störte die Nähe nicht, im Gegenteil. Also blieb er genauso sitzen, reduzierte den Wärmezauber ein wenig, entspannte sich, und ließ den Blick über Schloss und See schweifen. Der Himmel hatte sich zunehmend aufgehellt, und langsam ging die Sonne über dem Wald als gleißende Scheibe auf. Es war ein seltsamer Moment, so zu sitzen, mit Severus halb über sich drapiert und so nah. Seine empfindliche Nase nahm den leichten Geruch aus Earl Gray und Verbena wahr, und er war sich sicher, als Ursprung für letzteren eindeutig Severus' Haare identifizieren zu können. Er grinste ein wenig in sich hinein, und legte seine Arme ein wenig fester um ihn. Er spürte die ruhigen Atemzüge und den Herzschlag des Anderen deutlich, war sich aber auch bewußt, dass er seine Arme ohne Probleme um Severus' schmalen Körper legen konnte. Selbst unter den vielen Schichten des dicken schwarzen Stoffes spürte Remus seine Rippen. Viel zu dünn war er, viel zu zerbrechlich für das, was er jeden Tag aufs Neue auf sich nahm. Seine Schultern waren bestenfalls noch als knochig zu beschreiben, und von schräg oben konnte Remus die Gesichtszüge betrachten - nur Haut über den Schädel gespannt, was seine Adlernase nur noch mehr betonte, und lächerlich lange Wimpern an den geschlossenen Lidern. Remus fragte sich im stillen, ob Severus Zauber nutzte, die sein Aussehen veränderten. In den letzten Tagen hatten sie schließlich viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, und Remus hatte seine Bewegungen beim Schneiden und Brauen genau beobachtet - aber so dünn war er ihm nicht vorgekommen. Jetzt aber hatte er fühlte er deutlich, dass Severus eindeutig ein Problem hatte - und hatte er damals nicht auch etwas gesagt, wie im Vorbeigehen erwähnt, dass der Cruciatus einen Menschen zerstörte, und irgendetwas mit dem Magen passierte? Darüber würde Remus nachdenken. Immer noch hielt er Severus' linke Hand umschlossen, und gedankenverloren strich er mit dem Daumen über Handrücken und Knöchel. Im Stillen verglich er sie mit seiner eigene Hand. Severus' Finger waren länger und feingliedriger, aber Remus' Hände waren weicher und nicht durch Jahrzehnte des Brauens mit kleinen Narben und aufgerissenen Stellen bedeckt. Alles in allem paßten ihre Hände aber recht gut ineinander, und - aber an dieser Stelle verbat Remus sich jeden weiteren Gedanken und richtete seinen Blick statt dessen wieder auf das glatte Wasser des Sees. Etwas in ihm war aber in Bewegung gekommen, und lauschte in die stille Welt und Severus hinein.

Hinterher wußte Remus nicht, wie lange sie so gesessen hatten. Eine Stunde? Zwei Stunden? Länger? Die Sonne stand jedenfalls schon hoch am Himmel und heizte die Luft auf, als Severus plötzlich erwachte und sich aufrichtete. "Guten Morgen!" Remus gab seienr Stimme einen betont fröhlichen Klang. Er hatte sich schon überlegt, wie er die Situation am besten regeln würde, denn sicherlich war Severus verlegen - und für gewöhnlich überspielte er seine Verlegenheit mit beißendem Spott. Diesmal schien er aber nur verwirrt, und für einen Moment rieb er sich die Augen, gähnte, und sah Remus dann etwas erschrocken an.

"Verzeihung - Ich, ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein." Seine Stimme war noch heiserer als vorher, aber Remus ging darüber hinweg. "Stimmt. Kein Problem. Ich gehe jetzt eine Runde Schwimmen. Ich nehme an, Du gehst hoch ins Schloss?" Immer noch verwirrt schüttelte Severus den Kopf und rieb sich die Stirn. "Ja, das - ja." Remus stand auf, nahm sein Handtuch, dass immer noch dort lag, wo er es einige Stunden vorher abgelegt hatte, und klopfte sich das Gras von der Badehose. "Dann sehe ich Dich später." Severus nickte.

Zufrieden trabte Remus zum See, und setzte sich erstmal unauffällig so auf den Steg, dass er den Baum im Blick hatte. So beobachtete er, während er mit den Füßen das Wasser testete, wie Severus langsam aufstand, für einen Moment ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen stand, sich aber schnell fing und Richtung Schloss davon ging. Mit jedem Schritt wurde sein Gang etwas fester und ausholender, und als am Schloss ankam, war keine Spur von Müdigkeit mehr darin zu erkennen. Remus dagegen zog endlich sein Hemd aus, und sprang mit einem Kopfsprung in den See, um sich sein wohlverdientes Morgenbad zu gönnen.

* * *

Fayet, 22.3.2011

Nachdem FF:net mich über einige Wochen geärgert hat, scheint jetzt technisch wieder alles zu funktionieren. Deswegen kommen in den nächsten Tagen in schneller Folge drei neue Kapitel - und eine Entschuldigung an MiKu, die mich so nett angeschrieben hat, und leider keine Email bekommen hat - denn ich war im Urlaub und deswegen einige Tage offline. Nachdem es jetzt wieder funktioniert, ist der Lieferservice wohl nicht mehr nötig.. aber: Danke für die Treue - und für's warten..

Fayet, 4.4.2011


	8. Golden

**Golden**

Als Remus sich pünktlich am Nachmittag wieder vor der Tür zu Severus' privatem Labor befand, konnte er ein wenig Nervosität nicht unterdrücken. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er mit den Ereignissen des frühen Morgens umgehen sollte, und wie Severus es tun würde. Erfahrungsgemäß war Severus in solchen Dingen schwierig, und es konnte beinahe alles geschehen - wobei er es sowohl völlig ignorieren als auch Remus einen Kessel an den Kopf werfen könnte.

Auf alles gefasst klopfte Remus also, und betrat das Labor. Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch, vor sich die schon bekannten Notizhefte und Bücherstapel, in der linken Hand einen Bleistift. Es schien Remus beinahe, als säße er jeden Nachmittag so. Auf Remus' Arbeitstisch waren bereits einige Gläser aufgebaut, ein Schneidebrett, und ein Stapel weißlicher Wurzeln. Severus stand auf, und kam Remus einige Schritte in Richtung der Tür entgegen, bereits zum Tisch deutend. Die schweren Roben hatte er wieder gegen seine Sommerkleidung getauscht, und Remus war sich nun ziemlich sicher, dass irgendwelche Aussehensveränderungszauber im Spiel sein mußten - Severus sah in Hemd und Hose nicht halb so zerbrechlich aus, wie er in den zahllosen Schichten aus schwarzem, schweren Gewebe gewirkt hatte.

"Es ist schon alles vorbereitet, komm."

Für einen Moment war Remus irritiert und fragte sich, ob sie einfach so über den Morgen hinweggehen konnten - aber vielleicht mußte er etwas abtwarten. Er folgte also Severus' Wink zu seinem Arbeitstisch, schlüpfte in die Laborrobe und betrachtete die Schneidebretter und Zutaten. In den Gläsern erkannte er einige der Kräuter, die er in den letzten Tagen im Verbotenen Wald gesammelt und dann zur Lagerfähigkeit vorbereitet hattet. Die weißlichen Knollen kannte er noch nicht, aber sie hatte eine dezente Ähnlichkeit mit den Kartoffeln, die er an ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Tag geschält hatten. Vielleicht waren es ja diesmal echte Acitonknollen?

Bevor Severus aber zu seinen Erklärungen ansetzte, hielt er einen Moment inne. Er räusperte sich etwas verlegen und sah Remus dann aber ruhig über den Tisch hinweg an. "Für heute morgen - es ist wohl ein Dank angebracht." Remus winkte ab. "Gerne. Du hast wirklich erbärmlich gefroren. Warum um alles in der Welt ruft Voldemort seine Death Eater in die Antarktis?" Severus zuckte die Schultern. "Albus vermutet, dass sein neuer Körper keine Wärme erträgt. Immerhin paßt es zu seinem Charakter, obwohl er vermutlich eigentlich eher in einem Feurring tagen müßte.. Jedenfalls werden die Orte immer kälter. Und dunkler. Aber das ist hier jetzt nicht wichtig. Ah, ich habe ein Glas vergessen. Warte einen Augenblick." Remus nickte, und Severus ging einige Schritte durch den Raum, um aus der offenen Tür zur Vorratskammer ein weiteres Glas zu rufen. Der hohe Glaszylinder enhielt kleine, aufgerollte grüne Blätter, und der durchdringende Geruch machte ihre Identifikation für Remus leicht.

"Du magst Verbena?" Irritiert hielt Severus in der Bewegung inne, den Deckel kaum einen Zentimeter vom Glas gehoben. "Wie bitte?" Remus grinste. "Verbena. In dem Glas sind getrocknete Verbena officialis Blätter, und dein Haar hat heute morgen danach gerochen. Du magst Verbena, schließe ich daraus." Damit hatte er es endgültig geschafft, Severus zu verblüffen, und es dauert einen Moment, bis der seine Verwunderung überwinden konnte. "Das hast Du gerochen?" Es klang leicht entsetzt, beinahe, als hätte Remus eine anzügliche Bemerkung gemacht. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Werwolf? Der einzige Vorteil, obwohl es genauso oft ein Nachteil ist. Wir haben einen außergewöhnlichen Geruchssinn, auch im menschlichen Zustand. Das kann furchtbar sein, aber nützlich. Habe ich Dir das aber nicht schonmal erzählt?"

Offensichtlich hatte Severus das vergessen. Er setzte das Glas mit einem leichten Ploppen auf den ihm am nächsten stehenden, leeren Arbeitstisch, und lehnte sich an die Tischplatte. "Ich hatte davon gehört, es aber nicht einkakalkuliert. Und falls Du es mir schon einmal erzählt hast, habe ich es wohl verdrängt. Bemerkenswert. Du kannst auf diese Entfernung aus dem halbgeöffneten Glas Verbena riechen?"

Ohne Umschweife nickte Remus. "Die Entfernung war wirklich nicht weit. Und das Glas schon recht weit geöffnet." Das faszinierte Severus. Er rief zwei weitere, undurchsichtige und kleinere Behälter aus der Lagerkammer, und öffnete den ersten einen Spalt weit. Sofort nahm Remus den Geruch von Lavendel wahr, und er gab die Information weiter. Das zweite Glas enthielt eine seltene Sorte Apfelminze. "Das ist hervorragend. Der Geruchssinn kann beim Brauen gar nicht hoch genug eingeschätzt werden. Viele Tränke verändern zuerst ihre Geruchsnuancen und dann erst andere äußere Merkmale, so dass viele Entwicklungen zuerst daran sichtbar werden. Viele Tränkemeister haben von Natur aus gute Nasen, und die Fähigkeit wird natürlich in der Ausbildung gefördert - aber deine, nennen wir es, natürliche Veranlagung, paßt hier sehr gut. Das wird uns später einige Arbeit ersparen.. wenn auch die Geruchsnuancen des Wolfsbanns nicht gerade angenehm sein können. Aber es gehört dazu. Warum hast Du mir davon nicht gleich erzählt?"

"Ich wußte nicht, dass es nützlich sein könnte." Die zwei kleineren Glasbehälter wanderten wieder zurück in die Lagerkammer, während Severu das Verbenaglas mitbrachte und an Remus' Arbeitstisch zurückkehrte. "Es wird nützlich sein, immerhin kann ich jetzt auf ganz andere Aspekte hinweisen. Sehr gut." Er stellte das Glas ab und öffnete es erneut. Der frische Duft von Verbena erfüllte innerhalb von Sekunden die Luft. "Auch wenn Verbena natürlich zu den sehr geruchsintensiven Kräutern gehört." Wieder nickte Remus. "Du hast mir immer noch nicht verraten, warum dein Haar danach riecht." Severus' Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er das auch gerne für sich behalten würde - aber direkt gefragt konnte er kaum ausweichen.

"Verbena nimmt im Wolfsbanntrank eine beruhigende Wirkung an, was vor allem am Zusammenspiel mit dem Weidenrindenextrakt liegt. Ätherisches Öl, das man aus Verbena gewinnen kann, was allerdings ziemlich aufwendig ist, lindert Migräne." Remus war beeindruckt. "Dein Haarshampoo lindert deine Kopfschmerzen?" Für einen Augenblick sah er Severus an, dass er ihn am liebsten durch die geschlossene Tür auf den Gang gejagt hätte. Dann fing er sich wieder. "Merlin, wie kann man nur so neugierig sein? Nein, ich wasche mir nicht die Haare mit ätherischen Ölen, das wäre absolute Verschwendung. Verbenaöl wird in den Nacken getupft, und wirkt über die Nase. Andere Leute tragen Parfum. Zufrieden?"

Remus grinste. "Allerdings, danke. Wohin kann ich zukünftige Fragen richten?" Dafür kassierte er einen vernichtenden Blick, und eine fließende Überleitung zu Schneidetechniken für Verbenablätter.

Die nächsten drei Tage arbeiteten sie an genau diesen Schneidetechniken, bis Remus dreißig Stück davon beherrschte - für Knollen und Wurzlen, Blüten und Blätter. Er konnte nun Samen zu Staub mahlen und feinste Scheiben von Blattstengeln abtrennen, und fragte sich schon, wieviele Schneidetechniken noch kommen würden. Noch viel mehr konnte es ja eigentlich nicht geben. Am Vormittag des vierten Tages hatte er es sich gerade an seinem eigenen Schreibtisch gemütlich gemacht, um noch einmal alle gelernten Techniken zu wiederholen und Notizen zu machen, als es klopfte, und Severus in seinem Arbeitszimmer stand. Er war seit jedem Abend in der Opiumhöhle nicht mehr in Remus' privaten Räumen gewesen - und auch dafür überhaupt nie -, schien aber nicht auf diese neue Umgebung neugierig zu sein und kam direkt zum Punkt.

"Guten Morgen. Ich möchte für heute eine kleine Änderung der Gewohnheiten vorschlagen. Nachdem wir nun alle für den Wolfsbann nötigen Schneidetechniken durchgegangen sind, wird es Zeit, mit den Brautechniken zu beginnen. Ich habe heute morgen meine Vorräte inventarisiert, und festgestellt, dass eine bestimmte Zutat für den Wolfsbann fehlt. Sie ist allerdings schwer zu bekommen, weswegen ein einfacher Einkauf nicht reichen wird. Ich gehe aber davon aus, dass meine üblichen Quellen noch Vorräte auf Lager haben. Wenn Du je Wolfsbann selbst brauen willst, mußt Du wissen woher die Zutaten kommen, auch in diesem etwas speziellen Fall. Am besten kommst Du also mit. Wir treffen uns um zwei vor dem Hauptportal. Vergiß eine Tasche nicht, und zieh Dir Muggelkleidung an."

Damit hatte Remus nicht gerechnet, aber er freute sich über etwas Abwechslung, und einem Ausflug war er nie abgeneigt. Er versprach also pünktlich zu sein, und Sekunden später war Severus wieder verschwunden.

Pünktlich um zwei stand er aber vor dem Hauptportal und wartete. Sie begrüßten sich mit einem Kopfnicken, und nach einem kurzen Blick, mit dem er Remus Muggelkleidung inspizierte, gingen sie nebeneinander den Pfad zum Verbotenen Wald hinaus. "Wohin geht es eigentlich? Und warum Muggelkleidung?" Remus war neugierig, und auch noch nicht ganz an den Anblick von Severus in Muggelkleidern gewöhnt. Zu sehr verband er ihn mit den strengen akademischen Roben, hinter denen er sich sonst während es Jahres verschanzte. Die dunkelblaue Jeans und das leichte schwarze Hemd mit den aufgerollten Ärmeln waren dagegen doch nur wenig Stoff, auch wenn sie im Schnitt dem ähnelten, was er in den letzten Tagen getragen hatte.

"Muggelkleidung weil wir in eine hauptsächlich von Muggeln bewohnte Stadt apparieren. Man ist dort zwar seltsames gewöhnt, aber Roben wäre vielleicht doch zuviel des Guten." Zutaten für den Wolfsbann in einer Muggelstadt?

Inzwischen hatten sie den Verbotenen Wald erreicht und traten in den Schatten der Bäume. Zügig ging Severus voran bis zu jener Lichtung, die Remus vor einigen Tagen beim Kräutersammeln gefunden hatte, und von der er üblicherweise apparierte. Kurz spürte Remus das seltsame Bitzeln auf der Haut, mit dem die Apparationsgrenzen Hogwarts markiert waren. Dann standen sie auf einem kleinen Lichtfleck im Gras, in der Nähe des Lindenbaums. Severus warf kurz einen prüfenden Blick in die recht große, lederne Büchertasche, die er umgehängt trug, und rollte dann die Ärmel seines Hemdes herunter, wobei der rechte Ärmel nur bis zum Beginn des Gips an seinem Handgelenk paßte. Während er die Knöpfe des linken Ärmels schloß - Remus war sich sicher, dass er sie nur antippte und sie sich von selbst schlossen - erläuterte er Remus ihr Ziel.

"Wir apparieren direkt hinter eine Gebäudeecke. Der Platz ist beliebt, und wir müssen ihn zügig verlassen, damit niemand in uns landet. Verhalte Dich unauffällig, aber wir müssen uns keine Sorge machen: Um diese Jahreszeit ist die Stadt von Touristen völlig überlaufen, wir werden nicht auffallen. Klar soweit?" Remus nickte, fragte aber nochmal einmal. "Und wohin genau geht es jetzt? Du bist vielleicht ein Geheimniskrämer!" Severus streckte schon den Arm aus, hielt kurz inne und runzelte die Stirn. "Habe ich das nicht gesagt? Nach Oxford." Dann berührte er Remus Arm, und die Welt verschwamm für einen Moment in einem Wirbel aus Orten und Farben.

Sekunden später standen sie in einer schattigen Ecke im verwinkelten Innenhof eines dreistöckigen Gebäudes. Kaum hatte Remus sich aber wieder an seinen statischen Zustand gewöhnt, zog Severus ihn vorwärts. Und nicht zu spät, denn schon tauchte mit einem leisen 'Plopp' eine junge Frau hinter ihnen auf, schüttelte kurz den Kopf in Remus' Richtung und ging zielstrebig an ihnen vorbei durch einen Torbogen. "Komm." Durch den gleichen Torbogen strebte auch Severus, und ein wenig verwirrt folgte Remus ihm. Dann aber nahm die Stadt allen Raum in seinen Gedanken ein, und für wenige Momente konnte Remus nur Staunen.

Er war noch nie in Oxford gewesen. Natürlich kannte er den Ruf der Stadt, kannte Geschichten und einige wenige, deren Noten ihnen den Zugang zu einer der akademischen Einrichtungen ermöglicht hatte. Hermine hatte schwärmend davon geraunt, sich nach dem Abschluss hier zu bewerben. Remus hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, denn obwohl er recht anständige Noten gehabt hätte, war für einen Werwolf kein Zugang zu so einer prestigeträchtigen Einrichtung möglich gewesen. Er ging also zum ersten Mal durch die kleinen Gassen und staunte über den honigfarbenen Sandstein, der in der Sonne glühte, das unebene Kopfsteinpflaster und das allgemeine Gefühl, in einem historischen Roman gelandet zu sein.

Auch wenn er in diesem Roman nicht allein war. Die angedeuteten Touristenströme waren tatsächlich markant, und nachdem sie eine besonders belebte und befahrene Straße gekreuzt hatten war er dankbar, sich in einer stillen und schattigen Gasse wiederzufinden, gerahmt von den uralten Sandsteinwänden, über sich die in den Himmel ragenden Spitzen der Dächer. Gerne hätte er sich länger umgeschaut, aber Severus schritt zielstrebig voran, und Remus musste sich beeilen um aufzuholen.

"Ist das schön hier!" Severus betrachtete ihn im gehen von der Seite. "Du warst noch nie in Oxford?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Aber Du hast hier studiert, oder?" Sie kamen am Ende der Gasse an, bogen zwischen zwei Torbogen ein, und betraten hinter einem besonders großen Gebäude einen Weg, der sich überraschenderweise mitten in der Stadt auf eine recht große Wiese öffnete. "Ja, ich bin Alumnus in St. Aurelius College. Dorthin gehen wir gerade." Er blieb stehen und gestikulierte auf die Wiese vor sich. "Das heißt, eigentlich sind wir schon da." Remus sah sich um. "Das ist.. eine Wiese?"

Severus grinste, trat einen Schritt nach vorne, genau an den Rand des Weges, und streckte die Hand langsam aus, als würde er sie einer Wand nähern.

Wie aus dem nichts begann die Luft über der Wiese zu flirren, verschwamm, und dann stand dort, wo vorher die Wiese gewesen war, plötzlich ein großes Gebäude. Es war in dem gleichen honigfarbenen Sandstein gebaut wie alle anderen Gebäude der Stadt auch, mit Zinnen und Spitzen, hohen Gieblen und Sprossenfenstern. Direkt links neben ihnen befand sich ein großes Portal, über dem ein Wappen angebracht war, dass einen blühend Baum mit goldenen Blättern auf nachtblauem Grund zeigte. Die vorher ins leere gestreckte Hand Severus lag nun tatsächlich an einem der Pfosten dieser Pforte.

"Beeindruckend!" Remus war sprachlos. Natürlich kannte er versteckte Gebäude und Zugangsmechanismen, aber meistens waren sie nur für kleinere Häuser konzipiert oder versteckten Türen und Durchgänge - aber so einen großen Gebäudekomplex zu verbergen war ein ordentliches Stück Magie. "Man sieht nur was man kennt." bemerkte Severus, und bedeutete Remus ihm durch die Pforte zu folgen.

Dort saß in einem Pförtnerzimmer ein runzliger alter Zaubrer, und betrachtete sie mißtrauisch. "St. Aurelius ist für die Öffentlichkeit nicht zugänglich" raunzte er. Severus grüßte ihn trotzdem zunächst höflich, suchte dann ein wenig in seiner Tasche herum, und förderte erst eine kleine lederne Brieftasche und daraus eine schon ziemlich mitgenommene Plastikkarte hervor. Der Pförtner nahm sie, hielt sie unmittelbar unter seine Nase und studierte sie gründlich. "Ach so" nuschelte er dann, griff unter seinen Tisch und zog ein wohl schon lange benutztes Buch sowie einen Federkiel hervor. "Tragen Sie sich ein." Das Buch schlug sich von selbst an der entsprechenden Stelle auf, und nachdem Severus sich eingetragen hatte - "Snape, Severus, Ph.D., Mag. Pot. Al." - nahm Remus die Feder, schämte sich ein wenig für seinen doch eher nackten Namen, und trug sich ein. Der Pförtner schüttete etwas Sand auf die Seite, pustete ihn wieder fort, klappte das Buch zusammen und betrachtete beide nochmal. Dann seufzte er, gab Severus die kleine Karte zurück und winkte sie in den Innenhof.

"Das war ja kompliziert." Sie standen hinter dem Eingang im ersten Innenhof, und Remus ließ den Blick an den Gebäuden hochschweifen. Die Mitte des Hofes zierte ein Brunnen, und zwischen den Wegen lag eine perfekte Rasenfläche, gekrönt von "Nicht betreten - Fluchgesichert!" Schildern. Severus nickte. "Allerdings, sie bewachen St. Aurelius gut. Das müssen sie auch, denn hier lagern wertvolle Zutaten, und nicht wenige ziemlich gefährliche Stoffe. Famel hat hier gelehrt, und Basilius. Albus hat hier studiert, aber das ist schon eine Weile her. Komm, wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

Sie gingen entlang des Rasens durch einen ersten Durchgang, und betraten einen zweiten, etwas kleineren Innenhof. "Im ersten Hof, Neptun Quad genannt, liegen die Unterrichtsräume, die Bibliothek, und die Common Rooms. Rechts und links davon in den kleineren Höfen sind Zimmer für die Fellows und Studenten." Sie durchquerten einen weiteren Durchgang und betraten einen erheblicheren kleineren Hof, der vollständig gepflastert war. Die Fenster waren erheblich größer und wirkten neuer. "Das ist der Labortrakt. St. Aurelius lehrt ausschließlich Alchemie und Arithmetik." Gerade wollte Remus sich erkundigen, ob man dann in Oxford keine anderen Fächer studieren könnte, als eine Türen geöffnet wurde und ein junger Mann in Laborroben den Hof betrat. Er warf einen nebensächlichen Blick auf Severus und seinen Begleiter, eilte dann einige Schritte über den Hof, und blieb plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen. Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, drehte sich dann um und kam auf beide zu,

"Professor Snape!" Er klang überrascht, aber sehr erfreut. Auch Severus war überrascht, erkannte den Studenten aber offensichtlich sofort. "Mister Cowley, mit Ihnen hatte ich nicht gerechnet - das Semester ist ja schon eine Weile vorbei" Der junge Mann stand nun direkt vor ihnen und wollte gerade die Hand zum Handschlag ausstrecken, als er den Gips bemerkte und die Geste elegant in einen Gruß umwandelte. "Das ist Professor Lupin, der zu Ihrer Zeit noch nicht in Hogwarts war." Remus erwiderte den festen Händedruck. Der junge Mann war offensichtlich begeistert davon, seinen alten Lehrer zu treffen. "Ich habe die Sondererlaubnis, die Labore in den Ferien für meine Abschlussarbeit zu nutzen. Ich arbeite an einer alternativen Verwendung von den restlichen Ölen, die bei der Extraktion von Weidenrindenextrakt entstehen - also nur den molekularen Bestandteilen der Rinde. Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass sie wesentlich mehr wirksame Partikel enthalten als bis jetzt bekannt. Ich habe dabei auf einen Ihrer Aufsätze aus der "Potions Review" von vor zwei Jahren zurückgegriffen und würde mich gerne einmal mit Ihnen über einige Punkte unterhalten - aber jetzt haben Sie sicherlich andere Termine?"

Severus hörte dem Redeschwall des Studenten interessiert zu. "Tatsächlich wird es höchste Zeit, dass sich jemand mit den molekularen Vorgängen in den Überresten der Extraktion beschäftigt. Leider bin ich tatsächlich momentan auf dem Weg zu einem Termin. Schicken Sie mir eine Eule, und wir sprechen über Ihr Projekt, Mister Cowley. Ich habe selbst Interesse an dieser Entwicklung - " für eine Sekunde stand Cowley die Panik ins Gesischt geschrieben - "werde aber nichts in der Richtung publizieren, keine Sorge." Erleichtert atemte Cowley auf. "Ja, es ist immer so eine Sache mit den Projekten - aber vielen Dank für das Angebot, ich werde Ihnen nächste Woche schreiben. Dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen erfolgreichen Tag in Oxford. Professor Snape, Professor Lupin."

Damit setzte der junge Mann seinen Weg eilends fort. Severus sah ihm nach, und konnte dabei ein wohlwollendes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Als er Remus' Blick bemerkte, hob er entschuldigend die Hände. "Cowley war in meinem Salamanderkurs vor drei Jahren. St. Aurelius hat damals nur einen sehr kleinen Jahrgang aufgenomen, er brauchte Empfehlungen. Er ist talentiert, arbeitet hart. Der Enthusiasmus wird nach einige Jahren verfliegen." Sie setzten ihren Weg fort.

Durch einen runden Bogen betraten sie das Gebäude. Zu Remus erstaunen waren die Gänge groß und hell, aber auch klinisch steril. Rechts und links waren Türen, deren schlichte Schilder die Labore durchnumerierten. Er folgte Severus den Gang hinunter.

Sie waren schon die Hälfte des Ganges hinuntergegangen, als sie hinter sich eine Tür hörten. Severus ignorierte das Geräusch, aber als sie einige Schritte den Gang hinunter gegangen waren, hörten sie eilige Schritte hinter sich.

"Snape!"

Severus blieb so plötzlich stehen, dass Remus fast in ihn hineingelaufen wäre. Für eine Sekunde schloß er die Augen, sichtlich wenig erfreut über den Ruf. Dann drehte er sich um.

"Morold."

Remus horchte auf, als er den scharfen Unterton hörte, und drehte sich ebenfalls um. Vor ihnen im Gang stand ein kleiner Zauberer, kaum älter als sie selbst, aber untersetzt und rotgesichtig. Er trug eine weiße Laborrobe, und seine ganze Körperhaltung transportierte Überheblichkeit. Trotz seiner kleinen Körpergröße strahlte er Agression aus, und Remus spürte sofort, dass er vor sich die Überreste eines alten Konflikts sah.

"Hoher Besuch, he? Was treibt jemanden wie Dich hierher?"

Severus gab sich keine Mühe, seine Ungehaltenheit zu verbergen.

"Seit wann bist Du hier der Türwächter?"

Der kleine Zauberer, der also anscheinend Morold hieß, kam unaufgefordert näher und baute sich förmlich vor ihnen auf.

"Anscheinend brauchen wir hier einen neuen, wenn der alte Pembroke hier einfach so alle Leute reinläßt... wirklich, man könnte meinen, das wäre hier eine akademische Umgebung."

Remus blinzelte. Morold war sichtlich wütend auf irgendetwas, und die bloße Anwesenheit von Severus schien ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben.

"Aber wo würdest Du dann wohnen? Du könntest bei den Harold's anfragen, dort ist in der Wahrsagerei bestimmt noch Platz für Dich, und Du brauchst ja auch nicht viel davon."

Offensichtlich war das genau die richtige Kerbe gewesen. Remus fühlte sich wie bei einem Tennisspiel mit ungleichen Gegnern. Morold dagegen schien kurz davor, Severus zum Duell zu fordern.

"Und das muß ich mir von sowas wie Dir anhören."

Severus warf einen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr.

"Nein, denn ich werde jetzt gehen. Guten Tag."

Das war eine recht ungewohnte Deeskalationsstrategie, aber Severus drehte sich tatsächlich auf dem Absatz um und ging zügig den Gang hinunter. Remus beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen. Als er aufgeschlossen hatte sah er, wie Severus Lippen sich bewegten, als würde er zählen. Dann hob er urplötzlich die Hand, und Remus spürte, wie an einem Kraftfeld hinter ihm ein heftiger Fluch abprallte.

"Du wirst langsam!" rief Severus noch über die Schulter, dann bogen sie um eine Ecke und der nächste Fluch krachte in die leere Wand.

"Geh zum Teufel, Snape! Deine Zeit ist auch bald vorbei." Eine Nuance zu hoch schrillte Morolds Stimme über den Gang, dann hörte Remus seine Schritte zurückgehen und die Tür zu Labor knallte ins Schloß.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Dafür muss man sich ja beinahe entschuldigen."

"Duelliert ihr euch hier immer in den Fluren? Das scheint ja keine ungefährliche Umgebung zu sein.. " Remus betrachtete das Loch in der Wand. "Nein, für gewöhnlich nicht. Morold pflegt nur seinen alten Hass auf mich. Früher waren seine Flücher allerdings schneller und besser gezielt. Traditionell duelliert man sich hier im großen Neptun Quad, damit alle zusehen können."

"Und, hast Du dich oft duelliert?" Severus schaute etwas verlegen. "Nun ja." Remus grinste. "Das dachte ich mir. Was hast Du Morold getan?" Sie gingen weiter den Gang hinunter, der dem anderen verwirrend ähnlich sah.

"Er wollte von Basilius ausgebildet werden, aber der alte Herr hat ihn abgelehnt. Mich hat er angenommen, das hat Morold nie verkraftet. Dann waren da noch einige Kleinigkeiten.. im Endeffekt hat er mir nie verziehen dass ich einfach hier wegegangen bin. Wir sind da. Unsere nächste Begegnung wird hoffentlich erfreulicher."

Sie blieben vor einer der Türen stehen. "Lab 12" stand auf dem Schild. Severus klopfte genau darunter, exakt vier Mal. Die Schläge verhallten für einen Moment, dann schwang die Tür auf.

Dahinter öffnete sich das größte und modernste Labor, dass Remus jemals gesehen hatte. Es war mindestens doppelt so groß wie Severus' eigenes Labor, genauso hell, aber etwas anders ausgestattet. Die Arbeitstische waren aus Metall gefertigt und die Wände leer. Kein Regal für Bücher, kein Stuhl, nichts. Dafür eine Ansammlung aus Kesseln und Glasgefäßen, Phiolen und Aufbewahrungsgläsern auf einem langen Tisch, der direkt an der Wand befestigt war. Auf einem langen Tisch in der Mitte brodelten rechts drei große Silberkessel in ähnlichen Kochstadien, in denen Holzschlägel in genau getakteten Runden im Uhrzeigersinn rührten. Links lagen einige Notitzhefte und Bücher. Davor stand ein schlanker Mann mit wirren roten Haaren und einer randlosen Brille auf der Nase. Seine Laborrobe war an den unterschiedlichsten Ecken angesengt, durchlöchert und geflickt. Er war ungefähr so groß wie Severus und genauso dünn, hatte aber eine hektische Nervosität an sich und bewegte sich wesentlich weniger elegant. Er sah auf.

"Pünktlich wie die Post. Sev, alter Kauz, es ist lange her."

"Allerdings, Herr Libavius, das ist es. Andreas, das ist Remus Lupin. Andreas Libavius, Naturphilosoph, Universalgelehrter und Genie dieses Ortes."

Zu Remus größter Faszination schüttelten die beiden sich herzlich die Hände, allerdings mit links. Das hatte Remus noch nie gesehen, es schien aber eine Art gemeinsamer Scherz zu sein. "Freut mich." Remus lächelte. Libavius sah etwas schusselig, aber freundlich aus - völlig anders als der vorherige Bekannte.

"Ich habe den Fluch in die Wand knallen hören - Morold habt ihr also schon kennengelernt?"

Das bejahte Severus. "Er wird langsam - elf Sekunden!" Libavius lachte. "Wirklich! Ich muss ihn fordern und das nachprüfen."

"Allerdings. Woran arbeitest Du?"

Libavius gestikulierte zu den Kesseln. "Nichts, wofür Du mit deiner Spagyrik Dich interessieren würdest. Das Elxiker, das Opus Magnum, Du weißt schon." Im HIntergrund erklang einer leise Glocke. "Ah, ich muss die Kessel einfrieren.. wie praktisch, dass Du da bist. Hilfst Du rasch? Sie haben gerade 80 Grad, absteigend, ich brauche 25 fallend, kein halbes mehr, eher weniger. Sectator fervesco, das übliche. Fang links an."

Überrascht betrachtete Remus, wie Severus innerhalb von Sekunden in einen Arbeitsmodus umwechselte. Ohne Umschweife trat er neben Libavius, und in konzentrierter Stille arbeiteten beide für einen Moment an den Kesseln - sie reduzierten die Feuer, und fasziniert betrachtete Remus, wie die Rührgeschwindigkeit der Holzschlägel sich genau gleichmäßig drosselte, bis alle Kessel abgekühlt und stabilisiert waren. Beide arbeiteten mit Handmagie.

"Schön, danke." Libavius klopfte sich die Hände an der Laborrobe ab. "Praktisch, kannst Du öfter kommen?" Lachend zuckte Severus die Schulter. "Wenn sie in Hogwarts jemanden anderen finden, der Slytherin über Wasser hält - das ist aber momentan eher unwahrscheinlich."

Libavius schüttelte den Kopf und wand sich an Remus. "Ich weiß nicht. Sind Sie von hier? Ich bin kein Brite, wissen Sie, und da ist mir das mit diesem Hogwarts ein Rätsel. Wir haben sowas nicht drüben auf dem Kontinent. Wissen Sie - " er lehnte sich etwas näher an Remus - "als unser Severus hier in seinem zweiten Jahr war, gab es einen Streit in der Hall.. und dann hat dieser eine aus dem vierten Jahr ihn als 'schlemigen Gryffindor' bezeichnet. Und was macht der da? Er fordert ihn! Großer Quad, morgens um sechs, Sekundanten, der ganze Kram. Als Zweit-Jahr-Student! Das war vielleicht ein Auflauf. Wir haben gedacht, jetzt bringen sie unser Jahrgangsgenie um.. kann ja keiner ahnen, dass ihr in Hogwarts offensichtlich jede Menge Zweikampfübungen macht. Meine Güte, war das eine Sauerei. Die Löcher sind heute noch in der Wand über der Pforte, das müssen Sie sich beim rausgehen mal anschauen."

Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Lib, erzähl keine Märchen." Verteidigend hob der Rotschopf die Hände. "NIchts als die Wahrheit. Ich kenne keinen in unserem Jahrgang, der danach keine Angst vor Dir gehabt hat. Außer mir natürlich."

"Was habe ich da nur falsch gemacht?"

Libavius lächelte. "Ich denke, darüber müssen wir bei Gelegenheit einmal unter vier Augen sprechen. Überhaupt, was hast Du da eigentlich gemacht?" Eine Geste wies auf den Gips - "Na, Du wirst es mir sowieso nicht sagen. Womit kann ich Dir dienen? Deine Eule klang so, als wäre ich deine letzte Rettung."

"Nicht ganz. Hast Du Hyle?"

Offensichtlich war Libavius die Direktheit gewöhnt, mit der Severus zum Punkt kam. Dennoch war er überrascht. "Hyle? Natürlich habe ich Hyle. Was um alles in der Welt willst du mit - oh, nein, nein, Du tust nicht. Oder doch? Tust Du? Severus?"

Interessiert betrachtete Remus das Gespräch. Offensichtlich waren Libavius und Severus alte Vertraute - auf welcher Ebene vermochte Remus nicht zu sagen, aber jedenfalls trauten sie einander, und das war mehr, als man über Severus mit den meisten anderen Menschen sagen konnte. Libavius ging auf eine entspannte Art mit ihm um, und auch Severus war sofort in eine Form des freundschaftlichen Geplänkels gefallen, die Remus gefiel. Jetzt aber war ihm etwas unangenehm.

"Tue ich was?"

Libavius trat einen Schritt näher. "Severus, Du wirst nicht versuchen Wolfsbann zu brauen, oder?"

Jetzt war Remus verwirrt. Warum versuchen? Wenn irgendjemand wußte, dass Severus Wolfsbann braute - regelmäßig und ausgesprochen erfolgreich - dann war er es. Beinahe hätte er schon seinen Mund aufgemacht, um etwas zu sagen, da fing er einen warnenden Blick von Severus auf und schloß ihn wieder unverrichteter Dinge.

"Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Lib. Wie kommst Du auf Wolfsbann?"

Das funktionierte aber anscheinend nicht. "Wie komme ich darauf.. wofür brauch man Hyle? Für das Opus Magnum und für den Wolfsbann. Du und das Opus Magnum! Niemals. Aber Wolfsbann? Severus, Du kannst viel.. Außer Hyle, das wissen alle, dass Hyle Dir nicht liegt. Aber Wolfsbann! Nach Belby hat das keiner mehr geschafft. Wolfsbann! Du kennst die Geschichte über Belby!" Libavius regte sich offensichtlich darüber auf, gestikulierte wild und raufte sich die Haare.

"Was ist denn mit Belby passiert?" Offensichtlich nichts gutes. Libavius drehte sich zu Remus. "Kennen Sie sich ein bißchen aus? Ja? Gut." Remus war sich sicher, nicht genickt zu haben, aber das störte Libavius nicht. "Brauen ist Kopfsache, natürlich. Wir - " er zeigte erst auf Severus und dann auf sich - "sind gut ausgebildet. Aber Brauen geht viel tiefer. Die direkte Verbindung zwischen Trank und Meister fordert viel, und einen Teil der Magie, die man in den Trank einspeist bekommt man nie wieder. Tränke mit Hyle erfordern durch die besondere Struktur des Hyle besonders viel vom Meister... das kann man nicht oft machen. Flamel hat das Opus Magnum einmal vollendet, und danach nie wieder einen zweiten Versuch gestartet. Man sagt, Dumbledore hätte es nochmal geschafft - das weiß Severus wahrscheinlich besser als ich."

Severus unterbrach den Redefluß. "Lib, das Opus Magnum ist eine völlig andere Sache. Der Wolfsbann ist von geringerer Ordnung, jedenfalls nach den Entwürfen Belb -" Aber Libavius ließ ihn nicht aussprechen. "Das sagst Du! Woher willst Du es wissen? Belby ist in die Luft geflogen, das ganze Haus, alles weg - sie sagen, der Wolfsbann hat ihn geholt. Puff, weg!" Aufgregt warf Libavius die Hände hoch.

"Jetzt beruhig Dich, Andreas. Belby hat einen Fehler gemacht, sonst wäre das nicht passiert. Außerdem war er alt, vielleicht ungenau. Man weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Vielleicht war es ein Anschlag, jedenfalls ist es nur eine Geschichte."

Libavius atmete durch. "Du redest, als würdest Du es wirklich tun wollen. In Hogwarts?"

Aber Severus wiegelte ab. "Für den Wolfsbann bräuchte man ein ganz anderes Labor. Hogwarts ist nicht gut genug ausgestattet. Nein, ich will das Hyle nur zum eperiementieren. Ich habe lange nicht mehr damit gearbeitet, dass ist alles. Kein Opus Magnum, kein Wolfsbann. Nur Spieltrieb. Außerdem muss ich doch irgendwann den Ruf loswerden, kläglich an Hyle gescheitert zu sein."

Mißtrauisch betrachtete Libavius ihn. Severus bemühte sich um ein gewinnendes Lächeln, und anscheinend wirkte es.

"Also gut, ich gebe auf. Einmal nur. Warte hier." Mit einem letzten Blick drehte er sich um und verschwand aus der Tür. Severus holte tief Luft und sah Remus warnend an. Für einen Moment legte er seinen Zeigefinger an die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das erkläre ich Dir später."

Dann war Libavius wieder da, und reichte Severus einen kleinen Stoffbeutel. "Reines Hyle. Du kannst es vermehren, aber ohne Sichterheitsvorkehrungen - was rede ich, Du bist der Meister mit Auszeichnung von uns. Auch wenn Du und Hyle - naja."

Im HIntergrund erklang wieder eine Glocke und Libavius warf einen Blick auf seine Kessel. "Ich nehme an, ich kann Dich nicht für eine zweistündige Temperaturwache gewinnen?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin Dir in ewiger Dankbarkeit verbunden, Lib, und verschwinde dann wieder. Du siehst meine Eule nächste Woche. Danke für das Hyle." Libavius nickte erst Severus und dann Remus zu. "Sag deinem Vogel er soll das rechte Fenster nehmen, das linke klemmt. Und schick nicht nur immer den Vogel, sondern zeig Dich selbst. Wir sehen uns zu selten, und hier gibt es keine klugen Menschen mehr seit Du fort bist. Himmel, alles viel zu lange. Dein Tisch hier ist immer noch unbesetzt, Du weißt es. Komm bald zurück, Sev. Aurelius wartet, aber wie lange?"

Für einen Moment stand etwas wie Trauer in Severus' Gesicht. "Ich weiß, Lib, ich weiß. Vielleicht kommen bald andere Zeiten. Jag hier nichts in die Luft, und laß die Finger vom Stein. Und versprich mir Morold zu fordern." Libavius lachte. "Das mache ich." Er schüttelte Remus kräftig die Hand, tauschte dann den seltsamen Händedruck mit Severus aus und wand sich seinen Kessel zu. Severus deutete Remus an, das Labor zu verlassen. Libavius schien schon wieder tief in seine Arbeit versunken, aber als Remus schon durch die Tür gegangen war, hörte er noch, wie Libavius ihnen leise etwas nachrief.

"Sev?" Severus steckte nochmal den Kopf ins Labor. "Lib?"

"Sei vorsichtig."

Dann gingen sie wieder den Gang hinunter, diesmal aber in die andere Richtung, um nicht noch einmal an Morolds Labor vorbeizukommen und standen wieder auf dem gepflasterten Hof. Durch die Wohnhöfe hindurch erreichten sie den großen Quad, wo Remus die Löcher bestaunte, die tatächlich über der Hauptpforte sichtbar waren. Der Pförter strich ihre Namen aus großen Buch, und sie verließen St. Aurelies. Dann standen sie wieder zwischen den goldenen Gebäuden, und hinter ihnen war nichts als eine leere Wiese.

* * *

Fayet, 28.3.2011

Online am 6.4.2011.


	9. Woody

**Woody**

Schweigend gingen sie einige Zeit nebeneinander. Wieder ragten über ihnen die Wände aus Sandstein auf, warfen Schatten über die Gassen und Straßen. Remus konnte gar nicht genug von der Stadt bekommen, und Severus merkte es. "Ich schätze, wir haben noch etwas Zeit und wenn Du noch nie in Oxford warst... " Sofort war Remus einverstanden, und so bekam er eine kurze Version der "Touristenführung". Oxford war nicht groß, und es dauerte kaum länger als eine Stunde, bis Severus ihm den Stadtkern erläutert hatte, inklusive Jahreszahlen - und sogar einige persönliche Anekdoten eingeflochten hatte. Vor einem besonders schönen, runden Bibliotheksgebäude blieben sie etwas länger stehen. Schließlich beendete Severus seine Ausführungen und warf einen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr. Dann betrachtete er Remus einen Moment.

"Nachdem Du jetzt zumindestens über die Kulturgüter dieser Stadt aufgeklärt bist, wirst Du wahrscheinlich noch Fragen zu dem haben, was Du heute gesehen hast." Remus nickte - die hatte er allerdings. Vor allem die Bemerkungen Libavius' zum Wolfsbann hatten ihn verwirrt. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass Severus das einfach Übergehen würde. Aber anscheinend hatte Oxford ihn in eine gesprächige Stimmung versetzt, und Remus was sich nicht zu fein dafür, das auszunutzen.

"Ich dachte es mir. Dann sollte wir noch einen Tee trinken". Sie verließen den Platz, überquerten wieder die belebte Straße, und waren in kurzer Zeit in einem kleinen Café angekommen, dessen Schaufenster voller wundervoller Kuchen und Tartletts, Scones und Tea Cakes überquoll. Trotz der Hitze lief Remus das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Wie lange war es her, dass er Scones zum Tee bekommen hatte?

Der Raum des Cafés war gut besucht, aber nicht überlaufen. Sie fanden einen kleinen Tisch in einer etwas abgelegenen Ecke, und Severus orderte Tee für sie beide - er verlangte einen Earl Gray Imperial Blue, wovon Remus noch nie gehört hatte - und Scones für Remus. Schnell standen silberne Kannen, Teetassen aus feinem Porzellan und eine schöne Etagere, gefüllt mit Scones, Erdbeermarmelade und Clotted Cream vor ihnen. Remus griff begeistert zu, während Severus sich mit Tee begnügte.

"Merlin, sind die köstlich. So leckere Scones bekommt man wirklich selten.. ein guter Tipp! Und was ist das eigentlich für ein Tee?" Remus probierte vorsichtig einen Schluck. Der Earl Gray war stark, aber sanft mit einer blumigen Note im Hintergrund. Severus klappte den Deckel der Kanne auf und wies in das Teesieb. "Kornblüten. Sie werden der Mischung zugesetzt, und geben die blumige Note. Man bekommt ihn selten, eigentlich kenne ich nur das Café hier, das ihn serviert. Früher hat mein Vater ihn sich aus Paris liefern lassen, dort nennen sie ihn Thé Bleu."

Remus mochte die Idee, dem Tee Blumen beizufügen. Einige Zeit herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. Remus war mit seinen Scones beschäftigt, Severus nippte hin und wieder an seiner Teetasse und ließ seine Blicke durch das Café schweifen. Ein wenig Nostalgie lag in seinem Blick, das war Remus schon während ihres gesamten Aufenthalts in Oxford aufgefallen. Anscheinend hatte Severus hier schöne Tage verbracht, und trauerte der Zeit ein wenig nach. Remus konnte es verstehen.

Schließlich waren alle Scones verspeist, und mit der ihm eigenen Höflichkeit füllte Severus erst Remus' Tasse nach, bevor er sich selbst nachschenkte. Er stellte die Kanne ab und betrachtete sein Gegenüber. "Also. Frag."

Vorsichtig schob Remus seinen Teller etwas weiter in die Mitte des Tisches. "Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Erstmal eine einfache Frage. Du hast gesagt, St. Aurelius lehrt nur Alchemie und Arithmetik? Kann man hier sonst nichts studieren, als Zauberer, meine ich?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Doch, natürlich. St. Aurelius ist nur eines von vier Colleges, die magische Fähigkeiten lehren. Harolds Hall lehrt Wahrsagerei und allerlei obskure Fähigkeiten, St. Magarets unterrichtet Verwandlungen und Waugh College vermittelt Fähigkeiten in magischer Geschichte und Kultur. Jedes College hat sein eigenes Gebäude, verteilt über die Stadt. In den meisten war ich nie, Waugh College kenne ich von einigen formellen Veranstaltungen. Harolds Hall hat einen etwas seltsamen Ruf, vor allem unter den Aurelianern, die sich als Naturwissenschaftler verstehen. Nur Aurelius hat eine enge Kooperation mit einige Muggle-Colleges, die Aurelianer zu ihren Vorlesungen einladen. Ich habe in einem dieser Programme ein wenig Molekularchemie studiert und Biologievorlesungen gehört, was sehr nützlich ist. Viele lehnen das allerdings ab, vor allem Reinblüter. Sie verpassen viel, aber das ist ihnen nicht bewußt." Er griff nach seiner Tasse.

Interessiert hörte Remus zu. "Gibt es viele Reinblüter in Oxford?" Severus stellte seine Teetasse unverichteter Dinge wieder ab. "Zu meiner Zeit ja. Mittlerweile ist es zum Glück besser geworden, es gibt einige Stipendienprogramme. Aber es gibt manchmal unangenehme Situationen. Cowley zum Beispiel ist ein Muggelgeborener, das war ein Problem im Zulassungsprozess. Vielleicht ist dieser Krieg irgendwann vorbei, und wir können diese schwachsinnigen Vorstellungen endlich hinter uns lassen."

Das ließ in Remus' Kopf wieder neue Fragen entstehen, die er aber erstmal in den Hintergrund rückte. Jetzt wollte er erstmal Klarheit in die Wolfsbann-Thematik bringen. "Hoffen wir es, ja. Jetzt aber zum Wolfsbann, das frage ich mich schon die ganze Zeit. Warum weiß Libavius nicht, dass Du Wolfsbann braust? Warum muß das ein Geheimnis bleiben? Entgeht Dir da nicht, ich weiß nicht, Ruhm und Ehre?"

Severus gab das Projekt "Tee" vorerst auf. "Wolfsbann ist ein komplizierter Trank. Libavius' Reaktion hat das ja deutlich gezeigt. Als ich mich auf Albus' Anweisungen mit Belbys Ausführungen beschäftigt habe, war ich seit Jahrezehnten der Erste, der an dieser Thematik Interesse hatte. Keiner konnte damit rechnen, dass es funktioniert. Die Geheimhaltung hat einen einfachen Grund: Wer Wolfsbann braut, hat ein eindeutiges Motiv. Eine Publikation hätte zuviel Fragen aufgeworfen. Warum braut jemand Wolfsbann? Das mußte unbedingt vermieden werden."

Langsam formenten sich die Gedanken in Remus' Geist. Und die Antwort auf die Frage. "Weil Du einen Werwolf damit versorgst." Severus nickte. "Korrekt. Und wo soll es diesen Werwolf geben? In Hogwarts." Und Remus verstand. "Ich. Es geht um mich." Sofort hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. "Du kannst nicht publizieren weil - weil meine Deckung sonst geplatzt wäre." Wieder nickte Severus. "Natürlich. Es wäre viel zu offensichtlich. Also weiß niemand, was da passiert. Vielleicht wird die gesellschaftliche Akzeptanz irgendwann besser sein, und die Ergebnisse können veröffentlicht werden. Es ist eine Schande wenn man bedenkt, wie vielen geholfen wäre. Aber es geht nicht. Alles hat seine Zeit, und irgendwann kommt vielleicht auch die passend hierfür. Auch wenn ich das nicht mehr selbst werde tun können." Remus wollte etwas sagen, aber Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Sorge, die Unterlagen sind sicher. Es gibt Abschriften und Sicherheitskopien, deponiert in meinem Verlies in der Bank. Wenn alles vorbei ist und das Fach ausgeräumt wird, werden sie an Andreas Libavius weitergeleitet, er kann daraus am meisten Gewinn ziehen. Dann können alle davon profitieren."

Remus war sprachlos. Er war sich nicht sicher, was ihn am meisten entsetzte: Die kühle Logik, mit der Severus Vorkehrungen für seinen eigenen Tod getroffen hatte, mit dem er offensichtlich bald rechnete, oder das er tatsächlich glaubte, es ginge Remus nur um den Trank.

"Aber - das - Severus!" Wieder winkte der aber nur ab. "Darüber haben wir schon einmal gesprochen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Du wolltest weitere Fragen zum Wolfsbann stellen?" Remus atemete tief ein und aus. Es gefiel ihm nicht, so direkt wieder in anderes Fahrwasser geleitet zu werden. Aber vielleicht war ein öffentliches Café wirklich nicht der beste Ort, um solche Fragen zu stellen. "Gut, aber wir sprechen darüber noch einmal. Zwei direkte Fragen habe ich noch: Was ist Hyle, und was ist - Spa- irgendwas?"

"Zuerst das Letzte. Spagyrik ist am schnellsten erklärt. Es ist der Zweig der Tränkekunst, der sich nur mit Heilmitteln befasst. Ich habe mich ziemlich früh darauf spezialisiert, und Libavius hat sich immer darüber lustig gemacht. Spagyrik gilt unter Tränkemeistern als undankbares Fach, das viel Geduld und Präzision erfordert, aber keinen Ruhm einbringt. Lib arbeitet zum Opus Magnum, also dem Stein der Weisen, was natürlich mehr Interesse erweckt. Interesse heißt in diesem Fall Geld, Fördermittel, Stipendien."

Aus irgendwelchen Grunden fand Remus, dass eine Spezialisierung auf Heilmittel gut zu Severus paßte. "Ich hatte also damals nicht nur das Glück, in Hogwarts einen hochkompetenten, sondern auch noch sogar einen auf Heilmittel spezialisierten Tränkemeister zu finden?" Severus zuckte die Schulter. "Das könnte man so sagen. Zum ersten Punkt, der etwas komplizierter ist, dem Hyle. Hyle ist die Vorstufe zur Materia Prima, die auch Sol Niger genannt wird. Materia Prima ist die Grundlage für das Opus Magnum. Es wäre viel zu kompliziert, das jetzt ausführlich zu erklären - Bücher darüber füllen vier Räume in der Bibliothek von St. Aurelius - aber Hyle ist der Grundbestandteil der Materia Prima. Hyle ist der Urstoff, in seiner reinsten Form. Es ist Nichts, kondensiertes Nichts, das durch die sogenannte Arbeit in etwas verwandelt wird. Hyle ist die Basis für eigentlich nur wenige Dinge, aber der Wolfsbann ist einer davon. Hyle in sich selbst ist völlig neutral, potenziert und verändert aber Wirkungen. Ich benutzte es im Wolfsbann in der Stufe die es hat, bevor es Materia Prima wird. Hyle nimmt erst unter der Magieeinwirkung durch denjenigen, der es benutzt, Form und Wirkung an. Ohne Anstoß von Außen ist es nur Stoff, Urstoff eben. Die Arbeit mit Hyle ist schwierig, denn es ist wie ein Schwamm - wenn man nicht aufpaßt, entzieht es einem alles. Noch komplizierter ist allerdings die Erschaffung von Hyle, denn sie erfolgt unter höchsten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen quasi aus dem Nichts heraus. Die Qualität des Hyle hängt von der Reinheit der Magie desjenigen ab, der es erschafft, deswegen muss ich es mir von Lib holen. Sein Hyle war schon immer perfekt, schon im Studium."

Fasziniert hatte Remus zugehört, und währenddessen die gesamte Teekanne geleert. Gerne hätte er noch weitergefragt, aber Severus wollte sichtlich gerne über etwas anderes sprechen. Der Blick auf die Taschenuhr schien zu seinen klassischen Ausweichhandlungen zu gehören, denn schon wieder hielt er sie in der Hand. "Es ist schon fünf. Wir sollten zurückgehen." Remus stimmte zu, entschuldigte sich vorher aber für einen Moment und begab sich auf die Suche nach den Bädern.

Als er zurückkam hatte Severus schon gezahlt und wartete vor dem Café auf ihn. Remus suchte seinen Geldbeutel, aber Severus verbat sich jede Form von Rückzahlung. Unter leichtem Protest gab Remus nach, bedankte sich, und freute sich über die Einladung. Auf dem Rückweg zu ihrer Apparationsecke nutzte er jede Chance, um sich alle Ecken und Straßen einzuprägen. Den Weg nach St. Aurelius würde er wohl wiederfinden, sollte er je wieder hierher kommen - und er hoffte es.

In ihrer Ecke angekommen bedankte er sich noch einmal für die Stadtführung. Severus winkte ab. "Gerne. Du hattest Glück, bei diesem Sonnenschein leuchtet die Stadt geradezu von innen. Bei Regen ist es hier nicht so schön." Remus lachte. "Bei Regen ist es nirgendwo schön!" Da allerdings mußte Severus ihm zustimmen.

Sie apparierten getrennt. Diesmal kannte Remus den Weg, und insgeheim vertrug sein Magen es besser, wenn er aus eigener Kraft apparierte.

Dennoch war er etwas durcheinander, als er unter der Linde im Verbotenen Wald auftauchte. Sekunden später hörte er das vertraute 'Plopp' und Severus stand neben ihm. "Wir hätten das mit dem Sonnenschein nicht sagen dürfen." Da konnte Severus ihm allerdings nur zustimmen: Im Verbotenen Wald nieselte es leise. "Wir sollten trotzdem zurückgehen." Instinktiv schüttelte Remus sich, folgte Severus aber hinaus in den Regen.

Bereits nach kürzester Zeit wurde ihnen klar, dass die Idee weniger gut gewesen war. Mit jedem Schritt schien der Regen stärker zu werden, und selbst durch das dichte Blätterdach des Waldes spürten sie ihn unangenehm. Sie beschleunigten Ihre Schritte immer mehr, aber bis sie am Rand des Waldes angelangten, waren sie beide bis auf die Haut durchnäßt. Unter einer großen Buche mit besonders dichten Blättern blieben sie stehen, während der Regen wie eine Wand aus Bindfäden vor ihnen zu Boden fiel. Remus spürte die Gänsehaut auf seinem Rücken, denn obwohl die letzten Tage wirklich heiß gewesen waren, hatte der Regen die Luft abgekühlt. Sein dünnes T-shirt bot keine Wärme, und klebte nass an ihm. Severus schien die Kühle nicht zu bemerken, obwohl er selbst beinahe triefte, und starrte gedankenverloren in den Regen. Ohne sich seiner Bewegungen bewusst zu sein schnippte er mit den Fingern der linken Hand, und eine kleine Flamme erschien, die er wieder verlöschen ließ. Und erneut entzündete. Und erneut erlöschen ließ. Bis es Remus zu bunt wurde.

"Sei nicht so nervös. Wenn wir nicht noch weiter durchnässt werden wollen, werden wir hier noch eine Weile herumstehen müssen." Severus verdrehte die Augen. "Zeitverschwendung ist mir zuwider."

"Dann sollten wir irgendetwas sinnvolles tun. Du könntest mir zum Beispiel beibringen, wie das mit dieser Flamme funktioniert."

"Das hier?" Schnipp, Flamme, aus. Schnipp, Flamme, aus. "Genau das. Kann ich das lernen?"

Severus zuckte die Schultern. "Der alte Taschenspielertrick. Es ist nicht schwer, aber wenn Du keine Begabung zum Zaubern ohne Hilfsmittel hast, wirst Du es nie lernen."

Remus was sich nicht sicher, ob er eine solche Begabung hatte. "Ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht." bekannte er vorsichtig.

"Noch nie?" Severus schaute etwas ungläubig. "Ich dachte, dass probiert jeder einmal mit fünfzehn aus. Dann klappt es nicht und die meisten hören wieder auf. Allein kann man es schlecht lernen."

"Wer hat es Dir beigebracht?"

Severus Blick wanderte wieder hinaus in den Regen. "Mein Vater." Kurze Zeit schwiegen beide sich an. Dann gewann die Neugier die Oberhand über Remus. Auch wenn es nur ein Taschenspielertrick war, wie Severus gesagt hatte, er wollte es lernen. Und wenn er damit nur vor Sirius angeben würde können.

"Woher weiß ich, ob ich begabt bin?"

Wo auch immer Severus mit seinen Gedanken gewesen war, es war nicht in der Nähe des Baumes gewesen. Es dauerte einen kleinen Augenblick, bevor er sich wieder auf die Gegenwart konzentrierte und Remus ansah. "Man kann deiner magischen Signatur ablesen, ob deine Magie dafür ausreicht und die richtigen Kanäle vorhanden sind. Das ist ausgesprochen nützlich, denn man verschwendet keinen Unterricht an jemanden, der es nie erlernen kann."

"Von der magischen Signatur habe ich schon gehört. Man kann sie in einem Zauber ablesen und zurückverfolgen, von wem er stammt, richtig?"

Severus nickte. "Es geht tiefer. Die magische Signatur funktioniert wie die DNA, an der die Muggel andauernd herumforschen. Alles ist festgelegt, von der Intensität deiner Magie bis zu den Kanälen, über die du sie lenken kannst. Man kann sie an einem ausgesprochenen Zauber ablesen, aber dann oft nur noch in Bruchstücken. Vollständig ist sie nur in ihrem Besitzer lesbar."

"Das heißt man schaut in jemanden hinein? So wie bei einem Legilimens?" Remus war nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken wie ein Blatt Papier vor das Licht gehalten und durchleuchtet zu werden.

"Nein, völlig anders. Legilimens eröffnet den Blick auf die Gedanken einer Person. Die magische Signatur liegt viel tiefer, jenseits des Bewusstseins. Sie muss sich von selbst zeigen."

Remus lachte. "Ich habe also außer einem Werwolf noch etwas in mir? Das es da drin nicht eng wird…" Er klopfte sich auf die Brust. Wie meistens ignorierte Severus den Witz. "Natürlich nicht. Die magische Signatur ist nicht in Dir, sondern offenbart dein Wesen in seiner Gesamtheit."

"Und wie kann man sie herauslocken? Mit Käse?"

Jetzt musste sogar Severus ein wenig lächeln. "Beinahe. Die magische Signatur wird fühlbar - denn sichtbar wird sie nie - wenn ihr eine andere magische Entität entgegengestellt wird."

Remus dachte kurz nach. "Also doch Käse?"

"Mehr auf der Ebene von 'Ich zeig Dir meins, Du zeigst mir deins'". Severus Stimme war knochentrocken, aber in seinen Augen funkelte ein wenig Humor.

"Du kannst also nachschauen, ob ich zu solche Taschenspielertricks überhaupt fähig bin?"

"Ja."

Remus war beeindruckt. "Wer bringt Dir sowas eigentlich immer bei?"

"Das willst Du gar nicht wissen."

Dann wand er sich Remus zu. "Willst Du das wirklich machen? Es wäre schon nützlich, denn dann könnten wir auch gleich feststellen, wieviel Handmagie du überhaupt im Brauprozess wirst anwenden können. Darüber wollte ich sowieso in den nächsten Tagen mit Dir sprechen. "

Remus nickte eifrig. "Natürlich. Die Gelegenheit lasse ich mir nicht entgehen. Und wir stehen hier sowieso noch eine Weile herum." Der grauschwarze Himmel bestätigte diese Vermutung.

Severus trat einige Schritte näher, hob seine funktionsfähige linke Hand und zögerte dann kurz. "Man braucht Körperkontakt, aus Erfahrung funktioniert die Handfläche am besten - aber… Du bist Dir sicher?"

Remus, seine Hand schon fast erhoben, hielt inne. "Das fragst Du jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal. Kann irgendwas passieren?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber das Prinzip funktioniert, naja, wie ich gesagt habe: Ich sehe deine Signatur, Du siehst meine."

Remus zuckte die Schultern. "Kann ich deine Signatur denn lesen?"

"Nein, der Empfänger kann nur seine eigene Signatur lesen. Aber Du wirst sie spüren."

Remus lachte. "Irgendwie klingt das unanständig." Zu seiner größten Verblüffung grinste Severus kurz, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. "Allzu weit ist es nicht davon entfernt. Aber - nun. Du willst es. Aber erschrick nicht. Heb die Hand. Schließ die Augen. Zu sehen gibt es sowieso nichts. Atme ruhig. Lass es geschehen, Du kannst es nicht aktiv kontrollieren. Keine Furcht."

Mit ein wenig Herzklopfen nickte Remus, hob seine Hand und schloss die Augen. Für einen kurzen Moment spürte er Severus kühle Hand auf seiner, aber das Gefühl des Kontakts verschwamm sofort mit etwas anderem, wärmeren. Remus atmete ruhig, konzentriert auf die Regelmäßigkeit seiner Atemzüge, und spürte Severus vor sich - aber es war bald nicht mehr nur seine körperliche Präsenz. Von Severus ging etwas aus, dass Remus nicht beschreiben konnte, dass ihm aber fast den Atem nahm und ihn ganz einhüllte. Er war sich sicher das er, würde er nur die Augen öffnen, sich in ein gleißendes Licht gehüllt finden würde. Er spürte pure Energie, glaubte fast ein Knistern zu hören, und die Härchen auf seinen Armen richteten sich auf. Als würde er darin schwimmen können bewegte sein Geist sich, schaute sich um und staunte. Aber schnell wurde ihm bewusst, dass es kein rein weißes Licht war, dass ihn zu umgeben schien. Unter der Wärme nahm er eine dunkle Schicht wahr, eine uralte und dunkle Magie, eine Kraft die jenseits seines Verstandes lag, und an einer Stelle etwas ähnliches wie einen schwarzen Fleck. Vor seinem inneren Auge entstanden Bilder von einem dunklen Sog, der alles aufsaugte und vernichtete, und es schien ihm genau so etwas zu sein: Ein schwarzes Loch, dass am glühend weißen Licht saugte und es früher oder später vernichten würde. Die Haare in Remus Nacken richten sich auf, und er fühlte eine kleine Welle der Panik in sich aufsteigen. Kontrolliert atmete er ein und aus, und richtete seinen inneren Blick wieder auf die Helligkeit um ihn herum. Und dann schien es ihm, als ob er eine dunkle Stimme flüstern hörte, Worte in Sprachen, die er nicht verstand, die ihm aber wie das Wissen der Welt erschienen. Er konnte es nicht greifen, aber er wußte, dass er Severus innere Stimme hören konnte.

Und dann spürte Remus, wie etwas in ihm auf diese Energie reagierte. Zuerst erschien es ihm nur wie ein kleiner Funken, aber es wurde stärker, trat aus ihm hinaus und die Stimme in seinem Ohr wechselte. Gleichzeitig wich die ihn umgebende Energie zurück, langsam zuerst, dann immer schneller, und lockte den Funken nach außen. Er wurde größer und weitete sich aus, verdrängte dann völlig die fremde Energie und legte sich weich und sanft um Remus. Die Stimme in seinem Ohr flüsterte nun verständlich, und er hörte sie Dinge vortragen, die er wußte und Dinge, die er einmal gewusst hatte, und dazu ein anderes, uraltes Wissen, das er vorher niemals gehört hatte. Aber auch seine eigene Helligkeit war mit etwas Dunklem durchsetzt, und er wußte, dass es der Wolf in ihm war, der sich untrennbar mit seiner Magie verwoben hatte. Aber Remus fühlte sich geborgen in seinem Licht, zu Hause, am richtigen Ort. Er war überrascht von der Stärke der Energie, von der sanften Helligkeit. Dann spürte er, wie die von Severus ausgehende Energie langsam immer mehr verschwand, und auch seine eigene Helligkeit ließ nach, bis nichts mehr um ihn war als das Prasseln des Regens auf dem Blätterdach und die Kühle von Severus' Hand in seiner.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick standen sie noch so da, bis Severus langsam seine Hand zurückzog, und sich räusperte. Vorsichtig öffnete Remus die Augen. Er wußte nicht genau warum, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen erwartete er, dass seine Umgebung sich verändert hatte.

Es sah aber alles noch genauso aus wie vorher. Der Baum, die Regenwand, Severus - nichts hatte sich verändert. Vielleicht aber er selbst?

"Das ist beeindruckend." Remus wußte nicht ganz, wie er seine Gefühle in Worte fassen konnte. Aber Severus verstand, was er meinte. "Ja, wenn man das zum ersten Mal macht ist es das. Manchmal ist es das beim zehnten Mal immer noch, je nachdem, wessen Signatur man präsentiert bekommt." Sein Blick schweifte in Richtung des Schlosses, dass sie in der Ferne sahen. "Albus?" Probeweise fragte Remus ins blaue hinein. Severus nickte. "Allerdings." Remus versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie intensiv das Licht sein mußte, wenn es von Albus ausging. Aber er konnte sich keine wirkliche Vorstellung davon machen. "Es muss sehr hell sein. Sehr rein."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Irgendeinen kleinen dunklen Fleck hat jeder an sich. Niemand ist vollständig rein, auch wenn die meisten ihre dunklen Seiten besser verdeckten können. Die Allerwenigsten sind vollständig dunkel. Mit Ausnahme von Voldemort, vielleicht."

Dem konnte Remus nur zustimmen. "Wahrscheinlich." Dann klickte etwas in ihm. "Das Hyle. Du kannst kein Hyle schaffen weil -" Er wußte nicht, wie er es formulieren sollte.

Severus schaute kurz in den Regen hinaus. Dann sah er Remus an. "Sag es ruhig." Remus suchte nach Worten.

"Du bist zu - ich weiß nicht. Dunkel?"

Ein trauriges Lächeln lag auf Severus' Lippen. "Der Fachmann nennt es verunreinigt. Es ist kompliziert, viel komplizierter als es klingt. Es hat etwas mit der Zunft zu tun - aber ich erkläre es Dir irgendwann einmal. Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt."

Eine Weile sahen sie beide stumm hinaus in den Regen, bis Severus die Stille brach.

"Du solltest es übrigens können. Handmagie, meine ich."

"Wirklich?" Severus nickte. "Soweit ich es sehe. Praktisch ist es allerdings noch einmal etwas anderes, aber theoretisch sind die Kanäle dafür in deiner Signatur angelegt." Remus war begeistert. "Und kannst Du mir das beibringen?"

„Nein, ich kann Dir nur erklären, wie es theoretisch funktionieren kann. Es ist wie mit Apparation – jemand sagt dir, wie es geht, aber verstehen musst Du es selbst."

Das bremste Remus' Begeisterung aber kaum. „Dann erklärst Du mir, wie es geht, und ich übe allein."

Es schien ihm, als wollte Severus die Augen verdrehen. Anscheinend gelang es ihm aber dieses Bedürfnis zu unterdrücken, und er hob nur geschlagen die Hände und warf einen hoffenden Blick in den immer noch stetig fallenden Regen hinaus. „Wenn es denn sein muß."

Er schnippte mit den Fingern, und die Flamme erschien. „Es ist ein einfacher Incendere, mehr nicht. Den kennst Du ja wohl."

Remus nickte. Natürlich, ein Incendere-Zauber gehörte zu den leichtesten Übungen. Ein einfacher Schwung mit dem Zauberstab, und was auch immer brennbares in der Nähe war konnte angezündet werden. Probeweise zückte Remus den Stab, und demonstrierte, dass er wenigstens das konnte. „Incendere!"

„So ähnlich. Theoretisch funktioniert es genauso wie mit Zauberstab, nur dass Du die Energie nicht in den Stab leitest, sondern in deine Hände. Ob Du schnippst oder nicht ist dabei völlig egal. Lucius hat früher immer seinen Zeigefinger austreckt und sich als Stab vorgestellt, für ihn hat das gut funktioniert."

Remus betrachtete seinen rechten Zeigefinger. „Das könnte funktionieren, schnippen ist aber natürlich irgendwie cooler."

„Das fand ich wohl mit fünfzehn auch."

Das brachte Remus zum lachen. Dann betrachtete er seinen Zeigefinger, und machte probeweise einmal die gleiche Bewegung, die er mit seinem Zauberstab genutzt hätte. „Incendere!" Aber es passierte erstmal gar nichts. Beim zweiten Versuch genauso wenig. Beim dritten Versuch spürte Remus ein seltsames Kribbeln in der Fingerspitze. Etwas enttäuscht betrachtete er seine Hände. „Begabt bin ich anscheinend wirklich nicht."

Aber Severus beruhigte ihn. „Damit hat das wenig zu tun. Handmagie benötigt vor allem viel Übung, das geht nicht von heute auf morgen. Geduld."´

„Ist das Kribbeln ein gutes Zeichen?" Noch einmal schwang Remus seine Hände, und kam sich ein wenig seltsam dabei vor.

„Vermutlich." Severus schnippte, die Flamme erschien, er betrachtete sie kurz und ließ sie dann wieder verlöschen. „Ja, vermutlich kribbelt das ein wenig in den Fingern. Darauf habe ich noch nie geachtete."

„Verbrennt man sich dabei eigentlich nicht die Finger?" Dafür erntete er einen belustigten Blick. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Die Flamme ist noch nicht einmal warm. Der Zauberstab verbrennt ja auch nicht."

„Wie fühlt sich die Flamme an, wenn sie nicht warm ist?"

„Das kann man nicht beschreiben. Warte. Mach die Handbewegung nochmal, mal sehen, ob es klappt." Wieder schnippte Severus, die kleine Flamme erschien. Remus konzentrierte sich auf die Handbewegung, und gerade als er fertig war und „Incendere" sagte, machte Severus eine schnelle Handbewegung und zündete Remus' Fingerspitze an.

„Was – oh!" Überrascht betrachtete Remus seinen scheinbar brennenden Zeigefinger. Dort wechselte die kleine Flamme langsam ihre Farbe von grün auf golden, und blieb noch einige Minuten stehen. Vorsichtig bewegte Remus seine Hand und merkte, dass er die Höhe der Flamme sogar vorsichtig dosieren konnte. Seine Hand kribbelte dabei intensiv, und nach kurzer Zeit hielt er die Intensität nicht mehr aus und brachte die Flamme mit einem gedanklichen ‚Finite' zum erlöschen.

„Aha. Die Magie ist also da, nur die Steuerung fehlt. Mehr Übung, und es sollte irgendwann bald funktionieren."

Faszinierte untersuchte Remus seine Fingerspitze auf Brandspuren, fand aber nichts. „Die Flamme war tatsächlich nicht warm, aber das Kribbeln macht mich verrückt. Läßt das irgendwann nach?"

„Sicher. Nachdem sogar dieser Regen inzwischen nachgelassen hat..." Severus zeigte auf den Himmel. Tatsächlich lockerten sich in der Entfernung die Wolken auf und etwas Himmel war sichtbar. Dazu nieselte es nur noch leicht.

Wenige Minuten später hatte der Regen ganz aufgehört, und sie gingen durch das nasse Gras zurück zum Schloß. Obwohl die Sonne wieder schien ließ der leichte Wind Remus in seinem durchnässten T-shirt frösteln. Auch Severus war sichtlich kalt.

„Arbeitest Du heute noch?" Remus hatte immer noch die Ausführungen zum Hyle im Kopf, und hätte gerne einmal einen Blick darauf geworfen. Aber Severus wehrte solche Ideen gleich ab.

„Ja, aber an etwas anderem." Am Portal angekommen überlegte Remus noch, ob er sich vielleicht Zuschauerrechte erhandelen könnte, als seine Gedanken durch lautes Rufen unterbrochen wurden.

„Remus! Ich hab Dich schon überall gesucht, wo hast Du gesteckt?" Außer Atem kam Sirius die Treppe hinuntergestürzt, sichtlich erfreut, Remus wiederzusehen. Als er Severus sah verlangsamte er seine Schritte irritiert. „Und seit wann begibst Du dich in derart schlechte Gesellschaft?"

Bevor Remus antworten konnte, hatte Severus sich schon zum gehen gewendet. „Bis morgen." Offensichtlich hatte er kein Interesse an einem Schlagabtausch mit Sirius. Er war schon halb durch das Portal verschwunden als Sirius am Fuße der Treppen ankam. Gleichzeitig erschien Albus im Portal.

„Ah, ihr seid wieder da. Gerade habe ich mich von Sirius verabschiedet, aber als ich eure Stimmen gehört hatte, wollte ich noch rasch nach euch schauen. Severus, das kam heute morgen per Eule für Dich." Er überreichte Severus eine Pergamentrolle. „Wie war es in Oxford? Ihr seht erholt aus, wenn auch etwas nass. Der Regen kam unerwartet, nicht wahr? Severus, wenn Du noch einen Moment Zeit hast.." Gemeinsam verschwanden sie durch das Portal ins Innere.

„Du bist ja total durchnässt." Belustig betrachtete Sirius seinen ältesten Freund. „Ja, wir sind in einen Regenguss gekommen und haben unter einem Baum gewartet, bis es wieder vorbei war." Sirius stutzte. „Als ich auf dem Weg zu Albus' Büro war, habe ich am Waldrand etwas so seltsam glühen sehen. Ich dachte, ich hätte mir das eingebildet, es war auch nur ganz kurz. Kam das von euch? Habt ihr euch duelliert, oder sowas? Das sah ehrlich etwas seltsam aus."

„Ein Glühen? Seltsam. Nein, das hat nichts mit uns zu tun." Die Lüge kam Remus automatisch über die Lippen, und er benötigte einige Sekunden bis ihm klar war, dass er reflexartig nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Ihm wurde ein bisschen unwohl. Normalerweise hatte er keine Geheimnisse vor Sirius – schließlich hatte man vor seinem besten Freund keine Geheimnisse, oder? – aber irgendetwas in ihm wollte das Erlebnis unter dem Baum nicht teilen. Das war sein Moment mit Severus gewesen, und er wollte nicht, dass Sirius ihn durch hämische Bemerkungen schälerte. Nein, das behielt Remus lieber für sich. Es würde schon nicht schaden, oder?

Gemeinsam gingen sie durch das Portal ins Schloß, und nachdem Remus sich aus seinen nassen Kleidern geschält und sich in seine Lieblingsroben gehüllt hatte, verbrachten sie den Abend auf Remus' Sofa mit einer guten Flasche Wein, Knabberein der Hauselfen und Sirius' scheinbar unerschöpflichem Fundus an Anekdoten. Als es weit nach Mitternacht wieder vor dem Fenster zu regnen begann, taumelte Remus zufrieden ins Bett und freute sich, an diesem Abend nicht mehr vor die Tür zu müssen.

Was er dabei nicht ahnen konnte, war, das Severus zu genau diesem Zeitpunkt im Verbotenen Wald unter einem Baum stand und sich genau das wünschte. Dann apparierte er in die Nacht hinein.

* * *

(c) Fayet - 16.4.2011


	10. Chop

**Chop**

Mit Sirius an seiner Seite wurde das Frühstück wieder zu einer langwierigen Angelegenheit. Sirius sah nämlich nicht im geringsten ein, warum er sich beeilen sollte, bloß weil Remus sich am Nachmittag freiwillig mit Snape in einem Labor einsperren wollte.

"Jetzt hibbel hier nicht so rum, Remus. Das ist ja unerträglich. Es ist so ein schöner Tag: Blauer Himmel, Sonnenschein, frische Brötchen - außerdem sind wir so früh, dass die anderen noch gar nicht gefrühstückt haben. Du kannst dich jetzt unmöglich in der Bibliothek verkriechen! Schau mal, sogar Minerva und Albus kommen jetzt erst."

Überzeugt murmelte Remus etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, und ließ sich noch eine Tasse Tee geben. "Jaja, Du hast gut reden. Dieser Wolfsbann ist ziemlich kompliziert, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass da soviel Arbeit drinsteckt." Sirius zuckte die Schultern. "Naja, für irgendwas muss Snape ja immer in seinen Kerkern hausen. Ist auch besser so, wenn der mehr Zeit für anderes hätte, würde man ihn ja ständig sehen." Praktischerweise ging Remus' etwas zu spitze Antwort in der Ankunft von Albus und Minvera am Frühstückstisch unter.

"Guten Morgen! Wie schön, dass der Regen sich wieder verzogen hat. Heute nacht hat es ja sogar gewittert, habt ihr das mitbekommen?" Minvera reichte Remus ihre Tasse. "Nein, ich habe nichts gemerkt. Aber ich schlafe in letzter Zeit wie ein Stein." Albus lächelte ihn über die Schüssel mit Obstsalat an, bevor er sich reichlich bediente und den Früchteberg mit einem großen Klecks Honig verzierte. "Du arbeitest ja auch viel. Soviel Zeit mit Severus zu verbringen bekommt Dir anscheinend nicht gut."

Remus hoffte, das niemand seine roten Ohren bemerkte. Dabei übersah er den leicht besorgten Blick, den Sirius ihm zuwarf. "Zuviel Zeit mit Severus zu verbringen bekommt niemand", pflichtete Minerva bei, "mir jedenfalls nicht. Ich fühle mich immer faul und unterbelichtet. Dafür aber ansonsten geistig stabil. Das hat ja auch Vorteile." Sirius grinste. Dann verzog er das Gesicht. "Das war ja klar." Er wies auf den Wald, den er von seinem Stuhl aus im Blickfeld hatte. Die anderen wanden sich um.

Tatsächlich hatte sich aus dem Schatten des Waldes eine hohe Gestalt gelöst. Langsam näherte sie sich dem Schloss, schlug aber nicht die Richtung des Obstgartens ein. "Woher kommt er denn jetzt? War er heute nacht unterwegs?" Albus zuckte die Schulter, kniff dann aber die Augen zusammen und visierte die Silhuette in der Ferne an. Offensichtlich rief er Severus zu sich, war aber zunächst erfolglos. Unbeirrt setzte der seinen Weg in Richtung Schloß fort, blieb stehen, ging weiter, und blieb letztendlich wieder stehen. Dann änderte er seine Richtung und kam wenige Minuten später im Obstgarten an.

Er sah nicht so aus, als hätte er in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden sein Bett gesehen. Immerhin war er offensichtlich nicht bei Voldemort gewesen, trug aber dafür die Remus schon vertraute Kombination aus Hemd, Weste und Gehrock. Direkt neben Albus' Stuhl blieb er stehen, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich der Frühstücksgesellschaft anzuschließen.

"Guten Morgen." Als Antwort gähnte Severus in seinen Gipsarm. "Pardon. Was kann ich für Dich tun?" Albus deutete auf den freien Stuhl neben sich. "Setz Dich." Für einen kurzen Moment schien Severus abzuwägen, ob Protest sinnvoll war. Er entschied sich aber dagegen, und sank nur gottergeben auf den angebotenen Platz. Albus wand sich im zu und bot eine Tasse Tee an. Aber Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Danke, nein." Albus betrachtete ihn. "Wo warst Du heute nacht? Geschlafen hast Du offensichtlich nicht."

Müde zuckte Severus die Schultern. "Ich war privat unterwegs." Albus zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Privat, aha. Schau mich mal an." Irritiert ließ Severus die Hand, mit der er sich gerade einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht streichen wollte, wieder sinken. Er machte keine Anstalten, Albus anzuschauen, und fixierte statt dessen das Tischtuch. Seine Haare fielen wie ein Vorhang vor seine Augen. Interssiert betrachteten die anderen drei die Vorkommnisse, Minerva mit einem mütterlichen Blick, Sirius betont desinteressiert, und Remus voller Sorge. Severus sah wirklich schlecht aus, beinahe durchsichtig, irgendwie etwas verwuschelt, und - zitterten seine Hände?

Albus wollte aber derweil keine Ausflüchte dulden. "Schau mich an." Als Severus immer noch nicht reagierte, streckte er ohne Umschweife die Hand aus, dirigierte Severus' Gesicht in seine Richtung und strich mit der anderen Hand die Haare zur Seite. Dann betrachtete er ihn kurz, und zog dann seine Hand wieder zurück. Sofort wich Severus etwas in seinem Stuhl nach hinten, und ließ sene Haare wieder vor sein Gesicht fallen. Albus betrachtete ihn weiterhin von der Seite, aber sein besorgter Gesichtsausdruck war etwas völlig anderem gewichen. Ein kaum verschleierter wütender Unterton lag in seiner Stimme, als er wieder sprach. "Geh ins Bett. Heute Nachmittag in meinem Büro, wir müssen reden. Geh." Ohne Wiederrede, und ohne die anderen am Tisch weiter zu beachten, stand Severus auf und ging, offensichtlich so schnell er konnte, über die Wiese in Richtung Schloß davon.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen starrte Albus in Richtung des Schlosses. Eine Zeit lang wagte niemand, etwas zu sagen. Es war erst Minerva, die vorsichtig die Stille brach. "Albus?" Aber sie erntete nur ein Kopfschütteln. Glücklicherweise kam genau in diesem Moment die Post, und die angespannte Stimmung löste sich ein wenig. Besonders der Tagesprophet sorgte für Ablenkung, wurde doch auf den ersten Seiten in großen Blockbuchstaben ein "Skandal im Ministerium - Leck in den obersten Rängen! Vertrauliche Informationen auf Abwegen" ausgerufen. Auch Albus nahm dankbar einen angebotenen Teil der Zeitung entgegen, und vertiefte sich danach in die Diskussion mit den anderen.

Als Remus einige Stunden später zu seinem üblichen Zeitpunkt vor Severus' Labortür stand, erhielt er auf sein Klopfen keine Reaktion. Vorsichtig probte er die Türklinke, aber das Labor war verschlossen. Offensichtlich war Severus nicht da. Enttäuscht machte Remus sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Er hatte immernoch zahlreiche Fragen, und nicht zuletzt hatte er gehofft, heute endlich das Hyle sehen zu können. Aber vielleicht schlief Severus noch, oder war bei Albus im Büro. Dann würde Remus die freie Zeit - Sirius half Pomona Sprout wieder in den Gewächshäusern, und würde erst zum Abendessen wieder Zeit haben - eben zur eigenen Recherche nutzen.

In den kühlen, leicht abgedunkelten Räumen der Bibliothek fand Remus schnell in einer versteckten Ecke hinter einigen Regalen einen ruhigen Arbeitsplatz. Nach wie vor hatte die Kräuterkunde ihn in den Bann gezogen. Schnell sammelte er einige Bücher zusammen, breitete sein Schreibzeug und seine Notizbücher aus, und vertiefte sich in die Arbeit.

Es dauerte eine gute Weile, bis ihm bewußt wurde, dass er keinesfalls allein in der Bibliothek war. Erst als einige Reihen weiter Richtung Eingang etwas zu Boden fiel horchte er auf. Wer suchte an so einem schönen Sommertag außer ihm noch Zuflucht in der Kühle der Bibliothek? Neugierig stand er auf, schlich um das Regal herum und schaute vorsichtig um die Ecke.

Drei Regal Richtung Eingang, durch einen Quergang von ihm getrennt, saß Severus. Für einen Moment war Remus beleidigt - immerhin war er mit Severus verabredet gewesen, und offensichtlich vergessen worden. Dann bemerkte er, das Severus in tiefe Konzentration versunken war. Er schien noch nicht einmal gemerkt zu haben, dass einer seiner Bleistifte zu Boden gefallen war. Vor ihm lagen drei Monstren von Bücher, dicke, schwere und völlig verstaubte Lederbände. Außer einem Notizbuch und einigen Pergamentrollen hatte er ein Wörterbuch dabei, und schien aus den alten Bänden zu übersetzen. Remus konnte ihn dabei nur von hinten sehen, aber seine etwas zusammengesunkene Haltung verriet, dass er wohl nicht mehr als wenige Stunden an Schlaf bekommen hatte. Immerhin hatte er aber die Kleider gewechselt und geduscht, und allein das verlieh ihm schon einen etwas geordneteren Ausdruck.

Kurz überlegte Remus, ob er zu Severus gehen sollte, beschloß dann aber, dessen Konzentration nicht zu stören und lieber wieder selbst an die Arbeit zu gehen. Immerhin hatte auch er genug zu lernen, und ein Tag ohne seinen sicherlich lästigen Schüler würde Severus bestimmt gut tun. Als Ausgleich würde Remus dann eben am nächsten Tag eine Einführung in die Arbeit mit dem Hyle fordern, und allein der Gedanke an diese kleine Erpressung ließ ihn grinsen.

Leise tappte er also zurück an seinen Platz, und versenkte sich seinerseits wieder in seine Bücher. Aber die Konzentration fiel ihm schwer. Jetzt, da er wußte das Severus nur durch einige Regalreihen von ihm getrennt saß, meinte er jedes Geräusch auf ihn zurückführen zu können. Sein empfindliches Gehör nahm jedes Kratzen der Feder auf dem Papier, jedes Rascheln der Buchseiten und jeden tiefen Atemzug wahr.

Wenige Minuten später aber unterbrachen Schritte diese getrennte Zweisamkeit. Sie kamen vom Eingang, und suchten zielstrebig ihren Weg zwischen den Regalen. Remus fühlte sich gestört, und hoffte, dass wer auch immer da lief, schnell sein Buch finden und wieder verschwinden würde. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen fühlte er sich ertappt, als wäre es etwas intimes, mit jemandem eine Bibliothek zu teilen.

Aber Remus' Chancen standen schlecht. Die Schritte kamen zum Stillstand, genau dort, wo nach Remus Orientierung Severus sitzen mußte. Dann hörte er Albus' Stimme.

"Hier bist Du. Warum bist Du nicht in mein Büro gekommen?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Severus antwortete. "Wie spät ist es?"

Holz knarzte. Vermutlich hatte Albus sich zu Severus in die Bank vor dem Regal gesetzt.

"Es ist halb fünf." Rascheln unterbrach die Stille, dann ein zuschnappendes Geräusch. "Merlin, ich habe die Zeit vergessen. Ich dachte, es sei nicht später als zwei - und Lupin habe ich wohl versetzt. Dann sollte ich zusehen, dass ich hier fertig werde." Papiergeraschel und das Geräusch eines dicken Buches, das zugeschlagen wurde, drangen zu Remus. Dann wieder Albus' Stimme, ruhig, aber nicht sanft.

"Du glaubst nicht im Ernst, dass Du vor mir weglaufen kannst, oder?"

Das Geraschel verstummte, aber Severus antwortete nicht. Albus seufzte. "Kind, was machst Du nur?"

"Was willst Du hören?"

Langsam veränderte Albus Tonfall sich, wurde zunehmend schärfer. "Severus, was soll das? Du verschwindest nachts, kommst völlig zerfleddert und high wie ein Landstreicher morgens nach Hause, und bist völlig unkorporativ. Wo warst Du letzte Nacht? Antworte mir." Das hatte Albus also in Severus' Augen gesehen.

"Ich war privat unterwegs, das sagte ich bereits."

"Was hast Du genommen, Opium, Kokain? Irgendwas anderes? Du bist nicht mehr zwanzig!" Remus fühlte sich unweigerlich an seinen Vater erinnert, dessen Tonfall ganz ähnlich geklungen hatte, kurz bevor es etwas auf die Ohren gab.

"Ist das relevant? Opium."

Kurz herrschte Stille. "Und warum um alles in der Welt nimmst Du Opium? In diesen Mengen? Auf deinen völlig kaputten Magen? Willst Du dich umbringen?"

Langsam wurde auch Severus' Tonfall etwas gereizter. "Merlin, Albus. Ich hatte etwas geschäftliches zu erledigen, das gehörte dazu. Eins, zwei Pfeifen. Ich weiß was ich tue."

Aber auch Albus wurde lauter. "Manchmal bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob Du das weißt. Vor allem habe ich das Gefühl, dass hier etwas hinter meinem Rücken passiert, und das gefällt mir nicht." Es folgte eine kurze Stille.

"Du vertraust mir also nicht?" Die Frage stand im Raum.

"Vergiß nicht, wer ich bin. Und vor allem vergiß nicht, wer Du bist." Wie ein Peitschenschlag wurde der Satz gesprochen, und Remus zog scharf die Luft ein. Sofort verfluchte er sich innerlich und hoffte, nicht gehört worden zu sein. Aber die beiden Männer einige Reihen weiter hatten anderes im Kopf. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Severus sprach. Aber als er dann antwortete, klang er ebenso leise und gefährlich wie Albus vorher, und trotz seines seidenen Tonfalls tropften seine Worte wie Gift auf den Boden.

"Du meinst, was ich bin. Nein, da mußt Du dir keine Sorgen machen, das vergesse ich nicht. Selbst wenn ich es nicht eingebrannt tragen würde, aber vielleicht willst Du nachhelfen? Ein Handgelenk ist noch frei, oder doch ein Imperius? Dann mußt Du dir bestimmt keine Gedanken mehr machen, dass ich meinen Platz in dieser Ordnung jemals vergessen könnte."

Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen war Severus noch während er sprach aufgestanden, und kaum war sein Satz beendet, hallten seine zügigen Schritte durch die Bibliothek.

"Severus!" Auch Albus schien aufgesprungen zu sein. Aber Severus blieb nicht stehen. Krachend fiel dafür die Tür der Bibliothek ins Schloß, geworfen mit erheblich mehr Kraft, als nötig war. Remus zog instinktiv den Kopf ein. Dann hörte er leise Albus Stimme durch den vermeintlich leeren Raum hallen. "Ach, Severus... wir haben doch alle nur Angst um Dich."

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis die sanften Schritte des alten Zauberers in der Bibliothek verklungen waren, und Remus wieder allein war. Noch länger dauerte es, bis er seine Bücher zusammenräumnte und selbst die Bibliothek verließ. Aber seine Konzentration war verpufft, und bevor er den schönen Tag in der dämmerigen Bibliothek vergeudete und dabei noch nicht einmal vorankam, wollte er lieber das schöne Wetter genießen. Bei Severus vorbeizuschauen wäre eine Option gewesen, aber Remus fürchtete sich vor der Laune des Tränkemeisters - die wahrscheinlich gerade eher wenig schön war. Statt dessen entschied er sich, mit einem seiner Bücher auf den Astronomieturm zu steigen, und im Licht der Nachmittagssonne nur für sich noch etwas zu lesen.

Auf der Plattform angekommen wurde Remus allerdings schnell klar, dass er ausnahmsweise Severus gefunden hatte, ohne ihn zu suchen. Er saß auf den die Plattform umgebenden Zinnen, die Beine über dem Abgrund baumelnd, und wenn Remus nicht alles täuschte war die Zigarette in seiner Hand nicht die erste. Schon überlegte er, ob er ungesehen davon käme, aber Severus hatte sein Kommen bemerkt. "Willst Du etwas von mir, oder bist Du zufällig hier gelandet?"

Remus überquerte die Plattform und stellte sich neben ihn an die Brüstung. Severus schnippte wenig elegant die Asche in die Tiefe. "Eigentlich wollte ich nur in Ruhe lesen."

"Ich muss mich wohl entschuldigen, dass ich unseren Termin heute nachmittag nicht eingehalten habe." Aber Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Kein Problem, das kann ja mal vorkommen. Hast Du ein wenig geschlafen?" Er war überrascht, wie schnell Severus' Wut anscheinend verpufft war. Das sprach nicht für die Situation, und war ausgesprochen ungewöhnlich. Und vielleicht ein Zeichen, wie erschöpft er wirklich war.

"Es wird reichen." Für einen Moment schwiegen sie. Dann fasste Remus sich ein Herz. "Du warst in der Opiumkneipe, heute nacht, oder?" Severus fuhr herum und musterte ihn. Dann zuckte er die Schultern. "Wie kommst Du darauf?" Remus hob die Hände. "Es geht mich natürlich nichts an. Du hattest bloß den gleichen Kleidungsstil an wie vor ein paar Wochen, als Du mich mitgenommen hast.. Da habe ich wieder daran gedacht."

Severus zog an seiner Zigarette und pustete einen Rauchring in den Himmel. "Gut beobachtet. Anscheinend lasse ich nach." Remus lachte. "Nein, keine Sorge." Wieder schwiegen sie. Unter ihnen streckte sich das Gelände weit aus, und über dem Verbotenen Wald, der bis an den Horizont reichte, spannte sich der makellose blaue Himmel. Die Steine der Brüstung waren warm. "Hast Du keine Angst runterzufallen?"

"Wie? Nein." Remus äugte über die Brüstung. Dann stemmte er sich mit den Händen hoch, schwang die Beine über die Brüstung, und saß neben Severus. "Uhm.. das ist aber schon tief." Über seine Zigarette lächelte Severus. "Hast Du Höhenangst?"

Bedauerlicherweise mußte Remus das zugeben. "Ein bißchen." Severus nickte. "Am Anfang hatte ich das auch, aber jetzt nicht mehr." Das verwirrte Remus. "Wieso, kannst Du fliegen oder so?" Es sollte ein Witz gewesen sein, aber er hatte Severus verblüfft. Noch verblüffter war allerdings Remus, als Severus nickte. "Schon. Es klingt furchtbar pathetisch, aber es ist so."

Remus wäre beinahe nach hinten auf die Plattform übergekippt. "Du - was? Du kannst fliegen? Das glaube ich Dir nicht. Ich glaube Dir, dass Du wirklich viel kannst, aber fliegen? Keiner kann fliegen, jedenfalls nicht ohne Besen." Wieder schnippte Severus die Asche seiner immer kürzer werdenden Zigarette über die Brüstung. "Voldemort kann fliegen. Das weiß allerdings keiner, jedenfalls fast keiner. Irgendwann hat er es mir mal beigebracht, weiß Merlin warum. Er fand es lustig, vor allem, weil man fliegen nur lernt, wenn man über eine Klippe gestoßen wird. Ich hab's lange nicht mehr probiert, aber ich denke, ich könnte es noch." Nach einer kurzen Pause sah er Remus an. "Albus weiß nichts davon. Sonst eigentlich auch niemand. Behalt's also für dich. Vielleicht fällt Dir ja wieder etwas passendes ein, und Du kannst dir damit einen Gefallen von mir erschleichen." Es klang nicht anklagend, aber Remus fühlte sich ein wenig beleidigt - bis ihm einfiel, dass er Severus ja tatsächlich epresste.

"Schon gut, das behalte ich wirklich für mich. Aber sehen würde ich's schon gerne." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Heute nicht." Er sah müde aus, fand Remus, sehr müde. Als wäre eine schwere Erschöpfung in seine Gesichtszüge graviert worden, die niemals mehr verschwinden würde.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie. "Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass Voldemort jemandem etwas beibringt. Das paßt so gar nicht zu dem Monster, das ich vor Augen habe." Severus betrachtete den abgebrannten Rest seiner Zigarette. "Das war früher, als er noch nicht der Wahnsinnige war, der er heute ist. Es wären ihm wohl kaum soviele nachgefolgt, wenn er damals schon so gewesen wäre. Aber früher war das alles etwas anders, die Atmosphäre war verlockender. Heute plündern und morden sie nur noch, ohne Sinn und Verstand." Remus fand das wenig glaubwürdig. "Und früher haben sie mit Sinn und Verstand gemordet?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht. Gemordet wurde schon immer, aber die ganze Politik war weniger wichtig. Es war mehr eine Gruppe von Gleichgesinnten, es ging um andere Dinge."

"Irgendwie kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen."

Severus schnaubte. "Das ist das Problem des Ordens. Keiner kann sich vorstellen, wie verführerisch soetwas sein kann, wie verlockend der Ruf Voldemorts früher klang. Und vielleicht in den Ohren vieler heute noch klingt. Ihr unterschätzt ihn damit, seine Anziehungskraft, die Ausstrahlung. Voldemort ist mächtig, darin lag ein Reiz. Aber er hat auch Wissen und Macht weitergegeben, und das wollten viele, die sonst keine Macht gehabt hätten. Gerade für die Reinblüter meiner Generation war das wie Sirenengesang. Die Differenz zwischen der Welt und dem, was wir gelernt hatten war so groß, und Voldemort konnte das überbrücken."

"Welche Differenz?" Etwas in Remus weigerte sich, diesen Gedankengängen zu sehr nachzufolgen. Wie konnte Voldemorts Ruf jemandem verlockend erscheinen?

"Realität und Erziehung. Als Reinblüter bekommst Du eingebleut, dass Du zum herrschen geboren bist. Von Kind an wird ihnen das eingeprügelt, bis sie es glauben. Aber dann kommen sie hier her" - eine Geste über das Gelände machte deutlich, dass er Hogwarts meinte - "und werden Slytherins. Und vorbei ist es mit der Herrlichkeit. Innerhalb des Hauses stimmt die Rangordnung noch, aber im ganzen der Gemeinschaft ist es damit vorbei. Und erst recht draußen. Man steht sowieso unter dem Generalverdacht der Bösartigkeit, ist schließlich nicht jeder Slytherin ein schwarzer Magier? Und wenn man es oft genug hört, glaubt man es. Voldemort's Ruf sagt ihnen, dass alles was sie glauben stimmt: Sie sind besser, sie können herrschen, sie haben Macht. Sie sind böse, und das Böse ist anziehend, erotisch, geheimnisvoll. "

"Also ist die Gesellschaft schuld und nicht der Einzelne?" Das klang in Remus' Ohren viel zu sehr nach faulen Ausreden.

"Das sage ich nicht. Aber ich sage, dass eine Bewegung wie die Death Eater nicht aus dem Nichts kommt. Der Kontext ist wichtig, aber niemand sieht ihn. Wie auch? Wieviel Prozent des Ordens sind Gryffindors? Und wieviele haben diesen Bonus ihr ganzes Leben genutzt? Für viele Death Eater ist dieser Kampf Vergeltung - sie holen sich zurück, was ihnen rechtmäßig gehört, ihnen aber keiner geben will."

Remus' Kopf schwirrte. "Aber kann man nicht irgendwann auch einfach weiterdenken? Die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen?"

Nachdenklich schaute Severus über den Wald in den Himmel. "Du überschätzt die persönliche Größe der Meisten von uns."

Dann schwiegen beide eine Weile. Remus versuchte, Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen, war aber von den vielen ungewohnten Schlüsseln überfordert. Er dachte an seine Freunde, und an das viele Leid des Krieges. Er dachte an Sirius in Azkaban, an die vielen Toten und Verwundeten, an die Angriffe. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass Severus jetzt die Opfer auch als Täter und Mittäter identifizierte. Für Remus war es immer klar gewesen, wer der Gute und wer der Böse war. Das es Grenzgänger wie Severus gab paßte da noch irgendwie ins Bild, wenn auch manchmal nicht ohne Reibungen.

"Aber das ganze Leid! Das ist doch Schwachsinn, sovielen soviel anzutun, nur wegen solche Rivalitäten und 'Vergeltung'? Wenn ich mir das hier alles anschaue, wenn ich mir ansehe, was Azkaban aus Sirius gemacht hat, was diese ganze Sache aus Dir macht - das kann es doch nicht wert sein." Severus zuckte müde die Schultern "Ich wage es nicht, darüber ein Urteil zu fällen. Aber ich hoffe, dass es bald vorbei sein wird, wie auch immer es ausgeht."

Wieder schwiegen sie. Tiefer und tiefer versank Remus in seine Gedanken, bis eine Bewegung ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurückholte. Severus hatte sich von wo auch immer eine neue Zigarette besorgt, und drehte sie zwischen den Fingern. Dann sah er Remus an. "Hast Du eigentlich geübt?"

Erst etwas unwillig über die Ablenkung, dann aber erleichtert, sah Remus auf. "Äh, nein. Ich hatte noch keine Zeit. Aber ich kann's nochmal versuchen? Auch wenn Du wirklich mit dieser Raucherei aufhören solltest, das ist ganz scheußlich." Severus zuckte die Schultern. "Das sagt Albus auch immer." Bei der Erwähnung des Namens verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht kurz, aber offensichtlich verjagte er den Gedanken schnell wieder. "Wenn alles vorbei ist, höre ich auf." Remus sah ihn sekptisch an. "Behauptest Du nicht immer, dann tot zu sein?" Severus grinste. "Das ist der aktuelle Plan. Gibtst Du mir jetzt Feuer, oder nicht?"

Seufzend probierte Remus es aus. Aber natürlich klappte es nicht, und letztendlich mußte Severus sich seine Zigarette selbst anzünden.

Es war schließlich Severus, der als Erster den Turm wieder verließ. Poppy hatte ihn zu sich bestellt, um den im letzten Regenguß reichlich ramponierten Verband an seinem Handgelenk zu wechseln. Remus blieb noch eine Weile sitzen, genoß das Panorama und versuchte, seine Gedanken einigermaßen zu sortieren.

Das gelang ihm aber nur geringfügig. Noch beim Abendessen saß er recht schweigsam in der Runde. Vordergründig hörte er sich den Tagesbericht von Sirius an, in Wirklichkeit aber musterte er seinen Freund. Der Sommer hatte ihm gut getan. Nicht nur hatte er endlich ein wenig zugenommen, auch die Sonne und die viele Bewegung hatte ihm ein etwas gesünderes Aussehen zurückgegeben. Azkaban hatte ihn beinahe vernichtet, aber er war wieder auf dem Weg zu seiner alten Form. Für das Schuljahr würde er sich wieder als Remus "Haustier" tarnen müssen, und nur Remus wußte, dass es Sirius insgeheim davor graute. Also genoß er jetzt die Sommertage umso ausführlicher, und sein lebhafter Charakter erheiterte die Runde.

Mit Ausnahme von Severus. Er saß wieder an seinem angestammten Platz neben Albus, aber er beteiligte sich so wenig wie möglich an den Gesprächen. Poppy hatte seinen Gipsverband durch einen schmaleren und leichteren Verband mit eingearbeiteter Schiene ersetzt, so dass er wieder wesentlich mehr Bewegungsfreiheit genoß. Aber er war den ganzen Abend über angespannt, und mied es vor allem, Albus anuzusehen. Auch Remus gegenüber gab er mit keiner Regung zu verstehen, dass sie noch vor wenigen Stunden ausführliche Gespräche auf dem Astronomieturm geführt hatten. Vielleicht hatte aber auch seine Müdigkeit ihn eingeholt.

Er wurde erst wacher, als eine Eule Minvera die Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten brachte. Schon vorher hatte die Tischgesellschaft eine rege Debatte um den neuen Skandal im Ministerium geführt, und die bereits morgens angekündigte Sonderausgabe, die vor allem auf eine Konferenz des Ministeriums reagierte, wurde sehnsüchtig erwartet. Minerva mußte ihre Zeitung regelrecht gegen die sich ausstreckenden Hände verteidigen. Um einer Rangelei vorzubeugen, laß sie den Leitartikel in Auszügen kurzerhand vor.

"Also, hier steht.. die Überschrift habt ihr ja selbst gesehen, Skandal! Und so weiter. Also: Heute nachmittag hat das Ministerium in einer öffentlichen Pressekonferenz zugegeben, gegen einen ihrer hochrangingen Mitarbeiter zu ermitteln. Er wird verdächtig, mit vertraulichen Informationen gehandelt zu haben, und einen unlauteren Lebenswandel - was für eine Bezeichnung! Unlauterer Lebenswandel, naja - geführt zu haben. Der Angeklagte, Harold Overy, wurde von seinen Pflichten entbunden. Einer Festsetzung in der Festung Azkaban konnte sich der Gesuchte aber entziehen. Der vom Ministerium ausgestellte Haftbefehl gilt als gültig, eine Sonderaurorenkomission mit dem Namen "Quelle" wurde eingesetzt. In den nächsten Tagen wird das Ministerium vermutlich Anklage gegen Overy wegen Spionage und Hochverrat erheben. Hinweise über den Verbleib des Gesuchten, und so weiter. Aus London ect. Hier ist auch ein Photo, besonders symphatisch sieht der Herr ja nicht gerade aus."

Sie ließ die Zeitung sinken. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es im Ministerium auch Spione gibt - obwohl, bei dem Zustand dieses Ladens war das vermutlich naheliegend. War er einer von Voldemorts Männern?" Unweigerlich richteten sich sämtliche Blicke am Tisch auf Severus, der dem Vortrag Minveras aufmerksam zugehört hatte. Jetzt aber schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, nicht das ich wüßte." Das überraschte die Anwesenden. "Aber für wen den sonst? Wahrscheinlich weißt Du es bloß nicht." Sirius war sich seiner Sache sicher. Severus schwieg dazu aber nur.

Als die Zeitung um den Tisch wanderte, damit jeder sich einmal die kleinen Nebenartikel ansehen konnte, nahm er sie nur kurz, betrachtete das Bild, und reichte sie weiter. Auch Remus war an der ganze Sache nicht über die Gebühr hinaus interessiert, nahm die Zeitung aber trotzdem und überflog die Seite. Das Bild ließ ihn für einen Moment stocken. Das grobe Gesicht mit den grausamen Augen hatte er schonmal irgendwo gesehen, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wo genau. Vielleicht war er auch nur vorher schon einmal in der Zeitung abgebildet gewesen, dass kam bei hohen Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums ja häufiger vor. Er machte eine mentale Notiz, und reichte die Zeitung weiter. Erst als er wieder aufsah bemerkte er, dass Severus ihn beobachtet hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt Remus den Blickkontakt, dann sah Severus zu Minerva, die einen weiteren kleinen Artikel vorlas. In Remus wuchs aber zusehends die Gewissheit, Harald Overy schon eimal begegnet zu sein. Und ihm fiel auf, dass nicht nur sein Blick auf Severus ruhte. Auch Albus hatte offensichtlich die Reaktion seines Spions genau beobachtet, und fixierte jetzt Remus mit einem durchdringenden Blick. Auf Remus' Lächeln reagierte er nicht.

Den ganzen Abend zerbrach Remus sich den Kopf, woher genau er Harold Overy kannte. Aber es fiel ihm einfach nicht ein.

* * *

(c) Fayet - 19.04.2011

A/N: Das Severus fliegen kann, finde ich auch irgendwie pathetisch - aber ich mußte es unbedingt einbauen. Es war das einzige Element der letzten Bände, das mir noch gefallen hat. Ausnahmsweise bewege ich mich also ausgerechnet mit soetwas "in cannon", wie man so schön sagt.

Frohe Ostern!


	11. Chado

**Chado**

Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages begann für Remus endlich die praktische Lehrzeit. Anscheinend war Severus mit seinen Fortschritten in den Grundtechniken des Schneidens zufrieden, und als Remus das Labor betrat sah er auf den ersten Blick, dass nun endlich Kessel und Feuer ins Spiel kamen. Auf seinem Arbeitsplatz waren einige kleinere Kessel nach Größen aufgereiht, und die sonst leeren Arbeitstische im hinteren Teil des Raumes, die Severus für seine eigenen Projekte nutzte, waren ebenfalls vorbereitet worden. Und auch Severus selbst war deutlich auf Arbeit eingestellt, denn zum ersten Mal ihrer Zusammenarbeit trug er selbst eine Laborrobe.

Wie immer ohne großes Zeremoniell kam er direkt zum Punkt. "Die wichtigsten Grundtechniken solltest Du jetzt einigermaßen beherrschen. Wir haben nicht mehr allzuviel Zeit. In drei Wochen ist der Sommer vorbei, in einer Woche ist Vollmond. Die Vorräte sind leer, und der Wolfsbann muss vor Einnahme mindestens 24 Stunden ruhen. Diese Woche gehen wir einige Grundtechniken durch, besorgen noch einige Zutaten, und brauen dann Wolfsbann. Diese Vorräte reichen dann einige Wochen. Nach dem Vollmond kannst Du dann Stück für Stück unter Anleitung versuchen, selbst zu brauen. Gut?"

Remus nickte, und konnte sich nur knapp davon abhalten, sich die Hände zu reiben. Genauso hatte er sich das vorgestellt - und endlich passierte mal etwas! Er hatte schon die ganze Zeit Lust auf die richtige Arbeit am Kessel gehabt. In der Schulzeit hatte ihm dieser Prozess immer am meisten Spaß gemacht. Zu beobachten, wie die Zutaten sich miteinander verbanden, und die konzentrierte und manchmal hektische Arbeit am Kessel lagen ihm. "Sehr gut, ich freue mich auf's Brauen. Was fehlt denn alles noch an Zutaten? Und wann bekomme ich das Rezept?"

Mit einer Kopfbewegung wies Severus auf seinen Schreibtisch, wo eine einzelne Pergamentrolle lag. "Das Rezept gebe ich Dir nachher mit. Ich habe heute morgen eine schnelle Inventur gemacht, und einige Defizite bemerkt. Es fehlen einige wesentliche Dinge, aber nichts schwer zu findendes. Ein kurzer Besuch in der Stadt, mehr nicht. Ich wollte das morgen nachmittag erledigen, falls Du mich begleiten möchtest."

"Gerne, dann sehe ich gleich, wo Du einkaufst." Severus schien das recht zu sein. "Gut. Heute möchte ich, dass Du einige Extrakte aus den getrockneten Kräutern braust und verdichtest. Vorher wollte ich aber das Hyle bearbeiten."

Neugierig folgte Remus ihm an einen der hinteren Arbeitstische. Dort stand eine große, aus milchigem Stein geschlagene Schale, und der Remus schon bekannte Lederbeutel.

"Stell Dich dorthin. Über die Verwendung und die Entstehung von Hyle habe ich Dir schon einiges erzählt. Die Arbeit mit Hyle erfordert Ruhe und Konzentration, deswegen werde ich Dir nur vorher einen Teil des Prozesses erläutern. Stell deine Fragen vorher oder nachher, aber nicht währenddessen." Gehorsam bezog Remus seinen Zuschauerplatz gegenüber des Arbeitstisches, wo er alles gut im Blick hatte, Severus aber nicht im Weg stehen konnte.

Severus band sich währenddessen die Haare zurück, und schnürte den Lederbeutel auf. Daraus entnahm er einen weiteren, wesentlich kleineren Beutel, den er neben der Schale auf den Tisch stellte. "Also, Hyle. Für den Wolfsbann benötigen wir das Hyle in der Stufe, bevor es Materia Prima wird - das hatte ich schon gesagt. Das hier - " er hielt den Beutel hoch - "enthält eine beruhigte Form des Hyle. Momentan ist es quasi lahmgelegt und reagiert auf nichts in seiner Umgebung. Wäre es das nicht - und ich werde diesen Zustand gleich aufheben - würde es permanent seine Form und Gestalt wandeln. Verarbeitet man Hyle muss man jede Stufe im Prozess wieder einfrieren, sonst wird es nicht stabil." Er stellte den Beutel wieder ab. "Die Schale ist aus reinem Ägyptischen Alabaster. Hyle reagiert auf Metalle und Elemente im Holz, weswegen es nicht in Kesseln verarbeitet werden kann. Alabaster ist ein schlechter Wärmeleiter, aber lichtdurchlässig, weswegen man es mit Magie durchdringen kann. Trotzdem hält es Energie gut gespeichert. Dafür ist Alabaster weich, und sehr anfällig für Bruchstellen. Man kann diese Schalen oft nur zwei oder dreimal benutzen. Libavius benutzt deswegen Marmor, der viel härter ist. Aber Mamor ist kalt und zieht einen höheren Energieaufwand mit sich, weswegen ich lieber das klassische Alabaster verwende." Er betrachtete kurz die Schale. "Du siehst schon, das jeder Meister seine eigenen Gewohnheiten hat."

Remus lächelte. "Jeder ist eben anders. Kann ich die Schale einmal anfassen? Alabaster kenne ich nur aus Museen, oder Wandverkleidungen." Ohne zu zögern reichte Severus sie ihm über den Tisch hinweg. Tatsächlich war die Schale sehr leicht, und fühlte sich erstaunlich weich und warm an. Vorsichtig hielt Remus sie gegen das Licht. Sie war so fein gearbeitet, dass die Strahlen der Sonne sie erhellten, und beinahe durch sie hindurch schienen. "Wie schön."

"Ja, Alabaster ist ein schönes Material." Severus nahm die Schale wieder im Empfang und stellte sie zurück auf den Tisch.

"Gut. Zur Theorie dessen, was ich gleich tun werde. Das Hyle kommt aus dem Beutel in die Schale, und der stabile Zustand wird aufgehoben. Anschließend wird der Stoff durch die Zuführung von unterschiedlichen Energieformen und magischen Konzentrationen bearbeitet, und damit langsam verändert. Das geschieht über drei Stufen. Die letzte Stufe ist die Vorstufe zur Materia Prima, und dort wird das Hyle dann wieder stabilisiert. Anschließend wird es in einem Glasgefäß zwischengelagert, und dann später im Wolfsbann fertig verarbeitet. Fragen?"

Remus war gespannt. "Nein, erstmal nicht. Später bestimmt."

"Gut. " Ohne weitere Einleitung öffnete Severus den kleinen Beutel, und ein winziger Würfel aus einem schlammfarbenen Material fiel in die Schale. Für Remus sah das ganze sehr aus wie Hefe, aber er konnte sich gerade noch daran hindern, seine Beobachtung laut auszusprechen. Severus betrachtete den kleinen Würfel kurz, dann hielt er die ausgestreckte Hand über die Schüssel. Offensichtlich hatte er damit den Stabilisierungszauber aufgehoben, denn beinahe augenblicklich begann der Würfel sich zu verändern.

Zunächst ging dieser Vorgang nur sehr langsam von statten. Der Würfel begann zu bröseln, und zerfiel langsam zu einem sandartigen Staub. Severus hielt während der ganzen Zeit die Hand über der Schüssel ausgestreckt, und beobachtete den Prozess genau. Als die gesamte Masse des Würfels zu Staub zerfallen war, griff er in die Schale hinein und nahm mit einer geschickten Handbewegung den gesamten Staub auf. Dabei fiel Remus aus, dass der Staub an Masse zugenommen hatte. War der Würfel vorher klein wie ein Spielwürfel gewesen, paßte die Menge an Staub kaum noch vollständig in Severus' Hand.

Für einen kurzen Moment hielt Severus den Staub einfach nur in der Hand. Dann spürte Remus eine seltsame Luftveränderung, und in genau demselben Moment schloss Severus die Hand zur Faust, und drehte sie so, dass der Staub wieder in die Schale rieseln mußte. Statt des Staubes fielen aber winzige Kügelchen klackernd in die Schale zurück. Anscheinend veränderte das Hyle, wie Severus gesagt hatte, seinen Zustand also ziemlich spontan und unter Einfluss von Energie. Auch die durchsichtigen Kügelchen schienen nicht stabil zu sein. In der Schale verbanden sie sich miteinander, und wuchsen so in kürzester Zeit beachtlich.

Ruhig, aber zügig griff Severus wieder in die Schale, und nahm mit der gleichen Bewegung wie vorher den Staub die immer weiter anschwellenden Kugeln auf. Dann drehte er seine Hand wieder, und warf langsam eine Kugel nach der anderen in die Schale zurück, während er das Gefäß dabei gleichzeitg mit seiner verbundenen rechten Hand drehte. Schnell war Remus der Zweck dieses Drehens klar, denn die Kugeln platzten, sobald sie an die Wand der Schale anschlugen, und wurden zu einer silbernen Flüßigkeit. Durch das Drehen der Schale fiel jede Kugel auf eine andere Stelle, und bald waren sämtliche Wände und der Boden wie mit einer silbernen Schicht überzogen.

Diese Schicht, die zunächst dickflüssig in der Schale klebte, schien etwas zu verdampfen. Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, das auch wirklich kein Bereich der Schale frei geblieben war, umfasste Severus die Schale von außen mit beiden Händen, als wollte er sie anheben. Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Schale erhitzt, auf jeden Fall schien aber neue Energie zugeführt worden zu sein, denn die Flüssigkeit floss von den Wänden und sammelte sich am Boden der Schale, wo sie brodelnd zu sieden begann und gräulicher Dampf aufstieg. Die Schwaden stiegen aber nicht, wie es zu erwarten gewesen wäre, bis zur Decke des Raumes hinauf. Statt dessen prallten sie knapp einen Zentimeter über dem Rand der Schale an einer unsichtbaren Begrenzung ab, kondensierten, und tropften als gräuliche Flüssigkeit zurück in die Schale.

Anscheinend war das der langwierigste Teil der Verarbeitung des Hyle. Immer weiter kochte die Flüssigkeit, stieg als Dampf in der Schale empor, kondensierte, und tropfte wieder zurück. Dabei veränderte sie langsam ihre Farbe und wurde von der dick silbernen Masse immer flüssiger und flüssiger, bis Remus zum Schluß den Unterschied zwischen reinem Wasser und Hyle nicht mehr erkannt hätte.

Das war genau der Punkt, an dem Severus die Hände von der Schale nahm, und urplötzlich der gesamte Prozess zum erliegen kam. Von einem Tisch hinter sich angelte Severus ein braunes, hohes Glasgefäß, füllte das nun wie Wasser wirkende Hyle hinein und verkorkte das Glas sorgfältig. Dann sah er Remus an, und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er aus seiner tiefen Konzentration wieder auftauchte. "Hyle ist unberechenbar, man weiß nie, ob es wirklich wie geplant reagieren wird. Aber Lib hat wie immer ganze Arbeit geleistet. Hast Du Fragen?"

Das konnte man so sagen. "Natürlich." Die nächste halbe Stunde beantwortete Severus geduldig sämtliche Fragen, die Remus hatte. Er erklärte die verschiedenen Stadien des Hyle, die nicht ausgesprochenen Sprüche, die genauen Temperaturveränderungen, lobte Remus' schnelle Auffassungabe und bewunderte die vielen Details, die er sich hatte merken können.

Schließlich wies er auf Remus' Arbeitstisch. "Ich habe noch etwas Zeit. Willst Du selbst noch brauen?"

Die Frage hätte er sich sparen könnnen. "Klar, jetzt habe ich richtig Lust darauf bekommen." Severus konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. "Dieser Enthusiasmus ist wirklich bemerkenswert. Weißt Du, wie man Extrakte aus getrockneten Kräutern herstellt?"

Remus wies auf sein Lehrbuch, dass wie immer auf seinem Arbeitstisch lag. "Es steht im Buch, und wir haben es im sechsten Jahr schon einmal gemacht - oder war es im siebten?"

"Meine Klassen lernen es im fünften, wir haben es damals im sechsten gemacht." Plötzlich schien der Energieaufwand, der für die Verarbeitung von Hyle nötig war, seinen Tribut zu fordern. Sichtlich ermüdet schob Severus einige Bücher beiseite und setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch. "Dann zeig einmal, ob Du es noch kannst."

Und Remus war sofort am Werk. Mit den Anleitungen aus dem Buch und Severus' gelegentlichen Korrekturen war es kein Problem. Er arbeitete konzentiert und stellte im Verlauf des frühen Abends Extrakte aus allen fünf Kräutern her, die für den Wolfsbann benötigt wurden. Anschließend räumte er seinen Arbeitsplatz auf, brachte die Glasbehälter mit den Extrakten in die Lagerkammer und war zufrieden, immerhin noch ohne Probleme auf dem Niveau eines Schülers brauen zu können. Und das weitestgehend ohne Anleitung, denn Severus war immer schweigsamer geworden. Als Remus aus der Lagerkammer zurückkam, starrte der Tränkemeister nur noch gedankenverloren ins Leere. Auf Remus' Räuspern schreckte er auf. "Gut." Mit etwas Mühe raffte er sich vom seinem Schreibtisch auf.

"Du siehst erschlagen aus." Müde fuhr Severus sich einmal über die Stirn. "Hyle benötigt viel Energie, das ist in den besten Zeiten anstrengend. Heute - aber lassen wir das. Hier ist das Rezept." Remus nahm die Pergamentrolle entgegen. "Lies es, und versuche, die Zutatengestaltung nachzuvollziehen. Du mußt sie nicht sofort verstehen. Die Entwicklung hat lange gedauert, und Du bist Laie. Aber einige Grundzüge zu begreifen wäre sinnvoll." Dann wurde Severus' Ton etwas eindringlicher. "Bewahre das Rezept gut auf. Es gibt nicht viele Abschriften davon, und nur wenige kennen es. Dieses Wissen ist wertvoll, und Du solltest nicht leichtfertig damit umgehen."

Das versprach Remus. "Ich werde es hüten wie meinen Augapfel." Dann gähnte er. Es war spät geworden, ohne das er es gemerkt hatte, und vor den Fenstern war der Sonnenuntergang schon erahnbar. "Ich gehe dann. Und Du solltest etwas essen und dann schlafen gehen - Du siehst ziemlich grau aus." In der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um, und verschwand dann fröhlich in den Abend. Die Pergamentrolle in seinen Händen fühlte sich wie ein Schatz an, und er konnte es kaum erwarten, das Siegel darauf zu zerbrechen.

Er sah nicht, wie Severus wieder müde auf seinen Schreibtisch zurücksank und die Augen schloß.

Die Abendsonne warf weite Schatten durch die Gänge. Remus liebte solche Abende. Noch war die Luft warm, aber der Nachtwind würde bald etwas Kühle bringen. Die große Uhr im Eingangsportal zeigte ihm, dass nur noch wenig Zeit bis zum Abendessen blieb. Aber für einen kurzen Spaziergang würde es noch reichen, er wollte nur vorher rasch Buch und Laborrobe in seinen Räumen verstauen.

Soweit kam er aber nicht. Direkt vor seinen Räumen lief er in Sirius hinen. "Remus! Ich habe Dich gesucht, wo hast Du gesteckt?" Gemeinsam betraten sie Remus' Wohnzimmer. "Im Labor, ich habe Kräuterextrakte gebraut - alles hat funktioniert!" Aber an Sirius prallte dieser Enthusiasmus völlig ab. "Toll. Und ich habe mich hier gelangweilt. Sag mal, warum verbringst Du soviel Zeit mit diesem Bastard? Wir haben sowieso nicht viel Zeit zusammen, bald sind die Ferien vorbei, und ich kann wieder dein Haustier spielen. Aber dir fällt nix besseres ein, als in irgendwelchen düsteren Laboren rumzuhängen. Mußt Du nicht auf deinen Unterricht vorbereiten? Bald ist wieder Vollmond, und nächste Woche das große Treffen des Ordens - willst Du dich nicht mal ausruhen?" Offensichtlich war Sirius schon länger unzufrieden gewesen, und nun entlud sich sein Zorn wie ein Gewitter über Remus.

Auf diesen Angriff war der allerdings nicht vorbereitet gewesen. "Wie bitte? Was soll das denn jetzt?" Sirius funkelte ihn an. "Na, was wohl? Ständig hängst Du in der Bibliothek, oder eben im Labor rum. Wir hatten soviel vor diesen Sommer, aber jetzt hast Du für nichts mehr Zeit. Und wie hältst Du das mit diesem Snape so lange aus? Ich kann das kaum fassen, bist Du etwa verknallt oder sowas?"

Remus starrte seinen Freund entgeistert an. "Mach Dich nicht lächerlich. Worum gehts hier, bist Du eifersüchtig? Du weißt genau, dass ich vom Wolfsbann abhängig bin, und damit von Severus. Das er überhaupt für mich braut ist bemerkenswert, kannst Du das nicht verstehen? Die Sache ist für mich wichtig." Aber Sirius war nicht zu beschwichtigen. "Ich traue dem keinen Millimeter über den Weg, das weißt Du genau. Irgendwann wird er uns alle verraten, und dann schauen wir ganz schön dämlich aus der Wäsche. Er führt Albus doch bloß an der Nase herum, und alle haben Mitleid. Der ist doch bloß eine dunkle Kreatur. Einmal ein Monster, immer ein Monster." Sirius hatte sich in Rage geredet, und begriff erst zu spät, was er da gesagt hatte.

"Vielleicht gesellt sich also gleich und gleich einfach gerne." Entsetzt starrte Sirius seinen Freund an. "Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht so gemeint -" Aber Remus ließ ihm nicht die Zeit seinen Satz zu Ende zu führen. "Du meinst es nie. Du hast es auch damals nicht gemeint, als Du ihn zu mir in die Heulende Hütte geschickt hast und uns alle beinahe ins Unglück gestürzt hast. Geh." Mit gestrecktem Arm wies Remus zur Tür. "Verschwinde aus meinen Räumen, und überleg Dir gut, was Du Monster nennst und was nicht."

"Remus!" Erneut setzte Sirius zu einem Verteidigungsversuch an. Aber es war nichts mehr zu machen. Stumm deutete Remus auf die Tür, und mit hängendem Kopf trabte Sirius davon. Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war sank Remus entnervt auf sein Sofa. Der schöne Abend war nun reichlich verdorben, und das nur, weil Sirius wieder das alte Problem mit Severus aufgewühlt hatte. Würden die zwei denn niemals Frieden schließen?

Dann fiel Remus wieder ein, was Severus ihm auf dem Astronomieturm erzählt hatte - über private Rache, und die Vergeltungsmotive. Nachdenklich starrte er in die Luft vor sich Er wußte, dass viele Mitglieder des Ordens Severus nicht trauten. Vor allem diejenigen, die vormals Gryffindors gewesen waren und nicht länger für Hogwarts arbeiteten, standen dem Spion oftmals sehr skeptisch bis hin zur völligen Ablehnung gegenüber. Er dachte an die vielen gemurmelten Kommentare Moodys, die von "ach, der", bis hin zu "na, irgendwann kommt er halt nicht mehr zurück" reichten. Das konnte selbst der Rückhalt durch Albus nicht ausgleichen - und nach dem Gespräch, das Remus in der Bibliothek gelauscht hatte wußte er, dass auch der nicht immer so stabil war, wie er schien. Wie schaffte Severus das? In der Opiumhöhle hatte Remus einen kurzen Blick hinter seine Maske geworfen, und in den letzten Tagen ihrer Zusammenarbeit viel über den sonst so verschlossenen Tränkemeister gelernt. Und ihm war dabei klargeworden, dass Severus' Leben vor allem ein beständiger Balanceakt zwischen Forderungen und Ansprüchen war, zwischen dem, was er konnte und dem, was er nicht mehr konnte. Anerkennung gehörte nicht zu den Dingen, an die er gewöhnt war. Und er wußte natürlich, was alle über ihn dachten. Schließlich fachte seine gewählte Rolle während das Schuljahrs das Feuer nur noch weiter an. Niemand verhelte seine Abneigung ihm gegenüber.

Und ihn selbst? Redeten sie auch so über ihn? Natürlich hatten ihm alle immer wieder versicht, dass er kein Monster sei. Schließlich könnte er ja nichts dafür, so war das Credo - aber dachten sie das wirklich? Oder machte nur das Wolfsbann aus ihm einen akzeptablen Menschen? War er ein Monster für sie - und was war ein Monster?

Er hatte darüber schon so oft nachgedacht. Jetzt aber kreisten seine Gedanken wieder um diese Fragen, die ihn schon als Jugendlichen oft umgetrieben hatten. Wie bei seinen Freunden waren die Jahre zwischen vierzehn und sechzehn für ihn Jahre des Fragens und Suchens gewesen. Während James und Sirius ihre Probleme aber schnell auf verschiedene Kriegsschauplätze verteilt und genau umrissen hatten - Mädchen, Schule, Muskeln, Sex - war für ihn alles ein gigantisches Getümmel gewesen. Die üblichen Probleme hatten ihn oft nur am Rande berührt. Wie hätte er eine Beziehung führen können, ohne das sein häufiges "Verschwinden" aufgefallen wäre? Seine Noten waren ohne Probleme immer gut gewesen und geblieben. Er lernte gerne, und als ruhiger Pol der Gruppe war sein Tisch in der Bibliothek Anlaufstelle für Fragen und Probleme gewesen. Und Muskeln? Was hätten die ihm genützt! Sirius zog sein T-shirt bei den Wochenendausflügen schon bei skandalösen zwanzig Grad aus. Aber er? Das dicke Narbenmuster über seinem Bauch war nie ganz verheilt, und hätte Fragen provoziert. Die Realität war in ihn eingeritzt, ein häßliches Muster aus Schmerz und Angst.

Mit den Jahren war die Unsicherheit gewichen. Er hatte gelernt, dass er auch trotz seiner Natur Freunde finden konnte. Das ihm Vertrauen entgegengebracht wurde. Die Narben waren nicht verheilt. Dunkle Magie, so hatte Poppy ihm einmal erklärt, hinterließ Spuren die nicht verheilen konnte. Remus würde sein Leben lang gezeichnet bleiben. Aber er hatte sich an die Narben gewöhnt, sie zu einem Teil von sich gemacht. Genau wie der Wolf es war, den er endlich mit Hilfe des Wolfsbann gezähmt hatte.

Gedankenverloren nahm Remus die Pergamentrollen von dem kleinen Tisch, auf den er sie während seines Streites mit Sirius gelegt hatte. Er drehte sie zwischen den Händen, betrachtete das Pergament, das Siegel. Beides war schlicht, aber von bester Qualität - nicht, dass er von Severus etwas anderes erwartet hätte. Das dunkelgraue Wachs gab ein befriedigendes Knackgeräusch von sich, und zersplitterte in genau die richtige Anzahl an Teilen. Vorsichtig sammelte Remus die größeren Stücke ein, und rollte die Rolle dann auf.

Es sah aus wie ein Kuchenrezept. Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob er das belustigend oder dubios finden sollte - aber er konnte die Ähnlichkeit mit der Rezeptsammlung seiner Mutter kaum leugenen. Auch wenn natürlich die feine, runde Handschrift seiner Mutter mit Severus' weit geschwungenen Buchstaben kaum etwas gemeinsam hatte. Sein Vater - Remus lächelte bei dem Gedanken - hätte das wohl als Charakterschrift bezeichnet - tatsächlich war sie nur mit einiger Gewöhnung entzifferbar. Schnell hatte Remus sich aber eingelesen, und studierte neugierig die elend lange Zutatenliste des Trankes. Fast alle Zutaten konnte er sofort verorten, und hatte sie in den letzten Wochen entweder gesammelt, bearbeitet, vorbereitet oder zumindestens einmal gezeigt bekommen. Zuoberst stand das Hyle, mit der Bemerkung "Gradus 1. ante materia prima". Danach folgten die Kräuter, einige Extrakte aus Wurzeln und Rinden und verschiedene anscheinend flüssige Zutaten, was Remus nur aus Mengenangabe in Milliliter schließen konnte. Vor allem die flüssigen Zutaten waren es, die Remus unbekannt waren.

Die Beschreibung des Brauvorgangs war im Gegensatz zu der langen Zutatenliste denkbar knapp. Die Reihenfolge der Zutaten war bereits im obren Index angegeben, und die Beschreibung enthielt, kunstvoll verkürzelt, nur die entsprechend nötigen Magiepotentien, die Rührzeiten und Richtungen, Ruhe und Kühlzeiten, Angaben zu Temperatur und Kesselmaterial, und einige Warnungen vor Dämpfen, Explosionsgefahren und besonders zu beachtenden Konzentrationsveränderungen. Beschrieben waren auch Farbe und Geruch, die Dichte und Richtung des aufsteigenden Dampfes, und die Partikeldichte der Flüsigkeit. Der letzte Absatz enthielt drei Teststufen, die eine sichere Funktion des fertigen Trankes abklopfen und gewährleisten sollten. Und als letztes, ganz am Ende der Pergamentrolle, in winziger, fast nicht lesbarer Schrift: Ita ius esto, de manu propria SS.

Das schien eine Art Besitzvermerk zu sein, oder eine Echtheitsbestätigung. Die Initialen hatte Remus natürlich als solche erkannt, aber Latein sprach er nicht. Das schien aber auch nicht wirklich wichtig zu sein, schließlich war das Rezept das Interessante. Und interessant war es wirklich. Remus verstand vieles schon beim ersten Lesen, noch mehr beim zweiten Durchgang, und als er das Rezept schließlich mit Hilfe seiner Notizen der letzten Tage, des Tränkebuchs und der Massen an Literatur aus der Bibliothekt durchging, war ihm beinahe alles klar. Ob er es hätte anwenden können, war allerdings die andere Frage.

Ernst nahm er aber auch Severus' Warnung: Das in der Pergamentrolle gespeicherte Wissen war wertvoll, und mußte sorgfältig behandelt werden. Und um sicher zu gehen, dass auch nichts verloren gehen könnte, fertige Remus eine Kopie an. Er fand ein noch unbenutztes Notizbuch in seinem Regal, und begann sorgfältig, das Rezept zu kopieren.

Darüber vergaß er die Zeit völlig. Das Abschreiben dauerte durch die Vielzahl an ungewöhnlichen Kürzeln und Worten aber länger, als er vermutet hatte, und als er nach getaner Arbeit von seinem Notizbuch aufsah, war es vor seinem Fenster stockdunkel. Besondere Lust auf's Abendessen verspürte er aber nicht mehr, jedenfalls nicht in Gesellschaft. Der gerufene Hauself war jedenfalls ganz begeistert von seinem Auftrag, und tauchte wenige Minuten später mit einer Platte kleiner Köstlichkeiten und einer Karaffe frischen Safts wieder auf. So genoß Remus an diesem Abend die Ruhe seiner eigenen Räume bei weit geöffneten Fenstern, die den milden Abendwind hereinließen. Seine Gedanken schweiften zwischen dem Abendessen, dem Wolfsbann-Rezept und dem bevorstehenden Einkaufsbummel hin und her. Das Notizbuch lag noch auf seinem Schreibtisch, die letzte Seite des Rezepts aufgeschlagen. Das war es also, die Quintessenz dessen, was ihn gesellschaftsfähig machte. Beinahe sein Lebenselixier. Was würde passieren, wenn Severus irgendwann nicht mehr für ihn brauen konnte, und er selbst es nicht schaffen würde? Eine leichte Panik sammelte sich in seiner Magengrube. Niemals wollte er zu dem Zustand zurückkehren, in dem er soviele Jahre gelebt hatte - die fürchterliche Angst vor jedem Vollmond, die Schmerzen der Verwandlung, die Furcht zum Mörder zu werden. Nein, beruhigte er sich, alles war gut. Severus würde weiterhin für ihn brauen, und auch er selbst könnte es lernen. Nichts würde passieren.

Um sich von seinen trüben Gedanken abzulenken wand er sich wieder seinem Abendessen zu, und suchte sich aus seinen privaten Vorräten sogar eine Flasche Wein heraus. Das entspannte ihn gehörig, und in kürzester Zeit lag er umgeben von Büchern auf dem Sofa, blätterte in alten Fotoalben, und rekapitulierte die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen. Selten, so fand er, hatte er einen Sommer erlebt, in dem so viel und gleichzeitig so wenig passiert war - ruhige Tage mit viel Zeit zum lesen und lernen, entspannte Abende, und wenig dramatische Ereignisse. Ein klärendes Gespräch mit Sirius war zwar nötig, aber auch das würde schnell zu machen sein, und dann stünden ihm noch einige spannende und ruhige Tage bevor. Wenn es nach ihm ging, könnte das noch einige Wochen so weitergehen.

Aber für Remus' Wünsche hatte Fortuna sich bis zu diesem Abend noch wenig interessiert, und sie dachte gar nicht daran, dass in Zukunft zu ändern.

* * *

(c) Fayet, 9.05.2011

_Ita ius esto, de manu propria - so soll es korrekt/vollständig/rechtens sein, mit eigener Hand geschrieben_

Dank an Angel.


	12. Dust

**Dust**

Sie apparierten am nächsten Tag kurz nach dem Mittagessen von der gewohnten Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald in Richtung Diagon Alley. Ein Hauself hatte Remus kurz nach dem Frühstück zusammen mit seinem 11-Uhr-Tee einen kleinen Zettel von Severus gebracht, der Ort und Zeit angab, und nebenbei noch dazu aufforderte, einen weiten Mantel mit Kapuze mitzunehmen. Fast schon hatte Remus soetwas erwartet - hatten nicht irgendwie alle Ausflüge mit Severus einen doppelten Boden? Diagon Alley aber kannte er natürlich selbst gut, und seine Einkaufsliste war in den letzten Stunden lang und länger geworden. Außerdem hatten Minerva und Albus ihn ebenfalls um einige Besorgungen gebeten, hauptsächlich Bücher. Remus versprach, Severus in Richtung Flourish und Botts zu locken, was beide mit Gelächter quittierten. Einkaufen mit Severus, so klärte Albus ihn dann schließlich auf, spielte sich immer größtenteils bei Flourish und Botts ab. Anscheinend hatte Remus es bis zu diesem Zeit erfolgreich geschafft, die Bücherleidenschaft des Tränkemeisters zu übersehen.

Nicht übersehen konnte er aber den Mann selbst. Severus war wie immer überpünktlich gewesen, und erwartete Remus auf der Lichtung um Wald. Trotz der Hitze trug er einen weiten, bodenlangen schwarzen Mantel, der als einziges Zugeständnis an die drückenden Temperaturen nicht zugeknöpft war. Remus selbst warf sich rasch seinen eigenen Mantel über die Schultern, und sie apparierten getrennt Richtung Diagon Alley.

Sie schienen Glück gehabt und einen passenden Wochentag erwischt zu haben, denn die belebte Einkaufsstraße war nicht allzu überfüllt. Remus war lange nicht mehr einkaufen gewesen, und hatte Hogwarts in den letzten Monaten überhaupt nur für ihren Ausflug nach Oxford verlassen. Umso mehr freute er sich über den Anblick der Geschäfte und das Gewimmel der Einkäufer - sogar einige Eltern mit ihren Kindern waren bereits unterwegs, um frühzeitig Dinge für das neue Jahr einzukaufen. Mit einem leisen "Plopp" tauchte Severus neben ihm auf, mittlerweile mit bis zum Hals zugeknöpftem Umhang.

"Meine Güte, ist Dir nicht warm?" Remus fächelte sich Luft zu, und dachte nicht im entferntesten daran, seinen eigenen Mantel zuzuknöpfen. "Hatten wir nicht schon einmal über die Verwendung von Kühlzaubern gesprochen?" Das hatten sie allerdings. "Gut. Sicherlich haben Albus und Minerva dir ihre Listen gegeben? Dann sollten wir erst die Einkäufe hier in Diagon Alley erledigen, bevor wir weitergehen. Ich habe später noch etwas zu tun. Vielleicht sollten wir uns trennen, dann sind wir hier zügiger. Wieviel hast Du zu erledigen?"

Remus suchte die Listen von Albus und Minerva aus seiner Beuteltasche hervor. "Hier sind die Listen der beiden. Ich will selbst eigentlich auch nur zu Flourish und Botts, und später noch einige Süßigkeiten kaufen." Gezielt ignorierte er den etwas abschätzigen Blick, den Severus ihm beim Wort "Süßigkeiten" zu warf, und fuhr fort. "Sonst brauche ich nichts. Eigentlich können wir auch zusammenbleiben, oder? Hier jemanden wiederzufinden ist immer gräßlich." Mit Schaudern erinnerte er sich daran, wie er vor Jahrzehnten einmal seine Mutter zwischen den Geschäften verloren, und stundenlang nach ihr gesucht hatte. In seiner Erinnerung hatte er sich nie vorher so verloren gefühlt, und zwischenzeitlich war er sicher gewesen, niemals wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Aber natürlich hatte seine Mutter ihn aufgestöbert, und ausgeschimpft - aber seitdem blieb er immer an ihrer Seite.

"Wie Du wünschst. Flourish und Botts, also." Gemeinsam verließen sie ihre Apparationsecke, und machten sich auf den Weg zur Buchhandlung. Neugierig schaute Remus in alle Schaufenster, betrachtete die Einkaufenden und ihre Waren, und hörte dem Gelächter und Gerufe zu. Zaubrer waren ein lebhaftes Volk, und das wurde in Diagon Alley besonders deutlich. Vor allem vor den beliebteren Geschäften scharrten sich Schaulustige vor den Schaufenstern, und diskutierten das neuste Quidditch-Ensemble, die besten Zungenkneifer Lollipops, und natürlich die ausgefallensten Scherze der Weaslys. Severus schien das alles wenig zu betreffen. Zielstrebig schritt er vorwärts, und Remus mußte sich beeilen, um hinter ihm herzukommen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Remus die Blicke bemerkte. Natürlich hatte er damit gerechnet - als Lehrer in Hogwarts genoß man einen gewissen Status, und nicht zuletzt waren auch viele Schüler mit ihren Eltern unterwegs. Aber nicht Remus war es, der die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, sondern Severus. In der sommerlich bunten Menge fiel er unweigerlich auf, und es schien Remus fast so, als ob die meisten ihm ausweichen würden. Eine Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Angst lag im Starren der Passanten. An Severus' undurchdringlichem Gesichtsausdruck war nicht abzulesen, ob er es bemerkte, aber Remus machte sich keine Illusionen. Wie einem Automatismus folgend hatte der lockere und entspannte Severus der letzten Tage sich wieder in den kalten und harten Kopf von Slytherin verwandelt, und Remus war es fast unheimlich zumute.

Schon hatten sie Flourish und Botts erreicht. Schnell schlüpfte Remus hinter Severus durch die Tür, und genoß die schattige Kühle des völlig überfüllten Ladens. "Professor Snape!" Begeistert kam ein kleiner, etwas buckliger Verkäufer auf sie zugeschossen. Anscheinend kannte man Severus hier. "Professor, wie immer eine Ehre. Ihre Bestellungen sind vollständig eingetroffen, nur bei diesem einen altfranzösischen Codex hatte wir ein Problem. Wenn Sie einen Moment..?" Mit einem Blick verabschiedete Severus sich von Remus, und folgte dem eifrigen Buchhändler zu einer Nische, in der sie alle Probleme in Ruhe klären konnten.

Remus selbst suchte in der Zwischenzeit alle Titel von den Listen zusammen, und verlor sich anschließend dankbar im Gewirr der Gänge. Er liebte Buchläden. All die Bände in den Regalen schienen ihm zuzuflüstern, ihn aufzufordern. Aber anders als in einer BIbliothek, wo jedes Buch sich selbst in seiner reinen Existenz genug zu sein schien, lockten sie hier. Lies mich, riefen sie ihm zu, nimm mich mit und lass mich ganz allein deins sein. Ich will meine Geschichte nur Dir erzählen, nur Dir allein!

Schnell wurde sein Korb voll und voller. Er arbeitete sich durch die Romanabteilung, streifte kurz die biographischen Darstellungen, und fand kurze Zeit später eine leere Sitzecke in der Abteilung für Kräuter und Tränke. Schon hatte er eine Auswahl aus Werken zusammengestellt, und las sich durch die ersten Seiten. Solche Entscheidungen fielen ihm immer schwer. Jahrelang war er immer auf Reisen gewesen, hatte nie lange an einem Ort gelebt und deswegen keine Bücher gekauft - sie waren zu schwer, zu unhandlich für sein leichtes Gepäck. Jetzt aber hatte er Ruhe und Regale, und er wollte sie füllen. Zuviele sollten es aber trotzdem nicht werden, immerhin wollte er ja auch alles lesen!

Wie lange er dort gesessen hatte, konnte er hinterher nicht mehr einschätzen. Irgendwann jedenfalls sah er auf, und sah auf dem Platz direkt gegenüber Severus sitzen, ebenfalls einen Stapel Bücher neben sich, und ein schmales Bändchen in der Hand. Aber er las nicht. Vielmehr schien er Remus zu beobachten, und als er bemerkte, dass er Remus Aufmersamkeit gewonnen hatte, lächelte er. Für einen Moment saß Remus wieder Severus gegenüber, in seiner sommerlichen Inkarnation, und er konnte gar nicht anders als zurücklächeln.

"Du kannst Dich nicht entscheiden?" Eine Geste wies auf Remus' Bücherstapel. "Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich wollte etwas zur Kräuterkunde, etwas zur Materialkunde, und vielleicht eine schöne Gesamtdarstellung - ich kann dein Tränkebuch ja nicht ewig behalten. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, welches die richtigen sind." Severus nickte. "Das ist schwer. Willst Du eine Empfehlung?" Remus nickte, und reichte seinen Bücherstapel an Severus weiter, der schnell die Titel überflog und einige Seiten aufschlug. "Ja, das dachte ich mir. Nimm den Luitgarder für die Kräuter, das ist ein guter Überblick, und vielleicht Assmar für die Materialkunde, das wäre ein gutes Einstiegswerk. Aber diese Gesamtdarstellungen sind alle nichts für Dich, zu schlecht geordnet und wenig hilfreich." Er gab Remus den Stapel zurück, stand auf, und wand sich dem Regal zu. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie hier nicht.." Mit gerunzelter Stirn suchte er das Regal ab. Dann fand er, was er suchte im obersten Regalbrett, dass so hoch oben angebracht war, dass sogar Severus sich nach dem Buch strecken mußte. "Natürlich habe sie ihn. Aber da oben? Schande." Er reichte Remus einen recht dicken Band, der schlicht 'Tränkekunde' hieß. "Lutz und Basilius, das absolute Grundlagenwerk. Es ist für Meisterstudenten geschrieben, aber deine Grundlagen sollten genügen, und im Zweifelsfall musst Du einzelne Dinge getrennt nachschlagen - aber damit wirst Du auch in Jahren noch arbeiten können. Außerdem arbeitet er die meiste Forschung zum Wolfsbann auf." Remus betrachtete den Band. Das Buch unterschied sich von den anderen vor allem durch seine Aufmachung, denn es enthielt keine Photographien, sondern lediglich schematische Zeichnungen und Tabellen - aber es schien verständlich geschrieben zu sein, und vor allem der breite Kräuterteil war verlockend. "Das sieht gut aus." Severus nickte. "Ist es auch. Es wird unter Meistern 'der LB' genannt, und wir wären ohne alle verloren. Meiner sieht allerdings nicht mehr besonders ansehlich aus." Remus befühlte den stabilen Einband. "Zerfleddert?" Severus sah etwas betreten drein. "Explosiver Kessel, eher." Remus stellte sich die Szene vor, und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. "Sowas passiert dir?" Severus nickte, und zeigte auf den Stapel. "Natürlich, das passiert jedem. Wir sollten uns jetzt allerdings losreißen. Meine Bücher liegen schon an der Kasse. Hast Du alles?" Remus folgte ihm durch die Regale. "Ich könnte hier Stunden verbringen. Soviele Bücher! Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Qual der Wahl.. aber für Albus und Minerva habe ich alles." Sie querten die Regalreihe "Verwandlungskünste" und bogen in Richtung "Teesatzlesen & Wundersame Wandlungsformen" ab. "Wenn Du Literatur brauchst, kannst Du meine Privatbibliothek nutzen. Ohne anzugeben würde ich behaupten, dass sie zu den eher umfangreich ausgestatteten Sammlungen gehört." Remus glaubte sich verhört zu haben. "Ich darf deine Bibliothek - wirklich? Das wäre toll. Und Du würdest mir deine Bücher leihen?" Severus zuckte die Schultern. "Bücher sind dazu da gelesen zu werden, nicht in irgendwelchen Regalen zu verstauben. Albus nutzt meine Bibliothek regelmäßig, und ich Minervas - das Abkommen hat bis jetzt gut funktioniert. Warum soll es mit Dir nicht auch so sein?"

Bevor Remus antworten konnte, erreichten sie den Kassenraum. Dort war der bucklige Händler bereits mit einem wirklich ansehlichen Stapel an Büchern beschäftigt. Sorgfältig verpackte er sie, und schrieb eine Rechnung in astronomischer Höhe, die Severus ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken bezahlte. Während er seine Einkäufe einsammelte und verkleinerte, zahlte Remus seine Ausbeute und die gewünschten Bestellungen. Zu seiner Überraschung packte der Buchhändler dann seine Bücher zu denen von Severus, und verschnürte alles zu einem Paket. "Wir schicken alles wie gewohnt nach Hogwarts?" Severus nickte. "Wundervoll. Es war wie immer eine Ehre, die Herren Professoren.. auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen!" Remus konnte die Freude des Händlers über seinen guten Umsatz geradezu spüren, und musste grinsen. Einen so guten Kunden wie Severus würde er auch nicht verprellen wollen.

Und schon standen sie wieder auf der Straße. "Was brauchst Du noch?" Kühl betrachtete Severus ihn. "Die Süßigkeiten. Ich würde gerne bei Syrians Sweet Shoppe reinschauen - Du kommst wohl nicht mit." Freundlicherweise verschonte Severus ihn mit einer Antwort. Und so wühlte Remus sich allein durch die langen Regale des riesigen Süßwarenladens, der alle nur erdenklichen Köstlichkeiten anbot - von ägyptischen Pistazienkringeln über Damazener Seidenbonbons bis hin zu russischen Babuschka-Täfelchen war alles dabei. In einer langen Theke wurden frische Kleinigkeiten angeboten: honiggetränkte Bienenschnitten, kleine Schornsteinpfeifen, und mit Schokolade überzogene Knallbonbons bildeten dabei nur einen Teil des Sortiments. Remus wählte eine Variation von Dingen aus, die den Transport in der Hitze überstehen würden. Durch das Fenster beobachtete er dabei, wie Severus mit verschränkten Armen an der gegenüberliegenden Hauswand lehnte, demonstrativ gelangweilt ins Nichts starrte, und jeden Blickkontakt zum Süßwarenladen vermied. Auch die flüsternden Einkäufer um ihn herum ignorierte er gekonnt, und wahrscheinlich mit jahrelanger Übung.

Schließlich erlöste Remus ihn. "Bist Du fertig?" Remus nickte und wies auf seinen Beutel. "Möchtest Du probieren?" Severus schnaubte nur. "Danke, aber die Leidenschaft für Süßzeug habe ich noch nie verstanden. Ich muss noch in die Apotheke hier, bevor wir Diagon Alley verlassen." Dort angekommen war alles relativ schnell abgewickelt. Der Apotheker kannte Severus gut, und sie handelten in kürzester Zeit die Konditionen für die Zutaten aus, die Severus im nächsten Schuljahr für den Unterricht benötigen würde. Dann verließen sie die Apotheke wieder, und schlenderten Diagony Alley hinunter. Schließlich blieb Severus am Eingang einer Seitengasse stehen.

"Wie ich vorher gesagt habe, habe ich heute noch etwas zu erledigen. Anschließend zeige ich Dir einen Ort, an dem es die eher raren Zutaten zum Wolfsbann gibt." Er wartete nur kurz Remus' zustimmendes Nicken ab, und trat dann in die Seitengasse. Remus folgte ihm. Nach nur wenigen Metern wurde die Umgebung zunehmend schäbiger. Die Häuser standen eng beinander, und die Gasse wurde nur von einem Dämmerlicht erleuchtet. Das Kopfsteinpflaster war seltsamerweise an ziemlich vielen Stellen nass, und viele Fenster der Häuser waren vernagelt. An einer weiteren Seitengasse blieben sie erneut stehen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen deutete Severus auf das Straßenschild über sich, zog die Kapuze seines Mantels weit über sein Gesicht, und betrat die Gasse. Remus folgte ihm, mit etwas mulmigen Gefühl, und nicht ohne das Schild nochmal genau zu betrachten: Knockturn Alley war nicht gerade sein liebster Aufenthaltsort.

Seltsamerweise schien es in dieser Gasse noch dunkler zu werden. Nur wenige Zauberer waren unterwegs, und alle trugen weite Kapuzen, die ihre Gesichter verborgen. Remus zupfte seine eigene Kapuze ein wenig tiefer. War er je hier gewesen? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern.

Vor einem besonders schiefen Haus blieb Severus plötzlich stehen. Ein Schild wies es als Pub "Zu den drei Trollköpfen" aus, aber besonders vertrauenserweckend sahen die beinahe blinden Fenster nicht aus. Abwarten blieb Remus stehen. Severus sah sich ein wenig um, und zog Remus dann ein Stück zur Seite. Dann sah er ihn an.

Und plötzlich hörte Remus Severus' Stimme in seinem Kopf. Vor Schreck wäre er fast zurückgesprungen, denn er war sich sehr sicher, dass Severus nicht sprach. Jedenfalls bewegte sein Mund sich nicht. "Erschreck Dich nicht", sagte Severus dennoch in seinem Kopf. "Ja, es ist ein Legilimens, und nein, ich lese gerade nicht deine Gedanken. Du hörst nur meine Stimme, mehr nicht. Aber hinter dem Schild steht jemand, der besser nicht hören sollte, was ich Dir jetzt sage. In Ordnung?" Remus öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder, und nickte nur. "Gut. Also. Ich treffe in einigen Minuten jemand in diesem Pub neben uns. Das wird nicht lange dauern, und sollte relativ sauber ablaufen. Willst Du draußen warten oder mit reinkommen?" Remus sah sich um. Die dunkle Gasse sah nicht gerade einladend aus, und selbst der Pub schien mehr Sicherheit zu verheißen. Für einen Moment überlegte er, wie er Severus antworten könnte. Dann enschied er sich, bedeutungsschwer zur Tür des Pubs zu schauen. "Dann komm mit hinein. Geh zuerst hinein, setzt Dich in eine Ecke, und behalte deine Umgebung im Blick. Sag nichts. Wenn Dich der Wirt fragt, ob Du etwas trinken willst, bestell Alkohol und rühr ihn nicht an. Wenn ich den Pub verlasse bleib noch zwei Minuten sitzen und folge mir dann. Verstanden?" Remus nickte. Severus nickte auch, und schaute auf die Tür. Remus verstand den Wink.

Die Tür war schmutzig, und schwer. Das Gleiche hätte man über den Schankraum auch sagen können. Er sah eigentlich aus wie alle Pubs in England: Theke, Tische, Stühle. Aber es ungleich dunkler, schmutziger, und geruchlich für Remus' feine Nase kaum zu ertragen. Diverse merkwürdige und wenig vertrauenserweckende Gestalten saßen in verschiedenen Stadien der Trunkenheit auf den Barhockern und in den Nischen. Eine davon war noch frei, und die besetzte Remus für sich. Bei dem sichtlich wenig an Remus interessierten Wirt orderte er einen Whiskey, mit dem er sich in die Nische zurückzog. Die strategisch gut plazierten Schatten verdeckten ihn dabei so, dass er den Raum beobachten konnte, ohne gesehen zu werden.

Remus hörte die Tür ins Schloss fallen und erwartete, Severus im Schrankraum zu sehen. Aber statt seiner betrat ein junger Mann den Pub. Er war beinahe so blond wie ein Malfoy, sichtlich teuer gekleidt und außerdem eher genervt. Er kletterte auf einen der freien Barhocker, orderte einen Whiskey, und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Sekunden später betrat Severus den Pub. Ohne Eile durchschritt er den Schankraum, ging zur Bar, und nahm auf dem freien Barhocker neben dem blonden Jungen Platz. Der Wirt beachtete ihn zunächst nicht, und brachte erst dem Jungen seinen Whiskey. Ungehalten klopfte Severus auf den Tresen. "Ja, was?" Der Wirt wand sich ihm zu. "Gibts nichts zu trinken in diesem Rattenloch?" Der Wirt schnaubte. "Sei vorsichtig, Freundchen. Was willste denn?" Severus' harter Tonfall passte sich der Aggression des Wirtes an. "Bring mir Vodka." Wieder schnaubte der Wirt. "Biste nicht von hier oder was?" Arrogant schüttelte Severus den Kopf. "Seh ich so aus? Jetzt bring mir was zu trinken, nüchtern ist der Dreck hier ja nicht zum aushalten." Grunzend trottete der Wirt davon. Kurze Zeit später erschien er wieder, knallte ein Glas mit durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit vor Severus' auf den Tresen, und warf sich dann demonstrativ sein schmutziges Handtuch über die Schulter. Severus beachtete ihn nicht.

Statt dessen zog er mit fahrigen Gesten eine zerknitterte Zigarettenschachtel aus seiner Manteltasche, warf sie auf den Tresen und durchsuchte weiter seine Taschen. Remus betrachtete die Szene neugierig aus seinem Schattenplatz heraus. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum Severus plötzlich so gereizt war - und wo sein Informant steckte. Vielleicht hatten sie sich vor dem Pub treffen wollen, und etwas war schief gegangen?

Severus beendet derweil erfolglos die Suche in seinen Taschen. Ungeduldig zerrte er eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel, und wand sich dann an den Jungen neben ihm, der gerade den Rest seiner eigenen Zigarette in einem Aschenbecher ausdrückte. "Gib mir Feuer." Der junge Mann betrachtete Severus mißbilligend von oben bis unten. "Wie bitte?" Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Ich hab mein Feuerzeug verloren, Du hast eins. Der Laden hier stinkt erbärmlich, ohne zu rauchen ist das ja nicht zu ertragen." Offensichtlich war der junge Mann es nicht gewöhnt, derart respektlos angesprochen zu werden. Wäre er ein Vogel gewesen, hätte er vermutlich empört sein Gefieder aufgeplustert. So schüttelte er nur den Kopf, warf sein Haar zurück, und gab Severus sein blaues Plastikfeuerzeug. Der nahm es, zündete seine Zigarette an, und wolte es zurückgeben. Aber der andere winkte mit leicht angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck ab. "Behalten Sie es, ich brauche es nicht mehr." Dann trank er schnell seinen Whiskey aus, knallte einige Geldstücke auf den Tresen, und verschwand aus dem Pub. Offensichtlich hatte Severus ihm seinen Drink verdorben. Das schien Severus selbst aber nicht zu stören. Er schaute dem verschwindenden Mann kurz nach, zuckte die Schultern, und ließ das Feuerzeug in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Dann rauchte er in Ruhe seine Zigarette zuende, nippte ab und zu an seinem Vodka, und betrachtete sonst die Theke. Dann winkte er dem Wirt um zu zahlen. Der hatte offenbar das Gespräch zwischen seinen Gästen genau belauscht, und macht seine Ansicht dazu deutlich, als er einige Geldstücke von Severus entgegennahm. "Wenigstens hast Du Geld dabei. Aber mir die Gäste vergraulen! Verschwinde schon, und lass Dich hier nicht so schnell wieder blicken." Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln drückte Severus aber ohne Eile den Rest seiner Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus. "Beschwer Dich nicht, Wirt, immerhin kriegst Du Geld für dein Wasser. Kehr lieber mal deinen Schankraum, der hätte es nötig. Du wahrscheinlich auch." Der Wirt wurde rot im Gesicht, aber Severus ignorierte ihn. Ohne Eile stand er auf, und verließ den Pub. Remus hörte noch eine Weile den gemurmelten Verwünschungen des Wirtes zu, und verließ dann dankbar den unangenehmen Ort.

Draußen atemete er einmal tief durch. Selbst die wenig erfrischende Luft in der engen Gasse erschien ihm gegenüber dem Sud im Wirtshaus angenehm. Severus lehnte wartend an einer Laterne. Gerne hätte Remus ihm eine ganze Menge Fragen gestellt - was hatte an seiner Kontaktaufnahme nicht geklappt? Wo war sein Informant geblieben? - aber er wußte es besser, und schwieg. Dann hörte er wieder Severus Stimme in seinem Kopf. "Das hat ja ganz ordentlich geklappt. Dann lass uns noch die Zutaten kaufen, und verschwinden. Sobald wir in einer Seitengasse sind, können wir wieder sprechen." Remus nickte, und schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

Knockturn Alley war keine gerade Gasse. Unzählige Nischen und Winkel boten Platz für allerlei Gesindel, und kleine Sackgassen zweigten neben jedem zweiten Haus ab. Die meisten davon waren trotz der frühen Uhrzeit schon dunkel, und waren ein genaues Ebenbild dessen was Eltern meinten, wenn sie ihre Töchter vor dunklen Ecken warnten. Auch Remus war ein bißchen mulmig. Er tröstete sich aber mit dem Gedanken, sich im Zweifelsfall verteidigen zu können. Als sie aber Knockturn Alley verließen, und in eine der kleinen Sackgassen einbogen, verstärkte das mulmige Gefühl sich urplötzlich. Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte Remus das Gefühl, von einem der Schatten verfolgt zu werden.

Er ging ein wenig schneller, und holte Severus mit wenigen Schritten ein. Probeweise räusperte er sich. "Ja?" Sie konnten also wieder sprechen. "Ähm, ich habe das so ein Gefühl - verfolgt uns jemand?" Wie angewurzelt blieb Severus stehen, und fuhr herum. Aber in der Gasse hinter ihnen war alles ruhig. "Hm." Sie gingen weiter. Diesmal konnte aber auch Remus keine Bewegung mehr hinter sich ausmachen. "Vielleicht habe ich mich geirrt." Aber Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein."

Nur wenige Schritte später hielten sie vor einem Geschäft mit zugenagelten Schaufenstern an. Nichts verriet, dass hier irgendwelche Dinge verkauft würden, oder das überhaupt jemand in diesem Haus lebte. Aber Severus trat an die Eingangstür, klopfte zweimal, wartete einen Moment, und klopfte dann noch einmal energisch viermal an einen der Holzbalken. Kurze Zeit später hörten sie Schritte hinter der Tür, und plötzlich verschwanden die Holzbalken und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Im Türrahmen erschien eine kleine Frau, deutlich schon jenseits der 100 Jahre alt, mit einem wirren Schopf aus grauem Haar. Sie betrachtete zunächst Remus, bevor sie Severus ansah. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie ihn erkannte.

"Kommen Sie." Severus verneigte sich leicht und bedeutete Remus mit einem Kopfnicken, ihm zu folgen. Sie betraten den staubigen Flur des Hauses. Das Gebäude sah weder besodners stabil noch einladend aus. Überall hingen dicke Spinnweben, die Fensterscheiben waren blind vor Staub, die Räume allesamt leer. Einzelne Möbel standen unter weißen Hussen verborgen wie Tote, deren Gesichter man zum Schutz der Betracher verhüllt hatte. Der Flur hörte nicht auf. Gefühlt gingen sie eine Ewigkeit hinter der alten Frau her, die kaum noch ihre Füße heben konnte. Dann erreichten sie eine geschlossene Tür aus dunklem Holz. Mißmutig rüttelte die Frau am Knauf, der erst nach einigen Versuchen nachgab. Ohne ein Wort wies sie den beiden mit einem ausgestreckten, zitternden Zeigefinger, den Raum vor ihr zu betreten. Ohne zu zögern trat Severus durch die Tür, und wieder folgte Remus ihm.

Er hatte nicht mi dem gerechnet, was sich im Inneren des Raumes verbarg. Verblüfft blieb er stehen.

Vor ihm lag ein großer Raum, beleuchtet von einem grünlichen, hohen Oberlicht. Alle Wände waren mit Regalen bedeckt, in denen Gläser und Flaschen, Phiolen und Karaffen, Kisten und Kästchen, Beutel und Schalen standen. Eine Ecke schien nur in Ketten liegende Bücher zu beherbergen, die immer wieder an den festen Schlingen rüttelten und leise knurrten. Wieder eine andere Ecke enthielt zum Brauen nötige Werkzeuge und Hilfsmittel: Kessel und Dreifüße, Laborgläser und Holzschüsseln. Überall dazwischen standen Kleinigkeiten verschiedenster Herunft. Auf Anhieb hätte Remus den Zweck von keinem bennen können. Wofür brauchte man ausgestopfte Krokodile? Holzplanken? Leinenbündel mit Knochenresten? Aufpäpfel in einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit? Ketten mit Haizähnen? Koboldköpfe? Es war ein Kuriositätenkabinett.

In der Mitte des Raumes, gut beleuchtet durch das grünliche Licht des Oberlichts stand ein langer Tisch aus dunklem Holz, fein gearbeitet und aufwändig mit Intarsien belegt. Darauf standen nur einige Kleinigkeiten, ein paar Kessel, einige Bücher. Die alte Frau war inzwischen an ihnen vorbeigeschlurft und hinter den Schreibtisch gegangen. Ihr Buckel verhinderte, dass sie beide Männer anschauen konnte und ihre dicken Füße, dass sie schneller ging. Geduldig wartete Severus, bis sie hinter dem Schreibtisch stand. Ächzend hob die Frau beide Hände, und legte sie auf den Tisch. Dann hob sie den Kopf, und war plötzlich ein Mann in schwarzen Roben.

Remus wäre vor Schreck fast einen Meter zurückgesprungen. Die Verwandlung ging so schnell vor sich, dass es einen Moment dauerte, bis Remus sie vollständig begriff. Die Frau wuchs in die Höhe, und alles veränderte sich: Verschwunden war der gebeugte Rücken, die dicken Füße, die zottelige Mähne. An ihrer Stelle stand nun sehr gerade ein südländisch aussehender Zauberer, von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarze Roben gekleidet, die schwarzen Locken im Nacken zusammengebunden. Er war sogar größer als Severus, und hatte genauso dunkle Augen. Aber sogar im grünlichen Licht konnte Remus sehen, dass in den Augen dieses Mannes ein Glühen lag, dass seinen tempramentvollen Charakter verriet. Seine feingeschnittenen Gesichtszüge und seine stolze Haltung verrieten eine Herkunft, die nicht so recht zu dem heruntergekommenen Gebäude passen wollte. Remus was fasziniert und konnte sich nur knapp zurückhalten, den Mann ohne Rücksicht anzustarren.

Severus kannte das Schauspiel offensichtlich bereits. Erneut verneigte er sich leicht in Richtung des Tisches, eine Geste, die der Mann sofort erwiederte. "Meister Pazzi." Der so angesprochene lächelte. "Ihr tut mir zuviel der Ehre, Meister Colonna, ihr wißt es. Eure Botschaft hat mich bereits vor einigen Tagen erreicht. Womit kann ich euch dienen?"

Offensichtlich waren dies nicht das erste Geschäft, das beide miteinander tätigten. "Nicht die Urkunde macht den Meister, Pazzi, das Können macht es. Aber wir haben diese Diskussion jedes Mal, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Habt ihr, worum ich euch gebeten habe?" Pazzi lächelte immer noch. "Selbstverständlich." Eine Handbewegung ließ drei Beutel und zwei Phiolen auf dem Tisch erscheinen. "Alantwasser, Blutbeerenextrakt" Pazzi wies auf die Phiolen. "Beides hochrein. Der Blutbeerenextrakt schmeckt übrigens köstlich in diesem Jahr." Er wies auf die Beutel. "Getrocknete Eupatoria, Wassernussamen und Zichorienstaub."

Severus trat näher an den Tisch. "Wie immer, Pazzi, würde ich mich gerne rasch von der Qualität überzeugen." Pazzi lächelte wieder. "Wie immer dürft ihr das selbstverständlich, und wie immer werdet ihr sie zu eurer Zufriedenheit finden." Zügig und mit geübtem Blick prüfte Severus den Inhalt der Beutel, roch am Inhalt der Phiolen und begutachtete die Ware gründlich. Pazzi beobachtete ihn dabei genau, und wurde seinerseits von Remus beobachtet. Er hatte beide Männer gleichzeitig im Blick, und war fasziniert von den Unterschieden und Gemeinsamkeiten der beiden. Pazzi hatte dieselben feingliedrigen Hände wie Severus, und offensichtlich war er im Umgang mit Tränken ein gebübter Mann. Das Gespräch der beiden schien einem schon unzählige Male aufgeführten Theaterstück nahezukommen - offensichtlich folgte ihre Kommunikation irgendeinem Remus gut verborgenen Regelwerk. Das gleiche musste für ihre Bewegungen gelten: Die Handgesten und die angedeuteten Verneigungen, wobei Pazzi sich stets einige Zentimeter tiefer verneigte als Severus.

Schließlich war Severus zufriedem mit allem. Ohne das Remus gesehen hätte woher stand auf dem Tisch plötzlich ein kleiner Lederbeutel, der genau so schnell wieder verschwunden war. Pazzi verkleinerte die Beutel und Phiolen, und schlug alles in ein mit geometrischem Muster bedrucktes Seidentuch, das er in einen weiteren Lederbeutel bettete. Erneut verneigte er sich, und übergab Severus den Beutel, der ihn verkleinerte und in einer der Taschen seines Mantels verstaute. "Danke, Pazzi. Sagt mir zum Schluß noch, wie steht es in der Ewigen Stadt?" Pazzi lächelte, diesmal etwas intensiver. "Sie steht noch, Meister. Der Palazzo della caldaia ist immer noch bewohnt, und voller Leben. Die Via ist noch nicht untergangen, trotz gegenteiliger Behauptungen." Severus hörte aufmerksam zu. "Ich nehme an, Messer Marcianus haust noch im Palazzo Colonna?" Pazzi nickte eifrig. "Natürlich, Meister. Alle rätseln, aber keiner weiß, was er zu tun plant. Vorerst, denke ich, gibt es sich der größten aller Sünden hin und führt das Schändlichste aus: Er genießt im Müßigang sein Leben. Ama et fac quod vis!"

Severus lachte. "Abyssus abyssum invocat, Meister." Auch Pazzi grinste. "Wie ihr wünscht, Colonna. Ich beuge mich eurer Weisheit." Severus wand sich zum gehen. "Das hoffe ich nicht, wirklich. Grüßt mir also die Ewige Stadt, und sagt ihr, ich käme vielleicht einmal wieder. Ihr seid auch zukünftig im Palazzo della caldaia zu finden?" Pazzi nickte. "Wie könnte ich mich davon trennen." Das konnte Severus nur mit einem Nicken quittieren. "Ihr seid ein weiser Mann. Bis zu diesen Tagen also. Meister Pazzi." Wieder verneigten beide sich, dann drehte Severus sich um und ging vorweg. Diesmal erschien der Gang Remus viel kürzer als vorher, und nach wenigen Schritten waren sie an der Eingangstür angelangt und die Stufen vor dem Haus hinuntergeangen. Hinter ihnen fiel die Tür krachend ins Schloss, und das Haus sah wieder so trostlos und heruntergekommen aus wie vorher.

Remus hatte dafür aber jede Menge Fragen, und Severus sah sie ihm an. "Darüber sprechen wir später. Es ist spät." Das glaubte Remus nicht - sie waren doch nur Minuten in diesem heruntergekommenen Haus gewesen. Aber Severus wies in den Himmel, an dem schon die Sterne sichtbar waren. "Es ist schon später Abend. Dieses Haus gehört nicht zu unserer Zeitzone." Das konnte Remus kaum glauben. Aber der Himmel sprach eine deutliche Sprache, und die kühle Abendluft schien Severus' Behauptung zu bekräftigen. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander durch die dunkle Gasse, bis sie wieder auf den Hauptweg der Knockturn Alley kamen. Als sie um die Ecke bogen, hatte Remus plötzlich wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl im Magen. So schnell er konnte fuhr er herum, und meinte, für einen winzigen Augenblick hinter einer Latern eine Bewegung zu sehen. Aufgereschreckt von Remus' schneller Bewegung sah auch Severus sich um. Aber alles schien wieder ruhig zu sein. "Ich sehe Gespenster." Remus sagte es mehr, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Er hoffte wirklich, nur Gespenster zu sehen - aber in diesen Gegenden konnte man das nie wissen. Sie gingen wieder einige Meter weiter. Auch Severus war nun deutlich angespannter, und sah sich einige Male um - wenn auch etwas unaufälliger als Remus. Aber er konnte nichts sehen.

Trotzdem war Remus ein wenig erleichtert als sie den heller erleuchteten Bereich der Diagon Alley erreichten. Dort waren zwar nicht viel mehr Passanten unterwegs als in Knockturn Alley, aber zumindestens waren die Straßenlaternen heller, und leuchteten auch Ecken und Winkel gut aus. Dazu strahlte die Beleuchtung der nun geschlossenen Geschäfte, und aus dem einen oder anderen Haus waren Gelächter und Gesprächsfetzten zu hören.

Wirklich beruhigt war Remus aber erst, als sie die öffentliche Apparationsecke erreichten und Severus ihn kurz ansah. "Genug für heute." Sekunden später war er verschwunden. Remus wartete für einen winzigen Moment, und trat dann in die Ecke hinein. Er konzentrierte seine Gedanken auf sein Ziel im Verbotenen Wald. Sekunden bevor er verschwand - seine Umgebung war schon ganz verschwommen - sah er einen dunklen Schatten aus einer Ecke kommend. Dann spürte er den altbekannten Zug am Bauchnabel, und stand auf der Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald. Severus war bereits einige Meter zum Rand der Lichtung vorangegangen, und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloß.

Die Dunkelheit des Waldes entspannte Remus. Er atmete tief die nächtliche Luft ein, und freute sich auf sein Bett.

Urplötzlich jedoch hielt Severus ihn an der Schulter fest. "Was ist?" Dann spürte er, wie ein kurzer Zauber ihm die Stimme nahm. "Sei still" hauchte Severus und zog ihn in den Schatten eines Baumes, von dem aus sie die Lichtung sehen konnten, auf der sie eben noch appariert waren. Der zunehmende Halbmond warf ein fahles Licht auf den Boden des Waldes, und die umherstehenden Bäume warfen große Schatten.

Von denen sich einer bewegte. Beinahe wäre Remus' Herz stehengeblieben vor Schreck. Sie waren nicht allein.

Jemand musste ihnen gefolgt sein. Wahrscheinlich war er nach ihnen appariert und orientierte sich nun. Denn soviel wurde aus dem Bewegungsmuster des Schattens schnell deutlich: Sie hatten es mit einem großen Mann zu tun, und er kannte sich nicht aus.

Nicht ohne ihm mit einer Geste Stillschweigen nahezulegen nahm Severus den Zauber von Remus. "Bleib hier." Dann verließ er ihre Deckung und trat mitten auf den Pfad, den einzigen Weg um die Lichtung zu verlassen, wollte man sich nicht durchs Unterholz schlagen. Sein weiter Umhang strich mit einem leisen Geräusch über das Gras. Remus Herz schlug schnell, und nur der feste Griff um seinen Zauberstab beruhigte ihn etwas. Alles, was er je über Duelle gelesen hatte fiel ihm wieder ein.

"Zeig Dich." Remus war überrascht, wie fest Severus' Stimme klang, und wie weit sie über den Platz getragen wurde. Autorität lag darin. Und offensichtlich ging das Konzept auf, denn der Schatten fuhr herum. Severus näherte sich inzwischen der Lichtung und trat in einen Flecken aus Mondlicht. Auch der Andere näherte sich den erleuchteten Flecken immer weiter, bis aus einer Silhouette langsam eine Gestalt wurde, und aus der Gestalt ein großer Mann mit dunklen Haaren, harten Gesichtszügen und kleinen Augen. Und Remus fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen.

"Harold Overy, wenn das keine Überraschung ist. Was willst Du hier?" Severus schien kaum überrascht zu sein, aber Remus deutete die autoritative Körperhaltung und vor allem die Tatsache, dass seine linke Hand lose seinen Zauberstab hielt korrekt: Er war auf alles gefasst.

Harold Overy lachte, und es klang nicht besonders herzlich. "Allen, sieh an. Ich habe Dich gesehen, Dich und diesen.. diesen Kerl da. Wir haben da einen kleinen Zauber, der Apparationsmuster ablesen kann, und ich bin euch gefolgt." Davon hatte Remus noch nicht gehört. Ein Zauber, der Apparationsmuster ablesen konnte? Das klang.. gruselig.

"Und jetzt bist Du hier. Was willst Du?" Wieder lachte Overy. "Ach, Allen.. wir haben doch immer so gut zusammengearbeitet." Diesmal lachte Severus, kühl und kurz. "Wirklich, das haben wir." Er näherte sich Overy, bis sich beide auf dem fast kreisförmigen Rund der Lichtung gegenüberstanden. "Aber nun, Overy. Ich habe gehört, ich habe gesehen, und Du hast keine Informationen mehr für mich. Was willst Du also?"

Beide Männer standen sich nun bis auf wenige Meter gegenüber. "Nun, Allen.. " Overy wollte einen Schritt nach vorne treten. In genau demselben Moment aber hob Severus langsam seinen Zauberstab, und richtete ihn auf Overy. "Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun." Overy hob die Hände. "Langsam, Allan, wirklich… ich fand, wir könnten uns einig werden. Du hast viel, was mir gefällt." Dann verstand Remus, was genau dieser Overy wollte, und offensichtlich war es auch Severus klar geworden. Jedenfalls ließ er für einen Moment seinen Zauberstab sinken und lachte wieder. "Wirklich." Severus hielt einen Moment inne. Dann lachte er nochmals, und streifte seinen weiten Umhang von den Schultern. Das war Remus rätselhaft, aber Overy schien es zu gefallen.

Er stand weiterhin in seinem Mondfleck, den Blick auf Severus fixiert wie eine Schlange auf ein Kaninchen. Und obwohl Remus sich da auf die Entfernung nicht sicher sein konnte, schien etwas gieriges in seinem Blick zu stehen. Es war klar, warum er gekommen war - und das er sich gerade seinem Ziel einen erheblichen Schritt näher wähnte.

Währenddessen hatte Severus seinen Umhang mit einem Wink an den Rand der Lichtung verbannt, genau dorthin, wo Remus stand, der ihn auch prompt fing und festhielt. Dann rollte er langsam seinen linken Ärmel hoch und schob den rechte über dem Verband ein wenig weiter nach oben. Dabei stand er völlig ungerührt auf der Lichtung, während Overy sich immer weiter nach vorne lehnte. Schließlich löste er in aller Seelenruhe den Knoten von dem Tuch, dass wie immer um sein linkes Handgelenk geschwungen war und das Schwarze Mal bedeckte. Er rollte es sorgfältig ein und versorgte es in seiner Hosentasche. Dann streckte er sich ein wenig.

Overy schien kurz davor sich die Lippen zu lecken. Sein Blick musterte Severus, der ohne Umhang und nur im Hemd auf der großen Lichtung beinahe zierlich und ein wenig verloren wirkte. Das Mondlicht ließ sein Hemd leuchten und der Kontrast zu seinen schwarzen Haaren wurde noch stärker. Overy trat wieder einen Schritt nach vorne, aber erneut hob Severus mit einer beinahe faulen Bewegung seinen Zauberstab. "Worauf hatten wir uns geeinigt? Keine Bewegung."

Wieder lachte Overy. "Was soll das Spiel, Allen. Wir verstehen uns doch gut. Ich bevorzuge zwar selten Waldlichtungen, aber immerhin. Wenn Du dich nicht wehrst, kann es schnell gehen. Wir wissen beide, dass Du gegen mich keine Chance hast." Dabei spielte er mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab, den er aus einem seiner Ärmel zog.

Severus schüttelte ein wenig mitleidig den Kopf. "Overy, Overy. Hast Du eine Ahnung, wo Du bist?" Overy sah sich um. "Ein Wald, irgendwo in Schottland, schätze ich." Anerkennend schnalzte Severus mit der Zunge. "Beinahe, wirklich. Nicht übel." Er trat einen Schritt nach rechts, woraufhin Overy sofort reagierte und einen Schritt nach links ging. Remus fielen sofort die Duellkreise seiner Jugend ein, und ihm wurde schlagartig bewusst, worauf das hinauslaufen würde. Und warum Severus lieber auf seinen Umhang verzichtete.

"Ein Wald in Schottland, allerdings. Overy, willkommen im Verbotenen Wald. Dort -" er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab in die Richtung des Schlosses "- liegt Hogwarts." Overy pfiff durch die Zähne. "Hogwarts! Was machst Du in Hogwarts? Bist Du Gärtner, oder sowas?"

Severus lachte wieder. "Soetwas ähnliches, Overy, soetwas ähnliches." Er trat wieder einen Schritt nach rechts, und Overy folgte ihm. Dann aber wurde es dem großen Mann zu bunt. "Na, das ist ja auch egal. Wenigstens hast du's dann nicht mehr so weit in deine Hütte, oder wo auch immer Du wohnst. Ergibst Du dich nun freiwillig, oder muss ich mir holen was ich will?"

Unmerklich umklammerte Remus seinen Zauberstab ein wenig fester. Aber Severus war immer noch ungerührt. "Ein Gärtner, so so.. " Ohne seine Position zu verändern hob er seinen linken Arm und betrachtete das Schwarze Mal. "Was, denkst Du, ist das?" Overy schnaubte. "Na, was wohl, Du bist eben ein Handlanger von diesem Irren. Keine Sorge, ich kenne meine Quellen gut. Keiner kennt Dich, wichtig bist du anscheinend nicht. Kann man ja von einem Gärtner auch nicht erwarten." Severus nickte. "Ja, wichtig allerdings nicht. Aber wie treffend, das keiner meinen Namen kennt. Denkst Du denn, dass Du ihn kennst?"

Overy stuzte ein wenig. "Ach nein, wie geschickt. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, tut dein Name nichts zur Sache." Einen Schritt ging er weiter, aber Severus reagierte sofort und hielt die Distanz zwischen ihnen aufrecht. "Gibst Du jetzt auf?"

Severus verschränkte kurz die Arme, sah auf seine Fingernägel, seinen Zauberstab, das Schwarze Mal, und wieder auf. "Ich denke nicht." Ohne Vorwarnung, und ohne das Severus sich irgendwie bewegt hätte, flammte plötzlich nur Millimeter neben Overy ein orangenes Licht auf, dass eine schwarze Schmauchspur im Gras hinterließ. Overy reagierte eine Sekunde zu spät, aber der Spruch war nicht direkt auf ihn gerichtet gewesen. "Was zum -" Ohne seinen Zauberstab auch nur anzuheben blockte Severus den Gegenangriff ab. Und den nächsten.

"Wirklich, von einem ex-Auror hatte ich irgendwie mehr erwartet." Wieder züngelte das orangene Licht neben Overy im Boden auf. Overy fluchte. "Was soll das?" In schneller Folge warf er einige Flüche auf Severus, aber alle prallten in der Mitte der Lichtung wie an einer unsichtbaren Wand ab.

Dann züngelten plötzlich Flammen in einem engen Kreis um Overy. Rauch stieg auf. Weiterhin laut fluchend löschte der Eingekesselte das Feuer. "Interessanter Stil, All -" dann schrie er auf und umklammerte seinen rechten Arm. Wieder loderte das Feuer auf, erlosch aber schnell wieder. Severus selbst hatte sich immer noch keinen Millimeter bewegt.

Overy hingegen sprang aus dem nun ziemlich versengten Kreis, der sich im Gras um ihn abzeichnete. Das Feuer folgte ihm. "Was ist, Overy? Hast Du nicht immer gesagt, Du würdest gerne mit dem Feuer spielen? Oder habe ich Dich da zu wörtlich genommen?" Overy sprang noch einen großen Schritt vorwärts, und konnte sich plötzlich nicht mehr bewegen. Das sah recht amüsant aus, denn sein linkes Bein hing hinter ihm in der Luft.

Vor Wut bebte der Mann. "Du wagst es, so mit mir zu sprechen? Wer zum Teufel bist Du?" Beinahe schrie er.

Severus schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Die alte Frage. Ich dachte, das wäre nicht relevant?" Ein Wink mit seiner linken Hand und Overy konnte sich wieder bewegen. Wütend wollte er seinen Zauberstab heben, wurde aber inmitten der Bewegung wieder von seinem weitern Zauber erfasst und hing - buchstäblich - fest. Zornig schrie er. "Was ist das für ein Duellstil? Wer bist Du?"

Severus lachte. "Anscheinend ist es jetzt relevant. Nun gut, Du sollst es wissen.." Er näherte sich seinem bewegungsunfähigen Gegner. "Ich erinnere mich noch, wie hübsch Du das damals gemacht hast. War da nicht etwas mit leuchtenden Buchstaben im Himmel und 'Ich bin Harold Qunetin Overy, Auror und Vorsitzender irgendeines unwichtigen Ausschusses'?" Er imitierte eine Denkerpose, immer kleinere Kreise um Overy ziehend. "Ja, da war etwas. Lass mich sehen, ob ich das auch so hübsch kann."

Er blieb stehen, und ein kaltes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. "Ja, die Buchstaben im Himmel waren besonders schön. Warte, da fällt mir eine nette Variante ein. Theatralik magst Du ja, und man sagt mir nach, dass ich ein Händchen dafür hätte." Er griff vor sich in die Luft, als würde er einen kleinen Apfel pflücken, und in einer weit ausholenden Bewegung warf er diesen Luft-Apfel in den Himmel. Dort glühte ein kleiner Lichtpunkt für einen Moment. Dann stand in gleißendem Silber das alte Wappen der Familie Snape mit dem Baum der Erkenntnis auf hellem Grund über dem Verbotenen Wald. Severus betrachtete es wohlwollend. "Das ist aber hübsch. Sehr dramatisch. Was ist noch wichtig? Ach ja." Wieder pflückte er einen Luft-Apfel aus der Luft neben sich und warf ihn hoch. Der Lichtpunkt glühte, dann umwand die Slytherin-Schlange das Wappen. "Das wären an sich die wichtigsten Punkte. Ein Morsmordre wäre jetzt vielleicht ein bißchen zuviel des Guten, oder?"

Er trat einen Schritt zurück. Das gleißende Wappen im Himmel verströmte einen kalten silbernen Glanz, der die ganze Lichtung erhellte. Obery sah nicht besonders begeistert aus. Dann schaute Severus wieder von seinem Wappen zu Overy. "Brauchst Du noch die genaue Erklärung?" Overy schnaubte vor Wut.

"Gerne." Severus trat noch einen Schritt zurück, und stand für eine Sekunde ganz ruhig auf der Lichtung. Das silberne Licht warf unheimliche Schatten auf sein Gesicht. Dann strich ein kalter Lufthauch über die kleine Fläche, und Remus sah fröstelnd um sich. Als er wieder auf die Lichtung sah, hatte sich etwas verändert.

Overy stand immer noch in der Umklammerung des Fluches und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Aber seine Augen waren schreckgeweitet, und auf Severus fixiert. Der gierige Blick war verschwunden und in seinem Gesicht stand blanke Panik. Und Severus war verändert. Dann begriff Remus. Welche Zauber auch immer Severus um sich gewunden hatte, um die volle Tragweite seiner Magie im Zaum zu halten, waren gefallen. In diesem Moment stand er aufrecht inmitten der Lichtung, und um ihn herum stand wie in einem Kraftfeld seine Magie - machtvoll und dunkel, und höchst einschüchternd. "Genügt das an Information?" Sachte zog Severus seine Magie wieder an sich. "Ach ja, das momentan wahrscheinlich für Dich am interessanteste -" Das Wappen verschwand, und die Lichtung wurde wieder nur vom Licht des Mondes erhellt. "Die Duelltechnik war Voldemorts Idee."

Dann löste Severus den Klammerzauber, der Overy festhielt, und in den nächsten Minuten wurde die Lichtung nur von den zuckenden Blitzen der Flüche erhellt. Entsetzt starrte Remus auf das Geschehen.

Das Ungleichgewicht der Duellierenden war deutlich. Overy mochte ein ausgebildeter Auror sein, aber Severus hatte in seinem Leben mehr als ein Duell ausgefochten. Und schließlich hatten nicht nur Voldemort, sondern auch Dumbledore dafür gesorgt, dass ihr Spion sich im Ernstfall bestens verteidigen konnte. Overy wurde wütender und wütender, und unter dieser Wut litt sichtbar seine Konzentration. Severus blockte die meisten seiner Zauber relativ ungerührt, und musste nur hier und da einem besonders energischen Spruch ausweichen. Er selbst hielt sich erstaunlicherweise zurück, schien den richtigen Moment abzuwarten, und begnügte sich vorerst damit, Overy in Bewegung zu halten und so zu ermüden.

Dann entstand für einen Moment ein Augenblick der völligen Stille. Heftig atmend stand Overy am Ende der Lichtung, Severus am anderen. Overy deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Severus. "Ich weiß nicht, was dieses Theater all die Zeit sollte, aber jetzt reicht es mir. Ich lasse mir doch nicht von einem dahergelaufenen Death Eater auf der Nase herumtanzen. Jetzt beenden wir das!" Er trat einen Schritt vor. "Cru-"

Aber Severus war schneller. "Silete!" Es war der erste Spruch, den er auch aussprach. Und er zeigte seine Wirkung sofort, denn Overy fiel wie vom Blitz getroffen um. Er zuckte noch mit seinem rechten Arm, aber Severus stand weiterhin an Ort und Stelle, den Zauberstab auf seinen nun liegenden Gegner gerichtet. "Silete, Silete, Silentium Habete." Dann lag Overy still und Severus ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken.

"Was geht hier vor?" Laut hallte die Stimme über die Lichtung. Remus, der gerade aus seiner Deckung hervorkommen wollte, zuckte zusammen, und auch Severus fuhr herum. Mitten auf der Lichtung stand wie aus der Erde gewachsen Albus Dumbledore, Zauberstab in der Hand, und er sah nicht erfreut aus.

* * *

(c) Fayet - 15.05.2011

_Ama et fac quod vis_ -_ Liebe und tue sonst was Du willst._

_Abyssus abyssum invocat - Ein Fehler zieht den anderen nach sich_

_A/N: Auch wenn ich sonst wenig Notizen anfüge, wollte ich es hier einmal tun.. denn das war der erste Showdown dieser Geschichte. Wir sind jetzt über die Halbzeit hinaus, und nähern uns den letzten Kapiteln. Mehr als fünf oder sechs sollen es jetzt nicht mehr werden. So wirklich spannend wird es allerdings noch. Und mit über 8000 Worten (mit meinem eigenen de manu propria waren es jetzt genau 8023) war "Dust" jetzt auch eines der längsten Kapitel. Ich freue mich übrigens auch weiterhin über Reviews. _

_Und nochmals Dank, und schon wieder an Angel: Wer bekommt schon Reviews per persönlicher Mail zugesandt? Das ist wahrer Luxus.  
_


	13. Harsh

**Harsh  
**

"Wer ist dieser Mann? Warum liegt er hier auf dem Boden meiner Schule in einem Silete gebunden? Was soll das?" Albus Stimme halte über die Lichtung wie Donner. Er war sichtilich aufgebracht und wies auf den nach wie vor bewegungslos am Boden liegenden Overy. "Erkläre Dich."

Severus trat einen Schritt in Albus' Richtung vor, aber in genau demselben Moment hob Albus in einer fließenden Bewegung seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Severus. "Ich würde Dir anraten Dich erst wieder zu bewegen, wenn ich Deine Erklärung gehört habe. Und das -" ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab - "hätte ich gerne." Dabei streckte er seine linke Hand aus.

Ohne Gegenwehr hob Severus seine Hände, und einen Augenblick später hielt Albus zwei Zauberstäbe in den Händen. Ohne Zeremonie verschwand Severus' Zauberstab in einer der vielen Taschen seiner nachtblauen Robe. Dann sah Albus ihn aufforderned an. Wie befohlen hatte Severus sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt. Für Remus sah die Szene denkbar surreal aus: Wie vorher Overy und Severus standen nun Albus und sein Tränkemeister im Kreis der Lichtung. Und wieder waren die Kräfte deutlich ungleich verteilt. Remus wollte nicht gerne an Severus Stelle stehen: Wer hatte schon gerne die Magie des mächtigsten Zauberers der Zeit auf sich gerichtet?

"Was ist mit den Händen?" Severus stellte die Frage sachlich. Albus schüttelte den Kopf. "In dubio pro reo. Die Erklärung, bitte." Severus nickte. Dann wies er auf den liegenden Mann. "Das ist Harold Quentin Overy. Wäre es heller würde man ihn erkennen, obwohl das Bild im Tagespropheten vor einigen Tagen nicht sonderlich naturgetreu war. Er hat Lupin und mich in Knockturn Alley gesehen und ist uns gefolgt. In Knockturn Alley selbst schien er mir keine Gefahr. Allerdings hat er einen Zauber zum Ablesen der Apparationsspur eingesetzt, und ist dann hier gelandet. Ich habe ihn auf der Lichtung konfrontiert, wir haben uns ein bißchen duelliert, er wollte einen Cruciatus einsetzten. Ich habe mir daraufhin gestattet, das Ganze zu beenden. Ersterns lasse ich mich nicht gerne mit dem Cruciatus belegen, und zweitens wäre ein Untersuchung wegen der Anwendung des Unverzeihlichen wohl kaum zu umgehen gewesen. Das kann keiner von uns jetzt brauchen. Der Silete ist nicht invasiv, kann nicht leicht rückverfolgt werden, und gilt nicht als offizieller Unverzeihlicher."

Aufmerksam hörte Albus zu. Dabei wanderte sein Blick immer wieder von Severus zu Harold Overy, und wieder zurück. Als Severus seine Erklärungen beendet hatte, überlegte er nicht lang. "Warum folgt Harold Overy ausgerechnet Dir?" Severus zuckte die Schulter. "Er war einige Zeit ein nützlicher Informant für mich. Seit seinem Rauswurf beim Ministerium war das natürlich passé, aber scheinbar hat er das nicht verstanden. Ich schätze, er wollte mich erpressen."

Albus betrachtete seinen Spion über seinen Zauberstab hinweg scharf. "Und er weiß wer Du bist? Ich habe da so eine seltsame Lichtformation im Himmel gesehen, die deinem Wappen verblüffend ähnlich sah.." Für einen Moment schaute Severus wie ein ertappter Schuljunge. "Zuviel Pathos, vermute ich. Er wußte es nicht, er weiß es jetzt, ein Oblivate wird es richten." Albus sah ungehalten aus. "Darüber reden wir das nächste Mal, wenn jemand das mit dir macht." Dann wies er auf Overy. "Du schaffst ihn hier fort, und zwar jetzt. Leg ihn vor dem Ministerium ab. Belege ihn mit einem Oblivate, lege eine zeitverzögerte Löseformel auf den Silete, und dann beseitige die Reste deiner Signatur. Geh." Ohne Wiederworte ging Severus über die Wiese zu Overy. Kurz hielt er inne, aber bevor er den Mund öffnen konnte, winkte Albus ab. "Nein, bekommst Du nicht. Spiel nicht den Dummen, ich weiß wieviel Handmagie Du beherrschst. Wenn Du wiederkommst, will ich deine Signatur lesen." Ergeben nickte Severus. Dann kniete er sich neben Overy und streckte die Hand aus. Bevor er ihn berührte, sprach Albus ihn nocheinmal an. "Ach, und Severus?" Er sah auf. "Sei gründlich. Wenn das auffliegt, hole ich Dich nicht so schnell wieder aus Azkaban raus. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Stumm nickte Severus. Dann berührte er Overy an der Schulter und beide waren verschwunden.

Für einen Moment ließ Albus seinen Zauberstab sinken und stand allein auf der Lichtung. Dann hob er den Kopf. "Remus Lupin!" In seinem Versteck zuckte Remus zusammen. Aber sich weiter zu verstecken wäre völlig sinnlos gewesen. Also trat er wie gerufen auf die Lichtung und ging auf Albus zu. Dabei hob er vorsichtishalber die Hände. "Albus, ich kann das -" Aber Albus schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Darauf komme ich später zurück. Was im Namen von Merlins Knochen soll das Theater hier? Stimmt was Severus sagt? Keine Ausreden." Auch Remus bedachte er mit einem scharfen Blick. "Doch, das stimmt alles. Wir waren in Knockturn Alley unterwegs, und ich habe öfters einen Schatten hinter uns gesehen - oder dachte ihn gesehen zu haben. Severus hat mir nicht gesagt, dass es Overy ist. Aber als ich appariert bin, habe ich ihn nochmal gesehen - er muss meiner Spur gefolgt sein. Ich habe ihn hierher geführt." Entsetzt über seine eigene Erkenntnis sah er Albus an. "Das wollte ich nicht." Aber Albus beruhigte ihn. "Wer kann ahnen, dass Overy diesen Zauber einsetzt? Er ist streng klassifiziert, und darf auch vom Ministerium nicht oft benutzt werden. Nein, dich trifft keine Schuld." Die Betonung war deutlich. Auch wenn Remus in Albus' Augen also entschuldigt war - Severus würde nicht so leicht davonkommen.

Genau in diesem Moment tauchte dieser wieder auf der Lichtung auf. "Warst Du gründlich?" Langsam hob Severus wieder die Hände. "Das hoffe ich." Albus schüttelte den Kopf. "Es wäre zu unserem Besten." Dann trat er einen Schritt auf Severus zu. "Deine Signatur, bitte." Severus blieb stehen. "Du glaubst mir nicht?" Er sah Albus an. "Das ist korrekt, ich glaube dir nicht. Du verschweigst mir etwas. Und ich werde herausbekommen, worum es hier eigentlich geht. Jetzt will ich aber erstmal nur wissen, ob das hier so sauber ist wie Du behauptest."

Remus betrachtete den Dialog besorgt. "Warum die Signatur?" Er konnte nicht anders als dazwischen zu fragen. "Wenn er -" Albus wies auf Severus "- mir einen Unverzeihlichen verschwiegen hat, werde ich es sehen. Die Unverzeihlichen hinterlassen Brüche in der Signatur, aber nur für wenige Stunden nach ihrer Anwendung. Mindestens den Silete müsste ich sehen, weil er einen hohen Energieaufwand mit sich zieht. Praktisch, oder?" Severus' versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck zu folgen war er anderer Ansicht. Aber er hatte keine Wahl.

Rasch schloss Albus den Abstand zwischen ihnen und streckte auffordernd die Hand aus. Severus zögerte noch. "Albus, ich -" Aber er konnte nicht mehr aussprechen. Ruhig schnitt Dumbledore ihm das Wort ab. "Das ist keine Bitte." Wie geschlagen zuckte Severus zusammen. Aber er hob ohne Widerworte seine Hand, und legte sie an Albus' Handfläche.

Remus trat sicherheitshalber einen Schritt zurück. Er kannte das Prinzip ja bereits, und wußte, dass er theoretisch nichts sehen würde. Hatte aber nicht Sirius gesagt, er hätte ein Leuchten am Wald gesehen? Das jedenfalls sah Remus nicht. Sekunden später spürte er aber plötzlich etwas. Eine Luftveränderung zunächst. Sie erinnerte ihn an das Gefühl vor einigen Minuten, an die Momente, in denen Severus Overy das Ausmaß seiner Magie gezeigt hatte. Nur das die Luftveränderung diesmal intensiver war, und auf Albus fokussiert. Es war, als würde ein plötzliches Vakuum auf der Lichtung entstehen.

Und dann fühlte Remus sich, als stünde er am Rande einer Supernova und würde Zeuge eines gigantischen Kräftefeldes. Er konnte sein Gefühl nicht in Worte fassen, aber es überstieg alles, was er bis dahin an Energie gespürt hatte. Etwas mühsam schnappte er nach Luft.

Das Energiefeld schien immer intensiver zu werden. Gleichzeitig veränderte sich optisch auf der Lichtung nichts. Bewegungslos standen Severus und Albus sich gegenüber. Remus fiel nur auf, dass Albus' geöffnete Augen fest auf Severus' Gesicht ruhten, der selbst die Augen aber geschlossen hatte.

Dann entwickelte sich neben dem Energiefeld um Albus plötzlich ein zweites. Langsam zunächst, dann immer schneller und stärker, wenn es auch nicht an die beinahe beängstigende Intensität der ersten Magiewelle heranreichen konnte. Aber es schien sich ihr anzupassen, sie beinahe zu ergänzen. Irgendetwas daran zeigte Remus, dass sie das hier nicht zum ersten Mal machten. Und hatte nicht Severus auch so etwas gesagt?

Genauso schnell wie die Energie sich aufgebaut hatte, war sie auch auf einmal wieder verschwunden. Für einige Sekunden standen beide weiterhin unbewglich in der Mitte der Lichtung, Remus etwas atemlos am Rande. Severus schien neben Albus auf seltsame Weise geschrumpft zu sein.

"Severus." Sehr leise klang Albus, gar nicht mehr wütend. "Sieh mich an." Severus antwortete, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. "Was willst Du wissen?" Unverwandt sah Albus ihn an. "Die Wahrheit." Langsam öffnete Severus die Augen. "Was ist die Wahrheit?"

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille. Nervös betrachtete Remus die Szene. Immernoch hielt er Severus' Mantel an sich gedrückt. Hoffentlich war der Beutel mit ihren Einkäufen noch darin. Rasch prüfte er in seinen eigenen Taschen nach. Ja, er selbst hatte noch alles dabei. Wenigstens das.

Es war Albus, der den Blickkontakt brach. "Ich will in meinem Büro mit euch sprechen." Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, wandt er sich um, und verließ die Lichtung. Müde sah Severus ihm nach. Dann fing er Remus' Blick auf und zuckte die Schultern. Wortlos reichte Remus ihm den Mantel, und gemeinsam folgten sie Albus durch den Wald zum Schloss.

Sie schwiegen den ganzen Weg durch den Wald, die Treppen im Schloß hinauf, bis sie im Büro angekommen waren. Albus nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz, und wies seinen unfreiwilligen Gästen die Besucherstühle an. Gehorsam zog Remus sich einen der Stühle heran. Ein Blick auf eine der vielen Uhren in Albus' Regal informierte ihn darüber, dass er nicht ohne Grund plötzlich müde wurde. Es war nicht mehr lang bis Mitternacht.

Severus blieb in der Mitte des Büros stehen und machte keinerlei Anstalten, den angebotenen Stuhl anzunehmen. Albus zog währenddessen Severus' Zauberstab aus seiner Robe und legte ihn so auf den Schreibtisch, dass die Spitze auf Albus selbst zeigte. Das war ein Angebot wenn Remus je eins gesehen hatte. Aber Severus verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ein wenig trotzig zurück.

"Severus, setz Dich. Bitte." Aber Albus war kein Erfolg beschieden. "Ich stehe, danke." Selbst die für ihre Unerschütterlichkeit bekannte Geduld Dumbledores schien langsam an ihr Ende zu kommen. "Das soll hier kein Verhör sein." Severus schnaubte. "Dann kann ich ja stehen bleiben. Ich habe meine Verhöre im Zusammenhang mit Stühlen in Erinnerungen."

"Deinen Hang zum Dramatischen haben wir heute schon mehrfach deutlich gesehen. Dann bleib eben stehen. Aber ich will von Dir die Wahrheit über die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht hören." Severus zuckte die Schultern. "Du weißt, dass ich Dich nicht anlügen kann."

Albus nickte. "Und genausogut weiß ich, dass auch Unlösbare Eide umgangen werden können. Aber ich will Dir das Recht des Zweifels gönnen. Woher kennst Du Harold Overy?"

Obwohl Albus beteuert hatte, es handele sich nicht um ein Verhör, war Remus sich auf einmal ziemlich sicher, inmitten eines solchen gelandet zu sein. Albus fragte klar und auf den Punkt, und obwohl Severus' gesamte Körperhaltung Ablehnung ausdrückte, antwortete er genauso deutlich. Die Anspielung war klar gewesen: Offensichtlich hatte Severus irgendwann einmal einen Unlösbaren Eid geschworen, und konnte Albus tatsächlich nicht anlügen. Jedenfalls nicht direkt.

"Vor knapp zwei Jahren, aus Zufall. Ich hatte auf einem Festbankett bei Lucius Malfoy im Auftrag Voldemorts einen hochrangingen Ministeriumsangestellten ausgehorcht, und plötzlich tauchte Overy auf. Er hatte keine Ahnung wer ich war. Lucius hat den Braten gerochen und mich als Dienstboten ausgegeben. Overy war für Voldemort nutzlos, aber ich habe ziemlich schnell gemerkt, dass er für den Orden sinnvoll sein konnte. Die meisten Informationen über Löcher im Netz des Ministeriums stammten von ihm. Er sah sich gerne als Spion in eigener Sache, und hat mir jede noch soch wilde Geschichte abgekauft. Der Handel hat gut geklappt."

Albus nickte, in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt. "Aber dann ist er aufgeflogen?"

"Overy ist dumm. Er ist gierig und jähzorning, und für dieses Geschäft nicht geschickt genug. Mir war klar, dass er irgendwann auffliegen würde. Offensichtlich hat das Ministerium bemerkt, welches Risiko Overy war. Merlin, es wurde Zeit. Dieser Mann hatte einen geradezu primitiven Spaß daran, sich selbst als Unterhändler mit einem Death Eater zu sehen. Soetwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Und ich behaupte, ich habe viel gesehen."

Für einen Moment sagte niemand etwas. Dann sah Albus zu Remus. "Und Du weißt dazu noch etwas?" Überrascht schüttelte Remus den Kopf. "Ich, äh - ich war eben heute abend dabei." Aber vor Albus' blauen Augen hatte diese Notlüge keinen Bestand. "Und, also, in der Opiumhöhle. Severus hat Overy dort getroffen, ich habe ihn gesehen. Sie haben wohl, äh, Informationen getauscht? Aber als ich das Bild im Tagespropheten gesehen habe, hab ich das nicht gleich zuordnen können. Ich habe Overy erst heute abend wieder erkannt, als ich seinen gierigen Blick gesehen habe." Im gleichen Moment überlegte Remus, ob er zuviel gesagt hatte. Er spürte förmlich, wie Severus' Blick sich in seinen Hinterkopf brannte.

Albus sah wieder auf. "Danke, Remus. Was meinst Du mit gierig?" Natürlich würde Albus genau auf diese Formulierung anspringen. Wie immer. Innerlich verfluchte Remus sich und fühlte sich an früher erinnert, wenn er als Schüler bei Dumbledore gelandet war und nach den neusten Ideen von Sirius und James ausgefragt wurde. Er hatte es nie als Petzen begriffen, aber am Ende war es Albus doch meist gelungen, etwas aus ihm herauszubringen. Die anderen waren ihm aber nie böse gewesen - schließlich war es eine anerkannte Tatsache, dass niemand Geheimnisse vor Albus Dumbledore haben konnte. Remus begann, ein wenig zu schwitzen. Und er war sich sicher, das Severus sich nicht viel wohler fühlte.

"Remus?" Sanft hole Albus ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Unruhig rutschte Remus auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Eine kurze Schweigepause entstand. Dann wand sich Albus wieder an Severus. "Ja, das habe ich geahnt. Ich dachte mir schon die ganze Zeit, dass Du etwas tust, dass ich nicht wissen soll. Aber Remus Lupin hat es herausbekommen, nicht wahr? Es tut mir leid, Remus -" über seine Brillengläser lächelte er voller Mitleid zu Remus hinüber - "-aber dein Verhalten spricht Bände. Also gut. Ich frage also jetzt deutlich, direkt und ohen Umschweife: Was weiß ich hier noch nicht?" Die Antwort lag in der Stille. "Gut, dann frage ich eben noch direkter. Harold Overy ist dir gefolgt, indem er einen gefährlichen, verbotenen und vor allem leicht nachzuverfolgenden Zauber benutzt hat. Als gesuchter Mann, der eigentlich Unaufälligkeit als höchstes Gebot achten sollte, ist das nicht besonders klug. Auch wenn Overy kein besonders cleverer Auror war, so dämlich sollte er nicht sein. Außer, er hat gute Gründe, Dir zu folgen. Womit hat Harold Overy gehandelt, Severus?"

Severus klang genervt. "Mit Informationen." Aber Albus war nicht abzuschütteln. "Das hat er Dir gegeben. Aber was hast Du ihm gegeben?" Remus biß sich auf die Lippen. Mit dieser gezielten Frage hatte Albus Severus festgenagelt. Es war klar und deutlich, und auch an seiner Körpersprache zu erkennen. Unruhig hob er die Hände, fuhr sich durch die Haare. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er gerne auf der Stelle auf und ab gegangen wäre, sich aber zurückhielt. "Albus, ich - das ist nicht wichtig."

Es war hoffnungslos. "Aber ich will es wissen. Was hast Du Harold Overy gegeben?" Wieder versuchte Severus, sich herauszuwinden. "Ich habe ihm keine Informationen weitergegeben, niemanden verraten und weder den Orden noch irgendjemand anderen zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt in Gefahr gebracht. Overy wußte bis zuletzt nicht, wer ich tatsächlich bin. Genügt das nicht?"

"Nein" antwortete Albus schlicht. "Ich will hier die Wahrheit hören." Aber die wollte Severus ihm nicht geben. "Nein, das - ich kann es Dir nicht sagen." Es lag ein wenig Verweiflung in Severus' Stimme. Nur ein Hauch, aber Remus hörte ihn. Albus hatte ihn auch gehört. Und er hatte Remus' Blick gesehen. "Du weißt es." Wieder sah er ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. In Remus stiegen Fluchtreflexe auf. Aber er nickte nur stumm.

"Ich möchte, dass wir das hier endlich beenden, und Du es mir sagst." Entsetzt schaute Remus von Albus zu Severus. Er konnte nicht gut lügen, und jetzt - aber die Wahrheit? Schließlich war es Severus, der ihn erlöste. Er zuckte die Schultern, und schloß kurz die Augen. "Ich werde von Dir keine Lügen verlangen, Lupin." Er sagte es leise, sehr leise, aber für Remus war es eine Erlösung. Auch wenn er nicht wußte, wie er sein Wissen aussprechen konnte.

"Also, ähm, ich weiß nicht - Overy hat Severus also Informationen geben, und Severus.." Er verstummte. Albus lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Severus sah aus wie ein Mann, der auf dem Schafott stand und den Schlag erwartete. "..hat ihm dafür etwas anderes gegeben, und ich habe das nur zufällig gesehen und wollte auch gar nicht lauschen." Albus lehnte sich etwas vor. "Remus, was hat Severus Overy gegeben?"

Remus schluckte. Dann sagte er es, leise in den Raum hinein. "Sich selbst."

Die Worte standen für einen Moment wie eine Skulptur im Zimmer. Remus fixierte seine Fingernägel. Erst nach einigen Sekunden der Stille sah er wieder auf. Severus stand wie verloren im Raum. Welche Abwehr auch immer seine Haltung vorher um ihn herum aufgebaut hatte, sie war unter dem Gewicht der Worte zerbrochen. Er stand einfach da, die Arme nicht mehr verschränkt, sondern kraftlos neben sich hängend. Sein Gesicht wirkte auf den ersten Blick nur müde, aber seine Augen lagen auf Albus, und in ihnen stand eine Fülle von Emotionen. Aber Remus konnte nichts davon verstehen, als wäre Severus in diesem Moment in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache geschrieben, die nur Albus lesen konnte.

Auf ihn hatten die Worte einen deutlicheren Effekt gehabt. Er hatte verstanden, wenn auch erst nach einigen Sekunden der Abwehr. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich blankes Entsetzen. "Ist das wahr?" All die Festigkeit, die den ganzen Abend in seiner Stimme gelegen hatte, die Autorität, die Zuversicht in die Richtigkeit des Gefüges, das Gefühl der Souveranität, es war verschwunden. Unausgesprochen schwang etwas völlig anderes mit: Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist. Sag es mir.

Aber Severus konnte ihm den Gefallen nicht tun. "Ja." Seine Stimme war völlig emotionslos. Albus sank in den Stuhl zurück. Seine Hände zitterten ein wenig. "Severus." Es war keine Anrede. Remus hatte das jetzt schon einige Male gehört, immer nur von Albus, und war sich mittlerweile sicher geworden, dass nur Albus diesen Namen so aussprechen konnte. Es war wirklich keine Anrede, mehr eine Anrufung. Ein Flehen, oder eine Bitte. "Aber... warum?"

"Es war nötig." Mehr konnte er Albus nicht geben. Remus erinnerte sich, dass er selbst diese Frage gestellt hatte, in der Opiumkneipe. Und das Severus ausführlicher geantwortet hatte, etwas von Marktmechanismen erzählt hatte, und das alles ganz logisch geklungen hatte. Aber darum ging es jetzt nicht. Remus war damals ein guter Zuhörer gewesen, ohne Vorbelastung und selbst bereits unter Drogen. Albus aber hatte immer geglaubt, alles zu wissen, und hatte nichts gesehen. Und jetzt wollte er eine Erklärung dafür: Warum hatte er das nicht gemerkt? Und es war genau diese Erklärung, die Severus ihm nicht geben konnte.

"Ist das nur bei Overy passiert?" Albus quälte sich selbst mit dieser Frage. Es war deutlich sichtbar, dass dieses Wissen für ihn schwer zu akzeptieren war. Aber jetzt war die Büchse der Pandora geöffnet, und nun mußte er ihr bis auf den bitteren Grund sehen.

"Nein." Wieder standen die Worte für Momente still im Raum. Dann sprach Albus wieder, tonlos. "Kann es das wert gewesen sein?"

Remus hörte seine eigene Stimme in dieser Frage. Er selbst hatte sie ja auch gestellt, vor einigen Wochen, und die Antwort hatte ihn ein wenig beruhigt. Vielleicht würde sie auch Albus helfen.

"Ja, natürlich." Severus' Stimme schien an Festigkeit zu gewinnen. Seine Körperhaltung aber war nach wie vor die eines Besiegten. Dazu lag nun schwer Albus' Blick auf ihm, aber nicht für lang. Es schien fast, als könnte Albus ihn nicht längere Zeit ansehen. Für einen kurzen Moment betrachtete der ältere Zaubrer seinen Schreibtisch.

"Ich muss darüber nachdenken. Bitte, geh." Überrascht sah Remus ihn an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Severus offensichtlich auch nicht, denn zweimal setzten er an, etwas zu sagen. Jedesmal aber war er sich offensichtlich nicht sicher, was er sagen könnte, und schwieg. Dann rief er mit einer Geste seinen Zauberstab von Albus' Schreibtisch, der geräuschlos in seine Hand glitt. Er wand sich zum Gehen, blieb kurz vor der Tür stehen, und drehte sich noch einmal um.

"Albus, ich - ich bereue vieles, das ich getan habe. Aber das gehört nicht dazu. Ich habe getan, was ich für nötig und angemessen gehalten habe, und was mir und dem Orden die Möglichkeit gegeben hat, Leben zu Retten. Ich weiß vermutlich wenig über Richtig und Falsch, aber viel über Gut und Böse. Und ich kann daran nichts böses finden." Sein Blick traf sich mit dem von Remus. Remus versuchte ein vorsichtiges lächeln, das Severus aber nur mit einer hilflose Geste beantworten konnte. Dann ging er endgültig, und die Tür fiel hinter ihm schwer ins Schloss.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille im Büro. Albus sah an Remus vorbei ins Leere. Es dauerte eine Weile, während er sichtlich seine Gedanken sortierte. Dann sah er Remus an. "Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewußt." Es lag kein Vorwurf in seiner Stimme, aber trotzdem hatte Remus das Gefühl, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen. "Ich habe etwas gesehen, und es nicht begriffen. In der Opiumkneipe, ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Severus hat es mir erklärt." Albus nickte langsam. "Kannst Du mir erzählen, was Du gesehen hast?" Aber diesmal würde Remus sich nicht überreden lassen. "Ehrlich gesagt würde ich das lieber für mich behalten. Aber Du solltest Severus danach fragen, wirklich. Er kann es Dir erklären, so wie er es mir erklärt hat." Wieder nickte Albus. Aber er sah nicht überzeugt aus. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das wirklich verstehen werde. Ich bin immer wieder erschreckt, wie weit Severus für uns bereit ist zu gehen. Er sagt es immer, und natürlich weiß ich, dass er kein Mann leerer Worte ist. Aber -" Albus suchte nach Worten. "-aber." Er schwieg einen Moment. "Kannst Du das verstehen, Remus? Es ist meine Schuld." Energisch schüttelte Remus den Kopf. "Nein, ist es nicht. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Er geht Risiken aus eigenem Willen ein, aber ich denke, dass er weiß was er tut. Severus spielt mit hohen Einsätzen, aber immer kontrolliert. Und er glaubt an das, was er tut." Für einen Moment war Remus von sich selbst überrascht. Solche Vorträge waren eigentlich nicht sein Stil. Aber er war in Fahrt, und sprach einfach weiter. "Aber er braucht jemand, der an ihn glaubt. Allein wird er daran zerbrechen." Plötzlich fühlte er sich, als hätte er zuviel gesagt. Albus betrachtete ihn mit einem Blick, den Remus nicht deuten konnte. "Sei nicht böse mit mir, Albus. Ich muss Dir nicht erzählen, was Du zu tun hast. Ich sollte gehen." Er stand auf. Albus, wie immer höflich, erhob sich ebenfalls. Dann lächelte er Remus an. "Danke, Remus. Ich kenne Severus schon so lange, aber manchmal ist er ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Vielleicht hast Du mir heute eines geöffnet." Remus konnte nicht anders, als das Lächeln zu erwidern. Aber an der Tür sah er noch aus den AUgenwinkeln, wie Albus Gesicht in sich zusammenfiel, und das Lächeln von seinen Lippen wich.

Nachdenklich stand er eine Weile im Korridor. Es war schon spät, aber jetzt einfach ins Bett zu gehen wäre sinnlos gewesen. Er wollte gerne nocheinmal mit Severus sprechen. Aber ihn in seinen privaten Räumen zu besuchen schien für Remus keine Option zu sein. Aber vielleicht war er gar nicht dort? Er beschloß, es einmal auf dem Astronomieturm zu versuchen. Selbst wenn er Severus dort nicht fand, konnte er immerhin seine Gedanken an der frischen Luft ordenen.

Aber er fand ihn dort. Fast hätte Remus ihn übersehen. Er saß wieder auf der Brüstung, aber diesmal ganz am Ende des Turmes, dort, wo die niedrige Mauer mit der Wand zusammentraf und so eine bequeme Rückenlehne bot. Eines seiner Beine lang von sich gestreckt, das andere aufgestellt, und auf seinem Knie ruhte locker die Hand mit der unvermeidlichen Zigarette darin. Den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt schien er tief in Gedanken versunken, den Blick auf den tiefschwarzen Sternenhimmel über sich gerichtet.

Remus stand im Schatten der Eingangstür und bewegte sich nicht. Severus so gedankenverloren zu sehen hatte etwas friedliches, aber auch etwas intimes an sich. Er störte. Gerade überlegte er, ob er ihn wirklich aus seinen Gedanken reißen sollte, als Severus ihn ansprach, ohne sich einen Zentimeter zu bewegen.

"Falls Du mich gesucht hast und etwas von mir willst, komm her. Falls nicht, verschwinde. Aber ich kann es berufsbedingt nicht leiden, wenn man mich aus der Dunkelheit heraus beobachtet."

Schuldbewußt verließ Remus den Schatten und trat an die Brüstung. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille räusperte er sich. "Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dein Geheimnis nicht verraten, wirklich nicht." Aber Severus winkte ab. "Nicht nötig. Irgendwann mußte er es ja erfahren." Remus nickte. Wieder schwiegen sie einen Moment.

"Nachdem ich Dich jetzt ja nicht mehr zwingen kann - wirst Du weiterhin mit mir am Wolfsbann arbeiten?" Severus sah ihn an, und nach einem Augenblick nickt er. "Ja." Remus war erleichtert. "Wirklich? Es macht mir viel Spaß, und ich lerne gerne. Du bist ein guter Lehrer, weißt Du das?" Severus zog an seiner Zigarette. "Sag das nur nicht den Schülern, sie würden es Dir nicht glauben." Er blies einen Rauchring in den Nachthimmel und sprach weiter. "Ich habe wesentlich pragmatischere Beweggründe als Du. Vor ein paar Wochen hast Du irgendetwas vom nächsten Sommer gesagt, und ich habe erwähnt, dass ich ihn nicht mehr zu erleben hoffe. Erinnerst du dich daran?" Remus nickte, und wollte zu einer abweisenden Erklärung ansätzen, aber Severus wischte die Worte mit einer Geste beiseite. "Ich musste meine Einstellung revidieren. Du mußt lernen, Wolfsbann zu brauen, und Du mußt es bald lernen. Vergiß den Sommer. Wenn ich es bis Weihnachten schaffe, ist das eine Leistung."

Remus schwieg entsetzt. Dann setzte er zu einer längeren Rede an, bekam aber nur ein "Wie kommst Du denn darauf?" hinaus. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich sehe etwas, dass Du nicht siehst." Remus sah ihn überrascht an. Aber statt einer Erklärung wechselte Severus seine Zigarette in die rechte Hand und hielt Remus den linken Arm hin. Von dem Duell auf der Lichtung war der Ärmel noch hochgerollt und das Schwarze Mal unverdeckt. Es dauerte einen winzigen Moment. Dann kam es Remus vor, als würde die Luft über Severus' Arm verschwimmen. Als Remus wieder klar sehen konnte, zog er scharf die Luft ein.

Was vor einer Sekunde nichts anderes als eben der sowieso schlanke Arm von Severus gewesen war, schien nun nicht mehr als die Karikatur eines Armes zu sein. Er schien nur noch aus Haut und Knochen zu bestehen, und Remus konnte das feine Geflecht aus Adern und Venen, Sehnen und Muskeln wie an einem Präparat erkennen. Die Haut war von einem ZickZack-Muster aus Rissen und Narben bedeckt, die an einigen Stellen offensichtlich gerade erst am Verheilen waren. Severus' schlanke Hände erinnerten Remus an dünne Äste, die Fingerkuppen aufgesprungen, die Knöchel vernarbt. Dazu zitterten die Fingerspitzen deutlich. Einzig und allein das häßliche Mal war so klar wie eh und je in die papierne, fast durchsichtige Haut gebrannt.

"Oh, Merlin." Er konnte es nicht mehr als hauchen. Instinktiv streckte er die Hand aus, aber Severus hatte seinen Arm bereits wieder zurückgezogen. Wieder verschwamm die Luft, und dann sah alles genauso aus wie vorher. Entsetzt starrte Remus ihm ins Gesicht, und fragte sich plötzlich, wie das eigentlich in Wirklichkeit aussah. "Ich wußte, dass Du Ausehensveränderungszauber benutzen musst - vor ein paar Wochen unter dem Baum, Du warst so unglaublich leicht, viel leichter, als Du aussiehst - aber das es so schlimm ist?" Am liebsten hätte er die Hand ausgestreckt und Severus' Gesicht berührt. Dann mußte er fragen. "Wie sieht dein Gesicht aus?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Das wirst Du nicht sehen. Niemand, hoffentlich." Das konnte Remus sich vorstellen. "Was ist das, was ich sehe? Also, ich meine: Wie lange ist es her, dass Du so ausgesehen hast, wie ich Dich sehe?" Severus zog wieder an seiner Zigarette. "Ein halbes Jahr, ungefähr." Remus war überrascht, und Severus verstand. "Ich dachte, es würde länger dauern. Das ich mehr Zeit hätte. Aber - ich habe sie nicht."

"Und das hat keiner gemerkt? Albus, Poppy? Niemand?" Severus zuckte die Schultern. "Nicht das ich wüßte. Es ist kein gewöhnlicher Veränderungszauber, er ist schwer nachzuweisen und kann fast nicht von außen aufgehoben werden. Außerdem liegt er quasi auf einer anderen Ebene als die normalen Sprüche, die ich ja regulär während des Schuljahres nutze. Nein, ich denke, das hat keiner gemerkt." Er sah für einen Moment in die Nacht hinaus. "Es hat einen Vorteil. Vor einigen Jahren war ich mit Albus in St. Mungos und habe die Longbottoms besucht." Ein Schauern lief Remus über den Rücken, als er an das Schicksal der beiden dachte. "Davor hatte ich immer Angst. Nur noch Hülle für einen zerstörten Geist zu sein. Aber so wie es aussieht, werde ich wohl Glück haben." Er lächelte zynisch. "Egal was passiert: Ich werde sterben, bevor mein Verstand zerfetzt sein wird. Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen, wie mich das beruhigt."

Bedauerlicherweise konnte Remus es sich vorstellen. In den letzten Wochen hatte er immer wieder kleine Einblicke in Severus' Denkmuster erhalten und gesehen, wie hoch präzise dieser Intellekt arbeitete. Wie ein feingeschliffenes Instrument, mit kühler Logik und rücksichtsloser Kritik - das zerstört zu sehen wäre grausam. Dagegen wirkte der Verfall des Körpers geradezu profan. Diese Überlegungen versuchte Remus in Worte zu fassen. "Ich kann das schon verstehen, aber - es ist furchtbar. Aber Du wirst nicht - " er stockte. Wie sollte er das sagen?

"Dich umbringen?" Severus vollendete seinen Satz und drückte dabei seine Zigarette auf der Brüstung neben sich aus. "Schön wär's. Aber Albus ist ein kluger Mann, und ich habe wahrscheinlich schlecht gehandelt, als ich ihm damals mein Leben in die Hand gelegt habe. Seine Bedingungen waren klar: Die Verhandlung vor dem obersten Gericht des Ministeriums, und zwei Unlösbare Eide. Und bevor ich wußte, was ich tat, habe ich geschworen ihn niemals zu belügen und mir nicht das Leben zu nehmen, und dann lag ich in Ketten in Azkaban. Was war ich dämlich. Azkaban war irgendwann vorbei, aber die Eide bleiben. Nein, keine Sorge."

In Remus Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass Severus je in Azkaban gewesen war, und auch von einer Gerichtsverhandlung hatte er nie gehört. Das Albus ihn die Eide hatte schwören lassen klang allerdings sehr rational, und paßte zu Albus. Es erklärte auch, warum das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen beiden manchmal etwas angespannt war. Das Albus ihm nicht vollständig vertraute mußte eine alte Gewissheit für Severus sein - kein Wunder, dass jede auch nur eingebildete Spur des Mißtrauens ihn sofort verletzte, und in seinen Vorstellungen zu bestätigen schien. Gerne hätte er weitergefragt. Erzähl mir von Azkaban, von der Dunkelheit. Hat es etwas in dir verändert? Remus hatte oft versucht, mit Sirius über Azkaban zu sprechen. Aber es kam nichts zusammenhängendes dabei heraus. Wie war die Verhandlung gewesen? Lagst Du in Ketten? Remus wußte einiges über Ketten, das hatte das Leben als Werwolf so an sich. Haben sie Dich freigesprochen?

Aber noch bevor Remus seine Gedanken sortieren und irgendeine Form von Frage formulieren konnte, wechselte Severus überraschend das Thema. "Aber was erzähle ich, es ist alles nicht wichtig. Genug davon. Hast Du die Formel für den Wolfsbann durchgearbeitet?" Perplex brauchte Remus einen Moment, bis er antworten konnte. "Äh, ja. Ich habe ein paar Dinge nicht verstanden." Severus nickte. "Natürlich, alles andere hätte mich auch gewundert. Wir sollten morgen darüber sprechen." Er dachte kurz nach, und sah Remus dann auf einmal mit einem dringlichen Blick an. "Was auch immer Du tust, bewahre die Formel gut auf. Wie ich schonmal gesagt habe, gibt es noch eine weitere Kopie in meinem Bankfach. Aber sonst habe ich nur meine Arbeitskopie und meine Notizbücher. Sollte.." Er zögerte kurz, sprach aber weiter. "..sollte das hier alles schneller zu Ende sein als ich denke, solltest Du sie an Dich nehmen. Ich muss daran denken, meine Verfügungen entsprechend zu ändern." Schon wieder diese Geschäftsmäßigkeiten. Remus hatte kein Testament. "Die Wolfsbann-Bücher sind in einem Regal hinter meinem Schreibtisch. Es sind drei dicke Lederbücher, braun gebunden, ziemlich ramponiert. Zweimal in Konzeptschrift, eines in Reinschrift - vermutlich wirst Du meine Konzeptschrift nicht entziffern können. Versuch es trotzdem, wenn Du wirklich brauen wirst, benötigst Du möglicherweise einige der Kommentare. Sonst gibt es beim Denkarium noch einige Erinnerungen mit Teilen der Brauvorgänge, und ich glaube, Albus hat noch eine komplette Erinnerung. Frag ihn danach." Remus schwirrte der Kopf. "Sagst Du mir das alles gerade, weil Du in den nächsten Tagen zu sterben glaubst?"

"Nein, ich denke nicht, obwohl man das nie wissen kann. Es fiel mir nur eben ein, und passte ganz ordentlich in die morbide Stimmung, oder?" Das konnte Remus nur bestätigen.

Severus durchsuchte seine Taschen, und förderte wieder die zerknitterte Zigarettenschachtel zutage. Sie war leer, aber als er sie wieder zurücksteckte, fiel das blaue Plastikfeuerzeug auf den Boden. Remus war schneller, hob es auf, und gab es Severus zurück. Er wies auf Feuerzeug. "Wo wir gerade so schön reden. Was sollte das in dem Pub eigentlich?" Severus betrachtete ihn kurz verwirrt. "Wie bitte?" Remus setzte zum zweiten Versuch an. "Naja, ist dein Kontakt nicht gekommen?" Es dauerte einen Moment, dann grinste Severus und hielt das Feuerzeug hoch. "Doch, natürlich. Hierum ging es die ganze Zeit." Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er seine Hand zur Faust, und als er sie wieder öffnete, lag statt des Feuerzeugs eine kleine Pergamentrolle darin. Remus piff durch die Zähne. "Und ich habe nichts kapiert. Wer war der junge Mann?" Severus begann, das Siegel von der Rolle abzukratzen. "Victor Capet, ein Verwandter von Lucius. Die Capets sind quasi der französische Zweig der Malfoys, was man an den Haare eigentlich ganz gut erkennen kann. Voldemort nutzt ihn seit einiger Zeit als Bote, und er ist mit Feuereifer dabei. Es ist ein Jammer um ihn." Dann hatte er das Siegel gelöst und entzifferte den Text, der auf der Rolle stand. Er prägte ihn sich kurz ein, rollte das Pergmanet anschließend wieder zusammen, und formte aus den Resten des grauen Siegels einen Ball. Fasziniert beobachtete Remus, wie er die kleine Kugel wieder auf die alte Stelle an der Rolle auflegte, und durch geschickten Druck mit Daumen und einem in die Rolle geschobenen Finger zu einem Kreis drückte. So sah das Siegel wieder recht gut aus, nur das eingeprägte Muster war zerstört. Aber auch das stellte Severus wieder her: Er hielt die Rolle so, dass das Siegel direkt auf seinem Handgelenk über dem Mal zu liegen kam. Einen lautlose Spruch später, und das Mal glühte kurz auf - und wie mit einem Siegelring eingebrannt war das Muster im Siegel wieder hergestellt.

"Wie funktioniert das denn?" Remus war verblüfft. "Keine Ahnung. Aber auf diese Weise können sämtlich Death Eater ihre Kommunikation siegeln - das dann auch jeder das Siegel einfach brechen und wiederherstellen kann, war ihm wohl nicht präsent. Eine von vielen nützlichen Lücken im System." Die Rolle sah wieder ganz genauso aus wie vorher.

Noch während Remus das wiederhergestellte Siegel bewunderte, zog Severus plötzlich die Stirn in Falten. Und noch bevor er etwas anderes gesagt hatte, stieg Remus der Geruch von verkohltem Fleisch in die Nase. Er mußte nicht auf das Mal schauen, um es glühen zu sehen. Voldemort rief.

Ohne weitere Erklärungen glitt Severus von der Brüstung und nahm seinen Mantel. Die Pergamentrolle steckte er ein. "Er will seine Neuigkeiten. Sag Albus, und zwar bitte wörtlich: Der Name der Lücke ist Cantor, und die Burkes sollen ihre Schutzzauber verdoppeln. Und zwar schnell - noch hat Voldemort die Informationen nicht, und ich werde mich nicht mehr als nötig beeilen. Verstanden?" Remus nickte, und wiederholte den Satz wie aufgetragen. "Gut. Bis morgen."

Damit verließ er zügigen Schrittes den Astronomieturm, und Remus beeilte sich, zu Albus' Büro zu kommen. Dort angekommen klopfte er, und fand Albus tatsächlich noch wach. Wie aufgetragen wiederholte er die Informationen, und Albus reagierte sofort und ging zum Kamin, um per Flohpulver das Ministerium zu informieren. Das System funktionierte offensichtlich gut, und egal, was Albus jetzt über Severus denken mochte: Den Informationen seines Spions wußte er bedingungslos zu vertrauen.

Remus selbst verabschiedete sich, und ging in seine Räume. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, und eigentlich war er ja schon im Wald müde gewesen. Doch an Schlaf war vorerst nicht zu denken, und so lang er stundenlang wach in seinem Bett. Durch die geöffneten Fenster drangen die Geräusche des Waldes, die Stimmen der Vögel und das Rauschen des Nachtwindes. Er bildete sich ein, an irgendwelchen Geräuschen hören zu können, wenn Severus zurückkäme. Angestrengt lauschte er in die Nacht, sein Werwolfsgehör ausnutzend. Erst, als schon die ersten Streifen der Dämmerung am Horizont zu sehen waren, glaubte er vertraute Schritte zu hören und schlief auch sogleich ein.

Aber als er am nächsten Tag zu einem sehr späten Frühstück um die Mittagszeit am langen Tisch im Obstgarten erschien, konnte Minerva, die bereits einige Sandwiches als Mittagessen aß, ihm nichts darüber erzählen. Erst als Albus einige Zeit später für sein eigenes Mittagessen zu ihnen stieß, erfuhr er mehr und erkannte seinen Irrtum. Es waren nicht Severus' Schritte gewesen, die er in der Dämmerung zu hören geglaubt hatte. Albus konnte ihm das sehr glaubhaft versichern, und hatte auch gleich den absoluten Beweis: Severus war in dieser Nacht nicht zurückgekehrt.

* * *

(c) Fayet - 16.05.2011

_In dubio pro reo - Im Zweifel zugunsten des Angeklagten_

Dank an Werhamster für die fleißigen Reviews. Und Lob für den Namen - ein sehr schönes Wort, dass ich irgendwann irgendjemandem in den Mund legen werde. Ich habe ja noch ein paar Kapitel Zeit..


	14. Bitter

**Bitter  
**

Sie warteten. Am Anfang war alles noch einfach. Albus versicherte jedem, der es hören wollte, dass Severus gelegentlich einmal von seinen Rufen später zurückkam. Und es stimmte, und alle hatten es schon gesehen. Der Nachmittag ging vorbei, und alle arbeiteten auf ihre Weise. Auch der Abend ging vorbei, bereichert durch die Rückkehr Hagrids aus den Ferien. Er war fröhlich, wieder in seiner Heimat zu sein, und erzählte wilde Märchen von Drachenhöhlen und besonders anschmiegsamen Waldsphinxen. Albus erklärte ihm geduldig, warum sie keine davon im Verbotenen Wald ansiedeln konnte. Mehrmals. Remus schlief schlecht in dieser Nacht.

Der nächste Morgen brachte keine Erleichterung. Schon beim Frühstück schüttelte Albus nur wortlos den Kopf. Schweigend sah immer wieder jemand zum Verbotenen Wald hinüber. Aber es löste sich kein Schatten aus dem Dunkel des Waldes. Wieder arbeiteten sie. Abends war die Stimmung im Obstgarten nicht besser geworden. Den meisten war im Laufe des Tages klargeworden, dass sie nicht mehr arbeiten konnten. Oder höchstens so taten. Selbst Sirius, der am Vormittag eine oberflächliche Versöhnung mit Remus herbeigeführt hatte - er hatte sich tatsächlich entschuldigt, was selten genug vorkam - begriff die Situation.

Immer öfter glitt Albus' Blick vom Tisch zum Wald. Irgendwann war es kaum noch möglich, ihn mit leichtherzigen Kommentaren wieder zurückzuholen. Selbst zu spätester Stunde, als die meisten sich bereits verabschiedet hatten und nur noch Minerva, Sirius und Remus am Tisch waren, schwieg er. "Er wird zurückkommen." Sanft legte Minerva ihre Hand auf Albus', der aus seinen Gedanken aufschreckte. "Ich hoffe es, meine Liebe." Remus wußte, dass der beruhigende Tonfall in Albus' Stimme nicht echt war. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und es war Remus klar, was Albus dachte. Nicht jetzt, nicht so. Nicht, ohne das sie miteinander gesprochen hatten.

Anstatt ins Bett zu gehen, ging Remus spazieren. Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er tat, ging er ohne auf die Zeit zu achten durch die Dunkelheit des Waldes. Er hielt sich am Waldrand auf, sicherheitshalber. Aber er fürchtete sich nicht vor den Bewohnern des Waldes. Der bedrohlich zunehmende Mond brachte ihm deutlich in Erinnerung, dass er selbst bedrohlicher war.

Die Dunkelheit war gut für seine Seele. Aber die Schatten spielten ihm Streiche. Was, wenn Severus hier irgendwo lag? Wollte Remus es sein, der ihn fand? Aber er fand ihn nicht. Jeder Schemen war nur ein Baumstamm, jedes Geräusch nur der Wind in den Blättern.

Remus' Träume waren bevölkert von Männern in schwarzen Umhängen. Unermüdlich lief er vor ihnen davon, aber sie waren schneller. Viel schneller. Remus lief und lief, wurde Wolf und wieder Mann, und lief weiter. Und irgendwann erreichte er eine Lichtung, auf deren Mitte eine umgestürzte Linde stand. Und auf dem Baumstamm saß Severus, nur in Hemd und Hose, mit einem Lindenblatt in der Hand. "Es wird ein Ende geben", sagte der Severus in seinem Traum, und reichte Remus das Lindenblatt.

Panisch fuhr Remus aus seinem Bett. Er hatte vergessen das Fenster zu öffnen, und die Luft in seinem Zimmer war so dick, dass man sie mit dem Messer hätte schneiden können. Er beschloß, nicht mehr an Träume zu glauben.

Am Portal begenete er Albus. "Guten Morgen, Remus." Albus sah nicht aus, als wäre es ein guter Morgen. Jedes seiner vielen Jahre war ihm ins Gesicht gezeichnet. Schwarze Augenringe sprachen davon, das nicht nur Remus Alpträume gehabt hatte, und in seinen blauen Augen schien die ganze Traurigkeit ausgedrückt, die auch auf Remus' Schultern drückte. "Guten Morgen." Für einen Moment gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander Richtung Obstgarten. "Ich nehme an, dass Severus immer noch fort ist?" Albus nickte stumm. Sie waren allein am Tisch an diesem frühen Morgen, und nahmen direkt nebeneinaner Platz. "Drei Tage, Remus. Drei Tage sind viel. Was mache ich, wenn er morgen noch nicht zurückkehrt? Und übermorgen? Und in einer Woche?" Albus' Stimme war schwer. "Ich weiß es nicht." Albus nickte. "Eine Woche soll ich warten, hat er einmal gesagt, und ihn dann offiziell für tot erklären lassen. Auch, wenn ich ihn niemals wiederfinde. Aber das kann ich doch nicht tun. Ich kann doch Severus nicht für tot erklären lassen, wenn ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe." Beruhigend berührte Remus den älteren Zauberer an der Schulter. "Noch ist es keine Woche."

Es sollte keine Woche werden.

Remus hatte sich nachmittags in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen. Auf seinem üblichen Platz stapelte er Bücher, und versuchte zu lesen. Weil er den Anblick von Tränkebüchern nicht ertrug, hatte er sich mit Material für das neue Schuljahr begnügt, um schon einige Stunden vorzubereiten. Es gelang ihm nur schwerlich. Aber gerade als ein Artikel über Nachtweibchen es geschafft hatte, seine trüben Gedanken für einen Moment zu binden, erschien Minerva außer Atem an seinem Tisch. "Remus!" Sie brauchte nicht mehr viel sagen. Sofort sprang Remus auf. "Hagrid hat ihn gefunden." Sie war sichtlich aufgelöst. "Und..?" Remus mochte die Antwort nicht abwarten. "Er lebt." Remus wollte sofort zu Poppy laufen, aber Minerva hielt ihn zurück. "Lass Poppy und Albus erst richten, was zu richten ist. Ich weiß nichts über seinen Zustand, aber bei Bewußtsein war er wohl nicht. Und wir sind keine Hilfe, wenn wir Poppy zwischen den Füßen rumstehen. Albus kennt das schon, er nützt ihr am meisten. Warte noch ein wenig." Remus musste ihr recht geben. Zu logisch waren ihre Ausführungen - was konnte er Poppy schon helfen? Also versuchte er, sich noch eine Weile zu beschäftigen. Aber es war nutzlos. Mit Mühe und Not zwang er sich, den Artikel über Nachtweibchen noch durchzuarbeiten und in zumindstens soetwas ähnliches wie einen Stundenentwurf einzuarbeiten. Dann gab er auf, und ging so langsam er konnte zur Krankenstation.

Dort stand er erstmal eine Zeit vor der geschlossenen Tür. Er wußte nicht so recht, was ihn erwartete, oder ob er überhaupt so etwas wie ein Besuchsrecht hatte. Aber dann gewann sein Bedürfnis, sich mit seinen eigenen Augen von Severus' Rückkehr zu überzeugen, die Oberhand. Mutig drückte er die Klinge, und betrat den großen Krankensaal.

Der wie erwartet leer war. Stimmen führten ihn aber durch eine geöffnete Tür in eines der privaten Zimmer, die kleiner waren, und dem Bewohner mehr Privatsphäre boten.

Außer Albus und Poppy war niemand im Zimmer. Sie standen im Gespräch beinander, und versperrten ihm dabei von der Tür aus den Blick auf das einzige Bett im Raum. Offensichtlich waren sie mit was auch immer sie an Heilzaubern ausgeführt hatten fertig. Aber besonders optimistisch sahen ihre Minen nicht aus, und Remus deutete die hilflose Geste, mit der Poppy die Schultern zuckte, als nicht positiv.

"Remus." Die Medihexe reagierte zuerst auf sein Eintreten. Probeweise versuchte Remus, sie anzulächeln, aber sie nickte ihm nur freundlich zu. Dann bemerkte auch Albus ihn. "Wir dachten uns schon, dass Du nach ihm sehen willst."

"Störe ich? Ich kann auch später wiederkommen." Aber Albus winkte ab. "Nein, momentan - " Er sah Poppy an, und sie beendet seinen Satz. "Momentan habe wir wohl alles getan, was wir tun können." Sie wies auf das Bett, und Remus wagte es das erste Mal hinüberzuschauen.

Zu seiner Überraschung sah Severus erheblich besser aus, als er erwartet hatte. Offensichtlich hatten Poppy und Albus seine Verwandlungszauber nicht entdeckt, und deswegen nicht aufgehoben. So liegend schien er einfach nur zu schlafen, mit dem weißen Verband um seinen Brustkorb als einzigen Indikator, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Schläft er?" Poppy schüttelte den Kopf. "Ein Heilschlaf. Das beschleunigt den Heilungsprozess, und erleichtert mir das Arbeiten, weil ich nicht jeden Zauber erst ausdiskutieren muss." Remus nickte, und versuchte, verhalten optimistisch zu klingen. "Das klingt aber gar nicht so schlimm, oder?"

Albus sah ihn abwägend an, entschied sich dann aber offensichtlich für die Wahrheit. "Das Problem ist weniger der Heilschlaf, den Poppy mit einem Zauber kontrolliert. Aber Severus war nicht bei Bewußtsein, als Hagrid ihn gefunden hat, und wir wissen nicht, ob wir ihn überhaupt wieder wecken können. Außerdem - " Wieder sah er Poppy an. "-außerdem gibt es ein weiteres Problem. Seine Verletzungen sind an sich nicht schlimm, ein paar gebrochene Rippen, vielleicht eine Gehirnerschütterung und eine großzügige Menge Cruciatus, nichts also, was er sowieso nicht manchmal anschleppt." Sein Blick wanderte zum Bett. "Aber er verliert Energie mit der Geschwindigkeit eines durchlöcherten Gartenschlauchs. Seine Selbstheilungskräfte sind quasi nicht vorhanden. Und wir wissen nicht warum. Allein die reine Menge an Magie, über die Severus verfügt, hat ihn sonst immer problemlos heilen lassen. Aber sie scheint nicht zu wirken, oder ist mit etwas anderem gebunden. Aber wir wissen nicht, womit. Irgendetwas übersehen wir."

Und Remus wußte natürlich, was genau sie da übersahen. Anscheinend war er dazu verdammt, von Severus ins Vertrauen gezogen zu werden, um ihn anschließend zu verraten. Auch wenn Severus ihm das letzte Mal die Absolution erteilt hatte - diesmal konnte er es nicht. Aber es ging um etwas wichtigeres. Vorher hatte Remus' Schweigen Albus vor unangenehmer Wahrheit bewahren sollen. Nun aber ging es um Severus selbst, und vielleicht um Leben und Tod. Auch wenn darunter wieder die Frage lag, was Albus alles wissen konnte, und sollte. Und was die anderen sehen sollte.

"Dafür wird Severus mich hassen." Erstaunt sahen Albus und Poppy ihn an. "Wie bitte?" Albus war verwirrt. "Er wird mich hassen. Aber -" Remus seufzte "-aber es ist wichtig. Ich weiß, was seine Energie bindet." Sofort hatte er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der beiden. Remus wies auf den schlafenden Severus. "Er benutzt Veränderungszauber. Anscheinend ziemlich heftige." Albus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur während des Schuljahrs. Ich habe es schon geprüft, ein Finite Incantatem hat keine Wirkung gezeigt." Poppy nickte. Aber Remus ließ sich nichts erzählen. "Als würde Severus damit nicht rechnen. Wir haben gestern abend noch darüber gesprochen. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie diese Zauber funktionieren, aber er hat genau das gesagt: Das sie keine der üblichen Veränderungszauber sind, und auf einer anderen Ebene angesiedelt. Leider hat er mir nicht gesagt, wie genau sie funktionieren."

Vielleicht hatte er diese Situation ja vorhergesehen? Remus schluckte. Nein, das würde Severus ihm wahrscheinlich wirklich nie verzeihen.

"Es würde passen" platze Poppy plötzlich heraus. "Albus, es würde passen. Das stabile Feld, das für einen Veränderungszauber aufgebaut werden muss, würde genau das Energiepotential binden, das ihm fehlt. Es erklärt auch, warum einzelne Heilsprüche nicht durchdringen. Wahrscheinlich sehen wir sogar einen Teil der Verletzungen gar nicht." Sie trat an das Bett und schüttelte ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. Mit gerunzelter Stirn zog sie einmal langsam einen Kreis über Severus - offensichtlich laß sie seine Werte nocheinmal ab.

Albus trat ihr gegenüber auf der anderen Seite an das Bett heran. "Ein einfacher Finite wirkt also nicht." Sein Blick lag ruhig auf Severus. "Der Zauber, wenn er vorhanden ist, kann nicht auf der bewußten Ebene liegen - dann wäre er gefallen, sobald Severus dauerhaft das Bewußtsein verliert. Es wäre auch zu einfach für ihn. Die subsidiäre Magieebene darunter, auf der ein etwas ausgefeilter, klassischer Veränderungszauber liegt, ist sauber - da waren wir schon." Nachdenklich legte er die Stirn in Falten. "Er kann ihn nicht mit seiner Signatur verwoben haben, dann hätte ich ihn gesehen. Es ist auch kein Trank, das wäre ihm zu umständlich." Einige Momente herrschte Stille. "Er wird nicht -" Wieder schwieg Albus. Dann hielt er beide Hände über Severus, die Handflächen nach unten, und für eine gute Weile sagte niemand etwas. Höchste Konzentration lag in Albus' Blick, und es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass sein inneres Auge auf etwas anderes gerichtet war als den physischen Raum um ihn herum.

Dann zog er die Hände wieder zurück und starrte Severus einen Moment an. "Severus, du Wahnsinniger. Sowas kannst Du doch nicht machen, wirklich." In seiner Stimmung schwang eine Mischung aus Überraschung, Wut, und Bewunderung mit. Verblüfft sahen Poppy und Remus ihn an. "Albus?" Die Medihexe fand zuerst ihre Stimme wieder. Albus schüttelte den Kopf. "Sowas habe ich noch nicht gesehen. Das man sowas überhaupt noch macht. Wie um Merlins Willen ist er auf diese dämliche Idee gekommen?" Immer noch starrten zwei Augenpaare Albus irritiert an. Dann erklärte Albus endlich, was ihn so überrascht hatte. "Es ist eine Form der Okkulmentik, verknüpft mit einem Legilimens." Poppy hob die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. "Wie bitte?" Albus nickte. "Das ist die richtige Reaktion. Diese Form der Magie ist genauso selten wie absurd. Severus hat nicht sich verändert, sondern unseren Blick auf ihn. Es ist quasi eine physische Form der Okkulmentik. Normale Okkulmentik schirmt den Geist vor Angriffen ab. Wir alle wissen, dass Severus ein guter Okkulmentiker ist, genauso wie wir wissen, dass Voldemort extrem mächtige Legilimens-Zauber einsetzt. Severus benutzt Okkulmentik auf einer sehr hohen Ebene, so hoch, dass Voldemort nicht mehr durchkommt. Gleichzeitig darf Tom aber nichts davon merken, so dass Severus quasi Okkulmentik mit einem Legilimens verknüpft hat: Während Tom denkt, dass er in Severus' Verstand herumwühlt, führt gleichzeitig Severus ihm gezielte Bilder und gefälschte Erinnerungen vor - die Kontrolle hat dabei Severus, auch zu einem gewissen Teil über Tom selbst. Das ist bemerkenswert, und selten. Und eigentlich unmöglich." Wieder schüttelte Albus den Kopf. "Offensichtlich wollte er sein Aussehen vor uns verbergen. Veränderungszauber sind aber leicht nachzuvollziehen, jedenfalls auf den üblichen Ebenen. Den Zauber mit seiner Signatur zu verflechten, was ein ziemlich geschickter und wirkungsmächtiger Gedanke wäre, ist für ihn nicht möglich: Gelegentlich lese ich seine Signatur, und ich hätte den Zauber gesehen. Was macht er also? Er bastelt sich eine Art gedankliches Kraftfeld, und schleppt es mit sich herum. Er hat sich irgendwann im Spiegel angesehen, eine magische Kopie dieses Bildes in seinem Geist abgelegt, und diese Kopie in das gedankliche Kraftfeld projiziert. Jeder, der sich in seinem Umfeld aufhält, wird von diesem Kraftfeld berührt, und sieht das Bild, dass dieses Feld in die Gedanken von uns hineinspiegelt."

Für einen Moment herrschte völlige Stille, während Poppy und Remus Albus mit offenen Mündern anstarrten. Poppy fing sich als Erste wieder. "Das heißt er manipuliert jeden, der ihn ansieht, mit einer Art automatischem Legilimens?" Albus nickte. "Das wäre die Kurzfassung." Wieder herrschte Stille. "Das ist - ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halte. Aber das ist ja - das ist unmöglich, oder?" Albus zuckte die Schulter. "Das ist Severus."

Remus starrte auf Severus' ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Wie kam er nur immer auf solche Ideen? "Und ist das nicht gefährlich?" Poppy war immernoch schockiert. "Für uns nicht, für ihn, wie wir sehen, zu einem gewissen Maße schon. Okkulmentik zieht einen hohen Energieaufwand mit sich, und ein Legilimens ist kein leichter Zauber. Jetzt gerade wird er ihm zu Verhängnis, denn der Zauber bindet die Energie, die sein Körper dringend zum heilen braucht." Wieder schüttelte Albus den Kopf. "Allein die Idee ist blanker Wahnsinn. Selbst jemand mit einem Magiepotential wie Severus sollte wissen, dass das keine dauerhafte Lösung sein kann. "

Diese Aussage berührte etwas in Remus, und es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. "Es war nie als dauerhafte Lösung gedacht." Eigentlich hatte er es nur denken wollen, aber irgendwie verselbstständigte seine Zunge sich. "Wie kommst Du darauf?" Remus wies auf das Bett. "Wir haben August. Weihnachten ist in etwas weniger als vier Monaten. Hätte er dieses Feld noch vier Monate lang aufrecht erhalten können, wenn nicht letzte Nacht irgendetwas passiert wäre?" Albus dachte kurz nach. "Knapp, aber das hätte er schaffen können." Remus nickte. "Das dachte ich mir. Also war es nur auf diese Zeitspanne konzipiert. Vier Monate." Poppy verstand nicht. "Wie kommst Du auf diese Zahl? Vier Monate?" Skeptisch sah sie ihn an. "Er hat es gesagt, gestern Nacht. Bis Weihnachten wäre er tot. Das war seine Rechnung. Vier Monate Zeit hatte er noch übrig."

Stille.

"Das ist absurd." Poppy versuchte, die Überlegungen abzuschütteln. Aber Albus sah sie nur traurig an. "Ich fürchte, es ist realistisch. Aber es wäre doch schön, wenn Severus ausnahmsweise mal nicht recht hätte." Damit traf er auf Zustimmung. "Dann sollten wir einmal sehen, was unter diesem Zauber liegt." Albus trat wieder näher an das Bett. "Und wenn Du die Augen wieder aufmachst, mein Lieber, werden wir einmal ernsthaft über die Grenzen von Magie sprechen." Der leise gesprochene Kommentar war sichtlich nicht für die Ohren von Remus und Poppy gedacht, aber natürlich hatten sie ihn gehört, und Poppy konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Ohne davon Notiz zu nehmen setzte Albus sich auf die Bettkante, und fixierte Severus. Dann herrschte eine Weile absolutes Schweigen. Weder Poppy noch Remus hatten eine Vorstellung davon, was genau gerade vor sich ging. Okkulmentik lag auf einer Magiebene, mit der Remus keine Erfahrung hatte. Außer dem Legilimens in Knockturn Alley, als er plötzlich Severus' Stimme in seinem Kopf gehört hatte, wie ihm so etwas noch nie persönlich begegnet. Was genau Albus also tat, um diesen Zauber zu brechen, war ihm schleierhaft. Aber es dauerte.

Wie lange genau wußte hinterher keiner. Stumm standen Poppy und Remus im Raum herum, hilflose Statisten in einem Theaterstück, dass sie weder beeinflussen noch sehen konnten. Dann spürte Remus wieder diese seltsame Luftveränderung, und für einen Moment schien Severus' Gestalt auf dem Bett seltsam zu verschwimmen, an den Enden zu zerfasern und unscharf zu werden.

Als sie ihn wieder sehen konnten, herrschte immer noch Totenstille. Nur das scharfe Geräusch, mit dem Poppy die Luft einsogt, brach das Schweigen. Alle drei starrten auf Severus, wie gebannt konnten sie ihre Blicke nicht abwenden.

Remus selbst war vermutlich am wenigstens schockiert. Das war aber nur ein schlechter Maßstab, denn obwohl er durch den kurzen Einblick, den er am vorherigen Abend auf dem Astronomietum erhalten hatte, vorgewarnt worden war, hätte nichts ihn auf den Anblick vorbereitet, der sich ihm jetzt bot.

Er war sich nicht sicher, was ihn am meisten erschreckte. Er war auch gar nicht in der Lage, das gesamte Bild in sich aufzunehmen. Es schien ihm, als blendete sein Geist gezielt den vollständigen Anblick von Severus aus, so dass er nur Bildauschnitte wahrnehmen konnte.

Severus' Arme und Hände, die auf der Bettdecke lagen. Poppy hatte den Verband an seinem rechten Handgelenk entfernt, aber durch die Wochen, die er ihn jetzt getragen hatte, schien das rechte Handgelenk noch dünner als das linke zu sein. Dazu war der Knochen offensichtlich wieder gebrochen, und war deutlich sichtbar. Wie am rechten Arm schienen Adern und Venen durch die fast durchsichtige, und brüchig aussehende Haut hindurch. Viel zu markant stachen die Knochen des Handgelenks hervor, und betonten die Sehen der Hand. Wieder fiel Remus das Bild der Äste ein. Wenigstens hatte der Heilschlaf das Zittern in seinen Händen beseitigt, und sie lagen ruhig auf der Bettdecke. Dafür sah Remus etwas, das vorher vom Verband verborgen war: Wie eine dünne Schnur wand sich eine häßliche Narbe zweimal um Severus' rechtes Handgelenk. Sie war alt, das sah Remus, aber sie war wohl nie völlig verheilt. Sie stand in beängstigendem Kontrast zu den unzähligen kleinen Narben und Rissen, die den rechten Arm genauso bedeckten wie den linken, und über deren Ursprung Remus keine Vorstellung hatte.

Remus' Blick wanderte nach oben. Der Verband um den Brustkorb, den Poppy wohl direkt, nachdem sie ihn gefunden hatten angelegt hatte, wirkte auf seltsame Weise zu groß. Was der Veränderungszauber aber vorher verdeckt hatte waren die unzähligen blauen und schwarze Flecke, die über seine Schultern verteilt waren. Viel zu deutlich war sein Schlüsselbein sichtbar, und ein seltsamer Knubbell wies den Betrachter daraufhin, dass es gebrochen sein musste. Nur wenige Zentimeter darüber sah Remus eine feine Narbe, die ihm vorher noch nie aufgefallen war.

Er wagte es kaum, weiter zu schauen. Noch gestern hatte er ihn gefragt: Wie sieht dein Gesicht aus? Und Severus hatte abgewunken: Das wirst Du nicht sehen. Aber jetzt konnte er es sehen, und vielleicht hätte er es lieber nicht gesehen.

Erstaunlicherweise schien es wenig mit Severus zu tun zu haben. Es wirkte vielmehr wie nur aus Ecken, Kanten und rechten Winkeln zusammengesetzt. Alles daran war scharf und Kontrast. Dramatisch stachen Wangenknochen und Nase hervor, und die tief in den Höhlen liegenden Augen waren von dicken, schwarzen Ringen umgeben. Seine Haut wirkte wie Pergament, der Mund viel zu groß, die Lippen aufgesprungen und eingerissen. Der Kieferknochen bildete eine Kante, an der man sich vermutlich hätte schneiden können. Selbst im Heilschlaf wirkte er nicht friedlich, als sei seine Stirn permanent in Falten gelegt.

Albus war der erste, der seine Stimme wiederfand, und er war es auch, der seine Hand ausstreckte, und sanft den Bogen von Severus' Kieferknochen nachzog. "Es ist kein Wunder, dass er uns das nicht sehen lassen wollte." Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, und seine Stimme war schwer.

"Er hat sein Haar abgeschnitten." Für einen Moment sah Poppy aus, als schämte sie sich ihres banal klingenden Kommentars. Aber sie hatte recht, und Remus war es gar nicht aufgefallen. Severus mußte tatsächlich irgendwann in der letzten Zeit sein Haar abgeschnitten haben, und auch diese Veränderung war unter dem Zauber an allen vorbeigegangen. Wo es ihm vorher bis fast auf die Schultern gefallen war, reichte es jetzt kaum noch bis zum Kinn, und war damit noch einige Zentimeter kürzer als der schwarze Mob, den er während des Schuljahrs als Teil seines gewöhnlichen Veränderungszaubers trug. Dazu schien er einige graue Haare bekommen zu haben, die Remus erst für Lichtreflexe hielt. Aber als er genauer hinsah, wurde ihm schnell deutlich, dass es keineswegs nur das Licht war.

Es war wieder Poppy, die sich als erste in Bewegung setzte. "Wenn der Zauber ihn optisch so verändert hat, hat er möglicherweise auch seine Werte manipuliert. Albus, bitte, mach mir Platz." Wie aufgefordert stand Albus auf, und machte ihr Raum. Mit routinierten Bewegungen schlug sie die Decke ein wenig weiter nach unten, wobei sie Severus völlig eingesunkenen Bauch, überzogen von einem seltsamen Netz aus dicken Narben, und seine beängstigend spitze Hüftknochen über den Pyjamashorts zu tage förderte, und begann sofort, seine Werte neu zu messen.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten war sie damit fertig, deckte Severus wieder vorsichtig zu, und wand sich wieder an Albus und Remus. Ihr Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen. "Wie befürchtet. Der Zauber manipuliert die Werte beträchtlich. Gebrochene Rippen, das gebrochene Schlüsselbein, der Bruch am linken Handgelenk ist wieder aufgeplatzt. Aber das ist nur der Anfang." Sie schwieg einen Moment, und als sie wieder anfing zu sprechen, hatte ihre Stimme die professionelle Festigkeit verloren. "Die permanenten Schäden sind unglaublich. Ich vermute, dass sie vom Cruciatus kommen. Sein Magen ist völlig ruiniert, das erklärt, warum er kein Gramm Fett mehr am Leib hat - ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er noch viel essen kann. Die Nerven in seinen Händen sind geschädigt. Wenn er nicht im Heilschlaf liegen würde, müßten sie zittern. Außerdem sind die Nervenbahnen völlig überlastet und stellenweise entzündet, was für Schmerzschübe spricht. Sein ganzer Kreislauf ist schwach, die Energielevel weit unter allem, was ich je gesehen habe. Sie sind viel niedriger, als sie eigentlich sein dürften, selbst in seinem Zustand. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass der Veränderungszauber jetzt keine Energie mehr abzieht." Wieder schwieg sie, dann holte sie tief Luft. "Albus, ich denke - seine vier Monate waren nicht realistisch." Sie sah erst zu Severus, dann zu Albus und Remus. Dann schluckte sie und sprach weiter. "Sie waren zu optimistisch."

Wieder Stille. Diesmal dauerte sie lange. Sie wurde auch nicht unterbrochen, als Albus sich wieder auf die Bettkante setzte. Minutenlang schauten sie ihn an, wie er Severus ansah. Dann sprach er, ohne sich umzusehen. "Können wir jetzt unmittelbar irgendetwas tun?" Automatisch schüttelte Poppy den Kopf, und sprach erst als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Albus sie nicht sehen konnte. "Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich würde sein Schlüsselbein gerne wieder an den geraderücken, aber bandagieren kann ich es sowieso nicht. Auch sein Handgelenk lasse ich frei, er kann sich im Heilschlaf nicht bewegen, also kann es keinen Schaden nehmen. Ich würde gerne noch einige Sprüche ausprobieren, aber dann müssen wir warten, bis er wieder aufwacht, und dann weitersehen." Es schien, als benötigte sie etwas Mut, um weiterzusprechen. "Ich habe nur den Zustand seines Körpers gesehen. Aber wie sein Verstand aussieht können wir erst beurteilen, wenn er wieder aufwacht." Albus nickte, ohne sich umzuwenden. "Wie lange?"Aber Poppy wußte keine Antwort. "Ein paar Tage? Eine Woche? Ich weiß es nicht."

"Kann es sein, dass er nicht mehr aufwacht?" Soweit hatte Remus gar nicht gedacht. Sein Magen krampfte sich etwas zusammen. "Wenn sein Zustand stabil bleibt, wie er jetzt ist, haben wir gute Chance, dass er diesmal wieder aufwacht." Diesmal. Noch einmal. Ungesagt schwang es mit, und alle im Raum hörten es.

"Könnt ihr mich einen Moment allein lassen, bitte?" Ohne zu Überlegen entsprachen sie Albus' Bitte. An der Tür drehte Remus sich nocheinmal um. Die Szenerie wirkte unwirklich. Das goldene Abendlicht, dass durch die Fenster fiel, mühte sich vergeblich darum die Kanten weicher zu zeichnen. Er sah nur Albus, und wie eine zerbrechliche Puppe Severus im Bett. Aber es war Albus Haltung, die ihm einen Stich ins Herz gab, und die Geste, die er gerade noch aus den Augenwinkeln sah: Wie der alte Zauberer langsam seine Hand hob, und ruhig eine Haarsträhne aus Severus' Stirn strich. Und es lag soviel Trauer und Sanftheit in dieser Geste, dass es Remus innerlich zusammenzog.

Vor der Tür tauschten Poppy und er nur einen kurzen Blick, bevor Remus sich verabschiedete, und ohne Ziel davonging. In der Halle traf er Minerva, und sein kummervoller Gesichtsausdruck in Verbindung mit seiner knappen Erklärung schickte sie augenblicklich Richtung Krankenflügel, um Poppy genauer zu befragen. Remus ging einfach weiter, ohne seine Füße bewußt zu lenken.

Nach kurzer Zeit fand er sich am See wieder. Müde ließ er sich an seinem geliebten Baum auf die Erde sinken, lehnte sich an, und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Das Abendlicht brachte den See zum funkeln und glänzen, wie flüssiges Gold lag er vor ihm, eingerahmt von den schon weit reichenden Schatten des Waldes. Gelegentlich streifte ein Fisch die Oberfläche, und hinterließ sich ausbreitende Kreise im Wasser.

Für all' das hatte Remus aber keinen Blick. Es war nur ein einziger Satz, der ihm immer wieder durch den Geist ging, unaufhörlich, immer im Kreis. Ein kurzer Satz, kein richtiger, nur ein paar Worte. Aber Remus konnte sie nicht festhalten, nicht begreifen, so sehr er sich auf bemühte.

Vier Monate waren nicht realistisch.

* * *

(c) Fayet - 19.05.2011


	15. Bold

**Bold**

Wie lange Remus so unter dem Baum gesessen hatte, wußte er nicht mehr genau. Er war tief in seine Gedanken versunken. So tief, dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, wie Sirius sich zu ihm setzte. Auf einmal war sein Freund jedenfalls da, direkt neben ihm, und wartete ungewöhnlich geduldig darauf, das Remus wieder in die Realität zurückkehrte. Die Sonne war gerade dabei unterzugehen, und die ersten Sterne standen am Himmel.

"Hey." Sirius sprach ihn erst an, als Remus seine Anwesenheit sichtbar bemerkt hatte. "Bist Du schon lange hier? Entschuldige, ich -" Aber Sirius beruhigte ihn. "Ein paar Minuten. Du warst so in Gedanken, dass ich Dich nicht stören wollte." Für einen Moment schwiegen sie. Sirius rupfte einige Grashalme aus und begann, sie zu zerpflücken. "Ich habe schon gehört. Minerva hat mir erzählt. Ist es wirklich so übel?" Für einen Moment hatte Remus einen Kloß im Hals und konnte kaum sprechen. Deswegen nickte er nur. Sirius sah ihn an. "Also so richtig übel?" Wieder nickte Remus. Sirius lehnte sich zurück. "Shit."

Normalerweise hätte Remus ihn für seine Sprache gerügt. Und Sirius hätte den Sermon abgewehrt und "Bin halt ein Straßenköter" gesagt. Diesmal aber konnte Remus ihm nur beipflichten. Besser hätte er es wahrscheinlich nicht auf den Punkt bringen können.

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie einfach nur nebeneinander. Für Remus war das genau das, was er brauchte. Er konnte Sirius nicht alles erzählen, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Aber die Stille war nicht von diesen Geheimnissen aufgeladen. Sirius spürte, dass Remus schon zu ihm kommen würde, wenn er sprechen wollte. Seine Anwesenheit war ein Angebot, mehr nicht. Eine Versicherung, die für Remus beruhigend war.

Irgendwann ging der Mond über dem Verbotenen Wald auf, nun schon bedrohlich halbrund. Sirius gestikulierte zum Mond. "Spring mir nicht gleich an die Gurgel, aber auf einer eher pragmatischen Ebene - Du mußt Dich ohne Trank verwandeln, oder?" Daran hatte Remus überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht. Aber es stimmte natürlich, und allein der Gedanke daran glitt wie eine kalte Hand seinen Rücken hinauf. Ihm würde schlecht. "Ich hatte es total verdrängt, aber -" Geschlagen zuckte er die Schulter. "Was bleibt mir anderes übrig. Es ist kein Wolfsbann mehr auf Lager. Die Heulende Hütte, also." Mit einem seltsamen Blick sah Sirius ihn an. "Ich weiß noch, wie Du gesagt hast, dass Du das nie wieder ohne machen willst. Schmerzen, Kontrollverlust, und so." Die Sinnlosigkeit des Gespräches weckte in Remus beinahe etwas wie Aggression. "Natürlich. Wie war das mit dem Monster? Aber was soll ich sonst machen?" Schweigend rupfte Sirius wieder etwas Gras aus. Die Wiese um ihn herum zeigte schon deutliche Ermüdungserscheinungen. "Jerzt lass die Wiese in Ruhe, die kann ja auch nichts dafür." Sofort hörte Sirius auf und klopfte sich die Hände an. "Du könntest selbst brauen."

Remus glaubte sich verhört zu haben. "Was?" Sirius sah ihn an. "Na, wozu hast Du jetzt Wochen im Labor verbracht? Irgendwas musst Du ja gelernt haben." Entgeistert starrte Remus ihn an. "Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Das kriege ich nie ohne Severus hin. Allein das Rezept ist sehr, sehr kompliziert. Sehr. Da jage ich ja aus Versehen Hogwarts in die Luft. Nein, mir bleibt nichts, als die Heulende Hütte mal wieder heulen zu lassen."

Wieder herrschte für einen Moment Stille, und Sirius benötigte sichtlich alle Willenskraft, um die Wiese in Ruhe zu lassen. "Du gibst doch sonst nicht so schnell auf." Remus wollte es nicht hören. Wie sollte es aufgeben sein, wenn die Alternative darin bestand, das Unmögliche zu tun? "Merlin, Sirius, das ist doch kein Kuchenrezept oder so. Das Zeug ist hoch explosiv und irre teuer, und ohne Tränkemeister kann ich die Hälfte der Gläser nicht voneinander unterscheiden." Schlagartig starrte Srius ihn an. "Ist ja dann eigentlich egal, welchen Tränkemeister Du dabei hast, oder?" Damit kam Remus nicht mit. "Naja, ich habe das Rezept - keine Ahnung. Warum?" In Sirius Augen stand ein Glitzern, dass Remus noch sehr gut von früher kannte. Von sehr früher. Damals. Genauso hatte er ausgesehen, wenn er die Karte der Herumtreiber hervorgeholt hatte. "Albus." Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Remus verstand.

Albus. Der Mann, der die zwölf Variationen für den Einsatz von Drachenblut entdeckt hatte. Der mit Nicholas Flamel ein grundlegendes Werk über Alchemie geschrieben hatte. Der ausgebildeter Alchemist war. Und Meister der Zaubertränke, neben ungefähr fünfhundert anderen Titeln. Natürlich.

Er starrte Sirius an. "Da wäre ich nie selbst draufgekommen. Glaubst Du, dass Albus Wolfsbann brauen kann? Ich habe ihn noch nie auch nur in der Nähe eines Kessels gesehen." Sirius erwiderte den Blick. "Er unterichtet doch gelegentlich die Tränkeklassen, oder?" Das stimmte. Gelegentlich sprang Albus für Severus ein, und unterrichtete mühelos und ohne Vorbereitungen sämtliche Jahrgangsstufen, von den Erstklässlern bis hin zur Examensvorbereitung der Salamanderkurse. Und hatte Severus nicht gesagt, dass Albus ein Alumnus von St. Aurelius war?

Bewegung kam in Remus. "Das ist die dämlichste Idee, die du je hattest. Aber ich muss ihn fragen. Vielleicht -" Er verharrte für einen Moment in der Bewegung. War die Hoffnung zu früh? Er wünschte sich so sehr, nicht die Angst und die Schmerzen einer völlig unkontrollierten Verwandlung durchmachen zu müssen. Nicht als Wolf Angst und Schrecken im Wald verbreiten zu müssen, nicht mehr aufzuwachen und nicht zu wissen, ob es geschehen war. Das Unaussprechliche. Nicht Monster zu sein, jedenfalls nicht ganz.

Sirius verstand. "Geh. Und wenn Du Hilfe brauchst.. " Er nickte bestätigend. "Wir kriegen das hin." Remus versuchte ein Lächeln, und stellte sich Sirius in Laborroben zwischen explosiven Kessel und zerbrechlichen Phiolen vor - ein Alptraum, wenn es einen gab. Dann raffte er sich auf, warf noch einen Blick über die Schulter, und sprintete zum Schloss. Zurück blieb Sirius am Baum, und so ohne den prüfenden Blick von Remus konnte er weiterhin seinen Gedanken nachhängen, und noch intensiver als vorher die Wiese malträtieren.

Albus war in seinem Büro. Jedenfalls hatte Minerva das gesagt, auf die Remus überraschenderweise in der Eingangshalle traf. Etwas verwirrt ob seiner plötzlichen Hektik wies sie ihm den Weg, und Remus lief einfach weiter, ohne ihren fragenden Blick zu beantworten.

Vor dem Wasserspeier hielt Remus einen Moment an, vor allem, um seinen Atem wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Währendessen ging er seinen Plan nocheinmal ruhig durch. Es war Wahnsinn und insgesamt keine gute Idee, das war ihm durchaus bewußt. Aber hatte Severus selbst nicht die Saat für dieses Vorhaben gesetzt? Remus hatte das Rezept. Er wußte, wo Severus seine Konzeptbücher aufbewahrte. Selbst der Hinweis auf Albus war schon dagewesen. Albus hat eine vollständige Erinnerung zum Vorgang des Brauens, hatte Severus gesagt. Frag ihn danach. Ob Severus etwas geahnt hatte? Vorausgesehen, dass er vielleicht bald unbeweglich und am Rande des Todes im Krankenflügel liegen würde? War das der tatsächliche Inhalt seiner Worte gewesen? Sicher war sich Remus keineswegs. Aber nachdem, was er in den letzten Wochen und Tagen gesehen und gehört hatte, traute er Severus jetzt eigentlich fast alles zu.

Einmal atmete er tief ein und aus, und gab dem Wasserspeier dann das Passwort. "Mäusespeck". Auf dem Weg nach oben fragte er sich, ob Wahnsinn und Genialität eigentlich immer so eng beieinander lagen wie bei Albus. Aber er kam zu keinem abschließenden Ergebnis.

Albus saß an seinem Schreibtisch, vor sich einen Stapel Papierkram mit diversen sehr offiziell aussehnden Siegeln darauf. Aber er war sichtlich nicht bei der Sache. Die Sorge, die Remus noch an diesem Morgen in seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte, war nicht gewichen. Vielmehr schien sich eine tiefe Form der Trauer dazugesellt zu haben. Bei Remus Eintreten versuchte er sich aber an einem traurigen Lächeln. "Remus, komm herein. Setz Dich. Lemon Drop? Was kann ich für Dich tun?" Remus nahm die angebotene Süßigkeit an, bereute es aber sofort: Was auch immer Albus an diesem klebrigen Zeug fand, es war selbst für Remus zu süß.

"Ich wollte mit Dir über etwas sprechen - aber vorher - wie geht es Severus?" Albus seufzte. "Unverändert, schätze ich. Ich habe Poppy mit ihm allein gelassen, sie weiß, was zu tun ist. Aber wir können nur abwarten, und sehen, wie es weitergeht. Und wir wissen ja auch immer noch nicht, was in dieser Nacht bei Voldemort passiert ist." Fast verschluckte Remus sich an seinem Bonbon. "Glaubst Du, seine Tarnung - ?" Aber Albus schüttelte den Kopf. Seinem Tonfall war deutlich anzuhören, dass er Remus für naiv hielt. "Dann wäre er nicht mehr am Leben." Remus schwieg betroffen.

"Aber deswegen bist Du ja wahrscheinlich nicht hier, oder?" Albus wollte gerne zu Sache kommen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Remus ihn aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen und gestört, und er würde ihn gerne bald loswerden und sich wieder in seine eigene Gedankenwelt zurückziehen. Aber darauf wollte Remus keine Rücksicht nehmen.

"Ja, ich will tatsächlich etwas von Dir wissen. Sag, Albus, Du bist doch Tränkemeister?" Etwas perplex sah Albus ihn an. Mit einem Gespräch in dieser Richtung hatte er offensichtlich nicht gerechnet. "In gewisser Weise. Warum fragst Du?" Aber Remus wollte es genau wissen. "Was heißt in gewisser Weise?" Albus lehnte sich zurück.

"Ich bin aktuell residierender Großmeister der Zunft der Tränkemeister, und habe in St. Aurelius studiert - vielleicht hat Severus das erwähnt. Dann habe ich lange mit Nicholas Flamel zusammengearbeitet, und die Nutzen des Drachenbluts, und so weiter. Klassisch ausgebildet bin ich als Tränkemeister, aber eigentlich bin ich Alchemist."

"Da gibt es einen Unterschied?" Davon hatte Remus noch nicht gehört. "Natürlich. Ich sehe, Du hast Lücken in der Theorie. Grundsätzlich sind alle Tränkemeister gleich ausgebildet: Nach einem dreijährigen Grundstudium an einem College - in England ist das traditionell St. Aurelius in Oxford oder Schwarz' Hall in Cambridge - nehmen sie ein Meisterstudium mit einem Lehrer auf. Danach kehren die meisten an ihr Heimatcollege zurück und legen eine Doctoratusprüfung ab, aber dieser Titel ist eigentlich nur Spielerei und für viele ein Vorwand, noch ein wenig länger für sich selbst forschen zu können. Jedenfalls legen viele ihre Meisterprüfung erst anschließend ab, selten direkt nach dem Ende der Ausbildung bei ihrem Lehrmeister. Spätestens in dieser Phase der Ausbildung zeigt sich aber, wer in welche Richtung arbeitet. Viele bleiben bei den klassischen Themen und bevorzugen die Praktik. Wir nennen sie Artisten, nach der Aufteilung in Ars, der Praxis, und Scientia, der Theorie. Die Artisten spalten sich dann in verschiedene Zweige, beispielsweise in die Ausrichtung auf das Opus Magnum, oder die Spagyriker. Die anderen werden Scientes genannt, die Achlemisten sind dabei ein Unterzweig, und reine Theoretiker. Eigentlich fast schon Arithmetiker. Wir berechnen, alles. Bezeichnenderweise gibt es uralte Vorwürfe zwischen Artisten und Scientes: Die einen sagen, wir könnten keinen Kessel erhitzten, wir behaupten, ein Artist könnte keinen Dreisatz lösen. Manches mag stimmen, aber vieles ist natürlich nur Geplänkel. Ich kann sehr wohl Kessel erhitzen, und Severus, der als Spagyriker auch noch einem häufig unterschätzten Artistenzweig angehört, ist ein exzellenter Kenner der Arithmetik."

Fasziniert hörte Remus zu. Immer farbiger erschien ihm die Welt der Tränkemeister, voller Fallstricke und Gruppenzugehörigkeiten. Vermutlich könnte man das über jeden Wissenschaftszweig sagen, aber als jemand, der keine universitäre Ausbildung genossen hatte, fand Remus das alles sehr bemerkenswert. Und interessant.

"Also bist Du Theoritker. Aber Du braust schon?" Albus nickte zu dieser Feststellung nur. "Das ist gut. Ich hatte da eine etwas - " Remus suchte nach Worten - "wahnsinnige Idee." Albus betrachtete ihn auffordernd, aber auch ein wenig skeptisch. "Ich kann es mir schon vorstellen. Aber lass mich erst deine Version hören."

"Die Wolfsbann-Vorräte sind leer. In vier Tagen ist Vollmond. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, aber - " Für einen Moment stockte er. "Ich habe mich so lange nicht mehr ohne Wolfsbann verwandelt, dass ich jetzt - " Er konnte für einen Moment nicht weitersprechen, wußte nicht, wie er seine Furcht in Worte fassen konnte. Aber Albus begriff. "Ich verstehe. Und deshalb?" Remus sah auf seine Hände. "Kannst Du Wolfsbann brauen? Oder besser: Können wir?"

Mit dieser Frage mußte Albus gerechnet haben. Oder er hatte seine Gesichtszüge bestens unter Kontrolle.

"Du bist Dir bewußt, dass die Antwort auf deine Frage nur negativ sein kann?" Remus sah das leider ähnlich. "Ich weiß. Ich habe in den letzten Wochen -" Albus unterbrach ihn. "Ich weiß, was Du in den letzten Wochen gelernt hast." Das widerum verblüffte Remus. "Woher weißt Du das?"

Albus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl wieder etwas nach vorne, stützte die Ellbogen auf seinen Schreibtisch und legte die Fingerspitzen gegeneinander. "Severus hat mir selbstverständlich Bericht erstattet." Das hätte Remus sich denken können. Aber die Gründe dafür lagen anders, als er vermutet hätte. "Als residierender Großmeister der Zunft kann kein Tränkemeister ausbilden, ohne mich zu informieren. Normalweise ist das ein formeller Akt in der Zunftversammlung. Nachdem Severus und ich aber ja nun einmal täglich miteinander arbeiten, habe ich ihm das erspart." Es fazinierte Remus immer wieder, wieviel tatsächlich hinter den Kulissen vor sich ging. Dinge, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte. Aber eine Formulierung hatte ihn irritiert. "Wie, ausbilden? Ich habe ja nur ein bißchen von Severus gelernt - " Aber Albus unterbrach ihn schon wieder. "Du bist naiv." Diesmal sprach er es wirklich aus. "Das Wissen um die Kunst des Tränkebrauens ist bedeutsam und seine Weitergabe hoch ritualisiert. Jede Form der Lehre, ob es sich um eine formal beantragte Möglichkeit der Ausbildung eines Meisterkandidaten oder nur um das Anlernen eines Gesellen - das wäre dein aktueller Status in der Zunft - handelt, muss formal erlaubt werden und bestimmten Regeln folgen. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass Severus Dir bestimmte Dinge nicht beibringt?"

Das war Remus aufgefallen, spätestens, nachdem er so lange auf das Wolfsbannrezept hatte warten müssen. "Ich dachte, das es vielleicht an meiner noch nicht ausreichenden Sachkenntnis in bestimmten Bereichen liegt." Aber Albus schüttelte sehr bestimmt den Kopf. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Du hast rasante Fortschritte gemacht, Severus war sehr beeindruckt von deiner Präzision." Das hatte er Remus nicht gesagt. Albus fuhr fort. "Es gibt bestimmte Dinge, die nur an Meisterkandidaten weitergegeben werden dürfen. Dazu kam noch, dass Severus eigentlich gar nicht ausbilden darf."

"Warum nicht?" Das erstaunte Remus. Severus war doch selbst ein voll ausgebildeter Tränkemeister - wo lag das Problem?

"Er ist zu jung. Die Zunft folgt festen Regeln. Ein Meister, der ausbildet, muss mindestens zehn Jahre in der Zunft sein und mindestens das 45 Lebensjahr überschritten haben. Severus ist jetzt dieses Jahr seit genau zehn Jahren Meister, aber eben auch noch zehn Jahre zu jung. Normalerweise fallen die Regeln ganz gut zusammen, denn die wenigstens versuchen die Meisterprüfung vor ihrem 30 Lebensjahr. Und fast alle fallen einmal durch." Remus rechnete. "Dann hat Severus mit 26 die Prüfung abgelegt?"

"Nein, mit 25. Er ist ein Jahr jünger als Du." Das war Remus neu. Aber es erschien ihm nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt, danach zu fragen, und Severus' Alter hatte ja auch mit dem Wolfsbann nichts zu tun. "Jedenfalls brauchte er die Erlaubnis eines Großmeisters, um überhaupt einen Gesellen annehmen zu können. Als Geselle versteht man jeden, der über einen längeren Zeitraum allein mit einem Meister arbeitet und dabei grundlegendes Wissen erwirbt. Eigentlich müssen auch die Gesellen in die Zunft eingeführt werden, aber wie ich schon sagte, wäre das kompliziert geworden. Außerdem sind deine Lerninhalte ja stark eingeschränkt - wahrscheinlich hätte es sich auch gar nicht gelohnt. Dazu ist die Zunft auch nicht offiziell über Severus' Arbeit am Wolfsbann informiert, und wir hätten uns einen vorgeschobenen Grund überlegen müssen. Es wäre zu viel Aufwand gewesen, weswegen wir die Regeln eben etwas alternativ ausgelegt haben. Worin Severus ja gewissermaßen Experte ist."

Remus fragte sich, warum Severus ihm solche Dinge nicht erzählte. Das wäre ein interessantes Gespräch geworden - aber so war es ihnen entgangen. Jedenfalls war er jetzt informiert, wenn auch seine ursprüngliche Frage nach wie vor nicht beantwortet war.

"Das habe ich alles nicht gewußt, dabei ist es wirklich interessant. Danke für die Informationen. Aber was ist denn jetzt mit dem Wolfsbann?"

Albus antwortete nicht sofort. Er sah Remus über die Ränder seiner halbrunden Brille nur einen langen Moment an, und es schien Remus, als ginge dieser Blick einmal durch ihn hindurch, wog ihn, bewertete ihn, und wägte ab. Dann schüttelte Albus langsam den Kopf. "Das ist keine gute Idee, Remus. Wirklich nicht." Der Blick schweifte ab, wurde weniger intensiv. Remus war für zu leicht befunden worden.

Es war nicht ganz die Antwort, die Remus sich erhofft hatte. "Du kannst es also nicht? Oder willst Du es nicht?" Wäre er nicht so verzweifelt gewesen, hätte er niemals so mit Albus gesprochen.

"Beides. Du hast das Rezept, aber das reicht nicht. Ich habe keinerlei sonstige Aufzeichnungen. Über Gespräche war ich zwar bei der Entwicklung am Rande dabei, aber Severus hat jeden einzelnen praktischen Schritt allein entwickelt, berechnet, durchgetestet und letztendlich ausgeführt. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob alle Zutaten vorhanden sind. Nein, Remus, das wäre unsinnig. Du wirst es allein schaffen müssen. Überhaupt - besser gewöhnst Du dich wieder daran. Wir wissen ja noch nicht, in welchem Zustand Severus sein wird - ob er überhaupt wieder brauen kann."

Remus wußte nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Oder konnte. Die Ablehnung war klar geworden. Albus würde ihm nicht helfen. Er spürte so etwas wie Wut in seinem Bauch. Es hätte funktionieren können, er war sich sicher. Er hatte das Rezept, die Aufzeichnungen, alle Zutaten waren vorhanden. Aber es war zwecklos.

"Danke, Albus." Er hätte gerne mehr Neutralität in seiner Stimme gewahrt, aber seine Enttäuschung schien doch deutlich durch. Albus nickte nur. "Wenn ich sonst noch etwas für Dich tun kann?" Aber das konnte er nicht. Remus verabschiedete sich, so schnell es ihm höflich möglich war, und verließ das Büro.

Seine Schritte führten ihn wieder auf eine ziellose Wanderung durch das Schloss. Er durchwanderte Korridore und Gänge, durchquerte die große Halle, deren Decke einen wolkenlosen Sternenhimmel mit Mond zeigte. Am Portal schaute er hinaus, aber es rief ihn nichts auf das Gelände, in die Nacht hinein. Auch der Astronomieturm hatte keine Anziehungskraft. Stumm ging er an den Türen des Krankenflügels vorbei, nicht wissend, ob er willkommen wäre oder nicht. Er ging vorbei, blieb dann stehen, kehrte wieder um, stand vor der Tür.

Die Klinke gab nach. Aus dem privaten Zimmer dran der Lichtschein einer einzelnen Lampe. Poppy saß in einem bequemen Sessel in einer Ecke, ein Buch auf dem Schoß. Aber sie schien nicht gelesen zu haben, denn als Remus eintrat schrak sie hoch. Sie wirkte erschöpft. "Guten Abend, Remus."

"Poppy, Du siehst erschöpft aus. Verzeih mir die Direktheit. Soll ich deinen Platz für eine Weile einnehmen?" Sie sah erst zum Bett hinüber, dann zu Remus. "Würdest Du das? Momentan kann sich eigentlich nichts verändern. Theoretisch könnte er auch allein schlafen, es ist nur die Gewohnheit - sonst wache ich immer, falls Severus aufwachen könnte - aber diesmal kann er das nicht. Ich bin ein wenig müde, das gebe ich zu." Remus versicherte, gerne für einige Stunden ihren Sessel zu besetzen, und die Medihexe verabschiedete sich dankbar ins Bett.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihr zugefallen löschte Remus das Licht, und machte es sich in dem großen Sessel gemütlich. Das Mondlicht war ihm genügend Helligkeit, und es würde sich an seiner Aussicht sowieso nichts ändern. Das Zimmer umfing ihn sofort mit einer seltsamen Form der Dunkelheit, wie man sie in Krankenzimmer häufig antraf - keine Dunkelheit wie man sie in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer hatte, wo die Schatten vertraute Freunde und manchmal Monster waren, sondern eine fremde Dunkelheit, die niemandem so recht gehörte. Es roch nach frischen Bandagen und verschiedenen Tränken und Salben, und ganz leicht nahm Remus im Sessel noch den Geruch von Poppy wahr: Eine Mischung aus Kräutern - Salbei, Koriander - Pudertalkum und Iris. Dazu der warme Geruch des Abends, der durch die geöffneten Fenster hereinkam, und ganz leicht, wie ein Hauch und kaum mehr als eine Erinnerung, eine Mischung aus Verbena und Earl Gray. Für einen Moment schloss Remus die Augen und ließ diese seltsame Kombination auf sich wirken. Dann öffnete er sie wieder, und ließ seinen Blick duch den Raum schweifen.

Unbeweglich lag Severus im Bett. Poppy hatte die Decke bis zu seinem Brustkorb gezogen und seine Hände darauf gelegt. Eine Infusion in seinen linken Arm tropfte leise vor sich hin - vermutlich Nährstoffe oder etwas in der Art. Jedenfalls wären Närstoffe das, was Remus ihm gegeben hätte. Das Mondlicht betonte die Schatten in seinem Gesicht.

Remus war fasziniert von diesem Gesicht. Ohne den Mop aus schwarzem Haar, den Severus normalerweise recht unkontrolliert über seine Schultern fallen ließ, wirkte es beinahe nackt, und in seiner Ungschütztheit anrührend. Obwohl Severus' Geist schlief, schien es Remus, als hätte er ihn niemals so klar gesehen. Kein beißender Kommentar schützte ihn vor Remus' Neugier, keine scharfen Blicke aus endlosen schwarzen Augen, keine abwehrenden Gesten. Das war nur Severus, in all seiner Zerbrechlichkeit, und er konnte nicht weglaufen.

Genau wie Remus nicht weglaufen konnte. Oder wollte.

Vorsichtig stand er wieder aus dem Sessel auf und trat näher an das Bett. Langsam, als könnte er Severus wecken - was für ein absurder Gedanke! - setzte er sich auf die Bettkante, die gleiche Stelle, auf der Albus nur wenige Stunden vorher gesessen hatte.

Severus' linke Hand lag genau in einem Fleck aus Mondlicht. Es waren diese Hände, denen Remus in den letzten Wochen so oft zugesehen hatte, und in denen soviel Schnelligkeit und mühelose Eleganz lag, das er manchmal neidisch war. Aber es waren auch nicht die weichen, unverletzten Hände, wie Remus sie hatte. Bedeckt mit rauen Stellen, kleinen Schnittwunden und Narben erzählten sie davon, dass sie zur Arbeit ausgebildet waren, heiße Kessel berührten, mit ätzenden Stoffen arbeiteten, raue Materialien in passende Formen brachten. Die fragile Aura täuschte, wie alles an Severus.

Aber es war weniger die Hände an sich, die Remus' Neugier fesselten. Sein Blick hing an der einen großen Narbe, die sich wie ein schmutziges, häßliches Band um Severus' linkes Handgelenk wand, es zweimal umschlang. Es war ihr Aussehen: Nicht ordentlich verheilt obwohl deutlich alt, nicht genäht obwohl viel zu groß, um von selbst verheilt zu sein. Schwülstig, als könnte sie jederzeit aufplatzen. Und an einer so schrecklichen, deutlichen Stelle. Es war auch ihre Ähnlichkeit mit anderen Narben, deren Geschichte Remus sehr genau kannte. Genauso wie die Narben auf seinem eigenen Bauch war ihre Herkunft deutlich. Das war kein scharfes Messer, kein spitzes Skalpell, kein anderes feines Instrument gewesen. Schwarze Magie hatte diese Verletzung in Severus' Haut gegraben, sonst nichts. Aber wie? Severus' schlafendes Gesicht, so offen und doch stumm, bot keine Antwort.

Dazu das Schwarze Mal am anderen Handgelenk. Wie ein Gegengewicht, das die Scheußlichkeit der Narbe am linken Gelenk ausbalancierte. Keine Narbe, aber eine Markierung. Ein Symbol, deutlich. Du bist verloren, sagte es. Du bist mein, niemand anderes wird dich je wieder sein eigen nennen können. Wie kam Severus gegen diese Erinnerung an, jeden Tag wieder? Remus verstand, warum er das Mal meist verhüllte. Der graue Stofffetzen war kein Zugeständnis an seine Umgebung, er war Notwendigkeit für Severus selbst. Vielleicht machte er es Severus leichter, sich für Momente frei zu fühlen. Denn das würde er niemals mehr sein: frei. Jedenfalls nicht solange, wie diese Markierung unter seiner Haut gebrannt war.

Vorsichtig strich Remus mit einem Finger über das Mal. Wie damals, in der Opiumhöhle, als Severus ihm freiwillig sein Handgelenk zur Besichtigung überlassen hatte, überkam ihm ein kaltes Gefühl. Es war die direkte Verbindung zu Voldemort, die ihn schaudern ließ. Aber auch die Erinnerung an all das Dunkle, das in Severus lag und schlief.

"Jeder will immer nur etwas von Dir." Leise murmelte Remus in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers hinein. "Albus, Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, irgendwelche halbirren Auroren, der Orden, jeder." Er schwieg für einen Moment. "Hast Du überhaupt noch etwas, das Du geben kannst? Mußt Du dich nicht an allem festhalten, was noch übrig ist?" Es war seltsam, so mit Severus zu sprechen, und keine Antwort zu bekommen. Auf der anderen Seite hätte er niemals so mit ihm sprechen können, wäre er wach und in der Lage zu antworten gewesen.

"Ich will nichts von Dir. Jedenfalls nicht das, was die anderen wollen, wirklich." Sein Zeigefinger zog einen Kreis über dem Mal. "Ich habe nur manchmal Angst vor all diesen Dingen. Und ich glaube, Du weißt einiges über Angst, oder?" Wieder Stille. Dann nickte Remus. "Wahrscheinlich weißt Du mehr als ich." Er befürchtete es. Er hatte vor sehr konkreten Dingen Angst: Den Schmerzen der Verwandlung, ein Monster zu sein, jemanden zu töten. Und natürlich auch davor, aufzufliegen und Hogwarts wieder verlassen zu müssen, für immer. Und wieder auf der Flucht zu sein. Wovor hatte Severus Angst? Vor dem, was ihn erwartete, wenn er nachts allein ins Ungewisse apparierte? Vor dem Ministerium? Dem Orden? Voldemort? Albus? Oder allen zusammen? Dem Tod? Er hatte nicht geklungen, als hätte er Angst vor dem Tod. Aber hatte das nicht jeder?

"Wir müssen darüber einmal sprechen. Wenn Du wieder aufwachst. Wachst Du bald wieder auf?" Aber er bekam keine Antwort.

Und so saß Remus einfach weiter da, mit dem Mondlicht und Severus, voller Fragen und Zweifel, und Angst vor den nächsten Tagen.

* * *

(c) Fayet - 22.05.2011

_A/N: Und wem das jetzt zu düster ist, der möge bitte gehen und "Zuckerwatte" lesen. Für den Rest: Das war "hurt/". Bald kommt "/comfort". _


	16. Twist

**Twist**

Als Remus sich das nächste Mal zu seinem Sessel umwand, saß plötzlich Albus darin. Offensichtlich war Remus unachtsam gewesen, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Albus sich einfach so angeschlichen hatte. Trotzdem bekam er fast einen Herzinfarkt, und es dauerte eine gute Weile, bis er wieder sprechen konnte. "Merlin, Albus. Du kannst Dich doch nicht einfach hier im Dunkeln anschleichen."

Albus sah sichtlich aus, als ob es ihm leidtäte. "Verzeih mir, Remus. Aber ich habe sehr laut die Tür ins Schloss gezogen, und nicht gedacht, dass Du sogar das nicht bemerkst."

Remus griff sich an die Stirn und schloß für einen Moment die Augen. "Der Schreck kostet mich mindestens zehn Lebensjahre." Zerknirscht sah Albus zurück. "Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, übersehen zu werden."

Das war eine interessante Bemerkung, die Remus abspeicherte, um später einmal ausführlich darüber nachzudenken. Jetzt war er aber erst einmal mit anderem beschäftigt: Wie wurde er Albus wieder los? Denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er jetzt mit dem älteren Zauber sprechen wollte. Zu sehr hatte er die Ruhe des nächtlichen Zimmers genossen, war zu tief in seine eigene Gedankenwelt versunken. Albus störte ihn.

"Ich wollte noch einmal mit dir sprechen, Remus." Kurz fühlte Remus sich, als wäre er auf irgendeinem seltsamen Weg in Severus' Rolle gelandet. Er wäre gerne patzig geworden, hätte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und eine unreife Antwort gegeben, aber das verbot er sich. Was war nur in ihn gefahren?

"Natürlich, Albus. Sollen wir woanders hingehen?" Remus stand auf, aber Albus gestikulierte ihm, sitzen zu bleiben. "Ich denke nicht, dass wir hier gestört werden. Außerdem ist es ruhig, und die Ruhe tut mir gut." Es stand unausgesprochen im Raum, ob es nicht auch die Nähe zu Severus war, die ihm wichtig war. Zu kontrollieren, ob er noch nicht gestorben war. Remus ging aber davon aus, dass es einen nicht unwesentlich Anteil an seiner Ortswahl hatte.

Statt sich wieder zurück ans Bett zu setzen ging Remus zum Fenster. Für einen Moment sah er nur hinaus, dann öffnete er es vorsichtig und ließ die warme Abendluft ins Zimmer hinein. Mit etwas Schwung setzte er sich auf das Fensterbrett, genoß die leichte Brise in seinem Nacken, und wandt sich wieder Albus zu. "Ja?"

Albus räusperte sich. "Ich möchte gerne noch einmal über unser Gespräch eben in meinem Büro mit Dir sprechen. Ich kann verstehen, dass Du dich ein wenig abgewiesen fühlst. Nichts anderes habe ich ja auch getan. Vielleicht war ich etwas voreilig. Der Trank ist wichtig für Dich, das weiß ich natürlich. Darüberhinaus ist der Trank aber ja auch für uns wichtig, und wir müssen der Realität ins Auge sehen: Wir wissen nicht was sein wird, wenn Poppy Severus aus diesem Heilschlaf zurückholt. Aber wir müssen ein Arrangement finden, das Dir ermöglicht, den Trank einzunehmen. Ich kann und will hier nicht auf Dich verzichten, und ich denke, dass ich damit für alle spreche."

Remus hörte interessiert zu und Albus fühlte sich bestätigt. "Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, wie das funktionieren könnte. Aber ich habe Dich auch nicht wirklich ausreden lassen, nicht wahr?"

Er konnte gar nicht anders als nicken. "Ja, das stimmt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich deine Bedenken zerstreuen kann, aber - ein paar Vorteile haben wir, falls wir wirklich brauen wollen." Remus mußte vorsichtig taktieren, bevor er Albus am Ende noch einmal zur endgültigen Ablehnung trieb. Aber jetzt war seine zweite Chance gekommen. "Ich habe das Rezept. Alle Zutaten sind vorhanden. Severus hat mir gestern gesagt, wo seine Konzeptbücher sind, und das Du eine vollständige Erinnerung des Brauvorgangs hast." Das mußte reichen, fand er.

Und es reichte. Albus dachte nach. "Daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Aber es stimmt, er hat sie mir vor einigen Monaten einmal gegeben, für den Fall der Fälle, wie Severus nun einmal so ist. Wo habe ich sie nur - bestimmt steht sie beim Denkarium. Ich werde sie suchen."

So schnell hätte Remus sich nie am Ziel geglaubt. "Das heißt, wir werden es versuchen?" Vorsichtig nickte Albus. "Sei nicht zu optimistisch. Ich muss erst die Erinnerung ansehen, die Zutaten sichten, und vor allem die Konzeptbücher einsehen. Sind sie in Reinschrift?" Offensichtlich war Albus mit Severus' eher gewöhnungsbedürftiger Handschrift bereits bestens bekannt.

"Eines, wohl. Insgesamt sind es drei." Albus verzog das Gesicht. "Nun ja, wir werde es ansehen müssen. Leider sieht Severus' Schrift so aus, als hätten zwei Elstern auf dem Pergament um den Federkiel gekämpft - das er Linkshänder ist trägt nicht gerade zur allgemeinen Lesbarkeit bei. Aber vielleicht haben wir Glück, und die Bücher sind wenigestens stellenweise zu entziffern."

Wieder war es für einen Moment still, aber Remus' Herz schlug laut. Er war sich nicht sicher, wo er sich da hineinkatapultiert hatte, und ob er an einem Stück wieder hinauskommen würde. Aber jetzt mußte er zusehen, dass er sich Mühe gab - und es wäre doch seltsam, wenn er es mit Albus an seiner Seite nicht schaffen würde!

"Sei Dir aber bewußt, dass es auch nicht funktionieren kann, bitte. Auch wenn wir es versuchen, kann alles den Trank beeinflussen. Ich habe ihn noch nie gebraut, und auch wenn Severus es tut geht manchmal jede Menge schief. Aber es könnte klappen, und wenn Du es derartig unbedingt willst, sollten wir es tun."

Remus nickte energisch, und erhielt von Albus ein leichtes Lächeln dafür. "Severus wäre stolz auf Dich. Die Geschichte würde ihm gefallen, würde sie sich nicht in seinem Privatlabor abspielen - dafür werden wir gehörig Ärger bekommen."

Für eine Weile schwiegen sie. Das Mondlicht zeichnete tiefe Schatten in Albus' Gesicht, die Remus bei Tag noch nie aufgefallen waren. Sein Blick hing auf Severus' regloser Silhouette, und das Lächeln, das Remus ihm gerade noch abgerungen hatte, war längst wieder verschwunden.

"Er wird bestimmt bald wieder aufwachen." Remus wußte nicht, ob er sich selbst trösten wollte oder Albus. Aber es funktionierte in jedem Fall nicht. "Poppy wird ihn sicherlich noch eine Weile im Heilschlaf halten. Das ist auch ihre einzige Chance, um alle seine Verletzungen zu heilen - besonders die gebrochenen Rippen und das Schlüsselbein. Sobald er bei Sinnen ist wird er alles tun, um den Krankenflügel so schnell es geht wieder zu verlassen. Wir kennen das schon, es ist ja nicht das erste Mal." Besorgt betrachtete Remus Albus. Seine Stimme war wieder so schwer geworden.

"Darf ich offen mit Dir sprechen?" Remus bat darum, und Albus seufzte, bevor er weitersprach.

"Ich habe mir schon überlegt, ob er das nicht mit Absicht tut." Für einen Moment war Remus zu überrascht, um etwas zu sagen. Was sollte Severus mit Absicht tun? "Ich verstehe Dich nicht, hoffe ich."

"Er hat niemandem von uns etwas gesagt. Keiner hat gewußt, wie schlecht es ihm geht, wie sehr seine ganzen Aufgaben an ihm zehren. Er hat keinem von uns genug vertraut. Dabei bin ich mir sicher, dass es nicht soweit hätte kommen müssen. Wir hätten eine Lösung gefunden, bestimmt. Hoffentlich ist es noch nicht zu spät. Aber da habe ich mich gefragt - weißt Du von den Unlösbaren Eiden? Bestimmt, Severus scheint Dir viel anzuvertrauen."

Kurz hing Remus an der Albus' Wortwahl: anzuvertrauen. Dann nickte er. "Ja, von beiden." Albus nickte. "Dann kennst Du auch den Inhalt. Der Erste war unproblematisch, und es ging um die Sicherheit des Ordens und aller, die unter meinem Schutz stehen. Aber der Zweite, wie soll ich es sagen. Ich war mir damals sicher, dass er sich irgendwann das Leben nehmen würde. Allein schon, nachdem ich diese Narbe -" Albus gestikulierte, und Remus wußte genau, wovon der sprach - "gesehen habe. Ich hatte es im Gefühl. Um das zu verhindern mußte er schwören, und er hatte es ohne zu zögern getan. Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der mit solcher Leichtigkeit solche schwerwiegenden Entscheidungen trifft." Gleichzeitig sahen sie zum Bett. Dann fuhr Albus fort. "Und jetzt sieht er so aus, so fürchterlich. Und wenn das hier jetzt nicht passiert wäre? Dann wäre er einfach irgendwann tot umgefallen, und wir hätte es nicht gemerkt. Es wäre kein Selbstmord gewesen, weiß Du, es hätte den Eid nicht beschädigt, sondern umgangen."

Und da verstand Remus, was Albus sagen wollte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte das gerne für unrealistisch erklären und Albus beruhigen. Aber etwas in ihm ließ ihn zögern. War Severus so etwas tatsächlich zuzutrauen? Vermutlich schon.

"Ich weiß es nicht - aber ich hoffe wirklich, dass Du nicht recht hast." Albus nickte langsam. "Ich auch." Dann stand er auf. "Wir sollten uns losreißen. Wenn wir uns in den nächsten Tagen wirklich mit dem Wolfsbann auseinandersetzen wollen werden wir alle Zeit brauchen, die wir bekommen können. Ich suche gleich einmal die Erinnerung, die Severus mir gegeben hat. Ich denke ich weiß schon, wo ich sie verwahrt habe. Kannst Du die Konzeptbücher suchen?"

"An sich schon, aber ich habe ja keinen Zugang zu Severus' Räumen." Aber auch das war ein Problem, das Albus leicht lösen konnte. "Natürlich, daran hatte ich nicht gedacht. Das Paßwort ist 'Licet', es wird morgen ab acht Uhr aktiv sein. Du kannst es dann den ganzen Tag nutzen, abends wird es wieder inaktiv." Auch das war ein Kniff, den Remus so nicht kannte. "Was ist das für ein interessantes System?"

Albus nahm Remus sanft am Arm und geleitete ihn zur Tür. "Spannend, nicht wahr? Lass es Dir irgendwann von Severus erklären, er wird es mit größtem Vergnügen tun. Solche Spielereien sind genau sein Ding." Wieder auf dem Flur verabschiedeten sie sich. Albus ging in sein Büro, und Remus setzte seine Wandernung fort. Diesmal aber war er müde genug, um seine eigenen Räume aufzusuchen. Eigentlich hatte er noch einige Zeit in seinen Aufzeichnungen zum Wolfsbann lesen wollen. Aber der Tag war ereignisreich gewesen, und die Müdigkeit forderte ihren Tribut. Außerdem würde er erschöpft sowieso keine sinnvollen Gedanken fassen können. Lieber wollte er etwas schlafen und Kraft für die nächsten Tage sammeln.

Am nächsten Morgen stand er dann um Punkt acht Uhr vor der Tür, von der er wußte, dass sie den Eingang zur Severus' privaten Räumen bildete. Er war noch nie darin gewesen, schließlich hatte er früher selten Grund gefunden, Sevreus zu besuchen. Auch war der Tränkemeister nicht gerade der Mittelpunkt des sozialen Lebens in Hogwarts, und allabendliche Whiskyrunden, wie es sie gerade im Winter manchmal bei Minerva gab, wären ihm wohl auch nicht recht gewesen. Remus mußte grinsen, als er sich das Bild eines Kaffeekränzchens bei Severus vorstellte. Dann wurde er wieder etwas nervös. Immerhin war es doch ein Eingriff in Severus' Privatssphäre. Aber es mußte sein.

Für gewöhnlich legte man die Hand auf die Klinke einer Tür, sprach das Paßwort - oder dachte es - und die Tür öffnete sich. Severus' Tür hatte keine Türklinke. Sie war nur eine Wand aus dunklem Holz vor Remus. Probeweise legte Remus die Hand dagegenen. Es war Esche, fein gearbeitet, aber massiv.

"Äh - Licet!" Geräuschlos schwang die Tür auf. Remus schaute einen Moment ins Dämmerlicht vor sich. Dann schimpfte er mit sich selbst: was genau erwartete er in Severus' Flur? Skylla und Charybdis? Also trat er ein, und zog die Tür wieder hinter sich ins Schloss.

Allein in Severus' privaten Räumen fühlte Remus sich allerdings sofort wie ein Einbrecher. Natürlich hatte Albus ihm das Passwort freiwillig gegeben, und Remus war sich sicher, dass es nicht das übliche Passwort war - er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Severus seine Privatsphäre nur mit so einem einfachen Wort schützte. Aber es hatte funktioniert: Remus hatte leise "Licet" gemurmelt, und die Tür hatte sich geöffnet. Was es wohl mit der zeitlichen Codierung auf sich hatte?

Langsam wagte Remus sich vor. Natürlich war er neugierig, das verstand sich von selbst. Er war schon seit einiger Zeit neugierig auf Severus' private Räume gewesen, die fernab von den Kellerlaboren lagen, und in denen er sich auch räumlich deutlich von dem Lärm und Trubel der Schule entfernen konnte. Zu Remus' Überraschung waren sie deutlich größer als seine eigenen - auf der anderen Seite standen Severus als Kopf von Slytherin auch repräsentativere Räume zu. Auﬂerdem fühlte Remus sich in seiner eigenen Wohnung bereits großzügig versorgt. Zu lange hatte er nur in kleinen Appartments oder miesen Absteigen gewohnt. Die drei Zimmer, die Hogwarts ihm bot, waren dagegen luxuriös.

Severus schien über die gleiche Anzahl Zimmer zu verfügen. Die Tür öffnete sich zunächst in eine Art Vorraum. Ihn durchquerend, gelangte Remus in etwas, das er als Wohnzimmer bezeichnet hätte. Große Fenster erlaubten einen weiten Blick über das Gelände von Hogwarts und den Verbotenen Wald - der Serpens-Turm war nicht ohne Grund ein beliebter Bereich des Schlosses. Dunkles Parkett kontrastiere mit hellen Sandsteinwänden, und die großen Fenster waren von schlichten Leinenvorhängen umrahmt. Offensichtlich war Severus kein Mann für schwere Dinge oder überbordende Pracht. Alles an der Einrichtung war schlicht, funktional und sichtlich von bester Qualität. Nur der unvermeidliche Kamin fiel aus der Reihe, und war offensichtlich schon vor Severus' Einzug in diesen Räumen gewesen. Seine massive Einfassung und sein monumentaler Sims waren im gleichen Holz gehalten, in dem auch das Parkett ausgeführt war. Auf dem Sims tickte etwas verloren eine schlanke Kaminuhr leise - Remus hatte wenig Ahnung von Designepochen, tippte aufgrund der minimalistischen Optik aber auf Muggle-Jugendstil in seiner nicht-verschnörkelten Form. Sonst stand nur eine kleine schwarze Dose auf dem Kamin - Flohpulver. Ein langes Sofa mit groben, dunkelgrauen Stoff bezogen, wieder nicht von der plustrigen Variante sondern schlicht und minimalistisch, wurde von zwei Sesseln und einem viereckigen, niedrigen Tisch flankiert. Ein dicker Teppich in einem dunkeln, unauffälligen Muster ließ seine Füße einsinken. Sowohl Sofa als auch Sessel und Tisch waren mit Bücherstapeln bedeckt. Unordentlich lag eine leichte Decke über der Armlehne des Sofas, offensichtlich nach der Benutzung einfach dort liegengelassen. Nur ein einziges Bild hing an der langen Wand gegenüber den Fenstern, über einem schmalen Regal, das einige Gegenstände - schlanke Vasen aus schwarzer Keramik, eine japanisch anmutende und seltsam roh wirkende Teeschale in moosgrün und cremefarben, und sonst auch nur wieder Bücher enthielt. Auf dem Regal stand ein schmales Holztablett, dass eine schwere Kristalkaraffe und passende Whiskeygläser beherbergte. Remus trat näher und betrachtete das Bild. Wieder war er sich nicht sicher, aber er tippte auf moderne Kunst - jedenfalls konnte er sich nicht erklären, was die dicken, schwarzen Streifen sonst bedeuten sollten. Falls solche Streifen irgendetwas bedeuten konnten. Außer schwarzen Streifen, natürlich.

Wenn Remus nicht alles täuschte war Severus der ordentlichste Mensch der Welt. Oder selten daheim. Sein Wohnzimmer enthielt jedenfalls - abgesehen von Büchern und Kunst - keinen deutlichen Hinweis auf seinen Bewohner. Kein Krimskrams, keine Photographien, nichts, was Remus unter "persönliche Gegenstände" verbucht hatte.

Und keine Notizbücher. Hier waren die Aufzeichnungen jedenfalls nicht. Leise ging Remus weiter, und kam sich dabei etwas dämlich vor: Wie sollte er Severus stören, wenn der gar nicht da war? Trotzdem tappte er nur vorsichtig weiter. Zwei Türen und ein offener Durchgang standen ihm zur Auswahl. Er entschied sich für den Durchgang, der eigentlich nur ein Türrahmen ohne Tür war, und gelangte in das nächste Zimmer. Er hatte damit gefunden, was er suchte: Das Arbeitszimmer. Und jetzt verstand er auch, was Severus mit 'meine Bibliothek' gemeint hatte. Das Arbeitszimmer war ähnlich geschnitten wie das Wohnzimmer, genauso groß, mit den gleichen, riesigen Fenstern. Alle anderen Wände waren aber von Bücherregalen bedeckt, dunkles Holz, schlicht, aber sehr funktional. Und sie waren vollgestopft mit Büchern. Bis unter die hohe Decke reichten sie, und Remus war sich sicher, dass nirgendwo noch Platz für nur das kleinste Heftchen sein konnte. Quer über die stehenden Bücher waren weitere gelegt, stellenweise sogar fast gestopft. Ein langer Schreibtisch, der in seiner hölzernen Schwere endlich dem entsprach, was Remus sich immer unter Severus' Möbeln vorgestellt hatte, nahm den Platz vor der Fensterfront ein. Er wirkte mit System aufgräumt, aber rechts und links von seinen Füßen lagen Bücherstapel. Remus konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Es war deutlich, dass Severus zuviele Bücher hatte - aber trennen konnte er sich offensichtlich nicht von ihnen.

Remus begann, die Regale zu inspizieren. Noch suchte er nicht allzu dringlich nach den Aufzeichnungen, von denen Severus gesprochen hatte - aber er war sich sicher, dass sie in diesen Regalen liegen mußten. Vorerst begnügte er sich aber damit, die Themenvielfalt zu bestaunen. Es gab wohl kaum ein Thema, zu dem Severus kein Buch besaß - auch wenn weder die obskureren Felder der Magie wie Wahrsagen, noch einige klassische Muggelthemen vertreten waren. Remus dachte an die ausführliche Kochbuchsammlung seiner Mutter, und mußte noch etwas breiter lächeln.

Sonst schien es aber alles zu geben. Taschenbücher von Muggelverlagen standen durcheinander mit Lederbänden in unterschiedlichen Verfallsstadien. Die meisten Bücher sahen sehr zerlesen aus, aus manchen ragten Zettel und kleinere Gegenstände wie Theaterkarten, Fahrscheine und fremde Geldscheine - aus einem Gedichtband eines Dichters, dessen Namen Remus noch nie gehört hatte, ragte sogar eine Feder hervor. Severus Devise schien klar zu sein: Wenn es Buchstaben hat, lese ich es. Geordnet nach Themegebieten fand Remus Romane und Biographien, Reisebschreibungen und Gedichtbände, Anthologien und Tagebuchwerke. Belletristik und Fachliteratur waren nach Wänden getrennt. Dabei standen Bücher in unterschiedlichsten Sprachen friedlich nebeneinander - offensichtlich hatte Severus kein Problem mit Fremdsprachen, und so ruhten französische Romane neben italienischen Gedichtbänden, lateinischen Epenwerken und seltsamen Bänden, deren Rückenbeschriftungen Remus noch nicht einmal lesen konnte.

Deutlich überwog die Sammlung an Literatur zur Tränketheorie und Kräuterkunde alle anderen Gebiete, aber Severus hatte auch Bücher zur Materialkunde, Geschichte der Zauberei, politischen Themen, Astronomie und Arithmetik, Geologie und Musik, und sogar einige Standartwerke zu Quidditch und Kunde Magischer Kreaturen. Dazu kamen praktische Bücher: Nachschlagewerke und Lexika, Wörterbücher und Grammatiken, Kompendien und andere Hilfswerke. In einem der untersten Regale knurrte ein Monsterbuch leise gegen seine Ketten. Direkt daneben war ein hohes Regal voller ganz in dunklen Tönen gebundener Lederbände, ohne Rückenbeschriftung oder sonstige Vermerke. Das schien seine Sammlung zu Themen der Dunklen Künste zu sein, und Remus ließ sicherheitshalber gleich die Finger davon.

Je mehr sich seine Suche dem Schreibtisch näherte, desto systematischer wurde sie. Es war dann das Regal, das dem Schreibtisch am nähesten stand. Es enthielt eine beeindruckende Fülle von Notizbüchern unterschiedlichsten Formats, teils in Leder gebunden, teils einfach Mugglebücher mit Pappeinbänden. Die meisten waren dem Zerfall scheinbar sehr nahe. Ein Regalbrett in der Mitte beherbergte eine Sammlung an Pergamentrollen und einen wilden Stapel Briefe. Dazu standen dort einige Phiolen, aber sie waren die einzigen im ganzen Raum. Offensichtlich trennte Severus seine Bücher strikt von seinen Laborgegenständen, und überhaupt hatten die Bücher die alleinige Vorherrschaft über das Regal - im Gegensatz zu den Regalen, die Remus bei einigen Kollegen gesehen hatte, schien Severus keine Staubfänger zu dulden: Auf den Regalbrettern standen Bücher, und sonst nichts.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Remus die Notizbuchsammlung. Er konnte die ja nicht alle durchblättern! Dann erinnerte er sich aber wieder an Severus Beschreibung, und konnte den Umfang der zu sichtenden Bücher erheblich reduzieren. Genau waren es noch neun Stück, die in Betracht kamen. Die drei, die Remus suchte, mussten darunter sein: Zwei in Konzeptschrift, eines in Reinschrift. Er kannte Severus' Reinschrift ja zu gut, und auch als schwer lesbar, und war sich nicht sicher, ob er seine Konzeptschrift entziffern wollte. Aber ein Versuch war es wert.

Er trat ein wenig näher an das Regal. Auf dem mittleren Brett, direkt in seiner Nähe, standen drei Bücher direkt nebeneinander, auf die Severus' Beschreibung am besten zu passen schien: Zwei identische dicke Bände, ein kleinerer Band. Probeweise zog Remus den ersten dicken Band heraus und schlug die erste Seite auf. Eine große römische Eins sah ihm entgegen, und darunter kaum lesbar: Wolfsbann. Dann erst fiel ihm die kaum sichtbare, weil blindgeprägte, römische Nummerierung auf dem Buchrücken auf: Eins, Zwei, Drei. Er hatte die Konzeptbücher gefunden.

Ein Wink mit seinem Zauberstab beförderte die drei fraglichen Bücher aus dem Regal, und nach kurzer Überlegung entschied Remus sich, an Severus' Schreibtisch zu arbeiten. Aufgeräumt wie der war, würde er dort nichts durcheinander bringen. Vorsichtig dirigierte er die Bände auf den Tisch, und nahm selbst auf dem Stuhl platz. Dann betrachtete er erst einmal den Schreibtisch.

Anscheinend räumte Severus ihn jeden Tag auf. Jetzt lagen nur einige Bücher zur Kräuterkunde, versehen mit zahlreichen Zetteln, und drei Notizbücher unterschiedlicher Gröﬂe darauf. Dazu standen in einem schwarzen Keramikbecher - Remus tippte auf eine japanische Töpferarbeit - einige Federn, Bleistifte, und ein Muggelfüllhalter. Einige Bogen frisches Pergament, und sonst nichts. Erst als Remus sich schon den Notizbüchern zuwenden wollte, bemerkte er die Glasscherbe, die vor dem Keramikbecher auf dem Tisch lag. Vorsichtig hob er sie auf, und betrachtete sie näher. Auf den ersten Blick war es eine gewöhnliche Glasscherbe, auch wenn das Glas von seltsamer Musterung und außergewöhnlicher Dicke war. Dazu war eine Seite seltsam rauh. Die Scherbe hatte die Form eine Pfeilspitze, und ihre Kanten waren scharf wie ein gut geschliffenes Messer.

Sie löste in Remus ein ungutes Gefühl aus. Kalt und hart lag sie in seiner Hand, und er war sich sicher, dass eine lange Geschichte zu ihr gehörte. Aber die würde er heute nicht erfahren, und deswegen legte er sie vorsichtig zurück auf ihren Platz, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, sich nicht zu schneiden.

Für einen Moment saß Remus dann einfach weiter da und ließ nur den Raum auf sich wirken. Er gefiel ihm ungemein. Die Ruhe, die von den deckenhohen Regalen ausging, die Autorität der vielen, vielen Bücher. Aber auch, dass der Raum keine unbenutzte Bibliothek war sondern sichtbar bewohnt. Diese Bücher waren keine Ausstellungsstücke, sondern wurden genutzt, gelesen, exzerpiert, geliebt. Obwohl jede Form von klassichen persönlichen Gegenständen fehlte, hatte dieser Raum eine ganz persönliche Aura. Die Bücherstapel ließen Remus nachvollziehen, woran Severus zuletzt gearbeitet hatte, wonach er gesucht hatte. Er konnte ihn förmlich vor sich sehen, von Regal zu Regal wandernd, hier ein Buch herausziehend, dort auf dem Boden sitzten einige dicke Lexikabände sichtend.

Dann erinnerte Remus sich wieder an seine Aufgabe und betrachtete die Konzeptbücher, die vor ihm lagen. Überdurchschnittlich dick und schwer waren sie, in festes Leder gebunden. Trotz ihrer soliden Konzeption sahen sie aber deutlich mitgenommen aus. Die Umschläge von zwei der Bücher waren besonders beschädigt, wiesen Wasserflecke und Kratzer auf. Das mußten die Konzeptbücher sein, die Severus mit ins Labor nahm, und die deswegen unter der entstehenden Feuchtigkeit des Brauprozesses litten. Remus begann da, wo die Nummerierung der Rücken es ihm anriet: Bei dem Band mit der römischen eins auf dem Rücken.

Den er nach nur wenigen Minuten frustriert zur Seite schob. Er war sich sicher, dass das Buch das Wissen der Welt hätte enthalten können - aber er konnte es nicht lesen. Zwar hatte er bald das Schema identifiziert, nach dem das Buch aufgebaut war: Nach dem Inhaltsverzeichnis, das nach Daten gegiledert war, enthielt jede Seite zunächst das Datum und dann wohl Aufzeichnungen über verschiedene Vorgänge und Experimente. Aber sie waren deutlich hastig geschrieben, unterstrichten, durchgestrichen, überarbeitet, umgewandelt und verändert worden. Die schwarze Schrift war dazu durchsetzt von Kürzeln und Abbreviaturen, die Remus nicht auflösen konnte. Satzweise rutschte der Text ins lateinische ab, enthielt griechische Buchstaben und etwas, das nach Keilschrift ausah. Dazu kamen arithmetische Berechnungen und chemische Formeln, seitenlang, manchmal wild durchgestrichen und überschrieben. Selbst wenn er die Schrift hätte entziffern können, hätte das Buch für ihn wenig Sinn gemacht, das sah Remus schnell ein.

Besser erging es ihm mit dem zweiten Band. Dabei handelte er sich hauptsächlich um Literaturexzerpte und Überlegungen, die Severus in Stichpunkten und Fließtext festgehalten hatte. Auch hier war die Schrift seitenweise unlesbar, aber immerhin schienen sie mit ruhigerer Hand geschrieben zu sein als die Notizen im vorherigen Buch. Außerdem war es für Remus wesentlich leichter, einen fortlaufenden Text zu entziffern, als einzelne Worte und Bemerkungen, die meist in keinem Verhältnis zueinander standen, und deswegen keinerlei logische Schlussfolgerungen erlaubten. Er nahm sich vor, sich gründlicher einzulesen, und zumindestens den Band mit der römischen zwei darauf durchzuarbeiten. Den ersten Band würde er wohl direkt an Albus weitergeben.

Die Erlösung aber brachte das dritte Buch. Es war etwas schmäler als die beiden anderen - was bedeutete, dass es immer noch weit über zweihundert Seiten enthielt - und vor allem: Es war in Reinschrift abgefasst. Offensichtlich hatte Severus es gezielt angelegt, damit jemand anderes seine Forschungen nachvollziehen konnte. Möglicherweise war es eine Kopie der Dokumente, die er laut eigener Aussage in seinem Bankverließ lagerte, um sie nach seinem Tod an Andreas Libavius aushändigen zu lassen.

Die Konzeption war klar: Gegliedert nach Entwicklungsstufen führte Severus den Leser auf den ersten hundert Seiten durch die verschiedenen Testphasen des Trankes. Der zweite Teil wurde von einer Abschrift des vollständigen Rezepts eingeleitet und enthielt danach die ausführlichste Anleitung, die Remus je gesehen hatte. Jeder einzelne Schritt war bis ins kleinste Detail aufgeschlüsselt und festgehalten, mit schematischen Zeichnungen deutlich erläutert und beinahe idiotensicher beschrieben. Anschließend folgten Register und Indices, dazu ein kurzes Erklärungsverzeichnis einiger geläufiger Irrtümer und Warnung vor weniger offensichtlicheren Fehlern.

Remus hatte keine Idee, wie lange genau Severus am Wolfsbann gearbeitet hatte - aber allein die Abfassung dieses Buches mußte unglaublich viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen haben.

Eine Weile saß er einfach weiter an Severus' Schreibtisch und blätterte durch die Bücher. Erst ein seltsames Geräusch am Fenster ließ ihn aufschrecken. Da er am Schreibtisch sitzend dem Fenster den Rücken zuwand, hatte er die Eule nicht kommen sehen. Jetzt flatterte sie empört vor dem Fenster, pickte mit dem Schnabel daran und forderte energisch Einlass. Ohne nachzudenken suchte Remus nach einer Möglichkeit, das Fenster zu öffnen. Glücklicherweise funktionierte Severus' Fenster nach dem gleichen altertümlichen Mechanismus, mit dem sich auch seine eigenen Fenster öffnen ließen. Mit einem tiefen Gurren flog die Eule ins Zimmer, kreiste einmal unter der Decke, und platzierte sich dann auf der Schreibtischkante. Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf betrachtete sie Remus, und in ihrem Blick stand deutlich die Anklage: Warum hat das jetzt so lange dauert? "Beschwer Dich nicht. Hast Du einen Brief für Severus?" Wieder gurrte die Eule, ein tiefes Geräusch, und präsentierte ihr linkes Bein, an das eine Pergamentrolle gebunden war. Als Remus das Lederband lösen wollte, hackte sie nach seiner Hand. "Hey, was soll das? Keine Sorge, ich werde es nicht lesen. Ich lege es hier auf den Schreibtisch, und Severus wird es lesen. In Ordnung?" Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf besah der Vogel Remus, als würde er für und wider dieser Argumentation abwägen. Dann dürfte Remus den Knoten lösen. "Besser. Siehst Du, ich lege den Brief hier hin, und lese ihn nicht." Er positionierte die Rolle auf dem Schreibtisch. Wieder gurrte die Eule, und betrachtete Remus dann auffordernd. "Ach so. Ich fürchte, ich habe nichts für Dich. Und ich weiß nicht, wo Severus Eulenfutter aufbewahrt.." Remus sah sich um, aber ihm fiel nichts in Auge. Die Eule war aber anderer Meinung, und offensichtlich lieferte sie nicht zum ersten Mal Post an Severus aus. Etwas ungeschickt rutschte sie auf der Kante etwas weiter nach rechts, und hackte dann in Richtung eines schwarzen Lackgefäßes, dass neben dem Keramikbecher stand, in dem Severus seine Federkiele aufbewahrte. "Da drin?" Vorsichtig nahm Remus das bauchige Gefäß und zog am Deckel, der mühelos nachgab. Tatsächlich enthielt das Gefäß eine kleine Menge an Eulenbonbons, und Remus fütterte drei davon dem gierigen Boten. Dann schwang der Vogel sich wieder auf, und flog durch das immer noch geöffnete Fenster davon.

Remus versorgte die Dose wieder auf ihrem ursprünglichen Platz auf dem Schreibtisch, wenn auch nicht ohne sie vorher noch einmal ausführlich zu betrachten. Es war eine wirklich schöne Lackarbeit, feines Holz umgeben von einem Mantel aus tiefschwarzem Lack. Er tippte auf ein asiatisches Herkunftsland, vielleicht Japan. Überhaupt schien Severus eine gewissen Schwäche für die klaren Formen und eleganten Linien asiatischer Ästhetik zu haben, waren Remus doch schon im Wohnzimmer die japanisch wirkende Teeschale und einige schlanke Vasen aufgefallen. Auch der Becher auf dem Schreibtisch konnte seine Herkunft kaum leugnen.

Für einen Moment stand Remus unentschlossen am Schreibtisch. Dann beschloß er, die Konzeptbücher in seine eigene Räume mitzunehmen. Dort konnte er selbst Notizen zum gelesenen machen, und später mit Albus besprechen. Er wollte nicht in Severus' Schreibtisch wühlen. In jemands Regalen zu stöbern war eine Sache - Schubladen aufzuziehen eine andere. Er packte die Bücher unter seinen Arm, und ging wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer, nicht, ohne vorher noch einmal einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Regale geworfen zu haben. Wenn das hier alles vorbei war, würde er Severus beim Wort nehmen, und sich von ihm Bücher leihen. Er konnte sich lange Winterabende in diesen Räumen bestens vorstellen, mit Feuer im Wohnzimmer und dieser Literaturauswahl.

Im Wohnzimmer siegte dann noch einmal seine Neugier, und er warf einen schnellen Blick hinter die zwei anderen Türen, die er noch nicht geöffnet hatte. Die erste führte in ein völlig unspektakuläres Badezimmer, das genauso weiß gefliest und zweckmäßig eingerichtet war wie sein eigenes. Die zweite führte in Severus' Schlafzimmer. Etwas kleiner als das Wohnzimmer, aber mit ebenso hohen Fenster ausgestattet - nur mit Blick auf das, was sich auf der anderen Seite des Serpens-Turms erstreckte. Die Teppiche hier waren dicker als in den anderen Räumen, aber die Möblierung war genauso schlicht und einfach. Zu Remus' Überraschung besaß Severus ein Bett, das noch erheblich größer war als Remus' eigenes. Das dunkle Holz - Remus tippte auf Esche - kontrastierte mit einfachem, weißen Bettzeug. Die Fenster wurden hier nicht von hellen Stoffbahnen, sondern von dunkelgrauen, schwereren Vorhängen flankiert. Ein großer Schrank und eine hohe Kommode, darauf wieder eine Lackarbeit, diesmal eine große, schwarze Schatulle. Sonst nichts. Keine Bilder, wieder keine persönlichen Gegenstände in Sichtweite. Auf dem würfelförmigen Nachttisch, der etwas einsam auf der linken Seite des Bettes stand, war außer einer Glaskaraffee mit dazugehörigem Glas nichts zu sehen. Ins Auge fiel Remus nur die unvermeidliche Menge an Büchern, die sowohl neben dem Nachtisch gestapelt war, als auch auf der gesamten linken Seite des Bettes verstreut lagen. Wirklich auffällig war aber nur der kleine quadratische Wecker, der neben der Karaffe auf dem Nachttisch stand - ein Muggelwecker, den Remus schonmal irgendwo gesehen hatte, mit grünlichen Ziffern und weißen Zeigern - und der leise vor sich hin tickte. Das einizge Zeichen von menschlichem Einwirken war ein Kleiderstapel auf dem Fußende des Bettes - schwere, schwarze Roben, sorgfältig zusammengelegt. Sie sahen verdächtig nach den Roben aus, in die Voldemort seine Death Eater hüllte. Vermutlich hatte Albus sie hierher gebracht, nachdem Severus im Krankenflügel gelandet war.

Leise zog Remus die Tür wieder zu. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er jemanden gestört, was natürlich unsinnig war. Immerhin hatte Albus ihm das Paßwort gegeben, und damit war er ja quasi legal in Severus' Räumen gewesen - aber trotzdem. Severus' Räume hatten ihm gefallen. Sie schienen auf elegante Weise zu ihrem Bewohner zu passen, mit ihren klaren Linien und schlichten Formen. Alles war nützlich, aber von bester Qualität, und mit deutlichem ästhetischen Anspruch zusammengefügt. Es erinnerte Remus an die Sorgfalt, mit der Severus Zutaten für Tränke auswählte und schließlich braute. Aber die Räume hatten auch eine schöne Ruhe ausgestrahlt, die Remus freute, etwas, das er als Gegenkontrast zu dem zerfaserten Leben, das Severus führte, werten konnte. Egal, wie es manchmal wirken mochte: Severus schien in Hogwarts heimisch geworden zu sein, und das sah Remus gerne.

Beim Gehen warf er noch einen letzten Blick durch das Wohnzimmer. Erst, als er sich schon abwenden wollte, fiel ihm das glitzernde Objekt auf dem schmalen Sideboard auf. Es war Severus' Taschenuhr, die da lag, gerade so, als hätte der Hausherr sie beim Eintreten achtlos dort abgelegt. War sie vor einigen Minuten auch schon dort gewesen? Remus konnte sich nicht erinnern. Aber er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, sie näher zu betrachten. Vorsichtig nahm er sie auf. Sie lag angenehm in der Hand, aus einem silberfarbenen Material - Weißgold oder Platin? Als Remus die Mechanismus betätigte, der den Deckel aufspringen ließ, spürte er auf dem Knopf etwas hartes. Zu seinem Erstaunen war ein kleiner Edelstein in den Knopf eingelassen, ein tiefgrüner Smaragd. Das Ziffernblatt mit seinen römischen Ziffern war schön gearbeitet, leicht lesbar. Durch eine Aussparung konnte Remus die schnellen Bewegungen der Unruh sehen, die stetig hin und her schwang und die Uhr leise ticken ließ. Mit einem leichten Klacken schloss der Decke wieder. Auf der Außenseite war ein Früchte tragender Baum eingraviert, der aus einem Schädel wuchs und um den sich ein Spruchband wand, auf dem Remus "Noli me tangere" lesen konnte. Offensichtlich ein Motto oder dergleichen, aber da Remus kein Latein sprach, verstand er es nicht. Hatte Albus die Uhr dort abgelegt, als er Severus' Roben vorbeigebracht hatte? Sicherlich hätte Severus sie nicht dort vergessen, trug er sie doch immer bei sich und konsultierte sie ständig. So oft hatte Remus sie schon bei ihm gesehen das es seltsam war, die Uhr nun ohne Severus zu sehen. Vorsichtig legte Remus sie wieder auf dem Regal ab. Severus würde zurückkommen und sie wieder an sich nehmen, hoffte Remus. Bald schon.

Dann verließ Remus endgültig die Räume des Tränkemeisters, die Konzeptbücher unter dem Arm und seine Aufgabe wieder fest im Blick.

* * *

(c) Fayet - 02.06.2011

_Licet - es ist gestattet_

_Noli me tangere - Berühre mich nicht. (Joh 19.17)_


	17. Firing

**Firing**

Wie verabredet kam Remus mit den Konzeptbüchern um die Mittagszeit in Albus' Büro. Die Tür öffnete sich von selbst vor ihm, und er fand den älteren Zauberer mit dem Kopf im Denkarium an seinem Schreibtisch vor. Es war ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick: Das Denkarium stand auf dem Tisch, und Albus' Kopf war vollständig in der silbrig schimmernden Flüssigkeit verschwunden. Der Körper saß vornübergebeugt auf dem Stuhl - wäre Remus ein Muggel gewesen, hätte er auf ein äußerst blutiges Gewaltverbrechen getippt. So wartete er aber nur, bis Albus wieder aus dem Denkarium auftauchte.

"Ah, Remus. Ich habe mir eben noch einmal eine Sequenz der Erinnerung angesehen, entschuldige meine Verspätung. Der Anblick eines Denkariums ist immer wieder gewöhnungsbedürftig, nicht wahr?" Remus konnte nur nicken, und setzte sich ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten auf dem Besucherstuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. "Ja, sowas sieht man wirklich nicht häufig." Albus lachte. "Als wäre der Kopf abgeschlagen, oder? So ein Denkarium ist aber ausgesprochen nützlich." Er wies auf die Schale vor sich und eine leere Phiole, die danebenstand. "Ich habe die Erinnerung gestern nacht noch angesehen. Sie ist wirklich lang, der Brauprozess dauert mehr als fünf Stunden. Deswegen denke ich, dass es keinen Sinn macht, sie dir vollständig zu zeigen. Ich habe sie mir nun zweimal angesehen, und zusammen mit dem Rezept müßte das reichen. Möchtest Du sie trotzdem sehen? Ich kann Dir auch noch einige ausgewählte Stellen zeigen, ich habe einige besonders wichtige zusammengesucht."

Remus hatte noch nie ein Denkarium benutzt. Zu selten war diese uralte Methode, seine Gedanken zu konservieren und zu teilen. Mit der Ausnahme des Denkariums auf Albus' Schreibtisch hatte er auch noch nie eine dieser steinernen Schalen gesehen. Die wenigsten Zauberer nutzten dieses Instrument zur Ordnung und Aufbewahrung, vermutlich hauptsächlich, weil es eng mit der Beherrschung von Okkulmentik verknüpft war. Dabei war es ausgesprochen nützlich, wenn man korrekt damit umzugehen wußte, und manchmal wünschte Remus sich, selbst so eine Schale zu besitzten: Wie schön wäre es, gelegentlich einfach einmal seinen Kopf zu leeren, und das ohne Furcht davor, hinterher alles vergessen zu haben. Dazu war es natürlich eine praktische Methode um Informationen akkurat weiterzuvermitteln.

"Ich habe noch nie ein Denkarium benutzt, deswegen würde es mich schon interessieren. Wie genau sieht diese Erinnerung denn aus?" Albus lächelte. "Mach dir keine Gedanken, schließlich nutzt nur ein Bruchteil der Zauberwelt ein Denkarium. Und die meisten, die es nutzten, sind irgendwann von mir dazu überredet worden. Aber es ist so unglaublich nützlich! Es wäre natürlich eine gute Gelegenheit für Dich, es einmal auszuprobieren." Remus nickte. Neugier war ja bekanntlich sein vorherrschender Charakterzug.

"Dann komm einmal näher. Ich zeige Dir ein paar Ausschnitte, das hat dann gleich noch den doppelten Effekt, dass Du Informationen über den Brauprozess gewinnst." Remus rückte ein bißchen näher, während Albus weiter erklärte. "Es funktioniert folgendermaßen: Du senkst den Kopf auf die Schale, und berührst die silberne Flüßigkeit mit der Nasenspitze. Später wird dein Kopf automatisch weiter eintauchen, aber am Anfang genügt der Kontakt auf einer kleinen Fläche. Sobald die Verbindung zur Erinnerung besteht, fühlst Du dich, als würdest Du fallen - keine Angst, es ist nur ein Gefühl. Da wir uns Severus' Erinnerung anschauen, wirst Du in seinem privaten Labor landen. Ich komme nach, und wir schauen gemeinsam Severus beim Brauen zu." Das hatte Remus verstanden. "Wie eine Kochshow, also?" Mit Muggelfernsehen kannte Albus sich aber offensichtlich nicht aus. Etwas vewirrt sah er Remus an, das unverwüstliche Lächeln nach wieder vor präsent, aber eine Spur fragender. "Ich weiß nicht genau, was Du meinst?" Aber Remus lachte, und schüttelte den Kopf. "Kein Problem, es ist auch nicht wirklich wichtig. Dann probieren wir das hier mal aus!"

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, sich so über die Schale zu beugen. Ihr grober Stein kratzte etwas am Stoff, als Remus' Hemd mit ihm in Berührung kam, und die Wände fühlten sich unter seinen Händen rau und unbearbeitet an. Die seltsamen Runen am Rand sahen aus wie tanzende Strichmännchen. Dann beugte er sich etwas weiter vor. Die Flüssigkeit war völlig geruchsneutral, aber als seine Nasenspitze sie berührte, spürte er ihre Kälte.

Und dann saß er plötzlich in Severus' privatem Labor. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie genau er dort hingekommen war, oder wie es funktionierte - aber er war da. Offensichtlich war es Winter, denn durch die Fenster an der Rückwand sah er Schnee auf dem Gelände liegen und die Wipfel des Verbotenen Waldes unter einer weißen Decke verborgen. Kaltes Licht fiel ins Labor, und wenn man in Erinnerungen frieren konnte, wäre Remus sicherlich kalt geworden.

Er war nicht allein. Vor ihm waren auf zwei Arbeitstischen jede Menge Zutaten, Schneidebretter und Kessel aufgebaut. Vor einem Tische stand Severus, gekleidet in eine seiner Laborroben, darunter noch ein langärmliges Kleidungsstück, dass ihm bis zu den Handgelenken reichte. Ruhig und ohne Hektik hantierte er mit einem der langen Messer, die Remus in den letzten Wochen nur allzu gründlich kennengelernt hatte, und verarbeitete einen großen Berg Aconitonknollen zu hauchfeinen Scheiben. Es erschien Remus seltsam, dass Severus so gar nicht auf seine Anwesenheit reagierte. Aber natürlich würde er das nicht. Was Remus sah war schließlich ein bißchen wie ein Film, in dem er nur Zuschauer war. Für Severus war er nicht anwesend, so wie er es damals nicht gewesen war, als diese Szenen sich abgespielt hatten.

Plötzlich stand Albus neben ihm. "Das ist wirklich eine seltsame Sache, einfach so in die Erinnerungen anderer Leute schlüpfen zu können." Albus gab ihm recht. "Das stimmt. Aber es ist ungemein nützlich. Man kann so genau nachvollziehen, was jemand getan wann wie hat. Die Erinnerungen können zwar verschleiert werden, aber sie zu manipulieren ist fast unmöglich. Allerdings können sie auch nur freiwillig geteilt werden." Für enen Moment betrachteten sie weiter Severus, der ungerührt weiter die Knollen bearbeitete.

"Manchmal ist es auch seltsam." Nachdenklich fuhr Albus fort. "Ich habe Erinnerungen von Freunden und Familie, die längst tot sind. Aber in den Erinnerungen leben sie noch, sind frisch und voller Tatendrang, und zu wissen wie ihr Leben weiterging ist manchmal sehr belastend." Das konnte Remus sich vorstellen. "Ist es nicht auch ein bißchen seltsam, Severus so zuzusehen, wenn er eigentlich im Krankenflügel liegt?"

Und in der Tat war es seltsam. Er betrachtete Severus für einen Moment still und fragte sich, ob er die Verwandlungszauber zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon konzipiert hatte. Oder ob das, was sie sahen, tatsächlich noch Severus war. Für seine Verhältnisse sah er nicht schlecht aus, fand Remus. Schließlich war er immer etwas zu dünn gewesen, und die enger geschnittenen Laborroben betonten das auch. Aber es fehlten die abgemagerten Hände und eingefallenen Wangen, und die fahrigen Bewegungen, die so deutlich auf seinen schwachen Zustand hingewiesen hatten. Davon war nichts zu sehen. Severus bewegte sich mit ruhiger Eleganz zwischen seinen Laborgegenständen, ohne Hast, aber bestimmt und mit einem deutlichen Ziel vor Augen.

Schweigend betrachteten sie die Vorbereitung des Brauens, das Schneiden und Zurechtlegen, das Waschen und Putzen der Zutaten. Phiolen wurden entkorkt, Flüssigkeiten gemischt. Als Severus das Feuer unter einem Kessel anfachte wußte Remus nicht mehr, wie lange sie da schon gesessen hatten. Plötzlich aber kam es ihm vor, als hätte er etwas zu langsam geblinzelt - konnte das sein? - und die Szenerie hatte sich etwas verändert. Statt eines Kessels standen nun zwei vor Severus, und in beiden brodelte eine Flüssigkeit sanft vor sich hin, während Rührlöffel, angetrieben von einem unsichtbaren Zauber, ihrer genau getakteten Kreise zogen.

"Was war das denn?" Verwirrt sah Remus zu Albus, der auch sofort erklären konnte, was passiert war. "Ich habe einige Szenen übersprungen, wir wollen ja nur einen groben Überblick bekommen. Jetzt sind wir in dem Status, in dem das Hyle zugefügt wird. In dem rechten Kessel sieden die Pflanzenextrakte, in dem linken die Flüssigkeiten. Beides muss miteinander und dem Hyle kombiniert werden und dann einige Stunden ruhen, damit das Hyle seine Wirkungsmacht entfalten kann. Dieser Moment ist der kniffligste im ganzen Brauprozess, deswegen sollten wir ihn uns ansehen."

Das klang für Remus nach einer sinnvollen Erklärung. Neugierig beobachtete er, wie die Zusammenfügung des Tranks nun von statten ging, im Hinterkopf immer das Wissen, dass er selbst das am nächsten Morgen wiederholen wollte. Und da würde er einiges zu tun haben, denn obwohl Severus ruhig arbeitete, war die Konzentration doch spürbar.

Unter beiden Kesseln brannte das Feuer ziemlich intensiv. Zwischen den beiden Feuerstellen war aber noch genug Platz für eine dritte, und auf der entzündete Severus nun ein weiteres Feuer und setzte einen neuen Kessel darauf, der so groß war, dass der Inhalt der beiden kleineren in ihm kombiniert werden konnte. Aus einer Phiole tröpfelte er einige Milliliter einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit in den Kessel und schwenkte ihn so, dass sie die Wände mit einer hauchdünnen Schicht bedeckte. "Nihilio", erklärte Albus, ohne das Remus ihn fragte. "Es hilft, den Kessel gleichmäßig zu erhitzen und verdampft nicht so schnell. Der Kessel muss in kurzer Zeit ziemlich erhitzt werden, und ohne Nihilio als Puffer könnte er springen. Fliegende Kesselteile sind ausgesprochen gefährlich, Severus kann davon ein Lied singen." Das durch die Gegend fliegende Metallsplitter nicht angenehm waren, konnte Remus sich vorstellen. "Das klingt wirklich ziemlich gefährlich. Hat sich schon einmal ein Tränkemeister bei soetwas umgebracht?" Albus dachte kurz nach. "Arbeitsunfälle gibt es häufig. Doch, vor einigen Jahren gab es einmal einen ziemlich üblen Unfall in Cambridge. Gerade bei denjenigen, die noch in der Grundausbildung sind, geht ja häufiger mal etwas daneben. Und später auch noch. Aktive Tränkemeister sind in der Regel die reinsten Nadelkissen, Narben überall. Schau Dir Severus an, die meisten seiner Narben waren Arbeitsunfälle."

Darüber hatte Remus noch nicht nachgedacht. Hoffentlich flog ihm morgen kein Kessel um die Ohren - er hatte seiner Ansicht nach schon mehr als genug Narben.

Schnell lenkte das Geschehen vor ihm ihn wieder ab. Mit einem Wink hatte Severus ein hohes Glasgefäß zu sich gerufen, und Remus erkannte auf den ersten Blick das Hyle in der nötigen Verarbeitungsstufe. Gleichzeitig begann das Nihilio in dem großen Kessel zu verdampfen. Das Metall hatte sich aufgeheizt. Ohne sichtbaren Anstoß erlosch das Feuer unter den beiden anderen Kesseln. Zur selben Zeit entkorkte Severus das Glasgefäß mit dem Hyle und goß in einer schnellen Handbewegung die durchsichtige Flüßigkeit in den erhitzten Kessel. Sie verteilte sich problemlos, und begann sofort bei Berührung mit dem Kessel zu kochen. Offensichtlich hatte Severus beim Eingießen den bruhigten Zustand des Hyle aufgehoben, und es begann, mit dem Material des Kessels zu reagieren. Zischend begann das Hyle zu sieden, und ein unangenehmer Geruch verbreitete sich im Raum.

Albus lehnte sich ein wenig vor und betrachtete das Geschehen konzentriert. Leise hörte Remus ihn die Sekunden abzählen, die das Hyle zum Kochen benötigte.

Und dann verstand Remus, warum Tränkemeister Handmagier sein mußten. Denn noch während das Hyle zischte und brodelte, erhoben die beiden kleineren Kessel sich von ihren Dreifüßen und schwebten schließlich über dem mittleren Kessel. Severus hielt währenddessen immernoch das Glasgefäß mit dem Hyle in der Hand und kontrollierte parallel das Feuer unter dem großen Kessel. Für ausholende Zauberstabbewegungen oder überhaupt irgendeine Form von Fuchtelei war in dieser Anordnung kein Platz. Alles mußte schnell gehen, aber präzise. Für größere Überlegungen blieb keine Zeit.

Für Sekunden geschah gar nichts. Lauter und lauter zischte das Hyle, und Remus sah, wie stark der Kessel sich erhitzte. Neben ihm zählte Albus weiter. "vierundfünfzig, fünfundfünfizig - jetzt." Ein leises "ping" ertönte. Und dann geschah innerhalb von Sekunden alles gleichzeitig. Beide Kessel kippten in genau dem Moment, in dem Albus "jetzt" sagte, und ergossen ihren Inhalt in den großen Kessel. Mit einem hohen Sirren schlugen die schon abgekühlten Flüssigkeiten auf dem fast schon glühenden Metall auf, vermischten sich mit dem Hyle und produzierten dabei neben dem hohen Geräusch vor allem eine gigantische Dampfwolke. Innerhalb von Sekunden füllte das Labor sich mit weißen Schwaden, und Remus sah erstmal gar nichts. Sinnloserweise wedelte er mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht herum. Aber die Ablüftung funktionierte tadelos, und nach kurzer Zeit war das Labor wieder frei von Dampf. Der große Kessel glühte nicht mehr, und die Flüßigkeiten brodelten mit der friedlichen Konsistenz von Suppe vor sich hin. Ein großer Holzlöffel drehte seinen Kreis in der kochenden Masse. Severus stand völlig ungerührt davor, und tat scheinbar gar nichts.

"Perfektes Timing." Albus sah zu Remus. "Das wird unsere Zerreißprobe. Alle Flüßigkeiten müssen die exakt richtige Temperatur haben, der große Kessel darf nicht zu heiß sein. Und das Zusammenführen ist auch noch so eine Sache - wahrscheinlich hast Du es nicht bemerkt, aber die Inhalte der beiden kleinen Kessel müssen sich bereits beim Ausgießen in der Luft vermischen, bevor sie das Metall des Kessels treffen, und vor allem bevor sie mit dem Hyle reagieren. Das ist der gefährlichste Moment im ganzen Prozess. Ein Fehler, und alles fliegt in die Luft."

"Ist das je passiert?" Remus war fasziniert von Severus' scheinbarer Unberührtheit. Albus zuckte die Schulter. "Es sind einige Kessel während der Entwicklung des Wolfsbanns zersprungen, aber an diesem Punkt darf kein Fehler passieren. Die Wucht der Explosion würde das ganze Labor wegreißen. Wir werden das unter gewissen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen machen, wie Anfänger, füchte ich. Aber es wird zu unsererm Besten sein." Das war Remus nur recht. "Ich würde mich ungern hierbei umbringen, ehrlich gesagt."

Albus lächelte. "Das ist gut, ich nämlich auch nicht."

Wieder veränderte sich die Szenerie. Der große Kessel verschwand, und auch das Licht wurde anders. "Welchen Teil sehen wir jetzt?" Remus kannte das Prozedere ja jetzt schon, auch wenn ihn dieses "vorspulen" doch irritierte. Er sah Severus gerne beim Arbeiten zu, ohne das Gefühl zu stören oder zu gaffen. Es hatte etwas beruhigendes, und Remus bewunderte die Präzision und Konzentration, die der Tränkemeister dabei ausstrahlte. "Wieviel Zeit ist vergangen?"

"Das Trank ist fertig, abgekühlt und hat einen Tag geruht. Ich wollte mir die Tests noch einmal genauer anschauen, vor allem, welche Reaktionen der Trank dabei produzieren soll."

Und genau das geschah gerade vor ihren Augen. Severus entnahm dem Kessel mit einer Art Schöpfkelle eine kleine Menge Trank, füllte ihn in drei verschiedene Reagenzgläser, und legte die Kelle dann ab. In das erste Glas tröpfelte er eine grünliche Flüßigkeit. Der Trank verfärbte sich rötlich. Zufrieden stellte er das Glas wieder ab, ergriff das nächste und tropfte aus einer anderen Phiole drei Tropfen einer dunkelroten Mischung in das Glas. Der Geruch ließ Remus alamiert zu Albus schauen. "Ist das Blut?" Das bestätigte Albus ihm. "Ja, dein Blut, um genau zu sein." Das verwirrte Remus. "Wie kommt Severus an mein Blut? Wofür ist das gut?"

Aber Albus konnte ihm alles erklären. "Als Severus mit den Experiementen angefangen hat, hast Du Poppy einmal auf unser Bitten eine großzügige Blutprobe abgegeben, erinnerst Du dich nicht mehr? Das ist dieses Blut. Es ist der sicherste Beweis, ob der Trank bei Dir wirken wird oder nicht. Genauer kann man die letztendliche Wirkung nicht vorhersagen, auch wenn ein kleines Risiko natürlich immer bestehen bleibt." Während er gesprochen hatte begann die Probe des Trankes im Glas zu zischen. Rauch stieg auf, und als er verschwunden war, sah alles genauso aus wie vorher.

Remus konnte sich tatsächlich noch an die Szene in der Krankenstation erinnern. Das war schon eine gute Weile her, direkt am Anfang seiner Zeit in Hogwarts. Damals hatte er sich nichts dabei gedacht, zu sehr war er daran gewöhnt, als Versuchsobjekt herzuhalten. Was war schon ein bißchen Blut. Allerdings hatte ihm keiner erklärt, wozu sie es brauchten. Obwohl er es natürlich auch gegeben hätte, wenn er den Zweck der Aktion gekannt hätte. Aber das war typisch für Albus: man wußte nie so recht, warum man etwas tun sollte - nur, dass es sicher irgendeinen höheren Zweck dahinter gab.

Severus war mittlerweile bei der dritten Probe angekommen. Mit etwas Abstand zum Glas zog er eine kleine silberne Kugel aus der Tasche seiner Robe, und warf sie ins Glas. Gleichzeitig trat er einen Schritt zurück, und das keinen Moment zu früh. Mit wütendem Zischen begann der Trank zu brodeln, immer lauter, bis er - zu Remus' grenzenloser Verblüffung - die Kugel wieder ausspuckte. Sie flog hoch, prallte an der Decke ab, und fiel zu Boden. Severus war zu langsam um sie zu fangen, und mit lautem Klackern verschwand sie hinter einem Labortisch.

"Silber?" Albus nickte. "Natürlich Silber." Das hatte Remus sich gedacht. Der ultimative Werwolftest. Silber, das tödliche Metall. Obwohl es Remus selbst nichts ausmachte, jedenfalls nicht, solange er seine menschliche Form behielt. Auch deshalb fand er es seltsam, dass der Trank - der ja den Wolf in Bann hielt - Silber ablehnte. Aber er tat es, und das hatte seine Wirkung auf letzter Ebene eindrucksvoll demonstriert. Severus sah zufrieden aus und machte sich daran, den Trank in bereits wartende Phiolen zu dosieren.

Remus wolte sich an Albus wenden und die Verwendung von Silber kommentieren als ihm plötzlich bewußt wurde, dass seine Nasenspitze kalt war. Und das er mit dem Kopf über eine Schale gebeugt in einer eher unbequemen Haltung dasaß. Aber es dauerte einen Moment, bis er das zuordnen konnte.

Die Erinnerung war zu Ende, und er war wieder in Albus' Büro.

"Das ging mir jetzt ein wenig zu schnell." Vorsichtig richtete er sich wieder auf, bemüht, seinen Kreislauf und seinen etwas angeschlagenen Magen nicht überzustrapazieren. "Das tut mir leid. Aber die Erinnerung war zu Ende, und wir waren schon eine ganze Weile darin. Ab und zu muss man immer in der Realität Luft schnappen." Tatsächlich mußten sie eine beachtliche Zeit mit dem Kopf im Denkarium verbracht haben. Draußen stand die Sonne schon tiefer, es war später Nachmittag. Und war Remus nicht schon um die Mittagszeit zu Albus gekommen? "Wieviele Stunden waren wir in der Erinnerung?" Albus sah auf eine seiner vielen Uhren. "Beinahe drei Stunden lang. Es erscheint einem nie so lange, man glaubt, man schaue nur für ein paar Minuten zu - aber die Zeit in der Erinnerung fließ langsamer als in Wirklichkeit, und schon ist der Tag vorbei. Bemerkenswert, immer wieder." Er schien selbst ein wenig überrascht zu sein.

"Aber es lohnt sich auch immer wieder." Damit hatte er Recht. Remus hatte jetzt eine erheblich klarere Vorstellung von einer der schwierigsten Stellen des Brauprozesses. Aber was war mit den anderen? Severus' Konzeptbücher warnten vor noch erheblich mehr Fallen. "Was ist mit den anderen komplizierten Stellen? Wir haben jetzt die schwierigste gesehen, ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass es kaum schwerer werden wird. Aber es gibt ja sicherlich noch tausende andere Fehlerquellen, oder?"

"Da muß ich Dir leider recht geben. Aber da nützt es uns nichts, wenn wir Severus zusehen. Wir müssen das Rezept gründlich lesen und die Konzeptbücher" - er klopfte auf die drei Bücher, die Remus ihm gebracht hatte - "möglichst genau durcharbeiten." Er betrachtete die Bücher. "Ich habe noch gar nicht hineingeschaut. Ist es für Dich akzeptabel, wenn ich schnell einen Blick hineinwerfe?" Mit einer Geste bedeutete Remus ihm, dass das selbstverständlich kein Problem war. Albus nahm das oberste Buch vom Stapel - es war das mit der römischen eins - und schlug es auf. Schweigend blätterte er es einmal durch, griff dann nach dem zweiten und überflog auch das einige Seiten. "Das dachte ich mir schon. Ordentlich gegliedert, in sich sicherlich verständlich, aber absolut unlesbar. Das wird eine lange Nacht, schätze ich." Dann nahm er das dritte Buch, schlug es auf, und machte ein sehr erleichtertes Gesicht. "Es ist doch Verlass auf Dich, Severus." murmelte er, während er es schnell durchblätterte. Dann sah er Remus lächeln und erwiderte den Blick. "Das ist die klassische Form, in der Tränkemeister ihre Arbeit verschriftlichen. So etwas ist es, was man zweimal abliefern muss: Für den Doctoratus, und für den Meister. Die wenigsten schreiben danach noch ein drittes." Er blätterte weiter, überflog hier und da einen Absatz, dann seufzte er. "Wenn das je veröffentlich wird, ist Severus der Lehrstuhl in St. Aurelius sicher, den er damals so gerne gehabt hätte." Remus war sich sicher, dass es nicht Albus' Absicht gewesen war - aber er empfand sofort Schuldgefühle. Und konnte nicht anders, als betrübt nicken.

Aber Albus begriff seine Gedankengänge sofort und wies seine Bedenken zu Seite. "Nein, Remus, schau nicht so. Du weißt, die Umstände sind keineswegs deine Schuld. Die Veröffentlichung jetzt ist unmöglich, sicherlich. Aber sovieles wäre anders, wenn Severus sich nicht sein ganzes Leben lang selbst sabotiert hätte, auf die gründlichste Art und Weise, die ich je gesehen habe. Sein Talent ist immens, aber er hat sein Leben in die falschen Bahnen gelenkt, und sich die Tür nach St. Aurelius quasi selbst zugenagelt. Nein, Remus." Er betrachtete Remus über seine Brillengläser hinweg, mit diesem berühmten Dumbledore-Blick. "Und vielleicht wird ja irgendwann alles anders. Wir sollten hoffen, hoffen solange wir können."

Remus versuchte zu nickten, aber Albus' Worte hinterließen einen bitteren Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund. Hoffnung schien momentan etwas zu sein, auf das nur Albus noch vertraute. Severus jedenfalls war nicht der Typ für Optimismus. Und Remus konnte das verstehen. In Oxford hatte er Severus von einer so anderen Seite gesehen, und jetzt eine Vorstellung, dass er dort tatsächlich hätte glücklich werden können. Aber Glück schien nicht etwas zu sein, das Severus öfter wiederfuhr. Und dieser Gedanke machte Remus traurig. Verdiente nicht jeder Glück?

Schnell holte Albus ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. "Mach Dir nicht zuviele Sorgen, Remus. Wir werden alle klar kommen. Und dieses Experiment hier wird uns erstmal genügend zum Nachdenken geben." Dann besprachen sie einige Stunden lang ihr Vorgehen und entwarfen einen Schlachtplan. Remus war gut über die Vorräte informiert, und Albus war vormittags in Severus' Labor gewesen und hatte Remus' Wissen überprüft. Alles Zutaten für den Trank waren vorhanden, das Hyle hatte das richtige Stadium, und das Labor war bereits vorbereitet. Die Arbeitsteilung wurde auch zügig festgelegt: Remus würde hauptsächlich schneiden, die Vorbereitung übernehmen und in bestimmten Situationen seine Arbeitskraft zur Verfügung stellen. Dazu konnte er Temperaturen kontrollieren und rühren. Die komplizierten Schritte des Brauens würde aber Albus ausführen, mit Remus als Kontrollinstanz. Nach wie vor hatte Remus die Ausführung von Magie ohne Zauberstab nicht gemeistert, und er fürchtete sich ein wenig davor, jetzt beim Brauen zu versagen. Aber Albus beruhigte ihn. Gemeinsam würden sie das meistern, dessen war er sich sicher. Die doppelte Kontrolle war ihm aber wichtig. "Ich habe lange nicht mehr selber gebraut." gab er bereitwillig zu. "Vier Augen sehen mehr, vor allem wenn zwei davon schon über hundert Jahre alt sind."

Dann war alles abgemacht. Sie würden den Abend mit der Auswertung der Konzeptbücher verbringen. Remus würde versuchen, aus dem zweiten Band noch wichtige Informationen zu ziehen, während Albus den ersten Band und die fertige Fassung des dritten Buches studieren würde. Am nächsten Morgen wollten sie scih vormittags in Severus' Labor treffen, und den Prozess beginnen.

Als Remus die Tür von Albus' Büro hinter sich zuzog spürte er die Aufregung in seinem Magen. Es kribbelte und blubberte darin, ein Gefühl, das er nur hatte, wenn er sich auf neues Gebiet vorwagte. Aber das war es ja auch - neues Terrain, ubekanntes Land.

Und bevor er sich darauf wagte wollte er den schlafenden Herren dieses Landes besuchen.

Poppy war gerade dabei die Infusion in Severus' Arm zu wechseln. Sie lächelte, als sie Remus sah, und winkte ihn näher. "Komm ruhig rein, ich bin hier gerade fertig. Schön, dass Du nach ihm siehst. Er schläft zwar immer noch, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er in Gesellschaft besser schläft." Vorsichtig stach sie eine neue Nadel in die schon reichlich zerstochene Armbeuge. "Nährstoffe, hauptsächlich. In der letzten war Skelegrow, damit hat er die Höchstdosis intus. Aber Schlüsselbein, Rippen und Handgelenk - das braucht einfach viel davon. Und Zeit." Remus trat näher. "Wielange wird er noch schlafen?"

Poppy nahm den leeren Beutel von seinem Ständer. "Nach dem Vollmond wollte ich ihn wecken. Dann dürften die Knochen zumindestens etwas zusammengewachsen sein und die gröbsten Schmerzen vorbei. Er wird zwar noch einiges zu ertragen haben, aber Severus ist zäh." Fertig mit der Versorgung ihres Patienten brachte sie die leere Infusion zur Tür. "Ich entsorge das. Setz dich ruhig ein wenig in den Sessel, ich werde einige Minuten weg sein." Damit verschwand sie, und Remus war allein.

Allein mit Severus, natürlich. Obwohl er im Schlaf seltsam ausdruckslos wirkte, löste allein sene körperliche Präsens in Remus etwas seltsames aus. Vorischtig setzte er sich wieder auf die Bettkante. Sollte man mit Schlafenden nicht sprechen? Er hatte irgendwo einmal gelesen, dass solche einseitigen Gespräche die Gehirntätigkeit stimulieren würden.

Probehalber räusperte er sich. "Ähm, also - ich habe mir heute mit Albus die Erinnerung angesehen." Severus antwortete nicht, natürlich. Also fuhr Remus einfach fort. "Das war schon beeindruckend. Obwohl ich nur Ausschnitte gesehen habe." Er betrachtete Severus' knochiges Profil. "Aber es war auch irgendwie seltsam, weißt Du - Dir so zuzusehen. Auch wenn Du eigentlich hier liegst. Von wann genau ist die Erinnerung? Das mußt Du mir bei Gelegenheit einmal sagen. Du sahst irgendwie erhohlter aus als jetzt." Innerlich schalt er sich sofort für diesen Satz. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass Severus nicht wach war.

"Obwohl ich wirklich sagen muss, diese Magie ohne Zauberstab - das ist ja schon ziemlich stark." Er kam ins Schwärmen. "Die Feuer, und die Kessel und alles - einfach so zu kontrollieren. Das würde ich auch gerne können. Das muß ich wirklich lernen. Und dann steht man einfach da." - er hatte sich in Fahrt geredet, und fuchtelte mit den Armen herum, um seine Ausführungen zu untermalen - "Und die Kessel schweben. Und das Feuer ist genau richtig. Und dann dieser zischende heiße Kessel, glühendes Metall, und dann alles zsuammen - Bam!" Ein bißchen fühlte Remus sich, als erzähle er die Geschichte aus einem Actionfilm. Aber es war wirklich ein spannender Moment gewesen, mit Albus leisem Abzählen neben ihm und dem glühenden Kessel. "Und Du hast da ganz entspannt gestanden. Dabei hat Albus gesagt, dass das Labor in die Luft fliegen könnte. Alles! Puff!" Wieder gestikulierte er. "Beeindruckend. Ehrlich. Einfach so, und es hat geklappt." Um zu verdeutlichen, was er mit 'einfach so' meinte, schnippte er mit den Fingern.

Und plötzlich sah er einen Funken aus seinem Daumen springen. Verblüfft starrte er seine Hand an. "Was - was war das denn? Hast Du das gesehen?" Leider blieb Severus ihm den Beifall schuldig. Aber Remus hatte plötzlich ein sehr intensives Kribbeln im Bauch, fast eine Form der Energiewelle. Ihm wurde warm. Er schnippte nochmal mit dem Finger, diesmal konzentrierter. Wieder ein Funken. Er wurde nervös. Könnte das tatsächlich funktionieren? Beim vierten Versuch sah er eine bläuliche Flamme. Beim fünften Versuch blieb sie länger als zwei Sekunden. Und beim achten Versuch konnte er sie halten.

Fasziniert starrte Remus auf seine Hand. Schnippen, Flamme. Schnippen, keine Flamme. Schnippen, Flamme. Es funktionierte wieder und wieder, zuverlässig. Er konnte es kaum glauben. So fand Poppy ihn, als sie wieder ins Krankenzimmer trat: Er saß an Severus' Bettkante, und schnippte ständig mit dem Finger, wobei eine bläuliche Flamme auf seinen Fingerspitzen erschien, die dann mit dem nächsten Schnippen wieder verschwand.

"Remus? Was machst Du da? Fängst Du jetzt auch mit dem Rauchen an? Aber bitte nicht auf der Krankenstation." Etwas verwirrt, aber mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, sah Remus sie an. "Nein, ich, entschuldige. Das ist nur - schau mal!" Er schnippte, die Flamme erschien. Sie erlosch. Er schnippte, sie kam wieder. "Ja, sehr schön." Sie lobte ihn wie ein Kind, das nach einem Jahr Blockflötenunterricht endlich 'Alle meine Entchen' spielen konnte und nun die Familie tyrannisierte.

Aber Remus' Enthusiasmus war nicht zu bremsen. "Poppy, das ist Wahnsinn! Ich konnte das vorher nicht, wirklich." Sie lächelte ihn weiterhin mit diesem etwas irritierten Lächeln an. "Ja, wirklich schön. Willst Du noch länger hierbleiben?" Remus warf einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand. Es war schon Abend geworden, und er mußte noch die Konzeptbücher durchsehen! Schnell sprang er auf. "Nein, ich muss noch etwas arbeiten." Sie nickte. "Schön, dann geh. Severus wird Dir sicherlich nicht weglaufen." Remus überhörte die Zynik vollständig, und nickte nur. "Ich komme wieder. Wußtest Du, dass Albus und ich Wolfsbann brauen wollen?" Ohne wirklich zuzuhören nickte Poppy wieder, die Augen fixiert auf die etwas verrutschte Infusionsnadel in Severus' Arm. "Ja, sehr schön. Sprengt nicht das Schloß in die Luft." Das versprach Remus ihr, bevor er eiligen Schrittes durch die Tür verschwand. Seufzend trat Poppy auf die andere Seite des Bettes und rückte die Nadel vorsichtig gerade. "Weißt Du," sie betrachtete Severus für einen Moment, "es wird Zeit, dass wir Dich wieder wecken. Wenn Du hier bist, sind alle ein wenig vernünftiger."

Remus lief währenddessen den Gang hinunter. Er hatte absichtlich einen etwas düsteren Weg zu seinem Räumen gewählt, und die kleine Flamme auf seinem Daumen warf zahllose Schatten, die durch Remus' zügigen Schritt einen schnellen Reigen zu tanzen schienen. Flamme aus, Flamme an. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er das je schaffen würde. Aber er hatte es geschafft. Und morgen würde er Wolfsbann brauen.

Nur ein kleiner Teil von ihm fragte sich, wann genau der Größenwahnsinn eigentlich begonnen hatte. Und was passieren würde, wenn die Realität sich wieder zurückmelden würde. Der Rest aber fühlte sich stark und klug, und ziemlich, ziemlich gut.

* * *

(c) Fayet - 07.06.2011


	18. Smoky

**Smoky**

Albus hatte alles schon vorbereitet, und so war die Szenerie, die Remus am nächsten Morgen vorfand, kaum von den ersten Bildern der Erinnerung zu unterscheiden. Nur das Licht, das durch die Fenster fiel, war anders - ein sanftes Morgenlicht, das aber die Hitze des Tages bereits ankündigte. Sonst aber unterschied sich wenig von dem, was sie am vorherigen Abend gesehen hatten. Die Kessel und Schneidebretter standen bereit, die Zutaten waren auf zwei aneinandergeschobenen Arbeitstischen sorgfältig aufgereiht. Ein dritter diente Albus als Ablage für die Papiere, und dort lagen neben den zwei Konzeptbücher, die Albus am vorherigen Abend durchgearbeitet und mit zahlreichen Zetteln versehen hatte, noch einige andere Bücher und eine Abschrift des Rezepts in Albus' eigener Schrift, versehen mit jede Menge Anmerkungen und Kommentaren.

Offensichtlich kannte Albus sich in Severus' Labor aus, und fühlte sich dort wohl. Remus hatte ihn noch nie wirklich arbeiten sehen, und schon gar nicht in Arbeitskleidung. Es faszinierte ihn zudem ungemein, dass Albus es sogar geschafft hatte, ungewöhnliche Laborroben zu finden. Genau wie jede Form von Kleidung, die der alte Mann trug, waren sie extravagant, was vor allem an ihrem intensiven Königsblau und den schimmernden Akzenten an den Ärmeln lag. Sonst ähnelten sie im Schnitt vollständig denen, die Remus sich geliehen hatte: die engere Paßform erlaubte Bewegungen, ohne das man irgendwo hängen blieb, die Taschen boten Platz für kleinere Gegenstände, und die nur bis zum Ellbogen reichenden Ärmel verhinderten, dass man ohne es zu merken in irgendwelchen Kesseln hing. Vermutlich hätte Remus sich gewundert, hätte Albus die üblichen weißen oder schwarzen Roben getragen - aber mit einem derart durchdringenden Farbton hätte er dann doch nicht gerechnet. Zumindestens würde den alten Zaubrer niemand übersehen. Aber die Gefahr bestand ja sowieso nur selten.

"Remus, auch schon fertig, sehr gut. Ich sehe, dass Du Severus' Vorliebe für schwarze Laborroben teilst. Ich bin ja eher ein Freund von Farbe, da wird man gleich viel optimistischer!" Das sie Optimismus bei ihrem ziemlich gewagten Vorhaben brauchen würde war Remus klar, aber er war Albus dankbar, dass er es nicht direkt aussprach. Lieber ließ er sich von der guten Laune anstecken, und erwiderte die Begrüßung ebenso fröhlich. "Naja, die Robe ist von ihm geliehen, da mußte sie ja schwarz sein. Hauptsache praktisch. Du hast ja schon alles vorbereitet!"

Albus sah sich einmal um. "Ich werde dir zu Weihnachten eine eigene Robe schenken, falls Du dir nicht vorher eine kaufst. So düster! Es reicht, wenn Severus immer in schwarz herumläuft. Eine Fledermaus reicht für dieses Schloß." Er grinste ein wenig frech, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. "Ich habe mir die Freiheit erlaubt, alles vorzubereiten. Ich kenne das Ordnungsystem, mit dem Severus seine Vorräte katalogisiert und sortiert, so dass ich alles problemlos finden konnte. Zu zweit hätten wir länger gebraucht, und so ist in der Vorratskammer nichts durcheinandergekommen. Tränkemeister sind höchst penible Menschen und hassen nichts mehr als jemanden, der in ihre Ordnung pfuscht." Das konnte Remus gut verstehen. Und auch Severus' Reaktion auf ihre doch etwas wahnsinnige Aktion konnte er sich gut vorstellen.

"Severus wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn wir ihm das hier erzählen. Oder?" Albus zuckte die Schultern. "Nein, ich schätze nicht. Aber der Zweck heiligt die Mittel, und er wird sich damit abfinden müssen. Fangen wir an."

Wenige Minuten später waren sie mit Schneiden beschäftigt. Albus arbeitete mit leichter Hand, sichtlich in jahrzehntelanger Übung trainiert, und plauderte dabei angenehm mit Remus. Dem fehlte gelegentlich etwas die Konzentration, aber dennoch waren seine Schnitte sorgfältig ausgeführt. Nur seine Antworten waren manchmal ein wenig verzögert. Albus merkte das schnell, und übernahm gerne den Hauptteil ihres Gesprächs. Zwischendurch betrachtete er immer wieder Remus' Ergebnisse.

"Du machst das wirklich gut. Genau das Richtige Maß an Sorgfalt." Es war das erste Mal, dass Remus ein expilizites Lob für seine Künste erhielt, und er freute sich darüber. Bei Severus bestand Anerkennung meist nur im Fehlen von Kritik und der Erlaubnis, etwas Neues anzufangen. "Ich habe ja auch wirklich viel geübt. Am Anfang dachte ich, Severus läßt mich niemals an die Kessel."

Albus nickte. "Das ist verständlich. Die Grundtechniken sind wichtig. In der regulären Ausbildung kann es vorkommen, dass ein besonders gründlicher Tränkemeister seine Kandidaten monatelang nur eine Sorte Wurzel schneiden läßt, wieder und wieder. Sorgfältige Ausbildung ist unverzichtbar. Sei dankbar, dass Severus sich nicht Basilius' Methodik zu eigen gemacht hat." In seiner Stimme lag ein wenig schadenfrohe Belustigung. "Offensichtlich habe ich nichts verpaßt?" Das konnte Albus bestätigen. "Allerdings. Basilius war uralt, nicht ganz so alt wie Nicholas Flamel, aber doch - alt. Und dementsprechend noch in den Methoden der vergangenen Jahrhunderte verwurzelt. Die Ausbildung bei ihm dauerte länger als üblich, war gründlicher... und seine Kandidaten waren berühmt dafür, dass sie wochenlang nur das Labor putzen und spülen mußten. Beim Tränkebrauen fällt viel zum Spülen an."

Remus hörte interessiert zu. Irgendwie konnte er sich Severus beim Spülen bestens vorstellen, es war so eine praktische Arbeit, die fast meditativ ausgeführt werden konnte - oder interpretierte er da etwas falsch? Er jedenfalls spülte nicht ungern. "Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Hat das Severus gefallen?"

"Niemand hat am Anfang ganz verstanden, warum Severus sich ausgerechnet Basilius ausgesucht hat. Basilius war brasch und ziemlich direkt, und hatte durch sein hohes Alter einige unangenehme Angewohnheiten. Außerdem wollte er keine Schüler mehr annehmen, das war ihm zuviel Ärger. Sie waren es nicht wert, sagte er immer. Kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse. Die Duell-Geschichte habe ich ja schonmal erwähnt, und als Basilius dann bei der nächsten Zunftsitzung offiziell Severus als seinen Meisterkandidaten vorgestellt hat - naja. Beide waren nicht sonderlich beliebt. Aber sie haben gut zueinander gepaßt. Pack schlägt sich, Pack verträgt sich, hat Nicholas immer gesagt."

Für einen Moment schwieg Albus, und konzentrierte sich auf eine besonderes verholzte Wurzelspitze. Dann fuhr er fort. "Im Nachhinein dachte ich immer, dass niemand als Basilius besser dafür geeignet war Severus auszubilden. Es war wohl die härteste Schule, durch die ein Kandidat gehen konnte. Basilius haßte Lob und Schmeichelai, Smalltalk oder überhaupt Konversation. Seine Befehle waren knapp und harsch, aber sein Wissen war unermeßbar. Er war aber auch aufbrausend und cholerisch, und sie werde sich wohl mehr als einmal duelliert haben. Außerdem hatte Basilius ein profundes Wissen in den dunklen Künsten. Man sagt -" Wieder schwieg Albus, dann hielt er beim Schneiden kurz inne. "-man sagt, er sei von Voldemort getötet worden, weil er nicht für ihn arbeiten wollte. Ob das wirklich stimmt weiß ich nicht. Jedenfalls ist er kurz vor dem Tod der Potters verschwunden. Seine Leiche wurde nie gefunden."

Kalt lief es Remus den Rücken hinunter. "Und Severus weiß nichts?" Albus zuckte die Schulter. "Nichts was er bereit wäre zu teilen. Seine Rolle in Basilius' Verschwinden ist unklar, bei den Befragungen des Ministeriums hatte er damals ein Alibi - ein schlechtes, aber es hat gehalten. Er spricht nicht darüber."

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis das kalte Gefühl Remus wieder verließ. Was für ein Schicksal hatte den alten Tränkemeister ereilt? Und ob Severus es wirklich wußte? Machte er sich Vorwürfe, oder hatte er - aber Remus weigerte sich, darüber näher nachzudenken - etwas damit zu tun? Es gab sovieles, was Remus nicht von Severus wußte. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er ihn unterschätzte. Sicherlich war er sich bewußt, welches Risiko Severus als Spion einging, und er hatte ihn im Duell die Sprüche Overys mit einre Nachlässigkeit abwehren sehen, die auf erprobte Kampferfahrung schließen ließ. Hatte Severus getötet? Und warum wollte er, Remus, das eigentlich alles wissen?

Erst Albus' Stimme unterbrach seinen rasch dunkler werdenen Gedankengänge. "Jetzt aber genug der Grübelei, Remus. Ganz unfreiwillig habe ich uns auf diesen düsteren Pfad geführt, dabei sollte man beim Arbeiten nur über amüsante Dinge sprechen, dann geht die Zeit besser vorbei." Er klang fröhlich, aber nicht wirklich überzeugend.

"Du hast natürlich recht. Aber manchmal denke ich, dass ich so wenig über Severus weiß, dass es wirklich seltsam ist. Dabei sind wir so lange zusammen zur Schule gegangen, und jetzt arbeiten wir ja auch schon eine Weile gemeinsam - und nicht zu vergessen der Orden. Trotzdem ist er ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln."

Nachdenklich betrachtete Albus ihn, für einen Moment mit dem Schneiden aufhörend. "Dabei hat er Dir wirklich viel von sich erzählt. Ich bin immer wieder überrascht, wie schnell Du sein Vertrauen gewonnen hast. Ich habe lange dafür gebraucht - und es war kein leichtes Unterfangen." Remus wußte nicht, wohin er schauen sollte.

"Ich bin wirklich neugierig, vielleicht habe ich ihn oft genug gefragt?" Er wußte nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. Schließlich hatte es doch eine Weile gedauert, bis Severus ihm Einblicke hinter seine immer präsente Maskerade gewährt hatte. Und wenn nicht alles einen etwas turbulenten Anfang mit der Nacht in der Opiumhöhle gehabt hätte, und Remus auf die wirkungsvolle Idee der Erpressung gekommen wäre - dann wäre es ihm sicherlich nie gelungen. Aber so hatte alles erstaunlicherweise gepaßt, waren alle Puzzelteile vorhanden gewesen. Bis jetzt, jedenfalls, denn jetzt kam es Remus vor, als würden wieder jede Menge Teile fehlen, und er konnte sie einfach nicht finden und hatte keine Vorstellungen davon, wie sie eigentlich aussahen.

Erst nach einer Weile bemerkte er, dass Albus ihn interessiert betrachtete. Und aus irgendwelchen Gründen war das Remus etwas peinlich, und er spürte, wie seine Ohren sich rot verfärbten. Schnell suchte er ein Thema, um Albus von weiteren Nachfragen abzubringen. "Wo wir aber gerade dabei sind - wie hast Du Severus damals eigentlich dazu überredet, mit mir zu arbeiten? Das kann ja nicht so einfach gewesen sein."

Die Taktik schien aufzugehen, denn Albus begann sofort zu lachen. "In der Tat. Aber ich hatte da so ein Gefühl, dass es in deinem Interesse sein könnte, wenn mir die Kunst gelingt. Also habe ich mir etwas Mühe gegeben und einige Fäden gezogen, und naja. Es hat ja funktioniert." Damit war Remus noch kein Stück klüger. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, das Albus ihm nicht mehr verraten wollte, auch wenn er weiterfragen würde. Vielleicht würde er es ihm ja später einmal erzählen.

Schließlich plauderten sie ein wenig über dieses und jenes, und trotz der ungeheuren Zutatenmengen ging ihnen die Arbeit dabei schnell von der Hand. Dazu kam die beständige Konzentration, die Remus aufwenden mußte. Er hatte zwar alle nötigen Schneidetechniken gelernt und sorgfältig wiederholt, brauchte aber dennoch bei jeder neuen Zutat einige Minuten, um sich wieder an den korrekten Ablauf zu erinnern. Glücklicherweise hatte er sein geliehenes Tränkebuch mitgebracht, und Albus hatte einige grundlegende Werke bereitgelegt, die Remus konsultieren konnte. Er brauchte immer nur wenige Sätze zu lesen, und wußte sofort wieder, welche Techniken er anwenden mußte. Trotzdem war dankbar für die Hilfe der Bücher und Albus unerschütterliche Geduld im beantworten von Fragen. Eine jahrlang dauernde Ausbildung war eben doch etwas, was man nicht in wenigen Wochen zusammengefasst lernen konnte - auch dann nicht, wenn das Themengebiet eingegrenzt war.

Schneller als gedacht war der Vormittag vorbei, alle Zutaten geschnitten, abgemessen und bereitgestellt. Zufrieden betrachteten sie ihr Werk. "Sehr schön haben wir das gemacht. Remus, Du hast wirklich eine Menge gelernt. Und Du hast genug Geduld und eine ruhige Hand, alles wichtige Tugenden beim Brauen. Sollte wir das hier zu einem guten Abschluss bringen wäre es für Dich wirklich eine Option, Dich weiter ausbilden zu lassen. Mir scheint, Du hast Talent." Komplimente überforderten Remus immer ein wenig, aber er lächelte und war dankbar, als das laute und wütende Knurren seines Magens die kurze Pause unterbrach. Zu gerne würde er weiterarbeiten - aber wer würde schon einen Werwolf ausbilden? Schnell versuchte er, den Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Sein lauter Magen war da willkommener Anlass. "Der Wolf hat Hunger!" erklärte Remus lachend, und Albus nickte beipflichtend. "Verständlicherweise. Komm, lass uns eine Kleinigkeit zusammen essen. Wollen wir in den Obstgarten gehen?"

Im Schatten der Bäume verging die Mittagspause schnell. Immer wieder kam jemand an den Tisch und erkundigte sich nach dem Stand ihres Vorhabens. In Windeseile hatte ihr Plan sich unter den Anwesenden herumgesprochen, wie immer, denn Hogwarts war kein Ort, an dem man ein Geheimnis lange für sich behalten konnte. Jetzt schlenderte immer einmal wieder jemand am Tisch vorbei, nahm Platz und aß eine Kleinigkeit, und fragte nach Neuigkeiten und Entwicklungen. Die Kommentare reichten dabei von einem "Ihr lebt noch?" von Sirius bis zu Minervas ausführlicheren Erkundigungen und detailreichen Gesprächen über einzelne Zutaten mit Poppy, die ihr Mittagessen ebenfalls im wohltuenden Schatten der Bäume genoß.

Aber sie blieben nicht lange im Garten. Unmittelbar nachdem der Nachtisch in Form einer übervolle Obstschale auf dem Tisch erschienen war drängte untypischerweise Albus zum Aufbruch. "Ich fürchte, wir haben noch viel vor. Ich trenne Dich ungern von den Pfirsichen.." Aber Remus konnte Pfirsiche auch problemlos im Gehen essen, und so verzehrte er zwei besonders reife Exemplare auf dem Weg zum Labor. Er gab Albus aber recht: Tatsächlich hatten sie noch viel vor an diesem Tag.

Denn jetzt begann das eigentliche Brauen. Im Labor angekommen reinigeten sie sorgfältig ihre Hände - "Schon die kleinste Menge Zucker verdirbt den Trank!" - warfen wieder die Laborroben über ihre Sommerroben und entzündeten die Feuer unter den Kesseln. Sorgfältig las Albus erneut das Rezept. "Für den Anfang benötigen wir nur zwei Kessel. Der eine enthält die flüssigen Zutaten, der andere eine Art Sud, in dem die festen Kräuter und Wurzeln eingekocht werden. Ich schlage vor, dass wir jeder einen Kessel betreuen, wobei ich auch auf deinen gelegentlich ein Auge werfen werde. Da die Flüssigkeiten eine erheblich höhere Präzision erfordern als die Wurzeln würde ich empfehlen, dass ich mich um diesen Kessel kümmere." Remus war damit einverstanden und ließ sich von Albus an einen Platz am Arbeitstisch dirigieren. Sie standen einander gegenüber, beide jeweils die von sich rechte Seite des Tisches nutzend, der Kessel direkt vor ihnen. Zwischen den Kesseln stand ein großer Dreifuß, der noch leer war - auf ihm würde später der große Kessel erhitzt, in dem das Hyle den übrigen Zutaten beigefügt werden würde. Ein wenig fürchtete Remus sich vor dieser heikeln Operation, aber er sprach sich selbst Mut zu.

Und bedauerte, dass er in seiner Arbeit mit Severus nicht über das Brauen einfacher Kräuterextrakte hinausgekommen war. Wieder merkte er, wieviel mehr Interesse er an der Arbeit am Kessel hatte, statt immer nur stundenlang auf einem Brett herumzuhacken. Nachdem er das Rezept mehrfach studiert hatte, begann er mit dem Sud. In einem kleinen Kessel setzte er eine genau bemessene Menge Nihilio an, die auf einem kräftigen Feuer auch schon bald zu kochen begann. Nachdem eine festgesetzte Zeitspanne vergangen war, und das Nihilio sich auf die genau richtige Menge reduziert hatte - Albus wog mit einem einfachen Spruch blitzschnell den Kessel für ihn aus und bestätigte seine auf Augenmaß fußende Vermutung - fügte er in leise abgezählten Abständen die Scheiben der Aconitonknollen hinzu. Fasziniert betrachtete er, wie jede einzelne Scheibe genau wie vorhergesagt fünf Sekunden kochte und sich dann vollständig auflöste und mit dem Sud verband."Es ist spannend, wenn es funktioniert, nicht wahr?" Albus hatte einen Kontrollblick in Remus Kessel geworfen, während in seinem eigenen ein Holzlöffel langsame Kreise zog und eine unsichtbare Uhr die Sekunden dazu tickte.

Remus mußte nicken. "Faszinierend. Hoffentlich geht es so weiter." Es ging so weiter. Schweigend und hochkonzentriert arbeiteten sie weiter, Seite an Seite. Für sinnloses Geplänkel und Geschwätz war kein Platz mehr. Leise zählte Remus Sekunden, wog und maß die gehackten Zutaten, kontrollierte Temperaturen und regulierte immer wieder vorsichtig die Rührgeschwindigkeit des Löffels in seinem Kessel. Albus arbeite wesentlich routinierter, aber immer noch hochkonzentriert. Seine Hände waren etwas unruhiger als die von Remus, und als beide Kessel ihren nötigen Endzustand vor der Beifügung des Hyle erreichten hatten, atmete er sichtbar auf.

"Ich bin wirklich etwas aus der Übung." Remus wischte sich einen dünnen Schweißfilm von der Stirn - mit zwei Kessel und den Feuern darunter war es warm im Labor geworden. Es mochte aber auch die Anspannung sein, die ihn schwitzen ließ. Und sie waren noch nicht am Hyle angekommen.

Genau das holte Albus aber nun. In kürzester Zeit stand der große Kessel auf dem Dreifuß, noch ohne Feuer darunter, aber bereits vorbereitet. "Er ist desinfziert", erklärte Albus. "Eigentlich eine sinnlose Vorsichtsmaßnahme, aber ich gehe lieber auf Nummer sicher. Hyle ist empfindlich, obwohl das vom Reinheitsgrad abhängt. Schauen wir uns das mal an." Er schüttete das Hyle aus dem dunklen Glasgefäß in einen klaren Glasbehälter, hob den Stabilisierungszauber aber nicht auf.

"Wie vermutet." Remus trat neugierig einen Schritt näher. "Das ist hochrein, perfekt. Woher hat Severus es geholt?" Anscheinend wußte auch Albus genau, dass Severus selbst kein Hyle herstellen konnte. "Aus Oxford, als er mich nach St. Aurelius mitgenommen hat. Es stimmt von einem Andreas Libavius, und -" Remus wollte weitersprechen, aber Albus nickte schon wissend. "Natürlich, Libavius. Ein sehr fähiger Mann." Das konnte Remus nicht beurteilen, aber er war geneigt, Albus zuzustimmen. Schließlich würde in Oxford wohl kein unfähiger Tränkemeister angestellt werden, oder? "Kennst Du Libavius? Er wirkte sehr sympathisch."

Albus grinste. "Natürlich kenne ich Libavius. Er war Schüler bei Nicholas Flamel, hat aber zusammen mit Severus in St. Aurelius studiert. Sie waren im gleichen Jahrgang, und mußten sich ein Labor teilen. Das war damals eine heikle Sache, denn Severus war darüber nicht begeistert. Aber Libavius hatte ihn erstaunlich schnell im Griff, und danach wurde Severus fast schon erträglich. Aber das plötzlich Auftauchen von Libavius hat seinen Ehrgeiz angestachelt. Konnte er ja nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, das da so ein muggelgeborener Böhme aus dem Unterholz kriecht und ihn vom Tisch putzt."

Anscheinend waren noch einige Geschichten an diese Erinnerungen geknüpft, denn Albus lächelte immer breiter. "Sie wirkten, als wären sie gute Freunde." Für Remus hatte ihr Treffen ins St. Aurelius nicht nach Konkurrenz ausgesehen. Da wären ihm ganz andere Kandidaten eingefallen, und er dachte an ihre Begegnung mit Morold auf dem Flur.

"Oh, das sind sie auch geworden. Libavius hatte wohl beschlossen, sich Severus als Freund anzueignen. Und was ein Böhme will, wird ein Böhme bekommen."

"Libavius ist Böhme?" Albus schwenkte das Hyle vorsichtig. "Ja, er kommt aus Prag. Wundervolle Stadt, und viele talentierte Tränkemeister kommen von dort. Er hatte ein prestigeträchtiges Stipendium, weil er der beste seines Jahrgangs auf der Schwarzburg gewesen war - das böhmische Equivalent zu Hogwarts. Er wollte eigentlich nur zum Studium nach Oxford kommen, ist dann aber geblieben und zu Nicholas als Kandidat gegangen. Alle haben Nicholas damals beneidet. Libavius ist immens talentiert, ein disziplinierter Arbeiter und ein höchst umgänglicher Mensch. Frag mich nicht, wie er zu Severus paßt, aber es klappte immer gut. Severus hat St. Aurelius eine Menge Ärger gemacht, aber Libavius hat ihn immer wieder zurückgezogen. Bis es dann irgendwann nicht mehr ging. Aber das soll Severus Dir irgendwann selbst erzählen. Es würde ihm bestimmt nicht gefallen, wenn ich hier weiter aus dem Nähkästchen plaudere." Nochmal schwenkte er das Hyle. "Wir sollten uns beeilen. Dem Hyle tut es nicht gut, wenn es so lange offen liegt."

Das Feuer unter dem großen Dreifuß loderte auf. "Gut, hör zu. Erst wird der Kessel mit Nihilio ausgetropft, also fein besprengt. Das Nihilio verdampft und ermöglicht, den Kessel noch höher zu erhitzen. Dann fügen wir das Hyle hinzu. Es kocht, der Kessel wird noch heißer. Das Hyle verändert dabei auch seine atomare Struktur, aber das nur als Anekdote am Rande. Gleichzeitig müssen beide Kessel sich erheben, Du kontrollierst den rechten, ich den linken. Paralell überwache ich die Temperatur im Kessel und im Feuer. Ich zähle laut die Sekunden aus, und wenn ich jetzt sage, muss der Inhalt deines Kessels sich in den großen ergießen. Beide Flüssigkeiten müssen sich noch in der Luft vermischen, das ist extrem wichtig. Wenn sie dann in den Kessel fallen, wird es sehr laut zischen und rauchen. Du hast das ja schonmal gehört und gesehen, erschrick also nicht. Wichtig ist die absolute zeitliche Präzision. Die Temperatur in deinem Kessel darf nicht" - er warf einen raschen Blick auf das Rezept - "unter fünfzig Grad sinken. Ich zähle die Sekunden von zweiundzwanzig bis fünfundfünzig aus. Dann hebst Du den Kessel bis zu dem markierten Punkt. Hast Du das verstanden?" Remus nickte. "Sicher? Denn wenn Du dich verkalkulierst und die Flüssigkeiten sich nicht in der Luft vermischen explodiert dieses Ding hier." Er wies auf den massiven Kessel.

Remus wurde etwas mulmig. "Aus was ist der?" Albus sah ihn ernst an. "Korrodierter Stahl." Das gefiel Remus nicht sehr. "Splitter wären also ungünstig. Hattest Du nicht etwas von Schutzzaubern gesagt?"

"Ja, hatte ich. Aber ich habe das nochmal durchgerechnet und vor allem nachgeschlagen, welche Außenschwingungen das Hyle beeinflussen können. Das sind so ziemlich alle, weswegen ich es lieber ohne machen würde. Ich vertraue Dir."

Das trug nicht zu Remus' Beruhigung bei. Er räusperte sich, riß sich dann aber zusammen. "Gut, dann lass uns das jetzt durchziehen."

Albus maß die Temperatur im Kessel, und markierte dann einen bestimmten Punkt in der Luft neben dem Kessel mit einem roten Punkt. Das war die Stelle, an die der Kessel schweben mußte. Remus stand mit gezogenem Zauberstab bereit - auch wenn er kleine Flammen per Handmagie produzieren konnte, traute er sich nicht zu, den Kessel exakt zu kontrollieren. Das überließ er lieber Albus. Mit einem wortlosen Zauber maß er die Temperatur in seinem Kessel. Nicht unter fünfzig Grad. Es konnte losgehen.

Vorsichtig tropfte Albus das Nihilio aus einer großen Flasche in den Kessel. Es begann sofort zu zischen und verdampte. Das schwere Material des Kessels erhitzte sich weiter. Remus biß in seine Unterlippe und bemühte sich, seine Hände ruhig zu halten. "Der Stahl muss glühen." Albus betrachtete den Kessel.

Eine kurze Zeit standen sie schweigend nebeneinander, den Blick auf den Kessel fixiert. Und dann veränderte sich der Stahl plötzlich, und färbte sich langsam rötlich. "Los." Schnell hob Albus das Gefäß mit dem Hyle, und sprenkelte es mit der gleichen Handbewegung aus dem Gelenk, die Remus in der Erinnerung bei Severus gesehen hatte, in den Kessel. Es zischte, dampfte, und stank bestialisch.

"einundzwanzig, zweiundzwanzig, dreiungzwanzig.." Mit unerschütterlicher Stimme zählte Albus die Sekunden. Das Metall zischte wütend unter der Reaktion des Hyle. Als Albus "fünfunddreißig" sagte, hob Remus seinen Kessel vom Dreifuß und maß die Temperatur. Paralell erhob sich Albus' Kessel in die Luft und schwebte an den Platz gegenüber von Remus' Kessel.

"Fünfunfvierzig, sechsundvierzig.." Der Kessel begann leise zu sirren. Hatte er das in der Erinnerung auch getan? Remus war einen hektischen Blick zu Albus, aber er war so sehr mit Zählen beschäftigt, dass er nichts bemerkte. "Einundfünfzig, zweiundfünfizig.."

Noch einmal maß Remus die Temperatur seines Kessels. Zweiundsechzig Grad, nicht zu tief. Oder? Hatte er sich vielleicht vermessen? Er hätte gerne noch einmal - aber in dem Moment sagte Albus "vierundfünfzig, fünfundfünzig - jetzt!"

Ohne darüber nachzudenken kippte Remus den Kessel, hob ihn dabei noch ein wenig an, und schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel.

Und dann sah er erstmal überhaupt nichts mehr. Mit einem hohen Kreischen reagierte der Kessel auf die abgekühlten Flüßigkeiten, und der dichte Dampf nahm ihnen jede Sicht. Remus hätte gerne die Hände vor die Augen geschlagen, denn der wabernde Dampf brannte in seinen Augen. Aber er mußte seinen Zauberstab weiterhin auf den schwebenden Kessel gerichtet halten, denn die Präsenz des Spruches durfte nicht nachlassen. Er konnte kaum Atmen. Dazu rebellierte sein Magen: War der Gestank für einen Zauberer schon schwer zu ertragen, für seine empfindliche Wolfsnase war es reine Qual. Das hohe Geräusch, das nicht verstummen wollte, stach dazu in seinen Ohren. Die Hitze, die von dem großen Kessel ausging, war enorm. So, oder zumindestens so ähnlich, stellte Remus sich die Hölle vor. Aber immerhin waren ihm keine glühend heißen Stahlsplitter um die Ohren geflogen. Bis jetzt, jedenfalls.

Irgendwann legte sich der Dampf dann wieder, und auch das scheußliche, sirrende Geräusch ließ nach. Albus stand noch an Ort und Stelle, etwas weniger gerührt als Remus, aber doch ein wenig ramponiert. Der heiße Dampf hatte seinen Bart in völlige Unordnung gebracht, und ihm hunderte weiße Löckchen beschert.

Vor ihm brodelte der große Kessel völlig ungerührt und friedlich vor sich ihn. Kaum konnte Remus glauben, dass er sich nur wenige Sekunden vorher in einem Vorort der Hölle gewähnt hatte.

"Hat - hat es geklappt?" Albus sah in den Kessel und las einige Werte ab. Dann wand er sich Remus zu. "Glückwunsch, Remus. Du hast soeben deine erste Hyle-Konstitution überstanden. Gut gemacht." Remus atmete erstmal tief aus. Ohne es zu wissen hatte er die Luft angehalten, und nun brauchte er dringend neue. "Der Gestank war ja grauenvoll." Albus nickte. "Ja, ziemlich." Etwas unbeholfen, und selten eitel, versuchte er seinen Bart zu ordnen. "Meine Güte, früher war das auch alles einfacher. Hyle ist ein Biest, wirklich."

Das sah Remus allerdings auch so. Immerhin konnte er jetzt würdigen, dass der Trank besser schmeckte, als er während der Zubereitung roch. Auch wenn das nicht viel zu bedeuten hatte.

Die restlichen Schritte waren recht unspektakulär. Der Trank brodelte im Kessel für eine Stunde, zweiundzwanzig Minuten und fünfzehn Sekunden, und wurde dann schockgefroren. Dabei benutzte Albus einen bestimmten Spruch, der im Trank erhaltene Energieformen aktivierte. Sie schmolzen das Eis innerhalb von Sekunden wieder, so dass die Flüssigkeit Zimmertemperatur erreichte. "Dieser Vorgang aktiviert die entzündungslindernde Funktion des Blutbeerextrakts. Außerdem korrigiert er die Energiebilanz des Trankes, die vorher durch erhöhte Zufuhr von Magie aus der Balance geraten sein könnte. Praktisch, aber aufwendig."

Dann mußte der Trank vierundzwanzig Stunden ruhen. Remus lernte von Albus, wie der Kessel in einem Vakuum gelagert wurde - übermäßge Aufnahme von Sauerstoff konnte die Konsistenz verändern und die instabile Hylebalance gefährden - und säuberte danach zusammen mit dem älteren Zauber das Labor. Sie sprachen wenig dabei, zu erfüllt von den Erlebnissen des Brauvorgangs.

Als sie ihre Roben ablegten war Remus überrascht, wie hell es vor dem Fenster noch war. Ein Blick auf Albus' Taschenuhr bestätigte ihm, dass es erst früher Abend war. "Das ging aber wirklich schnell." Die Taschenuhr verwand wieder in einer der unzähligen Taschen von Albus' weiten Sommerroben. "Ja, zu zweit geht es erheblich schneller als allein. Ich biete Severus meine Hilfe immer wieder an, aber er arbeitet lieber allein. Da dauert alles natürlich länger. Wir können jetzt aber noch den Abend genießen. Der Kessel kann heute nacht ruhig hier stehenbleiben, und morgen abend kannst Du den Trank dann nehmen. Pünktlich zur ersten Vollmondnacht."

Remus schluckte. "Hoffentlich wirkt er." Beurhigend klopfte Albus ihm auf die Schulter. "Ich teste ihn morgen, dann kann ich mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit sagen, dass er wirken müßte. Trotzdem kann natürlich die Stabilität schwanken - aber mach Dir keine Sorgen." Gemeinsam verließen sie das Labor. "Komm, wir setzen uns noch etwas in den Obstgarten. Es gibt sicherlich gleich Abendessen, und wir haben uns das redlich verdient." Das hatten sie zwar, aber Remus war nicht sehr nach Essen zumute. Das Brauen war anstrengend gewesen, und besonders die Sekunden, in denen das Labor voller Dampf gewesen war, steckten ihm in den Knochen. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass Severus das allein machte - jeden Monat. Egal, wie müde er war, stellte er sich an die Kessel und braute dieses komplizierte Gebräu. Und er, Remus, beschwerte sich noch über den Geschmack! Er fühlte sich, als säße sein schlechtes Gewissen auf seiner Schulter, und fühlte sich sehr undankbar.

Aber er hatte kein Bedürfnis, diese Gedanken mit Albus zu teilen. Also folgte er ihm hinunter in den Garten. Dort wurden sie wie Kriegshelden in Empfang genommen. "Ihr lebt! Wie schön." Minerva tätschelte Albus erleichtert die Schulter. Poppy, die ebenfalls am Tisch saß und mit Minerva einen Aperitif getrunken hatte, lächelte ihnen entgegen. "Zum Glück, ich befürchtete schon, ich müßte euch zusammenflicken. Das wäre schlecht gewesen, meine Skele-Grow Vorräte habe ich nämlich sämtlich an Severus verfüttert." Albus Gesicht verdunkelte sich für einen Moment. "Heilen seine Verletzungen nicht ordentlich?" Poppy zuckte die Schultern. "Seine Knochen brauchen etwas länger. So ein Schlüsselbein ist eine delikate Sache, und seines war gleich doppelt gebrochen. Wobei die eine Fraktur so aussieht, als wäre sie schon eine Weile zumindestens angeknackt gewesen. So schnell brechen selbst Severus' Knochen sonst nicht. Aber jetzt genug davon, ansonsten geht es ihm nämlich ganz gut." Minerva betrachtete jetzt Poppy mit einem etwas rührseligen Blick. "Was würden wir ohne Dich machen, Poppy?" Die robuste Medihexe verdrehte aber nur die Augen. "Minerva, wirklich. Spar Dir deine Sentimentalitäten für deine Gryffindors." Remus mußte lächeln, als er daran dachte, was die Schüler zu solchen emotionalen Ausbrüchen ihrer sonst so strengen Hausleiterin sagen würden. Wieder fiel ihm auf, wie sehr die Charaktere der meisten von dem abwichen, was sie unter dem Schuljahr zeigten. Severus war nicht der einzige, der eine Maske trug - auch wenn er natürlich als einziger tatsächlich eine physisch greifbare besaß. Mit Schaudern dachte Remus an das silberne Blitzen in der Nacht. Ob er sie je sehen würde?

"Und, Remus, wie fühlst Du dich als Tränkelehrling?" Minerva's Frage riß ihn unsanft aus seinen Gedanken. Gleichzeitig kam auch Sirius an den Tisch, begleitet von Hagrid, dem er während des Tages im Wald geholfen hatte. "Ziemlich spektakulär und völlig überfordert" gab Remus offen zu, was für allgemeines Gelächter sorgte. Gleichzeitig erschienen die Köstlichkeiten des Abends auf dem Tisch - die Hauselfen hatten sich wieder mächtig ins Zeug gelegt und eine Mischung aus asiatischer Küche und sommerlichen Kleinigkeiten gezaubert - und alle griffen begeistert zu, während Remus mit großer Geste, unterstüzt von Albus, von ihrem Tränkeabenteuer erzählte. Seine Erzählungen wurden, angespornt durch das Gelächter und die ermunternden Einwürfe der anderen, immer lebendiger, und er fühlte sich am richtigen Ort und war stolz auf ihre Leistung. "Auf den Wolfsbann!" sagte Albus, und hob sein Glas. "Auf den Wolfsbann!" wiederholten alle. "Und Remus! Den ersten Wolfsbann-brauenden-Werwolf!" Etwas zwiespältig sah Remus diesen Spruch von Sirius, aber als alle lachten und ihn wiederholten, stimmte auch er in die Runde mit ein.

Einige Stockwerke höher ruhte der Wolfsbann im abgekühlten Stahlkessel in der Dunkelheit von Severus' Labor. Im Krankenzimmer des Tränkemeisters aber herrschte ruhige Dunkelheit, währen die Knochen des Schlafenden langsam wieder zusammenwuchsen.

* * *

(c) Fayet - 30.06.2011

_A/N: Mit Bitte um Entschuldigung für die enorme Verspätung. Diesmal habt ihr lange warten müssen. Die nächsten beiden Kapitel - die letzten beiden dieser Geschichte - werden hoffentlich etwas schneller fertig werden. Dank an alle, die "Earl Gray" soweit die Treue gehalten habe.  
_


	19. Black

**Black**

Der Mond hatte seine ganz eigene Anziehungskraft. Muggel spürten sie nur selten, klagten aber doch manchmal in Vollmondphasen über schlaflose Nächte und wirre Träume. Zauberer waren durch ihre magische Veranlagung offener für die Zugkraft des Mondes, und nicht wenige folgten seinem Zyklus in ihren Lebensgewohnheit. Vor allem jene, die mit magischen Stoffen arbeiteten - Medihexen, Tränkemeister, Wahrsager - wussten um seine Macht und richteten ihren Lebenslauf, so gut sie konnten, nach seinem Kreislauf. Nichts davon konnte aber an die Macht heranreichen, die der Mond über Werwölfe hatte.

Remus brauchte keinen Kalender, und er mußte auch nicht in den Himmel schauen. War Neumond spürte er die Leere der Nacht. Sobald der Mond aber zunahm, begann es in seinen Knochen zu zittern. Seine Sinne schärften sich, er wurde unruhiger, und sein sonst so freundliches Temperament etwas schärfer. Dann konnte er die Tage bis zur Verwandlung zählen, und je näher sie rückte, desto rastloser wurde er. Früher war er dann stundenlang spazieren gegangen, am Tag und in der Nacht, war durch Städte und Landschaften gewandert - nicht auf der Flucht vor dem Werwolf, das war sinnlos, sondern um ihm Auslauf zu verschaffen. Seine Stimmungsschwankungen zu kontrollieren war ihm schon schwerer gefallen, aber sein sonst ruhiges Gemüt verkraftete die Ausbrüche dann und wann. Seine Freunde hatten Verständnis. Dann war er nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, und allein schon seine Position verbot ihm stundenlange Fluchten in den Wald. Dafür übernahm er freiwillig die nächtlichen Kontrollgänge durch die Flure, und bald kannte er das Schloss wie seine Westentasche. An Schlaf war sowieso nicht zu denken, und so wanderte er statt über dunkle Waldpfade durch Steinkorridore, Galerien, Treppen hinauf und hinunter. Gelegentlich begegnete er dabei einem anderen Lehrer, oft Minerva, die noch einmal im Gryffindor-Turm nach dem rechten sah. Manchmal begleitete ein schwarzer Hund ihn auf seinen Wanderungen, aber je später die Nacht wurde, desto öfter war er allein. Der Wolf in ihm konnte im Dunkeln sehen, und so ging er ohne Licht durch die sanfte Dunkelheit. Die anderen trugen an ihren Zauberstäben ihre Lichtkegel mit sich herum, und auch er nutzte diese Lichtquelle, wenn sie sich begegneten. Mehr als einmal spürte er aber auch, dass noch jemand ohne Licht durch die Gänge geisterte. Er hatte Severus nie angesprochen, wußte aber, dass auch er ruhelos durch die langen Flure wanderte - ruhiger als tagsüber, langsamer, in Gedanken. Schlaflos. Getrieben. Sie begegneten einander nie im gleichen Gang, aber manchmal höre Remus seine ruhigen Schritte noch um eine Ecke verhallen, oder das leise Geräusch, mit dem sein weiter Umhang über die Steine strich, am Fuße einer Treppe verklingen. Was Remus nicht wußte war, dass auch Voldemort den Vollmond kannte und seine Macht nutze, und das Schwarze Magie in diesen Mondphasen stärker pulsierte als sonst. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass das Schwarze Mal oft erst weit nach Mitternacht zu glühen begann, und das an Schlaf davor nicht zu denken war. Er wute nicht um die Symbiose, die Tränkemeister mit den Naturgewalten eingingen, um die magische Potenz ihrer Tränke bis zum Äußersten perfektionieren zu können, das sie oft wachten, wenn andere schliefen, und sich Mond und Sonne völlig unterwarfen. Er wußte auch nicht, dass Gehen die einzige Alternative war, wenn man im Stehen sonst eingeschlafen wäre. Für ihn war Severus' dunkle Erscheinung nur ein vertrauter Schatten, stumm wie alles um ihn herum.

In dieser Nacht vor dem Vollmond wünschte Remus sich diese stille Präsenz zurück. Sirius hatte ihm seine Begleitung angeboten, aber er hatte dankend abgelehnt. Ihm war nicht nach Gesprächen, und Sirius war kein ausdauernder Wanderer. Durch die alten Fenster war der Mond beinahe schon voll, und der Wolf in Remus knurrte und zerrte an seinen Muskeln wie ein in Ketten gelegtes Tier. Mit Schaudern dachte er daran, was passieren würde, wenn der Trank seine Wirkung nicht entfalten könnte. Aber er redete sich Mut zu. Es hatte mit Sicherheit funktioniert.

Trotzdem würde er sich in die Heulende Hütte zurückziehen. Sicherlich war es eine sinnlose Vorsichtsmaßnahme, aber es schien ihm der sicherste Weg. Wenn alles schief gehen würde könnte er so wenigstens nicht im Schloß Amok laufen. Nein, die Hütte, die Dunkelheit, allein. Das hieß: beinahe allein. Die Gesellschaft seiner Jugendzeit würde er wohl nie wieder haben, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass nicht ein bestimmter, schwarzer Hund ihm Beistand leisten würde. Hätte er die Hütte hinter sich vernagelt und eine Kette um die Tür gewunden, Sirius hätte die Bretter abgenagt und die Kette solange abgeleckt, bis sie vor Rost zerfallen wäre. Man sagte Hunden eine besondere Loyalität zu, und Sirius hätte seine Animagus-Form treffender nicht wählen können. Wehmütig dachte Remus an frühere Zeiten. Aber auch damals war nicht alles besser gewesen, und in dem kleinen Freundeskreis hatten Verrat und Tod genauso gelauert wie heute, in den unruhigen Jahren. Noch war es kein offener Krieg, aber es würde einer werden, und erneut würden Lücken in ihre Reihen gerissen werden - aber daran wollte Remus nicht denken.

Statt dessen lenkte er seine Gedanken ab, genoß lieber die Stille, und wanderte weiter durch die Gänge. Sie erschienen ihm jetzt im Sommer noch ruhiger als während des Schuljahres. Einerseits lag das natürlich daran, dass ihm mit Sicherheit kein Schüler auf Abwegen über den Weg laufen würden. Das Schloß spürte die Abwesenheit der Schüler, und schien selbst wie in einen tiefen Schlaf versunken zu sein. Es hätte Remus nicht gewundert, wenn er hinter einer zugewachsenen Kammertür tatsächlich eine schlafende Prinzessin gefunden hätte. Und dann war es ja tatsächlich das zweite, dass ihm fehlte - die ruhige Gewissheit, nicht allein in den Gängen zu sein, aber doch allein genug für seine Bedürfnisse. Remus fiel wieder die schlafende Prinzessin ein, und er mußte breit grinsen. Tatsächlich war die Tür zum Krankenflügel aber keineswegs zugewachsen, und der dahinterliegende Bewohner - schlafend, wie im Märchen, aber keinesfalls durch einen Kuß zu wecken - wäre über den Vergleich entsetzt gewesen.

Ruhig hallten seine Schritte durch die Gänge. Die alten Steinwände reflektierten das Geräusch seiner weichen Schuhe auf dem kühlen Boden. Durch die hohen, gotischen Spitzfenster malte das Mondlicht kühle Umrisse in das verwischte Grau der Dunkelheit. Die Treppen kannten ihn und seine Wanderungen, und sie schienen zu spüren ob er gezielt unterwegs war oder sich gerne in einem unbekannten Stockwerk absetzen ließ. Diesmal führten sie ihn in die Große Halle.

Dort zeigte die verzauberte Decke den Sternenhimmel, ließ den beinahe vollen Mond aber gnädigerweise ausgeblendet. So sah Remus nur die Milchstraße in berückender Klarheit, umgeben von tausenden kleinen Sternen. Völlig versunken stand er, und wäre vor Schreck beinahe über einen der Tische gefallen, als Sirius ihn ansprach.

"Ist das nicht seltsam, dass der Mond nicht zu sehen ist?" Remus brauchte einen Moment, um sich vom Schreck zu erholen. Dafür erntete er einen schuldbewussten Blick von Sirius, und eine seiner seltenen Entschuldigungen. "Tut mir leid, Moony. Ich wollte Dich nicht erschrecken. Aber ich konnte nicht schlafen und ich weiß ja, dass Du in der Nacht vor dem Vollmond hier herumtigerst. Da wollte ich mal sehen, ob ich Dich nicht irgendwo erwische und ein wenig mit Dir gehen kann. War vielleicht ein bißchen viel Abendessen heute. Und Wein." Verlegen klopfte Sirius auf seinen Bauch.

"Kein Problem. Ich habe ja auch kein Exklusivrecht auf das Herumlaufen im Dunkeln hier." Zu zweit setzen sie ihren Weg fort. "Warum die Decke den Mond nicht zeigt weiß ich allerdings auch nicht. Vielleicht ist er zu hell? Wenn man in den Mond schaut übersieht man immer die Sterne, und vielleicht mag die Decke die Sterne gerne?" Freundlicherweise unterließ Sirius es, Remus darauf hinzuweisen, dass eine Decke in der Auswahl der Himmelskörper wohl keine Präferenzen haben würde.

Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend durch die dunklen Gänge. Mit Sirius an seiner Seite griff Remus wieder auf eine Lichtquelle zurück, denn obwohl der schwarze Hund oft durch die Gänge stromerte, war sein Wissen an Sirius' schlechtem Orientierungssinn verloren. Statt seines Zauberstabs benutzte er aber den gerade neu erlernten Trick, und balancierte eine kleine, bläuliche Flamme in seiner rechten Hand. Sie flackerte und zuckte, bot beiden aber genug Licht, um nicht zu stolpern.

"Das ist übrigens ziemlich cool, die Flamme so ohne Zauberstab in der Hand zu halten. Das konntest Du früher aber noch nicht, oder?" Wenigstens einmal war einer von Remus' Plänen aufgegangen: hatte er die Handmagie doch ursprünglich lernen wollen, um Sirius zu beeindrucken. "Nein, das hat Severus mir gerade erst beigebracht. Letzte Woche. Ist gar nicht einfach, aber ein tolles Gefühl."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Die Flamme fühlt sich nicht heiß an?" Probeweise wischte Sirius einmal mit dem Zeigefinger hindurch, wie sie es früher bei Kerzen gemacht hatten, und verbrannte sich prompt die Hand. "Für mich nicht, sonst natürlich schon. Tut es sehr weh?" Als Antwort erhielt Remus nur eine Grimasse, während Sirius auf seinen schmerzenden Finger hauchte. "Lektion gelernt."

Wieder in ihrem vertrauten Geplänkel versunken setzten sie ihre Wanderung fort. Seit Remus das Projekt "Wolfsbann" gestartet hatte, waren sie kaum so ruhig beieinander gewesen. Entweder war Remus auf dem Weg ins Labor, oder in irgendwelchen Überlegungen zur Schneidetechniken und Kräuterkunde verwickelt gewesen. Die Arbeit mit Severus hatte ihn doch mehr gefordert als er zuzugeben bereit war. Zwar war er immer ein guter, und angetrieben durch seine unbändige Neugier auf beinahe alles ein fleißiger, Schüler gewesen. Tränkekunde aber war ein akademisch stark durchdrungenes Fach, geprägt von Generationen von gut ausgebildeten und präzise denkenden Wissenschaftlern, die sich ein ebenso verzweigtes wie scharfes Instrument zur Erfassung ihres Wissens geschaffen hatten, das Remus einige Fallstricke gestellt und Hintertüren verschlossen hatte. Dazu fehlte ihm natürlich die Grundausbildung, und es war nun ja auch schon einige Jahre her, dass er regelmäßig gelernt hatte. Tiefe Trauer nagte an ihm, wenn er darüber nachdachte, was er in seiner Jugend verpaßt hatte - nein, besser, was ihm vorenthalten worden war. Chancen, die weniger Begierige gehabt hatten. Ein Studium, für einen Werwolf undenkbar. Wie lange er sich durchgeschlagen, von einem Gelegenheitsjob zum nächsten. Wie glücklich war er über Albus' Angebot gewesen! Der Untericht, die verzwickten Fragen der Schüler und die Möglichkeit - nein, die Pflicht! - die Bibliothek nach Antworten zu durchsuchen! Wie viele andere aber hatten diese Hilfe nicht?

Als er diese Überlegungen Sirius mitteilte, erntete er eine Mischung aus Verständnis und Entsetzen. "Das stimmt schon, an Dir ist wirklich ein Akademiker verloren gegangen. Aber das ganze staubige Bücherwissen! Willst Du das wirklich?" Dann grinste Sirius. "Wenn Du Hermine wärst, würdest Du jetzt eine Kampagne zur Eingliederung aller Werwölfe ins akademische Leben Englands ins Leben rufe. E.t.W. - educate the wolf!, oder so. Soll ich Dir ein paar schnicke Buttons entwerfen?"

Ein heftiger Knuff in die Schulter brachte Sirius ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht und bescherte ihm einen blauen Fleck, von dem er sicher eine Weile würde zehren können. "Mach Dich nicht über mich lustig", warnte Remus ihn. "Ich könne Dich morgen Nacht in die Heulende Hütte zerren und zerfleischen." Sirius verzog das Gesicht. "Du frisst doch gar kein Hundefleisch." Dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Willst Du wirklich in die Heulende Hütte gehen? Ihr habt doch den Trank gebraut, er sollte doch wirken."

"Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Er sollte wirken, Albus will morgen die Tests machen - aber letztendliche Sicherheit können wir da eigentlich nicht haben. Nein, bevor irgendetwas passiert, gehe ich lieber für eine Nacht in die Hütte. Wenn der Trank dann wirkt, kann ich in Zukunft wieder in meinen Räumen bleiben." Er dachte an den flauschigen Teppich vor seinem Bett, auf dem er als Wolf sonst schlief, und an die ungepflegten, rauen Holzbalken in der Hütte. Aber Sicherheit war wichtiger als Bequemlichkeit, das stand außer Frage.

"Ich frage Hagrid morgen nach ein paar alten Decken. Muss ja nicht sein, dass wir da auf den rauen Balken schlafen. Viel zu unbequem." Dankbar sah er Sirius von der Seite an. "Du kommst mit?" Sein Freund reagierte beinahe beleidigt. "Natürlich, was denkst Du denn? Ich bin doch früher auch immer mitgekommen. Irgendjemand muss ja auch dich aufpassen, sonst nagst Du am Ende noch die Balken durch, oder frißt deine Pfoten, oder so." Tatsächlich hatte Remus sich irgendwann im fünften Schuljahr einmal heftig in die rechte Vorderpfote gebissen - warum wußte er hinterher nicht mehr, aber Werwölfe waren rationalem Handeln sowieso eher abgeneigt - und hatte einige Wochen einen dicken Verband tragen müssen.

"Danke." Mehr wollte Remus nicht sagen, aber mehr mußte er auch nicht sagen. Sirius wußte, was seine Anwesenheit für Remus bedeutete, und hätte seinen Freund niemals allein gelassen. Für Remus waren es genau diese Momente, die ihre Freundschaft so kostbar machten - auch, wenn Sirius vieles nicht verstand, oder verstehen wollte. Sirius aber wußte das genau, nickte nur, und lenkte das Gespräch wieder auf andere Themen.

Eine Runde später trennten sich ihre Wege. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, und die körperliche Arbeit, die Sirius tagsüber leistete, machte sich bemerkbar. "Ich muss ins Bett, Moony, nimm's mir nicht übel. Diese Arbeit im Wald ist wahnsinnig anstrengend, auch wenn sie Spaß macht. Hagrid's Geplapper ist allerdings auch wirklich gewöhnungsbedürftig. Kennst Du schon die Geschichte mit den Riesenschnecken und dem Flüchtigen Salat? Lass sie dir unbedingt von ihm erzählen, denn nur mit den Geräuschen, die er macht, ist das wirklich lustig. Ob er sich das ausdenkt, oder leben im Wald wirklich Riesenschnecken und lebende Salatköpfe?" Das wußte Remus allerdings auch nicht. Das Hargrid's Phantasie allerdings manchmal mit ihm durchging war allgemein bekannt - die Schüler liebten ihn schließlich für seine immer wieder überraschenden und amüsanten Geschichten, und natürlich für sein warmes Feuer und die betonharten Teekekse. Und auch bei den Lehrern war er beliebt, vielleicht auch, weil er als einziger die oftmals trübe Stimmung ohne Bedenken auflockern konnte.

"Geh ins Bett bevor Du im Stehen einschläfst. Ich gehe auch bald schlafen, nur noch eine Runde. Ein kleines bißchen müde bin ich auch schon." Wie zur Bestätigung mußte Remus gähnen, was Sirius sofort ansteckte. "Mach aber wirklich nicht mehr so lange. Morgen wird anstregend werden, das weiß Du. Auch, wenn der Trank wirkt." Für einen Moment zuckte die Möglichkeit, dass er nicht wirken könnte, durch Remus' Gedanken. Offensichtlich sah Sirius das, und klopfte ihm sanft auf die Schulter. "Er wird wirken, mach Dir keine Sorgen. Albus hat das sicher schon gut gemacht, und Du kannst ja sowieso alles." Ein bißchen Bewunderung schwang dabei in Sirius Stimme mit, und Remus dachte noch darüber nach, als Sirius schon längst um die Ecke verschwunden war.

Die Nacht war sehr still. Wieder allein mit seinen Schritten und seinem Schatten krochen die Gedanken an den Trank und die Verwandlung wieder wie die eben erwähnten Riesenschnecken über Remus' Geist. Klebrig waren sie und glitschig, und er konnte sie weder zu packen bekommen, noch einfach abschütteln. Die Angst war da, und aus Erfahrung wußte er schon, dass er sie nicht mehr so schnell loswerden würde. Also ging er weiter, allein durch die Dunkelheit, ohne Ziel im Kreis.

Erst kurz vor Morgengrauen kehrte er in seine Räume zurück. Der Schlaf war dann genauso kurz wie die Nacht, und kaum stand die Sonne am Himmel erwachte er wieder mit Kopfschmerzen und klebrigen Augen. Alles wie immer, alles, wie es früher gewesen war. Mit einem bitteren Geschmack im Mund duschte er viel zu lange und viel zu kalt.

Im Obstgarten brannte die Sonne schon unbarmherzig durch die Zweige. Wo der Tisch ihm vorher immer als Fluchtpunkt vorgekommen war, störte ihn heute die Gesellschaft der Anderen, das Gesumme der Insekten, und die Helligkeit des Tages. Seine schlechte Laune erregte aber wenig Aufmerksamkeit. Alle waren sich des Mondzyklus bewußt, und keiner kam auf die Idee, Remus aufmuntern zu wollen. Selbst Sirius hielt sich zurück, sorgte nur dafür, dass Remus' Saftglas sich immer wieder neu füllte, und überließ ihn sonst sich selbst.

So schnell er konnte floh er nach dem Frühstück in die kühle Dunkelheit der Bibliothek. Die großen Fenster waren in den letzten Tagen teilweise verhangen worden, um die Bücher vor den ausbleichenden Sonnenstrahlen zu schützen. So hatte sich in dem hohen Raum eine erfrischende Kühle gehalten, und der raue Steinboden, der schon der Hitze vieler Sommer unbekümmert Widerstand geleistet hatte, sorgte für einen zusätzlichen Eindruck von Frische. Remus bezog seinen Stammplatz, suchte sich einiges zur Vorbereitung des kommenden Jahres zusammen, und begann seine Unterrichtspläne zu sortieren. Erst mit einem Blick auf die Daten wurde ihm klar, wie schnell der Sommer tatsächlich vorbei sein würde - obwohl das Wetter sich weigerte, jede Form von Herbst erkennen zu lassen. Einerseits freute er sich darauf, wieder in die Routine aus Unterricht, Korridorpatrouille, Sprechstunden, gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten in der großen Halle, Quidditch, Gangduellen und Schülergeschrei zurückzukehren. Andererseits aber hatte der Sommer ihm viel gebracht, ihn vieles gelehrt und - aber noch war er ja nicht vorbei.

Mühsam zwang Remus sich zur Konzentration. Aber kaum hatte er sich richtig in die Eigenheiten von Grummelwergen eingelesen und überlegt, ob er einen als Anschauungsobjekt für seinen Unterricht fangen könnte - er müßte Hagrid fragen, der hatte sicherlich Lust auf eine nächtliche Jagd im Wald, und vielleicht könnte man die Kreatur in den Verließen des Schlosses für eine Weile gefangen halten. Sie schrien zwar etwas laut, aber die Wände waren dick, und außer den Schülerlaboren waren dort unten ohnehin keine Räume - als Albus die Bibliothek betracht und zielstrebig auf Remus zusteuerte.

"Flucht in kühlere Gefilde? Nein, ich sehe, Du bist fleißig. Das finde ich natürlich sehr löblich." Remus brauchte einen Moment, bis er aus seinen Gedanken wieder auftauchte. Dann nickte er nur. "Grummelwerge?" Albus beugte sich über seine Bücher. "Ja, für die sechsten Klassen im nächsten Jahr. Ich überlege gerade, ob wir nicht im Verbotenen Wald ein Rudel davon haben." Kurz überlegte Albus, dann nickte er. "Ja, habe wir. Hagrid weiß sogar, wo ihre Wohnhöhlen sind. Das ist aber relativ weit in den Wald hinein, und ein Klassenausflug wäre wahrscheinlich etwas viel Aufwand - oder wolltest Du einen fangen und hierher bringen?" Remus mußte zugeben, genau das gerade geplant zu haben. "Wir könnten ihn für eine Woche in den Kerkern unterbringen. Ihre Geräuschrepertorien sind so eindrucksvoll, dass ich das den Schülern gerne unmittelbar vorführen würde." Albus sah wenig überzeugt aus. "In den Kerkern? Natürlich, ein anderer Ort wäre noch unpassender, aber hast Du Grummelwerge schon einmal aus vollem Halse schreien gehört?" Das hatte Remus nicht. Er kannte nur die Geräusche, die sie nach jahrelanger Gefangenschaft von sich gaben - ein wildes Exemplar würde natürlich über einen anderen Tonumfang verfügen. "Das erklärt einiges. Grummelwerge grummeln ja meistens nur - passend zum Namen - aber wenn sie mal richtig schreien... Merlin! Sicherlich könnten wir einen fangen, aber ihn in der Nähe der Kerker unterbringen? Dort sind ja auch die Schülerlabore, und das darfst Du dann mit Severus ausfechten. Ich kann mir aber nicht vorstellen, dass er sich dazu leicht überreden läßt." Damit war Remus' Idee erstmal erledigt. "Schade, es erschien ein schönes Unterrichtselement zu sein." Aber Albus tröstete ihn. "Sprich einmal mit Hagrid, vielleicht kann er einen fangen und irgendwo in einem Gehege unterbringen. Ein Schallzauber könnte hilfreich sein. Aber irgendwelche Kreaturen in der Nähe der Kerker unterzubringen wird immer an Severus' Widerstand scheitern - außerdem sind die Slytherin-Räume dort ja auch in der Nähe, und wir müssen natürlich garantieren, dass die Schüler dort Ruhe finden." Auch daran hatte Remus nicht gedacht - aber in den Slytherin-Räumen war er ja auch noch nie gewesen. Er hatte nur eine grobe Idee, wo sie sich befanden. Schließlich war er ein Gryffindor gewesen, und manche Gewohnheiten legte man wohl nie ab. Slytherin zu ignorieren gehörte irgendwie dazu. Gleich aber schämte er sich für diesen Gedanken und nahm sich vor, seine Antipathie gegenüber dem Haus einmal gründlich zu untersuchen. Immerhin war er als Lehrer zu Neutralität verpflichtet. Und hatte Severus ihn nicht kürzlich auf genau solche tiefgehenden Abneigungen hingewiesen?

Albus unterbrach seine Gedankengänge aber wieder. "Eigentlich wollte ich Dir aber sagen, dass ich den Wolfsbann getestet habe und mit unserem Ergebnis sehr zufrieden bin. Alle primären Eigenschaften erfüllt er exakt. Bei einigen Sekundäreffekten waren wir nicht ganz so erfolgreich, aber das wird das Hauptziel des Trankes nicht berühren." Remus horchte auf. "Welche Sekundäreffekte sind denn betroffen?" Albus schaute ein wenig betroffen. "Leider wird die Antwort dir nicht gefallen, verständlicherweise. Wir haben irgendwo ein bißchen unsauber gearbeitet, ich weiß allerdings noch nicht sicher, wo genau der Fehler passiert ist. Jedenfalls sind kleinste Einheiten des Suds wohl verunreinigt worden, und das betrifft vor allem diese Elemente des Trankes, die entzündungshemmend und damit auch schmerzstillend wirken."

Plötzlich hatte Remus einen Knoten im Magen. "Verdammt. Entschuldigung. Aber das ist für mich natürlich schlecht gelaufen." Albus nickte betreten. "Ich weiß. Aber die Primärwirkung ist davon nicht betroffen, und möglicherweise wirken die Sekundäreffekte sich nicht ganz so stark aus? Es tut mir wirklich leid, Remus, aber das ist jetzt einfach so. Immerhin scheint das Gesamtpotential des Trankes nicht betroffen zu sein, und das ist für uns zwei Anfänger eine ziemlich beachtliche Leistung." Mühsam nickte Remus. Voller Euphorie über ihre Arbeit gestern war ihm nicht wirklich bewußt gewesen, dass ein solche Szenario ausgesprochen wahrscheinlich war. Natürlich hatte er darüber nachgedacht, dass es nicht funktionieren könnte - aber aller Möglichkeiten ihres Scheiterns hatte auch immer laut explodierende Kessel und Verbrennungen mindestens zweiten Grades beinhaltet. Das auch ein kleinerer Fehler passieren könnte, war ihm nicht präsent gewesen.

Er atmete einmal tief durch und zwang sich, etwas optimistischer zu schauen. "Immerhin wird der Trank die Verwandlung beeinflussen. Alles ist besser als nichts. Danke, Albus." Der nickte. "Ich habe den Trank wie üblich abgefüllt und Dir auf deine Räume geschickt." Mit einem letzten, aufmunternd gemeinten Schulterklopfen, verabschiedete Albus sich wieder. Bevor er aber die Bibliothek endgültig verließ, blieb er noch einmal stehen. "Ich nehme an, Du wirst heute Nacht die heulende Hütte aufsuchen?" Remus bejahte das mit einer Geste. "Das ist sehr vernünftig. Ich hätte es Dir sonst auch nahegelegt. Über die Primärwirkung bin ich mir zwar sicher, aber wir sollten kein Risikio eingehen. Ich sehe dich dann sicherlich später nochmal. Falls nicht - nun gut." Damit verließ Albus die Bibliothek, und Remus war wieder allein.

Es war das Bild der Heulenden Hütte, das ihm in den nächsten Stunden immer wieder vor Augen trat, und das er einfach nicht verjagen konnte. Der harte Knoten saß dazu immernoch fest in seinem Magen, und die Angst zupfte hin und wieder an seinem Ärmel. Gleichzeitig schimpfte er sich aber selbst einen Narren. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, dass alles perfekt funktionieren würde? Der Wolfsbann war zu kompliziert dafür, und ihre Erfahrungen damit zu gering. Natürlich, Severus' Tränke hatten immer exakt gewirkt, präzise wie der Mann selbst. Aber so? Etwas müde tröstete Remus sich mit dem Gedanken an Sirius. Er würde nicht allein sein in dieser Nacht, wenigstens das. So dunkel und unbequem die Hütte auch werden würde, Gesellschaft konnte jeden Raum verschönern und alles besser machen. Aber wie eine kleine, bittere Pille lagen auch Albus' Abschiedsworte ihm auf der Seele. Natürlich ging er von selbst in die Hütte, aber hätte Albus ihn tatsächlich gezwungen? Remus hatte jetzt so viel über Masken und Veränderungszauber nachgedacht, aber jetzt erst fragte er sich, wer eigentlich Albus Dumbledore wirklich war. Was er tatsächlich über ihn wußte, jenseits exzentrischer Kleidung, wirrem Barthaar und seltsamen Vorlieben für scheußliche Süßigkeiten. Auf der Lichtung im Wald hatte er die Energie gespürt, die von ihm ausgehen konnte, und die er sonst mit einem unsichtbaren Mantel verhüllte. Im Umgang mit Severus hatte Albus sowohl Besorgnis als auch Härte gezeigt und Remus fragte sich, welche Seite wohl die Überwiegende war. Trotzdem konnte er sich eine gewissen Sympathie für die Strenge des alten Zauberers nicht verkneifen. Schließlich wollte er selbst nicht an seiner Stelle sitzen. Zuviele Hoffnungen lagen auf ihm, zuviel Verantwortung auf seinen Schultern. Da war Remus seine etwas unscheinbare Position erheblich lieber. Noch spielte er keine Rolle, mußte keine Maske tragen, sondern konnte er selbst sein, mit allen Stärken und Schwächen. Jetzt er wurde ihm bewußt, welcher Luxus das wirklich war.

Der Tag verging dann schneller, als es Remus lieb war. Nach seiner Begegnung mit Albus in der Bibliothek blieb er noch lange dort sitzen, las in einigen Büchern herum, blätterte ziellos durch Lexika und Zeitungen, und kehrte zuletzt auf seine Privaträume zurück, um den Trank einzunehmen. Es kam ihm vor, als ob das Gebräu noch scheußlicher schmeckte als sonst, und er mußte sich einige Mühe geben um es herunterzuwürgen.

Und dann war plötzlich Abend. Mit der unsicheren Balance des Trankes wollte Remus kein Risiko eingehen, und noch saß ihm der dicke Knoten im Magen, so dass er für ein ruhiges Abendessen weder Appetit noch Geduld hatte. Statt dessen lenkte er seine Schritte über das Gelände hinweg zur Heulenden Hütte. In der Dämmerung hing der Vollmond groß und schwer über dem Verbotenen Wald, und auch die ersten Sterne standen schon am Himmel. Aber obwohl der Horizont weit war, kam es Remus vor, als drückte der Himmel ihn zu Boden und legte sich schwer auf seine Schultern, als wäre er Atlas und müßte die Welt tragen. Dankbar tauchte er durch die lahmgelegten Zweige der Weide in den dunklen Gang zur Hütte ein, und erst in der klammen und modrigen Düsternis konnte er wieder frei atmen. War es nicht seltsam sich im Dunkeln wohlzufühlen?

Die Heulende Hütte hatte sich nicht verändert. Sie gehörte zu den Dingen, die sich einfach nicht der sich schnell wandelnden Gegenwart anpassen wollten. Wie aus dem Lauf der Zeit gefallen stand sie noch genauso da, wie Remus sie aus seiner Schulzeit und seinen letzten Besuchen vor einigen Jahren in Erinnerung hatte. Staubig und verfallen, mit vernagelten Fenstern und zerschlagenen Möbeln war sie kein einladender Ort. Fußabdrücke im staubigen Boden zeigten Remus aber, das vor nicht allzu langer Zeit jemand dort gewesen sein mußte, und der Stapel alter Decken in einer Ecke verriet ihm auch, wer es war. Offensichtlich hatte Sirius es ihnen wie versprochen etwas bequemer machen wollen. Dankbar griff Remus nach einer der Decken, baute sich aus den anderen an der Wand der Hütte ein kleines Lager, und setzte sich auf den Boden um auf den Mond zu warten.

Er mußte nicht lange warten. Mit den ersten Strahlen des Mondlichts, die durch die Löcher im Dach der Hütte auf den Boden fielen, begann die Verwandlung. Langsam kroch die Aggression des Wolfes in seine Seele, brachen die Formen des Tieres seine Glieder auf wie ein Puzzel, das zu Boden gefegt wird, um danach wieder völlig anders zusammengesetzt zu werden. Wo Hände waren prangten dicke Pfoten, wo Haut war struppiges Fell, und die gebeugte Haltung des Wolfes brach seinen aufrechten Gang. Blitzartig schärften sich seine Sinne über das übliche Maß hinaus. Hatte er vorher das vermoderte Holz der Hütte gerochen wußte er jetzt, welche Tiere darin lebte. Hatte er vorher das Rauschen des Waldes gehört, konnte er jetzt die Windstärke, Richtung und zu ihm getragenen Tiergerüche deuten. War ihm vorher die Nähe des Dorfes und des Schloßes bewußt gewesen, ahnte er nun, wo Beute war. Blut. Die Schmerzen waren grauenvoll. Albus' Vermutung hatte sich bestätigt, aber durch die Macht des tief stehenden Mondes getrieben vollzog die Verwandlung sich zügig, und die Schreie gingen in das wütende Geheul des gequälten Tieres über. Der Wolf war wieder da.

Und er hatte Hunger. Jetzt rächte sich, das Remus auf das Abendessen verzichtet hatte. Gierig nagte der Wolfs an den alten Decken, wütend knurrend nahm er die Witterung des menschlichen Lebens in seiner Nähe auf. Sein Blut brüllte nach mehr, forderte ihn auf zu jagen, zu hetzen. Zu töten. Aber die Fenster der Hütte waren mit dicken Eisennägeln vernagelt, und die schwere Tür zum Ausgang hatte Remus selbst hinter sich verschlossen und mit einem wirksamen Zauber belegt. Der Wolfs wußte nichts von Magie, kannte nur Blut und Fleisch und Hunger, und zerrte und wütete durch die Hütte auf der Suche nach einem Ausgang. Durch den kühlen Wald laufen! Den Wind im Fell! Witterung aufnehmen, Hetzjagd - das war, was er suchte. Sein Geheul war bis zum Schloß zu hören.

Für den großen, schwarzen Hund, der plötzlich wie aus dem Boden gewachsen in der Hütte stand, interessierte er sich kaum. Erst, als das fremde Tier sich ihm von hinten näherte - er stand gerade auf den Hinterläufen und zerbrach sich das Gebiss an einem besonders langen Eisennagel - und ihn ohne Vorwarnung fest in den Schwanz biß, merkte er auf. Jaulend und zischend fuhr er herum. Aber der Hund war für ihn als Kampfpartner nicht interessant. Zu klein war er, zu sehr Tier - der Wolf wollte Fleisch. Menschenblut. Der Hund bellte.

Wütend fuhr der Wolf wieder herum, plagte sich weiter am Eisennagel, riß sich die Pfoten an Splittern in der Wand auf. Blutspuren zeicheneten die Wand, aber in seiner Raserei spürte er den Schmerz nicht. Erst, als der Hund ihn wieder in den Schwanz biß, hielt er inne. Wieder fuhr er herum, und sie standen sich Auge in Auge. Der große Wolf, verletzt und zitternd vor Wut, und der kleinere Hund, beinahe zerbrechlich gegen die große Kreatur, aber furchtlos und in seinem Mut dieser völlig überlegen. Für einen Moment standen sie nur so, und die roten Augen des Wolfes bohrten sich in die des Hundes. Keine der Kreaturen gab einen Laut von sich.

In der Stille bemerkte der Wolf plötzlich seine zerfetzten Pfoten. Das Stehen schmerzte ihn, und er hob unruhig abwechselnd die linke und rechte Vorderpfote. Und auch der Hund bemerkte so das Blut und die Wunden, und ohne zu zögern kam er näher. Der Wolf ließ es zu, beäugte das schwarze Tier aber misstrauisch. Er verstand die Aufforderung aber sofort, und hielt dem Hund bereitwillig die Pfoten entgegen, die dieser vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge zu säubern begann.

Es war diese Geste, die im Hirn des Wolfes einen Schalter umlegte. Plötzlich wußte er, wo er war, was er war, und vor allem wer er war. Fassungslos sah er sich um, betrachtete die Blutspuren an den Wänden, den angefressenen Eisennagel, die Verletzungen an seinen Pfoten. Mit einem sanften Wimmern sank die Kreatur auf den Boden. Der Hund begriff sofort. Kurz hielt er von seiner sorgfältigen Pflege inne, sprang in eine Ecke und holte einige der Decken. Darauf und darin rollte der Wolf sich dann zusammen, immer noch leise wimmernd ob seiner Schmerzen, und verschämt wegen der vorherigen Raserei. Die beruhigenden Geräusche des Hundes, sein Schnauben und die Vorsicht, mit der die Decken über den Wolf zog, mochten ihn nur bedingt trösten. Dann rollte auch der Hund sich neben dem nun unter einem Deckenberg halb versunkenen Werwolf ein, immer in Pfotennähe, und bettete beruhigt seinen Kopf auf die eigenen Pfoten. Der Mond schien durch das löchrige Dach weiter auf den staubigen Boden, als beide erschöpft einschliefen. Der Wolfsbanntrank hatte gewirkt.

Als Remus am nächsten Morgen erwachte, stand die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel. Die Hitze des Tages begann sich in der Hütte zusammenzuballen. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er wieder wußte, wo er war. Dann stiegen die Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht wieder in ihm hoch, und er fuhr aus dem Deckenberg, in dem er gelegen hatte, hoch. Dabei bemerkte er mit Entsetzen die Verletzungen an seinen Händen. Große Risse und Kratzer zogen sich über seinen Handrücken, seine Handinnenfläche war stellenweise nur noch rohes Fleisch, und einige Fingernägel tief eingerissen. Vorsichtig streckte er die Finger aus, und zog scharf die Luft ein. Über den Wunden rissen die bereits getrockenten Schorfstellen wieder auf, und stechende Schmerzen zogen sich bis in seinen Arm. Sonst schien er aber weitestgehend unverletzt zu sein. Vorsichtig suchte er in der Hütte seine Kleider, und er hatte sich gerade mit langsamen, etwas eckigen Bewegungen angezogen, als Sirius mit einer Tasche in der Hütte erschien.

"Guten Morgen. Ich habe uns Frühstück mitgebracht, ich fand, Du müßtest mal etwas essen." Dankbar nickte Remus, und auch wenn sein aufgewühlter Magen und die pochenden Kopfschmerzen ihn zum Stillhalten forderten. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich auf den Boden und Sirius breitete den Inhalt der Tasche vor ihnen aus. Kurze Zeit später knabberte Remus an einem trockenen Brötchen, während Sirius mit gutem Appetit größere Mengen Käse vernichtete. "Sag mal", nuschelte er zwischen den Krümeln hervor, "hat der Trank jetzt eigentlich gewirkt?" Remus mußte erst einmal seinen Bissen herunterschlucken.

"Ja, hat er. Aber erst nach einige Zeit, am Anfang nicht. Das ist seltsam, vielleicht war die Balance nicht ganz in Ordnung? Aber hat gewirkt, sonst wären meine Hände wahrscheinlch nur noch Fetzen." Sirius nickte bedeutsam. "Ja, mit deinen Pfoten hat du's ja wirklich. Am besten gehst Du später gleich zu Poppy. Jetzt hat sie wieder Zeit. Sie wartet auf Dich, ich habe sie eben beim Frühstückstisch getroffen und von deinen ramponierten Pfoten berichtet. Das Du aber auch immer deine Hände kaputt machen mußt." Betroffen sah Remus den Schaden an. Tatsächlich hatte der Wolf ein Talent dafür, seine Pfoten zu ruinieren. Woher das kam wußte Remus nicht, aber er hatte es sich schon oft gefragt.

"Danke, Sirius. Für, ähm, alles. Also das Frühstück, und gestern." Aber Sirius winkte ab. "Freunde, und so. Du weißt schon." Dann berichtete er Remus von den neusten Nachrichten aus dem Tagespropheten, und sie sprachen über alles, nur nicht über die vergangene Nacht. Remus war dankbar dafür. Die kurze Zeit zwischen der Verwandlung und dem Moment, in dem der Trank seine Wirkung entfaltet hatte, war ihm wie eine düstere Erinnerung an das wahre Wesen des Wolfes in Erinnerung. Die Gier auf Blut und Fleisch, die Lust zu jagen und zu töten - wie ein kalter Stein lag dieses Wissen auf Remus' Seele. Immerhin hatte sich aber der Knoten im Magen gelöst, und er konnte nach dem ersten Brötchen ein zweites essen. Dann räumte Sirius die Hütte auf, sammelte die Decken und Frühstücksreste ein, und gemeinsam verließen sie die stickige Behausung. Am Ausgang warf Remus noch einen letzten Blick über seine Schulter und war froh, wieder bald ins freie zu kommen. Bis zum nächsten Vollmond, jedenfalls.

Am Ausgang des Ganges schlug ihnen das grelle Sonnenlicht entgegen. Es war bereits Mittag, und durch die lahmen Zweige der Weide hindurch gingen sie auf das Schloß zu. "Ich bringe das hier den Hauselfen und verstaue die Decken. Du gehst am besten direkt in den Krankenflügel, dort ist Poppy. Albus ist auch dort." Interessiert horchte Remus auf. "Warum ist Albus im Krankenflügel?" Und dann fiel ihm wieder schlagartig ein, dass er in den letzten Stunden jeden Gedanken an Severus völlig verdrängt hatte. So sehr war er mit sich und seiner bevorstehenden Verwandlung beschäftigt gewesen, dass er seit seiner nächtlichen Wanderung nicht mehr über ihn nachgedacht hatte. Jetzt aber kehrte die Erinnerung daran zuück, dass Poppy ihn letzte Nacht aus dem Heilschlaf hatte wecken wollen. War etwas schiefgegangen?

Sirius wußte die Antwort. "Ja, Albus bespricht irgendwas mit Poppy. Sie hat beim Frühstück erzählt, dass sie Snape wohl letzte Nacht geweckt haben, und hat irgendwas von Heilschlaf erzählt? Naja, jedenfalls war sie ziemlich aufgelöst." Dann sah er Remus' Blick. "Und, also, er ist wohl aufgewacht. Oder so. Ich weiß aber nichts genaues, aber - ich hätte Dir das vorher erzählen sollen, oder?" Aufmerksam betrachtete er Remus, der dem Blick aber nicht lange standhalten konnte. Er wußte nicht, wohin er schauen sollte, oder wie er seine Ohren am rotwerden hindern konnte. Aber er war dankbar, als Sirius sich nach einigen Minuten verabschiedete, und lenkte seine Schritte zügig zum Schloß. Warum er dabei immer schneller ging, zum Schluß fast zur Krankenstation rannte, wußte er auch nicht genau. Aber vielleicht hatte es ja etwas mit den Schmerzen in seinen Händen zu tun. Bestimmt sogar.

* * *

(c) Fayet - 15.07.2011

Wieder habt ihr lange gewartet. Aber jetzt sind wir - beinahe - am Ende. Ein Kapitel fehlt noch, dann ist _Earl Gray _vollständig. Ich kann es mir noch gar nicht vorstellen (und plane schon für zukünftige Abenteuer). Über Feedback freue ich mich immer, und auch für Hinweise auf Fehler in Inhalt und Form bin ich stets dankar (Wehrhamster tut sich da immer lobenswert hervor). Ich arbeite ohne Beta, und übersehe deswegen gelegentlich etwas.

Was wünscht ihr euch für das letzte Kapitel? Noch ist Platz für Anregungen..

Addendum vom 19.7.2011: Dank an Jessi für die Korrekturen.


	20. Rawness

_A/N: Ungewohnt am Anfang: Dies ist entgegen meiner Ankündigung nicht das letzte Kapitel. Die Erklärung folgt am Schluss.. _**  
**

* * *

**Rawness  
**

Die Tür des Krankenflügels stand weit offen. Der große Saal selbst war leer, aber aus dem kleinen Zimmer dahinter hörte Remus aufgeregte Stimmen debatieren. Deutlich erkannte er Albus' Stimme, dazwischen Poppy, die ihn wohl zu beruhigen versuchte. Für einen Moment zögerte Remus. Die Gesprächsfetzen, die er aufschnappte, klangen nicht so, als ob sie für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt wären. Aber die Verletzungen in seinen Händen pochten und zogen, und er fürchtete, das sie sich durch den Schmutz in der Hütte entzünden könnten. Also näherte er sich der offenen Tür und betrat den Raum.

"..wie stellst Du dir das eigentlich vor?" Die Szene, die sich vor Remus' Augen entfaltete, war denkbar seltsam. Albus stand sichtbar aufgeregt in der Mitte des Raumes. Er hatte die Fäuste in die Hüfte gestemmt, und seine durchdringende Stimme zeigte deutliche Nuancen von Zorn. Poppy stand hinter dem einzigen Bett im Raum, die Hände beschwichtigend erhoben.

Severus war wieder aufgewacht. Und offensichtlich in besserer Verfassung als Remus zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Er saß mehr auf dem Bett als darin, mit einigen Kissen im Rücken gegen das Kopfteil gelehnt. Nur seine nackten Füße, die für seinen sonstigen Stil viel zu legere Kleidung, und seine völlig zerwuschelten Haare deuteten darauf hin, dass er offensichtlich vor kurzer Zeit noch geschlafen haben mußte. Poppy hatte ihm anscheinend seine eigenen Kleider zugestanden und darauf verzichtet, ihn in einen der üblichen blau-grau gestreiften Pyjamas zu stecken, die sie sonst für ihre Patienten bereithielt. Statt dessen trug er weite Leinenhosen und ein ebenso weit geschnittenes Hemd, beides schwarz und reichlich zerknittert. Was Remus aber am meisten auffiel waren nicht diese Kleinigkeiten.

Poppy hatte sich reichlich Mühe mit Nährstofflösungen und Vitamininfusionen gegeben, aber all das hatte nur wenig gegen den in Monaten angerichteten Schaden ausrichten können. Es war eine Sache gewesen, Severus schlafend zu betrachten. Es war aber etwas völlig anderes ihn wach zu sehen - die tiefliegenden Augenhöhlen, aus denen schwarze Augen starrten, die viel zu harten Kanten seines Gesichtes, die nicht mehr durch lange Haare kaschiert wurden, die lächerlich schmalen Handgelenke, die langen Hände, die wie weiße Spinnen auf seinen Knien ruhten, und der müde und kraftlos gegen die Wand gelehnte Kopf. Nichts hatte Remus auf diesen Anblick vorbereiten können. Severus sah aus wie ein lebender Toter.

Das hinderte Albus aber offensichtlich nicht daran, wütend auf ihn einzureden. "Wie lange ging das schon? Wirklich, was soll ich denken. Erst erfahre ich diese -" mit einem Blick auf Poppy führte er nicht weiter aus, was er meinte, aber Remus war die Anspielung nur zu deutlich - "diese Sache und dann erzählt Remus mir von deinem Veränderungszauber. Und dann haben wir Dich hier und ich bohre ein bißchen herum, und dann kommt sowas zum Vorschein." Albus stand mit dem Rücken zu Remus, und bemerkte ihn nicht. Deswegen sprach er einfach weiter. Severus und Poppy aber sahen ihn. Dennoch gab keiner von beiden mit einer Regung zu verstehen, dass Remus störte. Also blieb er einfach stehen und hörte Albus' Tirade weiter zu.

"Bist Du wahnsinnig geworden, oder so? Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt haben, dass niemand dieses wahnwitzige Konzept durchschauen wird. Oder das Du noch lange aufrechterhalten kannst. Merlin, schau Dich an. Du kannst doch nicht einfach zulassen - Du kannst Dich doch nicht einfach so wegwerfen. Doch nicht so. Severus!" Ein wenig Verzweiflung mischte sich in Albus' Wut. Und dann Trauer. "Oder war das dein Plan?" Er trat einen Schritt näher zum Bett. Severus reagierte aber immer noch nicht, und hörte nur stumm zu. In seinem hageren Gesicht war kein Anzeichen von Emotion erkennbar. Remus schauderte vor seinen kalten Augen. "War das dein Konzept? Es würde den Eid umgehen, oder? Kein Problem. War es das, was Du wolltest? Dich umbringen?" Mit einer wütenden Handbewegung teilte Albus die Luft vor sich. "Sollte das ein langsamer Selbstmord werden? Ich kenne Dich, ich traue es Dir zu. Oder ist das eine Familiensache? Wir könnten über deinen Vater sprechen." Das war wohl der letzte Schlag gewesen, gesprochen voller Wut und Verzweiflung.

Einige Sekunden lang sagte niemand etwas. Albus stand einfach mittem im Raum, die Hände immer noch Richtung Bett ausgestreckt, den Blick fest auf Severus gerichtet. Poppy schaute unruhig hin und her, und auch zu Remus, den aber sonst niemand beachtete.

"Bist Du dann fertig?" Es dauerte einen Moment bis Remus begriff das es Severus war, der sprach. Es strengte ihn sichtlich an, aber es war vor allem der Tonfall, der Remus einen kurzen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Severus' sonst so faszinierende Stimme, die er anstrengungslos von Samt bis Klinge modulieren konnte und zu seinem Vorteil einzusetzen wußte, klang kratzig und rau, ohne Tiefe, und sehr leise. Er hatte lange nicht mehr gesprochen, und die Zauber, die in Kombination mit dem Heilschlaf eine regelmäßige Atemfrequenz garantierten, hatten seinen Stimmbändern nicht gut getan. Dazu kam der deutliche Mangel an Kraft, und Luft. Was er aber nicht verloren hatte war die Intensität seines Tonfalls.

"Wie schön. Bist Du an einer Antwort interessiert?" Albus wollte etwas sagen, aber Severus hob eine Augenbraue - eine sehr eindrucksvolle Mimik in seinem sonst beinahe wie eine Karikatur seiner selbst wirkenden Gesicht - und brachte Albus zum Schweigen. "Erstens können wir sehr gerne über meinen Vater sprechen. Dabei sollten wir erwähnen, dass die um seinen Tod gestreuten Gerüchte vor allem zur Ablenkung von der Wahrheit dienten. Das ist Dir durchaus bewußt. Damit wäre das Thema abgehakt. Zweitens allerdings verbitte ich mir jeglichen Vergleich mit ihm. Wäre ich mein Vater säße ich nicht hier."

Aber Albus war nicht zufrieden. "Ach nein?" Remus konnte seine Mimik nicht sehen, schloss aber auf Severus' weiterhin versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie nicht sehr freundlich sein konnte. "Du kennst die Antwort." Doch Albus war zu wütend, um dieser Rethorik zu erliegen. "Das dachte ich eine Weile lang auch. Aber offensichtlich verbirgst Du mehr vor mir, als ich dachte. Also, sag es mir."

Severus schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Was willst Du denn gerne hören? Natürlich wäre ich nicht hier, wäre ich den Wünschen meines Vaters gefolgt. Vermutlich würde ich gemütlich in Raven Hall sitzen und Death Eater Truppen koordinieren? Oder in der Leichenkammer von St. Mungo's liegen, je nachdem. Wenn ich ein braver Sohn geblieben wäre - aber Gehorsam, wie Du weißt, liegt nicht in meiner Natur." Noch während er sprach hob er eine seiner Spinnenhände und rieb über sein Schlüsselbein. Poppy zupfte ihn aber sofort am Ärmel. "Finger weg. Das Schlüsselbein wird noch eine gute Weile schmerzen, sowas heilt nicht schnell. Sei vorsichtig." Wie befohlen ließ Severus seine Hand wieder sinken und nickte ergeben. "Natürlich. Danke, Poppy." Dann räusperte er sich. Der Dialog mit Albus hatte ihn sichtbar angestrengt.

Albus stand immer noch regungslos im Raum. Anscheinend dachte er noch über Severus' Antwort nach. Dann hob er die Hände. "Nein, Gehorsam liegt Dir wirklich nicht." Er klang unschlüssig. Wieder sagte einen Augenblick lang niemand etwas. Remus trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er fühlte sich so fehl am Platz wie ein Gewitter während eines Badetages, aber jetzt konnte er schlecht einfach gehen. Das wäre auffällig gewesen. Es überraschte ihn sowieso, dass weder Severus noch Albus ihn bemerkt zu haben schienen. Zu konzentriert waren sie auf ihren Dialog, zu viel Unsichtbares geschah zwischen ihnen.

Es war wieder Severus, der zuerst die Stille brach. "Albus." Wieder räusperte er sich, fuhr sich dann in einer seltsam unsicheren Bewegung durch die nur noch kinnlangen Haare. "Warum bist Du wirklich hier? Nur, um mir vorzuwerfen, dass ich angeblich wie mein Vater bin? Um mich Dinge zu fragen, deren Antwort Du kennst?" Albus dachte nach. Dann ging er einige Schritte vor, und setzte sich zu Severus auf das Bett.

In diesem Moment bemerkte er Remus. Er sah nicht erfreut aus, bemühte sich aber, es sofort zu verstecken. "Remus. Stehst Du schon länger da? Ich habe Dich gar nicht bemerkt." Remus versuchte zu lächeln, aber es fiel ihm schwer. Er spürte Severus' prüfenden Blick. "Nur kurz. Ich, ähm, ich bräuchte Poppys Hilfe. Meine Hände sind etwas ramponiert." Wie als Beweisstück zeigte er seine zerkratzten Hände vor. Poppy eilte sofort zu ihm. "Das sieht ja fürchterlich aus. Lass uns rüber gehen, ich versorge Dich." Unausgesprochen stand im Raum, dass sie die beiden anderen allein lassen wollte. Bereitwillig ließ Remus sich von ihr aus dem Raum dirigieren. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er aber noch eine Bewegung, und verblüfft fragte er sich, ob er richtig gesehen hatte. Hatte wirklich Severus gerade wie tröstend eine Hand auf Albus' Schulter gelegt? Dann aber schloss Poppy sanft die Tür hinter sich, und Remus mußte seine Neugier auf später vertrösten.

Schnell und fachmännisch versorgte die Medihexe seine Hände, und schimpfte gleichzeitig mit ihm. "Wirklich, Remus. Immer die Hände. Was hast Du nur mit deinen Händen?" Aber Remus konnte nur die Schultern zucken. Schließlich verstand er die Fixierung des Wolfes auf die Pfoten auch nicht wirklich. Schließlich entließ sie ihn. "Fertig. Lass den Verband heute dran, morgen früh sollte alles verheilt sein. Wie gut, dass Du dir keine Knochen gebrochen hast. Mein Skele-Grow ist komplett aufgebraucht. Severus muss mir unbedingt neues brauen, noch bevor das Schuljahr anfängt. Schließlich hat er auch alles aufgetrunken."

Eigentlich wäre Remus nach seiner Behandlung gerne noch einmal zu Severus gegangen. Zuviele Fragen hatte er, und zu sehr wollte er ihm von seinem Wolfsbann-Abenteuer mit Albus erzählen. Auf der anderen Seite war es vielleicht klug, diese Nachricht von Albus überbringen zu lassen. Aber darüber sprechen würde er sicherlich mit Severus, denn er war sich sicher, dass er nur so den Fehler finden würde, der ihnen offenbar unterlaufen sein mußte. Aber Poppy machte keine Anstalten, ihn wieder in das private Zimmer zu lassen. Statt dessen erkundigte sie sich nach der Wirkung des Trankes, und Remus erzählte in Kurzversion die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht, nicht ohne Sirius' Hilfe zu betonen. Er erwähnte auch, das Albus bereits eine Idee gehabt hatte, wo genau der Fehler passiert war. Aber auch Poppy verwies ihn an Severus. "Ihr müßt es ihm sowieso sagen. Er würde es natürlich auch sebst merken, schließlich wart ihr in seinem Labor. Ist vom Trank noch etwas übrig?" Das wußte Remus gar nicht genau. Er versprach, nachzufragen, und wurde von Poppy förmlich weggeschickt. "Komm später nochmal vorbei. Lassen wir Albus noch ein wenig Zeit mit Severus, sie werden einiges zu klären haben. Und dann werde ich mir erlauben, auch Albus rauszuwerfen. Severus braucht Ruhe. Es geht ihm besser als ich dachte, aber er ist sehr fragil. Außerdem - " Die Medihexe grinste. "- habe ich ihn, als ich den Heilschlafzauber aufgehoben habe, mit einem schönen Somniare belegt." Damit konnte Remus nichts anfangen, aber Poppy reagierte auf seinen fragenden Blick und erklärte bereitwillig. "Eine besondere Form des heilenden Schlafzaubers. Er wird an die Energiewerte eines Kranken gekoppelt, und sorgt dafür, dass sie nicht unter ein bestimmtes Level absinken. Passiert das doch, aktiviert sich der Zauber und zwingt den Patienten dazu sich auszuruhen. Das ist sehr praktisch bei schwierigen Patienten, die sich sonst keine Ruhe gönnen. Also perfekt für Severus. Allerdings nicht ungefährlich, denn gelegentlich schlafen die so Behandelten auf der Stelle ein, egal wo sie sind. Deswegen darf man sie nicht aus den Augen lassen. Ich vermute, dass Severus tief und fest schläft, wenn ich zurück ins Zimmer gehe. Allein schon deswegen macht es keinen Sinn, Dich jetzt hineinzulassen. Komm nach dem Mittagessen wieder, dann wird er wieder wach sein." Das war deutlich, und so ließ Remus sich bereitwillig davonschicken.

Die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen verging schnell. Es war schon recht spät gewesen, als er die Heulende Hütte verlassen hatte, und auch die Behandlung durch Poppy hatte einige Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Remus ging zunächst zurück zu seinen Räumen, wechselte seine Kleidung und versuchte, trotz seiner verletzten Hände zu duschen. Glücklicherweise hatte nur seine rechte Hand einen größeren Verband benötigt. Aber auch die linke war über und über mit Pflastern bedeckt, und so gestaltete das Duschen sich als etwas kompliziert. Schließlich aber fühlte Remus sich gewaschen und in frischer Kleidung wie ein neuer Mensch, und verließ seine Räume für einen kurzen Spaziergang. Vielleicht würde er Sirius treffen, und könnte mit ihm nochmal über die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht sprechen. Durch die Verwandlung war seine Wahrnehmung stark verzerrt, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob vieles sich so zugetragen hatte, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Sirius wäre eine wertvolle Zweitmeinung.

Aber statt seines Freundes traf er nur Minerva, die ihn wissen ließ, dass Sirius für Sprout im Wald nach einer bestimmten Knollensorte suchte. Ein wenig ärgerte Remus sich, dass er nicht hatte mitkommen können - schließlich war er der neue inoffizielle Kräuterxperte dieses Schlosses! - aber dann freundete er sich mit dem Gedanken an ein eine ruhige Stunde am See an. Aus der Bibliothek stibizte er einen Roman, und machte es sich an seinem Baum am See gemütlich. Nach dem Vollmond arbeitete er nie, solange er es vermeiden konnte. Zu anstrengend war die Verwandlung, dass er sich nicht ein wenig Ruhe gönnen mußte. Und noch hatte er ja ein wenig Zeit, bevor das neue Schuljahr anfing. Viel war es allerdings wirklich nicht mehr. Eine kurze Rechnung ergab, das er gerade noch zwei Wochen hatte, bevor der Hogwarts-Express im Bahnhof ankommen und das gewohnte Leben wieder beginnen würde. Es fiel ihm schwer, das baldige Ende des Sommers zu akzeptieren. Natürlich freute er sich auf das neue Jahr, die neuen Erstklässler, die vertrauten Gesichter der Schüler. Sirius konnte es gar nicht abwarten, Harry wiederzusehen, und Remus freute sich für ihn darauf. Schließlich war Harry für Sirius alles, was von seiner Familie geblieben war - und vice versa. Aber für Remus bedeutete ein neues Schuljahr auch viel Arbeit: Der Unterricht, der Orden. Und gleichzeitig stieg in ihm die Angst vor neuen Attacken der Death Eater auf. In den letzten Wochen schien sogar Voldemort eine Art Sommerpause eingelegt zu haben. Der Tagesprophet hatte keine Angriffe verzeichnet, und auch der Orden war seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr zusammengetreten. Aber mit dem neuen Schuljahr und dem Herbst würde es wieder losgehen, da war Remus sich sicher. Wen würde es treffen?

Erst das Erscheinen eines Hauselfen, der ihn zum Mittag rief, befreite Remus von seinen trüben Gedanken. Er ärgerte sich ein wenig über sich selbst. Mußte er jedes Mal, wenn er eine freie Minute in der Sonne verbrachte, gleich irgendwelche Horrorszenarien entwerfen? In Zukunft würde er das lieber anderen überlassen.

Schnell und ereignislos ging das Mittagessen vorüber. Albus war nicht dazugekommen, und so erfuhr Remus nichts Neues aus dem Krankenflügel. Dorthin aber lenkte er schließlich seine Schritte, neugierig und ein bißchen ängstlich. Hatte Albus schon von ihrem Wolfsbannabenteuer erzählt? Die Tür zum großen Zimmer stand offen, und auch die weitere Tür in das Privatzimmer war nur angelehnt. Remus betrat den Raum ohne anzuklopfen.

Was sich sofort als Fehler offenbarte. Severus saß auf den Bett, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen, auf dem Schoß und um ihn herum verteilt Bücher und Notizbücher, einen Stift in der linken Hand. Offensichtlich hatte er an irgendetwas gearbeitet, und war über die Störung wenig erfreut.

"Der Nächste, bitte. Minerva, Albus, Poppy mit ihrem verdammten Somniare - ich komme mir ja schon vor wie im Zoo. Willst Du mich jetzt auch besichtigen?" Remus hob abwehrend die Hände. "Tut mir leid. Störe ich Dich beim arbeiten? Ich kann später wiederkommen." Aber Severus schlug seufzend sein Notizbuch zu. "Wenn Du schon hier bist kannst Du mir auch sagen was Du von mir willst. Ich schlafe sowieso gleich wieder ein, wenn ich diesen dämlichen Zauber richtig einschätze. Also?" Remus mußte grinsen. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass Severus wenig erfreut auf den Somniare reagieren würde. Hätte er gekonnt, wäre er wahrscheinlich dem Krankenflügel schon längst entflohen und hätte sich in seinen Räumen verkrochen. Aber Poppy wollte ihn noch eine Weile überwachen, und dank des Somniares hätte sie ihn - selbst wenn er einen Fluchtversuch gewagt hätte - wahrscheinlich einfach irgendwo wieder einsammeln können. Das einem so auf seine Würde und Freiheit bedachten Zauberer wie Severus ein solcher Mechanismus nicht gefallen würde, war abzusehen.

"Ich wollte Dir von meinem Abenteuer mit dem Wolfsbann berichten. Hat Albus Dir schon davon erzählt?" Remus machte es sich in Poppy's weichem Sessel am Fenster bequem. "Bitte, setzt Dich doch. Du mußt wirklich nicht stehen bleiben, das wäre zuviel der Höflichkeit." Hätte Severus über seine übliche Stimme verfügen können, hätte er die Worte vermutlich gefaucht. So krächzte er aber nur, mußte dann husten, und brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Unwillkürlich mußte Remus an Fawkes denken, der einmal von seiner Schulter gefallen und in einem Haufen Staub gelandet war, und anschließend sehr ähnlich reagiert hatte: Entsetzt hatte der Phönix versucht, sein Gefieder zu ordnen, gleichzeitig aber möglichst würdevoll wieder aus dem Staubhaufen aufzuerstehen. Auf Remus' ausgestreckte Hand hatte er nur mit einem Hacken des Schnabels reagiert, bevor er in eine Ecke geflüchtet war und dort lange genug gesessen hatte, bis er seine Person wieder arrangiert hatte, um dann mit seinem üblichen Pomp erneut auf Remus' Schulter Platz zu nehmen.

Bei dem Vergleich konnte Remus ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, was Severus aber nur weiter irritierte. "Und was ist daran lustig?" Er mußte schon wieder husten und verbarg kurz sein Gesicht in den Händen. Remus hob zum Ausdruck seiner Friedensbereitschaft die Hände. "Nichts, entschuldige." Severus nickte, hustete aber weiter. Dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen und holte tief Luft. Remus betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. "Du siehst wirklich fürchterlich aus." So direkt hatte er es eigentlich nicht formulieren wollen, aber ohne nachzudenken war es ihm einfach herausgerutscht. Severus rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. "Gratulation zur Erkenntnis des Tages. Du darfst dich über einen vierten Platz freuen, denn alle anderen waren schneller. Minerva hatte sogar einen Spiegel dabei, was wirklich liebenswürdig war." Scheinbar war Minerva in guter Gryffindormanier vorangeschritten, und es schien Remus, als sei sie dabei nur knapp einem grausamen Tod entgangen. "Lebt sie noch?" Das würde eine schöne Geschichte geben, um sie bei Gelegenheit - also wenn alles vorbei war - den Schülern zu erzählen. "Natürlich. Das spare ich mir für später auf. Gryffindor wird dieses Jahr einiges zu tun bekommen. Jetzt aber zum Wolfsbann - was wolltest Du sagen?"

Albus hatte ihm also wohl noch nichts davon erzählt. "Du hast noch nichts von unserem, ähm.. Abenteuer gehört?" Severus schüttelte langsam und vorsichtig den Kopf. "Albus hatte andere Fragen. Obwohl er sich in Andeutungen ergangen hat. Der Vollmond war wohl letzte Nacht? Mein Zeitgefühl ist, gelinde gesagt, durcheinander." Remus zeigte seine verletzten Hände. "Allerdings." Für einen Moment sah Severus ihn mitleidig an. "Das tut mir leid." Aber Remus winkte ab. "Nein, wieso? Der Trank hat gewirkt, nur etwas verzögert."

Vielleicht hätte er sich eine sanftere Methode überlegen sollen, um Severus davon zu berichten. "Welcher - Merlin, nein, ihr habt nicht - habt ihr?" Entsetzt starrte Severus ihn an, und Remus blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu nicken. Severus schloss kurz die Augen, sichtlich bemüht, nicht die Contenance zu verlieren. "Wer, wir? Wo? In meinem Labor? Habt ihr den Verstand verloren?" Dann gab er seinem offensichtlich nicht mehr zu bändigenden Bedürfnis nach, schlug die Hände vor's Gesicht und sagte erst einmal gar nichts mehr. Remus versuchte derweil, den Schaden zu reduzieren. "Reg Dich nicht auf, es ist nichts kaputt gegangen. Wir haben dein Labor nicht in die Luft gejagt, oder irgendetwas ruiniert. Alles hat einigermaßen gut geklappt, erstaunlicherweise. Wir hatten deine Konzeptbücher und die Erinnerung aus Albus' Beständen, und die Zutaten waren ja schon alle bereitgestellt, das Hyle im richtigen Zustand..." Weiter kam er nicht. Severus hatte während seiner Ausführungen die Hände wieder vom Gesicht genommen, funkelte ihn wütend an und unterbrach ihn barsch. "Ihr habt also, wenn ich das richtig verstehe, in meinem Labor, mit meinen Aufzeichnungen, die ihr aus meinen Räumen geholt habt, und meinen Zutaten einen Trank gebraut, der-" Weiter kam er nicht. Seine angeschlagenen Stimmbänder waren deutlich überfordert, und seine Anklage ging in unverständliches Krächzen und Husten über. Mühsam angelte er sich ein Glas von seinem Nachttisch, trank etwas Wasser, und atmete dann tief durch. Remus betrachtete das Spektakel mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis, Schuldbewußtsein und Belustigung. Normalerweise war Severus' Wut ausgesprochen eindrucksvoll, und welche arme Seele sie auch immer auf sich gezogen hatte mußte zittern und bangen. Allein der Verlust seiner Stimme und seine deutliche köperliche Schwäche nahmen ihm aber viel von seiner Ausdruckskraft, und der ihn immer wieder überfallende Husten tat sein übriges dazu. Trotzdem fühlte Remus sich ein wenig mulmig. Und eigentlich hatte Severus ja recht: Sie hatten mit ihrem Abenteuer seine Privatsphäre ziemlich schamlos ignoriert, und sich einfach nach gutdünken bedient - da gab es nichts zu leugnen.

Trotzdem wußte Remus nicht ganz, was er sagen sollte. Severus' Hustanfall rettete ihn allerdings für einige weitere Minuten und gab ihm etwas Bedenkzeit. Genau diesen Moment wählte Albus, um seinen Kopf durch die Tür des Zimmers zu stecken. "Das klingt ja, als würde jemand abgestochen werden. Ah, Remus. Ich störe. Dann komme ich später wieder." Mit dieser Erklärung wollte er schon wieder verschwinden, wurde aber von Severus' auf ihn gerichteten, dürren Zeigefinger festgehalten. "Halt!" Überrascht hielt Albus inne, und betrat das Zimmer. Wieder hustete Severus, nicht ohne aber weiterhin mit dem Zeigefinger auf Albus zu zeigen und in der Luft herumzustochern. Dabei krächzte er immer wieder einzelne Wörter. "Du! Wir.. müssen.. reden!" Etwas amüsiert hob Albus die Hände, und lächelte. "Das klingt dramatisch. Beruhige Dich erst einmal wieder, deine Stimme klingt grauenvoll. Was gibt es denn?" Aber Severus brauchte noch einen Moment, bis er wieder sprechen konnte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Albus genügend Zeit, um Remus' etwas betroffenen Gesichtsausdruck richtig zu deuten. "Ich ahne schon, worum es geht. Remus hat von unserem kleinen Wolfsbannabenteuer erzählt?"

Severus nickte, und fing sich schließlich genug, um weiterzusprechen. "Merlin, diese Husterei ist ja nicht zu ertragen. Erinnert Poppy doch das nächste Mal daran, dass es durchaus Zauber gibt, die sowas verhindern können." Er räusperte sich noch einmal, und begann dann, mit weitaus schärferen Tonfall weiterzusprechen. "Bei den Knochen aller Alchemisten, was habt ihr euch eigentlich dabei gedacht? Wenn Du ein Labor haben willst, dann richte Dir eines ein, dieses Schloss hat genug Zimmer und Kerker. Mein Labor! Wolfsbann! Ein Wunder, dass ihr euch nicht umgebracht habt. Oder uns alle." Er war sichtlich wütend. Albus hob abwehrend die Hände. "Erstens will ich gar kein eigenes Labor, schließlich ist deines ja wirklich gut ausgestattet. Zweitens haben wir uns dabei eine Menge gedacht, schließlich brauchte Remus den Trank. Und drittens hattest Du uns ja freundlicherweise wissen lassen, wo die Konzeptbücher waren, und mir die aufbewahrte Erinnerung wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen. Eigentlich war das also deine Idee. Und viertens waren wir zu zweit, und ich weiß eigentlich recht gut, was ich tue." Im letzten Satz schwang soetwas wie beleidigter Stolz in Albus' Stimme mit, und Remus stellte überrascht fest, das ihr Gespräch sich wie ein Stück mit vertauschten Rollen anhörte. Wie oft hatte Albus schon Severus auf diese Weise zur Raison rufen wollen?

"Ach so, ihr wart zu zweit. Si caecus caecum ducat ambo in foveam cadunt, schon vergessen?" Albus verdrehte die Augen. "Werd nicht schnippisch. Das Risiko war uns bewußt. Oder mir zumindestens. Aber Remus brauchte den Trank, und die Ausgangsvoraussetzungen waren gut. Alles war vorbereitet, wir hatten deine Konzeptschriften - auch wenn ein Großteil davon unleserlich war - und die Erinnerung war wirklich hilfreich. Du hast ganze Arbeit geleistet, sonst wäre ich niemals auf die Idee gekommen, es zu versuchen. Und es hat geklappt, jedenfalls beinahe. Aber ich schätze, Du wirst uns in Kürze sagen können, wo unser Fehler lag." Severus sah nicht überzeugt aus. "Es hätte unglaublich viel schief gehen können. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit das es funktioniert war winzig. Gerade das Stadium, in dem das Hyle erhitzt wird ist sehr gefährlich." Albus nickte. "Natürlich, und das war mir sehr wohl bewußt. Tu nicht so, als wärst Du der einzige Tränkemeister hier." Jetzt gewann Albus' Stimme an Schärfe, und das war offensichtlich genau das richtige, um Severus wieder zu bremsen. "Das ist mir selbstverständlich bewußt. Aber Du bist kein Spagyriker, und hast offen gesprochen vom Wolfsbann keine Ahnung." Aber auch diesen Einwand wischte Albus vom Tisch. "Du hast keine Ahnung von Arithmetik und hast trotzdem in deinen Konzeptbüchern gerechnet. Stellenweise allerdings etwas nachlässig in der theoretischen Fundierung, möchte ich sagen."

Die letzte Bemerkung war ein gründlich plazierter Hieb, und er traf. Severus biss sich etwas beleidigt auf die Lippen und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. Dabei zuckte er etwas zusammen, als die Bewegung sein Schlüsselbein in Mitleidenschaft zog. "Touché. Trotzdem war es unklug von euch, das müßt ihr zugeben. Habt ihr mein Labor wenigstens wieder in den Ausgangszustand zurückversetzt?" Jetzt erst traute Remus sich, wieder in das Gespräch einzusteigen. "Das haben wir, alles sieht aus wie vorher. Jedenfalls für meine Augen." Severus nickte vorsichtig. "Ich werde den Schaden dann besichtigen, sobald Poppy mich hier frei lässt." Albus lachte, und alle vorherige Anspannung wich aus seinem Gesicht. "Wenn Du dich ruhig verhälst könnte das in den nächsten Tagen der Fall sein. Ich sehe Dir an, dass dein Schlüsselbein Dir Schmerzen bereitet. Und deine Stimme klingt grauenvoll, mit Aufnahmen deines Gekrächzes könnte ich während des Schuljahrs viel Geld verdienen. Ruh dich noch ein wenig aus. Und wenn Du über etwas nachdenken willst, kann Remus Dir alles über den Wolfsbann berichten und Du könntest uns helfen, die Ursache für die verminderte Sekundär- und verzögerte Primärwirkung zu finden."

Es blieb Severus nichts anderes übrig, als dem zuzustimmen. Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachten sie damit, den Verlauf des Wolfsbannbrauens gründlich durchzugehen. Severus stellte gezielte Detailfragen, oft nach Dingen, die Remus für völlig nebensächlich gehalten hatte. Schließlich verabschiedete Albus sich. "Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen. Remus wird Dir sicherlich gerne weiter Gesellschaft leisten, und ich schaue dann später noch einmal herein. Überanstrenge Dich aber nicht, Du weißt ja, wie der Somniare wirkt." Düster nickte Severus. "Allerdings." Prompt gähnte er. Das hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, noch die nächsten Minuten weiter nach sämtlichen Details des Brauprozesses zu fragen. Remus antwortete, so gut er konnte, war aber irgendwann auch in den kleinen Details unsicher. Es war ihm ein bißchen peinlich, dass er ein erst wenige Tage zurückliegendes Ereignis nicht mehr exakt rekonstruieren konnte. Aber Severus beruhigte ihn. "Es ist völlig normal nicht jede Kleinigkeit im Gedächtnis zu behalten. Der Brauvorgang ist kompliziert und viele Details waren für Dich einfach nicht wichtig. Wenn Du nochmal in die Aufzeichnungen schaust wird Dir vieles wieder einfallen." Aber Remus war nicht mit sich zufrieden. "Trotzdem finde ich es seltsam. Wie kann ich soviel vergessen? Dein Gedächtnis ist besser als meins!" Severus beschwichtigte ihn aber sofort. "Jahrelange akademische Ausbildung, andauernde Beschäftigung mit der Materie, alles nur Übungssache. Außerdem bringt die Arbeit für den Orden die Achtsamkeit für kleinste Details mit sich."

Daran hatte Remus nicht gedacht. Aber es stimmte natürlich. Als Spion mußte Severus peinlichst genau auf die kleinsten Details achten, um weder sich noch andere zu gefährden. Gleichzeitig war das Wissen, das er erlangte und zum Orden trug auch oft kleinteilig und mußte genau rekonstruiert werden, um vollkommen ausgenutzt werden zu können. Da war es kein Wunder, das Severus ein aufmerksamer Beobachter war, eine Fähigkeit, die Remus an sich gerade erst trainierte.

Noch während er aber diese Gedanken wälzte erhielt er ein Paradebeispiel für die Wirkung des Somniare. Nur für einen kleinen Moment hatte er Severus nicht angeschaut. Als Remus aber wieder zu ihm hinübersah, und bereits zu einer Frage ansetzte, war er eingeschlafen. Remus war verblüfft und verstand gleichzeitig, warum genau Severus diesen speziellen Zauber nicht ausstehen konnte. Einfach so mitten im Gespräch einzuschlafen war wirklich gewöhnungsbedürftig, und jemanden wie Severus - immer wachsam, immer bereit zum Angriff - eigentlich eine Zumutung. Auch wenn er im Krankenflügel sicher und unter Freunden war, verbuchte er es wahrscheinlich als Attacke auf seine persönliche Würde.

Es war tatsächlich ein ungewöhnlich ruhiger Moment. Remus war sich nicht sicher, woher dieses Gefühk kam. Aber Severus so mittem im Gespräch einschlafen zu sehen war eine völlig andere Sache als ihn im Heilschlaf zu sehen. Seltsamerweise waren diese Besuche distanzierter gewesen. Erst noch mit Severus zu sprechen und ihn dann von der einen auf die andere Minute so ruhig zu sehen war wie eine ungewohnte Vertraulichkeit. Und dieser Schlaf war auch eine völlig andere Art des Schlafens. Währen der Heilschlaf dem darin Festgehaltenen die Individualität nahm, und ihn vielmehr auf bloße Körperlichkeit reduzierte, war dieser viel natürlichere Schlaf vertrauter. Es war nicht bloß ein geschundener Körper, den Remus besichtigte, sondern Severus. Und zu Remus' Erleichterung gab dieser Schlaf ihm den friedlichen Ausdruck den Schlafende sonst an sich hatten, und der ihm im Heilschlaf völlig gefehlt hatte.

Langsam stand Remus von seinem Sessel auf. Seine Vorsicht war aber völlig unnötig. Der Schlafzauber wirkte gut, und er hätte tanzend und singend den Raum verlassen können - Severus hätte es nicht gehört.

Erst vor der Tür entspannte Remus sich wieder. Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er die Aufzeichnungen ihrer Laborarbeit noch einmal durchgehen sollte, damit er für zukünftige Gespräche mit Severus besser gerüstet wäre. Dann aber fiel ihm ein, dass die Konzeptbücher, seine eigenen Notizen und die Nachschlagewerke damals einfach im Labor liegen geblieben waren, und dort wahrscheinlich immer noch liegen müsste. Den Zugang zum Labor allerdings hatte Remus nun nicht mehr. Albus aber hatte bestimmt das Passwort. Mit gefasstem Entschluss schlug Remus den Korridor zu Albus' Büro ein, als ihm plötzlich siedendheiß einfiel, dass er Severus gar nichts von der Pergamentrolle erzählt hatte, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Und er hatte ihn auch nicht gefragt, was eigentlich in diesen Nacht passiert war. War etwas schief gegangen? Hatte Voldemort etwas erfahren? Oder war am Ende Overy an der ganzen Misere schuld? Geschickterweise hatten Albus und Severus in seiner Anwesenheit nur über den Wolfsbann gesprochen, und alles andere vermieden. Und er wußte auch nichts darüber, wie es Severus nun körperlich eigentlich wirklich ging. Rein optisch sah er fürchterlich aus, aber welche Verletzungen hatte er noch? Sichtbar waren nur das gebrochene Schlüsselbein, alles andere hatte Poppy mit ihren Heilkünsten offensichtlich bereits versorgen können. Aber wie würde es weitergehen?

Kopfschüttelnd stellte Remus fest, dass er sich wieder einmal im Gespräch hatte manipulieren lassen. Noch einmal würde ihm das nicht passieren. Wie lange der Somniare seine Wirkung wohl beibehalten würde? Entschlossen ging Remus weiter, geradewegs zu Albus' Büro. Er wollte Antworten. Und diesmal würde er sie bekommen.

* * *

(c) Fayet - 28.7.2011

_Si caecus caecum ducat ambo in foveam cadunt - Wenn der Blinde den Blinden führt, fallen beide in den Graben. Severus zitiert hier aus dem Gedächtnis Mat. 15, 14, aber nicht wortgetreu. Die originale Sequenz lautet__ "Caecus autem si caeco ducatum praestet, ambo in foveam cadent". Das falsche Zitat ist aber in der gelehrten Literatur weit verbreitet, Severus könnte es beispielsweise aus den Schülergesprächen des William von Ockham haben, der es in seinen Dialogus-Gesprächen benutzt. Ockham war Philosoph, Theologe und einiges mehr, und lernte und lehrte Ende des 13. Jh. an der Universität in Oxford, bevor er vom Papst exkommuniziert wurde und als Rebell sein Leben beschloss._

Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa.. Ich hatte euch das Ende in diesem Kapitel versprochen, aber es wäre ein Monster geworden. Ein großes, böses Monster. Und weil Kapitel schöner sind, wenn sie alle in etwa gleichlang sind - bei _Earl Gray _bewegen sich alle Kapitel zwischen 5000 und 8000 Worten, dieses hier wäre mit über 10.000 ein Gigant geworden - mußte ich kürzen. Ich bitte untertänigst um Gnade. Im nächsten, und dann diesmal wirklich letzten Kapitel gib es mehr Antworten.

Dank an alle, die sich mit interessanten Anregungen an meiner "wie soll das Ende aussehen?" Aktion beteiligt haben! Ich habe dabei viel über eure Vorstellungen für _Earl Gray _gelernt. Und bin weiterhin neugierig auf eure Meinung (und Reviews.. Oh, war das ein Hinweis?)


	21. Bergamotte

**Bergamotte**

Albus war nicht in seinem Büro. Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend fand Remus ihn dann aber in Severus' privatem Labor, vor sich eine winzige Menge des Trankes und ihre Aufzeichnung. Auf sein vorsichtiges Klopfen an der sowieso geöffneten Tür bat Albus ihn herein.

"Es wurmt mich doch ganz fürchterlich, dass ich unseren Fehler nicht finde." Entschuldigend wies er auf den Glasbehälter mit dem kleinen Rest des Trankes. "Ich hatte eine kleine Menge zurückbehalten, weil ich mir schon dachte, dass ich das nochmal überprüfen will." Er sah ein wenig verlegen aus, aber Remus verstand seine Motive sehr gut. "Das ist nur logisch. Es wäre sonst ja auch ärgerlich, wenn wir den Fehler gar nicht finden würden. Am Ende wiederholen wir diesen ganzen Zirkus hier nochmal, und begehen den gleichen Fehler zweimal. Das wäre Verschwendung. Denkst Du, dass Du den Fehler vor Severus finden wirst?" Albus dachte kurz nach. "Realistisch betrachtet nicht. Er ist viel tiefer eingearbeitet - natürlich, er hat das Biest ja entwickelt. Wenn ich damals mehr Zeit gehabt hätte, wäre ich aktiver dabei gewesen und wüßte jetzt mehr. Aber es war einfach nicht machbar, und außerdem arbeitet Severus lieber allein. Allerdings hätte es ihm einiges an Zeit gespart, wenn er seine Berechnungen nicht alle selbst gemacht hätte." Grinsend dachte Remus an die Szene im Krankenzimmer. "Sind wirklich soviele Fehler drin?" Auch Albus mußte lachen. "Nicht mehr, als man von einem Spagyriker erwarten kann. Severus denkt gnadenlos logisch, aber wie jeder normale Mensch verrechnet er sich gelegentlich. Und dann rechnet er immer weiter, und es wird immer absurder - aber geht er zurück und sucht den Fehler? Nein. Sturkopf."

Seufzend schlug Albus die Bücher zu. "Egal. Jedenfalls komme ich hier auch nicht weiter. Lass uns die Bücher zu Severus bringen, aber die Probe bleibt hier. Denken darf er, aber rumlaufen auf keinen Fall. Wäre der Somniare nicht erfunden, er würde schon längst wieder im Labor stehen. Schläft er eigentlich gerade?" Remus nickte. "Ja, mitten im Satz. Das ist wirklich ein ziemlich gemeiner Zauber, den Poppy da genutzt hat - aber sehr praktisch." Remus sah Albus zu, wie er die wenigen Dinge im Labor, die er aus den Schränken geholt hatte wieder einräumte, das kleine Glasgefäß sorgfältig verschloss, und schließlich alles nochmal kontrollierte. Das Labor war blitzblank geputzt und ordentlich, sah aber auch ein wenig verlassen aus. Wann Severus wohl dorthin zurückkehren würde?

Diesen Gedanken laut aussprechend wand er sich an Albus. Aber der zuckte die Schulter. "Ein paar Tage für die akuten Verletzungen, für den Rest?" Er zuckte die Schultern. "Du siehst ihn ja. Wir müssen abwarten, wie er sich in den nächsten Tagen erholen wird, aber reicht diese kurze Zeit? Es ist nicht mehr lang bis zum Ende des Sommers, das neue Jahr steht vor der Tür. Wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen, aber ich nehme stark an, dass Severus von seinen Pflichten als Kopf von Slytherin auf keinen Fall zurücktreten wird. Aber ob er dazu in der Lage sein wird? Und ich darf gar nicht - aber das interessiert dich doch alles eigentlich gar nicht, nicht wahr?" Allerdings interessierte es Remus, aber er war zu verblüfft, um zu protestieren.

Sie standen schon wieder im Gang, als Remus die Pergamentrolle einfiel. Aber auch Albus hatte das aktuelle Paßwort zu Severus' privaten Räumen nicht mehr. Das irritierte Remus. "Aber vor einigen Tagen kanntest Du das Paßwort doch noch? Wie funktioniert das denn?" Albus nickte. "Ja, vor einigen Tagen hat das noch funktioniert. Es ist ein ganz seltener Zauber, gekoppelt an eine Person. Severus selbst benötigt natürlich gar kein Paßwort, die Schutzzauber sind an seine Signatur angebunden. Für mich hat er eine interessante Ausnahme eingerichtet: ich kann einmal ein Paßwort festlegen, und benutzen, aber dann zum zweiten Mal erst wieder, nachdem er es erlaubt hat. Wirklich eine ungewöhnliche Konstruktion, aber Severus schätzt seine Privatsphäre sehr - wahrscheinlich, weil er sowenig davon hat." Das war in der Tat ein ungewöhnliches System, und unterschied sich stark von dem üblichen Paßwörtern, die man beliebig ändern und weitergeben konnte. "Ist das nicht unpraktisch?" Das bestätigte Albus. "Unpraktisch, ja. Aber eben auch sehr sicher."

Ohne weiteres Geplauder setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Albus schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein, und Remus rang mit sich selbst. Er hatte ja Antworten gewollt, aber die würde er ohne Frage nicht bekommen. Konnte er Albus einfach so überfallen? Insgeheim war er ein wenig von sich selbst entsetzt. Das er neugierig war, hatte er schon immer gewußt. Aber was genau war es, das seine Neugier jetzt so auf Severus konzentrierte? Er hätte sich gerne einer ausführlichen Selbstanalyse unterzogen, aber sie waren bereits am Krankenflügel angekommen.

Aber Poppy schicke sie fort. Severus schlief noch, und würde auch noch eine Weile schlafen. "Geht und tut irgendetwas nützliches. Ich habe zu Arbeiten, Severus hat zu schlafen - los, ab mit euch." Irritiert sah die Medihexe ihnen nach. Warum nur kreisten gerade alle um Severus wie die Motten um das Licht? In den Monaten vorher hatte sich doch auch kaum jemand um ihn gekümmert, und so wie sie ihren Stammpatienten kannte, war ihm das auch sehr recht gewesen. Kopfschüttelnd wandt sie sich wieder ihrer Vorratsliste zu, und hatte den Gedanken auch schnell wieder vergessen.

Remus aber bekam jetzt die gewünschte Zeit zur Introspektive, und mehr als das. Als er sich von Albus verabschieden wollte, hielt der Blick des Älteren ihn zurück. "Weißt Du, Remus, ich wollte Dir noch etwas sagen." Verwirrt sah Remus ihn an. "Ja?" Albus überlegte kurz, betrachtete Remus ruhig, und fasste seine Überlegungen dann in einem Satz zusammen. "Du solltest einmal gründlich darüber nachdenken, wohin genau Du von hier aus gehen möchtest." Dann schenkte er Remus eines seiner berühmten kryptischen Lächeln, nickte ihm noch einmal zu, und verschwand den Gang hinunter.

Remus blieb verwirrt zurück. Aber nicht lange, denn ohne das er es bewußt wollte, trugen seine Füße ihn wie von selbst auf den Astronomieturm. Mit Blick über das weite Gelände der Schule machte er es sich auf der Brüstung bequem. Dann betrachtete er kritisch seine Verhaltensweisen der letzten Wochen, und Albus' rätselhafte Bemerkung.

An allem war natürlich die Sache mit der Opiumhöhle schuld. Und der Wolfsbann. Und eigentlich die Tatsache, dass Remus ein Werwolf war und Wolfsbann brauchte, wenn er keine reißende Bestie werden wollte. Was er entschieden nicht sein wollte. Aber warum ausgerechnet Severus? Was war es, was ihn auf einmal an den dunklen, sarkastischen Mann band? Dabei kannten sie sich schon so lange. Jedenfalls oberflächlich, das war Remus klar geworden. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Severus wirklich dachte. Warum er handelte, wie er handelte. Remus' Vater hatte ihn gelehrt, einen Menschen nach seinen Handlungen zu beurteilen - ein Grundsatz, dem Remus immer treu geblieben war, und der bis jetzt immer gut funktioniert hatte. An Severus aber zerbrach diese Ansicht wie ein fallendes Glas. Zu deutlich war der Unterschied zwischen dem, was alles von ihm wußten und sahen, und dem was hinter der Fassade steckte. Zuviel war nur Theater, gespielt mit einem Kostüm aus meterlangem schwarzem Stoff und kompliziert gestrickten Verwandlungszaubern. Aber wieviel genau war dann noch echt? Und wußte Severus das selbst noch so genau?

All' dieses Gegrübel würde ihm aber nicht helfen, das war Remus klar. Schließlich hatte er kein Recht dazu, in Severus' Privatsphäre herumzuwühlen, obwohl er sich genau diese Freiheit in den letzten Tagen schon mehrfach einfach genommen hatte. Und damit kam er wieder auf Albus' Bemerkung zurück, denn sie hatte genau so seine eigene Privatsphäre berührt, deutlich überschritten sogar - oder meinte Albus das vielleicht alles ganz anders, als Remus es auffasste?

Wohin wollte er von hier aus gehen? Er sah die Frage, aber fand keine Antwort. Sein Blick schweifte über die Wege, die er unter sich sah. Sie führten alle in eine bestimmte Richtung, zu einem Ziel hin - an den See, an den Wald, zu den Gewächshäusern, zu Hagrid's Hütte. Was sollte das überhaupt heißen "gehen"? Irgendwie war er doch gerade erst irgendwo angekommen, nach jahrelanger Wanderschaft. Er hatte ein Zuhause, Freunde, Kontakte, Verantwortung, eine Perspektive - oder auch nicht. Denn natürlich stand und fiel das alles mit dem Wolfsbann, das war Remus natürlich bewußt. Und da war es wieder, das Biest. Die Bestie. Er könnte darüber weinen, aber es würde ja nichts nützen. Sich zu arrangieren, das war die einzige Möglichkeit. Das beste daraus machen. Und das hatte ja auch wunderbar funktioniert, alles war bestens. Remus war mit seinem Standpunkt rundum zufrieden, wenn er auch auf Sand gebaut sein mochte. Was also meinte Albus mit weitergehen? Von wo aus?

So grübelte Remus weiter, aber er kam zu keinem bleibenden Ergebnis. Schließlich gab er entnervt auf. Er würde sowieso zu keiner Erkenntnis kommen, nicht an diesem Tag, nicht so. Wie sollte er eine Entscheidung treffen, wenn er überhaupt nicht wußte, worum es überhaupt ging? Das war alles sehr merkwürdig.

Und dann fiel ihm zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ein, dass er Severus immer noch nichts von der Pergamentrolle erzählt hatte. Sich leise selbst verfluchend, und sich gleichzeitig über sich wunderend - wirklich, wo war nur sein Kopf geblieben? - glitt er von der Brüstung, und ging zügigen Schrittes zum Krankenflügel. Er würde das jetzt gleich erledigen, dann wäre es endlich gesagt und er müßte sich keine Gedanken mehr darum machen. Und wenn Severus noch schliefe, würde er Poppy informieren. Dann hätte er zumindestens eine Sorge weniger.

Aber Remus mußte Poppy nicht einbeziehen. Severus war wach, und wieder mit seinen Notizbüchern beschäftigt, als Remus den Raum betrat. "Schon wieder ich, entschuldige." Aber Severus hatte bereits jede Hoffnung auf Ruhe aufgegeben. "Langsam gewöhne ich mich an mein öffentliches Dasein. Bist Du hier um weiter über den Wolfsbann zu sprechen?" Remus konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken: zu deutlich war die Resignation hinter diesen Worten zu spüren. Immerhin schien Severus aber einen Teil seiner Stimme wiedergewonnen zu haben und den Husten vorerst losgeworden zu sein. Für sein Lächeln und seinen kurzen Moment der Geistesabwesenheit erntete Remus eine hochgezogene Augenbraue, und beeilte sich, eine Erklärung abzuliefern. "Eigentlich wollte ich erst in meine Notizen schauen, bevor wir weitersprechen. Ich wollte etwas anderes sagen. Als ich die Konzeptbücher aus seinen Räumen geholt habe - es tut mir leid, dass ich deine Privatsphäre gestört habe - hast Du Post bekommen. Ich habe die Pergamentrolle auf deinen Schreibtisch gelegt und vergessen." Severus sah wenig begeistert aus. "Und das sagst Du mir erst jetzt? Wundervoll. Hoffentlich war es nichts wichtiges."

Gerade wollte Remus sich erneut entschuldigen und sich erbieten, die Rolle zu holen, als direkt neben ihm mit einem leisen "Plopp" ein kleiner Hauself erschien. Er war sich sicher, die Gestalt noch nie gesehen zu haben. Schmaler als die übrigen Hauselfen und statt mit den üblichen zusammengewürfelten Küchentüchern oder Socken in eine Art Morgenrock bekleidet, hatte dieser Hauself nichts mit den hyperaktiven, übermotivierten guten Geistern zu tun, die Hogwarts sonst hinter den Kulissen zusammenhielten. Das kleine Wesen beachtete Remus dann auch mit keinem Blick, und deutete statt dessen eine Verneigung in Richtung Severus an. "Professor."

Severus gestikulierte in seine Richtung. "Drak, bring mir bitte die Pergamentrolle, die auf meinem Schreibtisch zu liegen scheint." Wieder deutete die kleine Gestalt eine Verneigung an, und verschwand mit einem leisen "Plopp." Überrascht betrachtete Remus die Luft an der Stelle, wo eben noch der Elf gestanden hatte. "Den habe ich hier ja noch nie gesehen." Severus nickte. "Natürlich nicht. Drak steht seit Ewigkeiten in den Diensten meiner Familie. Ich habe ihn aus Raven Hall mitgebracht." Remus war beeindruckt. "Du hast deinen eigenen Hauself?" Spöttisch musterte Severus ihn, als hätte er das natürlichste der Welt nicht begriffen. "Selbstverständlich. Was denkst Du passiert, wenn einer der andere Hauselfen in meinen Räumen Death Eater Roben und Maske findet? Was glaubst Du, wie lange wüßte das niemand? Hauselfen sind geschwätzige Wesen. Nicht zu vergessen jene, die sich in Gryffindorkreisen herumtreiben." Remus begriff den wenig dezenten Hinweis, und mußte Severus recht geben. Natürlich machte er nur Sinn, wenn er seinen privaten Hauself hatte - aber ein bißchen dekadent kam es Remus schon vor. Und was genau was nochmal Raven Hall?

Aber bevor er fragen konnte, tauchte Drak wieder auf. In seinen langen, leicht grünlichen Fingern hielt er die von Remus in Empfang genommene Pergamentrolle, und überreichte sie würdevoll an Severus. "Danke, Drak. Das genügt." Schweigsam verbeugte das kleine Wesen sich wieder, und war verschwunden.

Kurz betrachtete Severus die Pergamentrolle, zerbrach dann ohne Umstände das Siegel und las den kurzen Text. Die tiefe Furche, die sich dabei in seine Stirn grub, schien nichts Gutes zu verheißen. Nachdem er seine Lektüre beendet hatte, schaute er für einen kurzen Moment die kleine Pergamentrolle an, und seufzte dann. "Du wirst mich für einen Augenblick entschuldigen müssen, ich habe hier eine schnelle Antwort zu verfassen. Verhalte Dich ruhig, oder komm' später wieder." Remus entschied sich ohne Gegenwehr für ersteres, und setzte sich wieder in Poppy's Sessel. Entspannt beobachtete er, wie Severus aus dem Paperstapel neben seinem Bett ein kleines Pergamentstück hervorzog, es auf ein kleines Buch legte, das ihm als stabile Unterlage diente, und schnell drauflosschrieb. Offensichtlich musste er nur eine kurze Notiz verfassen. Fertig geschrieben legte er die Feder wieder beiseite, rollte das Pergamentstück zusammen, und sah sich auf der Suche nach Siegelwachs um. "Siehst Du hier irgendwo ein kleines schwarzes Säckchen liegen?" Das sah Remus tatsächlich. Es war am Fußende des Bettes unter einen Stapel Aufzeichnungen gerutscht, und deswegen von Severus' Platz am Kopfende nicht zu sehen. Kurz überlegte er, ob er leugenen sollte, um Severus weiter beim Suche zuzuschauen. Aber die langsamen Bewegungen, die zu deutlich an die Schmerzen erinnerten, die noch in Severus' Knochen saßen, bewog ihn zum umdenken. "Hier ist es." Leichtfüßig sprang er aus seinem Sessel auf, fischte das Säckchen aus den Laken und ließ es in Severus' ausgetreckte Hand fallen. Remus entging dabei nicht wie sehr die dürren Finger zitterten. Die ganze Begegnung strengte Severus sichtlich an, auch wenn er versuchte, sich möglichst wenig anmerken zu lassen.

Geschickt angelte er aus dem schwarzen Säckchen ein Stück schwarzes Siegelwachs und einen Siegelstempel hervor. Remus beobachtete interessiert den Vorgang. Mit einem Schnippen erschien die grünliche Flamme an Severus' Fingerspitzen, und schnell war genug Wachs geschmolzen, um damit ein anständiges Siegel zu bilden. Vorsichtig tropfte er es auf die kleine Pergamentrolle, und drückte dann zügig die Petschaft in das noch weiche Wachs. Kurz hielt er alles fest, dann legte er die Pergamentrolle zum Trocknen auf das größere Blatt und verstaute den inzwischen abgekühlten und wieder ausgehärteten Wachsblock und die Petschaft wieder in dem kleinen Säckchen, das er vorsichtig auf seinem Nachttisch deponierte. "Kein Ring?" Remus war ein wenig enttäuscht. Er hatte noch nie jemanden mit einem Siegelring siegeln sehen - er selbst besaß nur die Petschaft mit dem Hogwarts-Wappen, die er als Lehrer zu nutzen berechtigt war. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Der Ring ist in meinen Räumen. Die Petschaft ist einfach beim Wachs aufzubewahren und praktisch." Dem konnte Remus allerdings nur zustimmen. Ein Siegelring hatte doch einen etwas anderen Wert, den man nicht so leichtfertig mit sich herumtrug.

Dann erschien plötzlich wieder der Hauself. "Eine letzte Aufgabe für heute, Drak. Bring diesen Brief nach Malfoy Manor, an Lucius persönlich. Und sieh auf dem Rückweg rasch in Raven Hall nach dem Rechten, ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl. Danke." Wieder verbeugte Drak sich, antwortete "Selbstverständlich, Professor." und verschwand dann wieder.

"Damit wäre das erledigt. Worüber wolltest Du noch sprechen? Natürlich, der Wolfsbann." Aber Remus Neugierg überwog. "Darf ich vorher noch etwas anderes fragen?" Gottergeben nickte Severus. "Ich kann kaum weglaufen, oder?" Das konnte er wirklich nicht. "Stimmt, eine gute Gelegenheit, also. Was ist Raven Hall?" Offensichtlich hatte Severus mit einer anderen Frage gerechnet, und wirkte etwas erleichtert. "Der Sitz meiner Familie, schon seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten. Ein großes Landhaus, gar nicht weit von der Küste entfernt. Jede alte Familie hat sowas: Die Malfoys haben ihres gleich nach sich selbst benannt, soweit sind meine Vorfahren glücklicherweise nicht gegangen. Raven Hall ist nach der beachtlichen Rabenkolonie benannt, die auch im ersten Wappen der Familie vorkam." Remus hatte nie gewußt, dass Severus noch ein Zuhause außerhalb von Hogwarts besaß. "Wohnst Du dort manchmal? Mir ist das noch nie aufgefallen." Aber Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Früher habe ich die Ferien dort verbracht. Natürlich bin ich dort aufgewachsen, aber jetzt habe ich lange keine Zeit mehr gefunden. Ein Verwalter sieht dort nach dem Rechten, und einige Hauselfen. Raven Hall ist wunderschön, aber groß, und dunkel. Erheblich größer übrigens als Malfoy Manor, aber das darf man Lucius nicht ins Gesicht sagen." Severus grinste etwas hämisch, wechselte dann aber schnell das Thema. "Aber darum geht es hier ja nicht. Wie weit seit ihr mit euren Überlegungen zum Wolfsbann gekommen?"

Und bevor Remus sich dagegen wehren konnte, hatte Severus ihn in seine Diskussion über ihren Zubereitungsprozess verwickelt. Schon relativ bald merkte er aber, dass er an seine Grenzen stieß. "Ich kann mich einfach nicht mehr an alles erinnern." Etwas kleinlaut gab Remus es zu, aber es half ja nichts - vage Details brachten sie nicht weiter. Severus seufzte. "Wahrscheinlich schlafe ich sowieso gleich wieder ein. Gegen dein Siebgedächtnis hilft wohl nur eine externe Betrachtung der Erinnerung. Du wirst Albus beim Abendessen sehen, schick ihn bitte zu mir."

Derart herauskomplimentiert - denn Severus wollte wohl nicht warten, bis er einschlief und Remus von selbst ging, sondern winkte ihn aus dem Zimmer - fand Remus sich schneller als geplant auf dem Gang wieder.

Beim Abendessen überbrachte er brav die Bitte von Severus, und Albus wußte sofort, worum es ging. "Er will sicherlich mein Denkarium haben." Das machte auch in Remus' Augen Sinn, denn nur so konnten sie den Prozess tatsächlich akkurat rekonstruieren. Albus versprach, später bei Severus vorbeizuschauen, und der Abend plätscherte weiter vor sich hin. In die Unterhaltung über Sommerferien, Badeseetemperaturen und Urlaubserlebnisse mischte sich langsam ein ernsterer Unterton. Der Herbst war nicht mehr weit entfernt, und irgendwann müßten sie tatsächlich alle wieder anfangen zu arbeiten. So fanden Lehrpläne, Punktesysteme, die Quidditischspiele des nächsten Jahres und erste Überlegungen über die Halloween-Feier Eingang in ihren Unterhaltung. Worte wie "Vertrauensschüler", "Abschlussprüfungen" und "Neuzugänge" wurden wiederentdeckt, rollten noch etwas bemüht über die Zungen, erinnerten aber alle schon wieder an ihre Realität. Unausgesprochen stand die Frage im Raum ob mit Ende des Sommers auf die Aktivitäten der Death Eater wieder aufleben würden. Es war ruhig gewesen die letzten Wochen, viel zu ruhig für ihre unruhige Zeit. Der Orden würde noch vor Beginn des Jahres wieder zusammentreffen, und die weitere Strategie besprechen.

"Remus, alles in Ordnung?" Minerva hatte seinen mißmutigen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt, und betrachtete ihn nun besorgt. "Natürlich, entschuldige. Ich war nur etwas in Gedanken." Aber er wollte die Stimmung nicht gefährden, und sprach seine Überlegungen lieber nicht aus. Besser war es die Gegenwart zu genießen, denn was konnte das trübe Brüten schon an Gutem bringen? Nichts. Es würde sowieso alles anders kommen als geplant, dessen war Remus sich sicher. Also hob er lieber sein Glas Grauburgunder, und lächelte in die Runde. "Laßt uns auf den Sommer anstoßen. Er war wunderbar, oder?" Dem stimmten alle zu, und in der heiteren Runde hoben alle die Gläser und tranken auf den Sommer. Keiner wußte schließlich, ob sie den nächsten erleben würden - oder wie er aussehen würde.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Remus alle Hände mit der Vorbereitung des nächsten Jahres zu tun. Was er bis dahin eher halbherzig angegangen war, mußte nun endlich zu einem vernünftigen Abschluss kommen. Er kannte sich und wußte, dass er sonst nervös ins neue Jahr starten würden. Ordentliche Vorbereitung war die halbe Miete.

Es war schon beinahe Mittag als Albus ihn in der Bibliothek fand. "Ich wußte doch das Du hier bist. Ich bin auch gleich wieder fort und überlasse Dich deiner Arbeit. Nur rasch: Ich habe gerade mit Severus darüber gesprochen, dass er gerne deine Erinnerung über den Brauprozess hätte. Darf ich Dich darum bitten?" Remus hatte nichts dagegen. "Natürlich, gerne. Wie funktioniert das?" Albus lächelte. "Es ist wirklich einfach, Du mußt eigentlich gar nichts tun." Aus seiner weiten Robe zog er ein kleines Glasfläschchen hervor. "Denk einmal an den Tag zurück. Beginne an dem Moment, an dem Du Severus' Labor betreten hast, und hole Dir dann einfach den weiteren Ablauf vor Augen. Mach dabei die Augen zu. Sobald Du am Ende angekommen bist, öffnest Du sie einfach wieder. Ich gestatte mir, deine Stirn zu berühren und nehme dabei die Erinnerung mit. Hast Du Fragen?" Das klang machbar, und Remus schloß bereitwillig die Augen und führte sich noch einmal die Ereignisse dieses Tages vor sein inneres Blickfeld. Sanft spürte er Albus' Zeigefinger an seiner Stirn, und die Stelle der Berührung prickelte ein wenig. Sobald Remus an der Stelle angelangt war, an der er das Labor verlassen hatte, öffnete er wie vorgeschlagen die Augen. Zum selben Zeitpunkt zog Albus seinen Finger zurück, und daran hing wie seltsam geisterhafte Spaghetti ein langer, grauer Faden, wie ein dünner Spitzenschleier in allen Farben funkelnd. Vorsichtig fädelte Albus die Erinnerung in das kleine Glas ein, verkorkte es, und betrachtete es zufrieden. "Sehr schön, vielen Dank." Dann bemerkte er den faszinierten Blick und lächelte. "Ja, das ist hübsch, nicht wahr? Ich schaue es mir auf jedes Mal wieder gerne an. Die Farben varrieren übrigens nach Träger und Art der Erinnerung. Meine glitzern immer sehr hübsch in gold und lila. Deine scheinen ja blau-grünlich zu schimmern, sehr schöne Kombination. Die von Severus' sehen sehr ähnlich aus." Albus richtete sich wieder auf. "Dann mache ich mich mal auf den Weg. Ich bin gespannt, was wir aus dieser Geschichte lernen werden. Sei weiter so fleißig, ich sehe Dich später." Damit ließ er Remus wieder mit seinen Büchern allein, und er vertiefte sich wieder in die Arbeit.

So konzentriert arbeitete er, dass er das Mittagessen verpasste. Erst am frühen Nachmittag bemerkte er seinen knurrenden Magen, und verließ die Bibliothek für einen kurzen Spaziergang und auf der Jagd nach einem kleinen Mittagessen. Bei den Hauselfen erbettelte er sich einige Sandwiches, die er allein am verlassenen Tisch im Obstgarten verzehrte. Anschließend lehnte er sich noch etwas in seinem Stuhl zurück, blinzelte durch das Blätterdach in den noch blauen Himmel, und glitt sofort wieder in Überlegungen zum neuen Jahr ab.

Auf dem Rückweg zur Bibliothek begegnete er Poppy, die leise vor sich hin fluchend auf dem Weg nach draußen war. "Remus, gut, dass ich Dich treffen. Severus ist - meine Güte, jetzt hätte ich beinahe entkommen gesagt. Das ja nicht gerade. Aber er hat sich einfach davongeschlichen, und das gefällt mir gar nicht. Immerhin wirkt der Schlafzauber noch! Hoffentlich fällt er nirgends herunter oder ertrinkt schlafend im See. Ich sehe einmal draußen nach, könntest Du mir den Gefallen tun, und hier drinnen einmal suchen? In seinen Räumen ist er nicht, Albus hat schon nachgeschaut. " Remus mußte grinsen. Wenn er ehrlich sein durfte hatte er schon die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet, dass es Severus im Krankenflügel zu bunt wurde und er sich aus dem Staub machte. Es paßte einfach nicht zu ihm sich so bemuttern und begutachten zu lassen.

So versprach er Poppy, ihre Suchaktion im Inneren des Schlosses zu unterstüzten, und machte sich auf den Weg. Ohne große Hoffnung auf Erfolg umrundete er einmal die große Halle, sah schnell in der Bibliothek nach, wanderte dann einmal durch die Kerker und sparte sich seine dringlichste Vermutung bis zum Schluß auf. Lieber wollte er Severus noch ein bißchen Ruhe gönnen, bevor er ihn wieder in Poppys Arme zurückzerrte. Schließlich aber gab Remus auf und lenkte seine Schritte in Richtung des Astronomieturms. Wo sonst?

Und natürlich sollte Remus recht behalten. Kaum hatte er die Plattform betreten sah er Severus auf der Brüstung sitzen. Wie immer lehnte er an der Verbindung zwischen Brüstung und Ummauerung, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, die Beine lang ausgestreckt und an den Knöcheln gekreuzt. Offensichtlich war er in seinen Räumen gewesen, denn er trug nicht nur frische Kleidung und Schuhe, sondern war zum Schutz gegen den leichten Wind auf dem Turm auch in einen seiner weiten Umhänge gewickelt. In der rechten Hand hielt er ein kleines Buch aufgeschlagen, in der linken hing noch der Rest einer erloschenen Zigarette. Er las.

Offensichtlich war er tief versunken in seine Lektüre, denn er bemerkte Remus erst, als dieser die Brüstung fast erreicht hatte. "Ich dachte mir doch, dass Du hier bist." Freundlich lächelnd trat Remus zu ihm, froh, ihn in so einem ruhigen Zustand zu sehen. Er sah nicht müde aus, aber der Schlafzauber hatte auch bei anderen Gelegenheiten schon unvorbereitet zugeschlagen. "Da wird Poppy sich aber freuen." war alles, was er als Antwort erhielt. Remus lehnte sich an die Brüstung. "Naja, ich fange Dich ja nicht im Netz, um Dich zurückzuschleppen. Mir würde das auf Dauer auch nicht gefallen." Severus lachte heiser, sagte aber nichts. Das kleine Buch verstaute er zugeklappt in einer der vielen versteckten Taschen seines Umhangs. Dabei förderte er auch seine Zigarrettenschachtel zu Tage, schnippte den Rest des erloschenen Stummels über die Brüstung, und zog eine neue hervor. Remus betrachtete ihn mißbilligend. "Wirklich, das ist überhaupt nicht gut." Aber Severus ließ seinen Einwänden keinen Raum. "Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich mir noch Gedanken über die nächsten zwanzig Jahre machen müßte?" Remus schwieg betroffen, und Severus sah sich bestätigt. "Eben." Dann zündete er die Zigarette wie immer mit den Fingerspitzen an, und rauchte schweigend, den Blick auf den Verbotenen Wald gerichtet.

Auch Remus wußte nichts zu erwiedern, und so waren sie derart in ihr Schweigen versunken das sie nicht bemerkten, wie Sirius den Astronomieturm betrat. Er zögerte kurz, kam dann aber doch zur Bürstung heran, und klopfte Remus von hinten auf die Schulter. "Hier bist Du." Dann erst betrachtete er Severus, und obwohl er es offensichtlich nicht vorgehabt hatte, wurde aus dem kurzen Blick eine längere Betrachtung.

Sirius war sichtlich schockiert. "Verflucht, Du siehst ja wirklich ziemlich übel aus. Bist Du sicher, dass Du überhaupt noch lebst?" Taktgefühl war noch nie Sirius' Stärke gewesen, und Remus wollte ihn schon zum schweigen bringen. Aber Severus schien die Direktheit nicht zu stören. Als Antwort zuckte er nur die Schultern, verzog sofort das Gesicht und antwortete dann nur trocken. "Ich fürchte schon."

Dann fiel Sirius die Zigarette in Severus' Hand auf. "Du rauchst?" Sichtlich widerstand Severus dem Drang wieder die Schultern zu zucken. "Willst Du noch irgendwas anderes Offensichtliches feststellen?" Aber Sirius war offensichtlich in einer versöhnlichen Stimmung. "Nein. Aber kann ich eine Kippe haben?" Das konnte er. Mit so langsamen Bewegungen, wie die Verletzungen ihm diktierten, reichte Severus ihm die Schachtel. Ohne Zeremoniell fingerte Sirius sich eine Zigarette aus der Packung, und roch genießerisch am Tabak. "Hm, gute Qualität. Hast Du Feuer?"

Auffordernd sah Severus zu Remus. Der war aber unkooperativ. "Sirius, seit wann rauchst Du?" Sirius grinste. "Stell Dich nicht an, Remus. Du bist ja kein Moralapostel, oder? Ich habe ewig nicht mehr geraucht, nur früher auf Partys. Und so. Hat jetzt einer Feuer?" Remus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Oh, nein, von mir kriegst Du kein Feuer." Irritiert sah Sirius zu Remus, und dann zu Severus. Der hob die Augenbraue, beugte sich ein wenig vor, und schnippte mit den Fingern. Sofort kam die kleine grüne Flamme zum Vorschein, und Sirius zündete sich seine Zigarette daran an. "Cooler Trick." Severus wies auf Remus. "Würde er sich nicht wie ein Mädchen anstellen, könnte er es auch."

Remus glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. "Wie bitte? Ich sorge mich nur um eure Gesundheit. Rauchen ist überhaupt nicht cool, und auch nicht lässig, und überhaupt schlecht für euch." Geduldig hörten die beiden Remus' Predigt zu. Sirius kletterte währenddessen auf die Brüstung, ließ die Beine baumeln und genoß sichtlich die Zigarette. Als Remus seinen Sermon beendet hatte, sah Sirius zu Severus hinüber. "Er sorgt sich um unsere Gesundheit. Niedlich." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin sowieso fast tot, Hopfen und Malz sind da verloren." Sirius zuckte die schultern. "Die eine Kippe. Remus, willst Du nicht auch mal eine probieren?" Aber Remus tippte sich an die Stirn. "Ihr seid wohl total überschnappt. Und überhaupt, wie kommt ausgerechnet ihr zwei darauf, euch gegen mich zu verbünden? Da müßte sich ja eigentlich die Erde in ihrer Umdrehung ändern, so unwahrscheinlich ist das." Mit lässiger Geste deutete Sirius auf Severus. "So wie der aussieht, ist er keine Gefahr mehr." Darauf reagierte Severus nur mit spöttisch nach oben gezogener Augenbraue. "An deiner Stelle wäre ich vorsichtig." Sirius zuckte die Schultern. "Es gibt Abwehrsprüche gegen Zombies." Remus schaute ihn entsetzt an, aber Severus war offensichtlich entspannter Stimmung. "Richtig, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Du so einen komplizierten Spruch beherrschst. Wahrscheinlich jagst Du aus Versehen dich selbst in die Luft." Das war eine ziemlich direkte Anspielung auf einen explosiv daneben gegangen Abwehrzauber aus dem dritten Schuljahr, und Sirius war entsprechend pikiert. "Death Eater." Offensichtlich fiel ihm erstmal nichts ein, aber Severus erwiderte die Beleidigung nur kühl. "Hund."

Sirius hob die Hände, aber Remus war schneller. "Immerhin habt ihr beide recht." Das brachte ihm gleich zwei konsternierte Blicke ein, und er konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. "Ach so, ihr dürft euch gegenseitig beleidigen, aber ich darf nicht mitmachen? Na gut, dann gehe ich jetzt eben. Ihr braucht mich hier ja offensichtlich nicht mehr. Poppy wartet sowieso auf meinen Bericht." Damit drehte er sich um und schlenderte betont langsam und entspannt in Richtung Tür. Noch eher er sie erreicht hatte, war Sirius bei ihm. Offensichtlich hatte er seine Zigarette ziemlich schnell zu Ende geraucht, und gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppen hinunter.

Severus blieb währenddessen allein auf der Brüstung zurück. Kurz schaute er ihnen noch nach, aber dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zurück in die Ferne, und er genoß in aller Stille die Sonnenstrahlen und die ungewohnte Ruhe.

Währendessen schimpfte Remus den ganzen langen Weg die Treppen hinunter mit Sirius. "Zigaretten! Ich dachte, wir wären aus dem Alter raus!" Sirius strahlte ihn aber nur unschuldig an. "Jetzt hab Dich nicht so, Remus. Wenn's etwas gibt, dass ich in Azkaban gelernt habe, dann das: Man soll jede Chance nutzen, die sich einem bietet." Etwas irritiert blieb Remus stehen. "Was hat das denn jetzt damit zu tun?" Sirius zuckte die Schultern, und schaute ihn sehr unschuldig an. "Vielleicht solltest Du mal darüber nachdenken." Überrascht schaute Remus zu seinem Freund, aber Sirius blickt nur sehr unschuldig, und überhaupt nicht doppeldeutig zurück. Dennoch fügten sich in Remus' Geist auf einmal jede Menge Puzzelteile zusammen, und er blieb stehen. "Geh schonmal vor, ich, äh.. ich komme nach." Sirius nickte, und winkte ihn davon. "Ich sage Poppy erstmal nichts. Das kannst Du dann später machen." Ein Grinsen erlaubte er sich erst, als Remus um die Ecke verschwunden war.

Als Remus auf den Astronomieturm zurückkehrte, saß Severus noch unbeweglich an Ort und Stelle. Wie so oft hing sein Blick irgendwo hinter dem Horizont, und zwischen seinen langen, dürren Fingern baumelte die neue Zigarette. Offensichtlich war er nicht nur dem äußeren Anschein nach tief in Gedanken versunken, denn als Remus sich zu ihm auf die Brüstung setzte, zuckte er etwas zusammen.

"Ich habe Dich nicht kommen gehört." Es war eine halbe Entschuldigung, aber für Remus war sie nicht nötig. "Eure Raucherei ist wirklich kindisch." Severus zuckte aus Gewohnheit die Schultern, und legte dann sofort die Stirn in Falten - seine Lieblingsgeste nicht nutzen zu können war für ihn offensichtlich so undenkbar, dass er auch die Schmerzen in Kauf nahm. "Stört es Dich?" Für einen Moment suchte Remus nach einer Antwort. Dann aber lehnte er sich nur mutig vor, angelte die Zigarette aus Severus' Hand, und drückte sie auf der Brüstung aus. "Allerdings." Ein wenig fürchtete er Severus' Reaktion auf diesen plötzlichen Eingriff in seine Freiheit, aber er erntete nur einen leicht belustigten Blick. "Botschaft angekommen, Besserung wird gelobt." Remus mußte lachen. "Brav." Ein kleiner Teil von ihm fragte sich, wann genau er eigentlich lebensmüde geworden war - aber er brachte ihn schnell wieder zum Schweigen.

Wie auch Severus für eine Weile schwieg. Den Kopf an die warmen Steine hinter sich gelehnt genoß er sichtlich die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen vor dem Einbruch der Nacht. "Der Sommer wird bald vorbei sein." Remus hatte es einfach so gesagt, weniger, um die Stille auszufüllen, als um den Moment festzuhalten. Severus nickte. "Es bleibt zu befürchten. Aber es war ein langer Sommer." Sie sahen sich an.

"Das stimmt. Es ist wahnsinnig viel passiert, oder? Soviel Neues und Unerwartetes! Ich werde bestimmt noch lange daran zurückdenken." Severus lächelte. "Allerdings." Remus fühlte sich darin bestärkt, einfach weiterzureden. "Allein schon diese Wolfsbann-Sache. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das funktioniert. Auch wenn ich ehrlich gesagt hoffe, dass ich es nicht allzuschnell wieder machen muss. Aber es hat einigermaßen geklappt! Und ich habe soviel gelernt."

Das traf auf Zustimmung. "Das hast Du allerdings. Ich hätte auch nicht vermutet, dass Du es so gut hinbekommst. Du solltest stolz auf Dich sein." Remus mußte grinsen. Stolz war er allerdings auf sich. Wenn da nicht dieser kleiner Fehler gewesen wäre, der alles beinahe ins Wanken gebracht hätte. "Habt ihr den Fehler eigentlich in meinen Erinnerungen gefunden?" Severus nickte. "Allerdings. Und Du darfst Dich rühmen, das nicht Du ihn gemacht hast. Albus hat das Hyle falsch dosiert. Es war mehr im Glas als für einen Trank nötig war, er dachte aber, die Menge sei bereits bemessen. Das passiert, wenn man in fremden Laboren arbeitet und nicht Rücksprache mit dem Besitzer hält. Ihr habt Glück gehabt, dass euch nichts passiert ist. Das hätte unglücklich enden können." Remus war betroffen, aber irgendwie auch auf seltsame Weise beruhigt. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass er den Fehler gemacht hatte. Das jetzt aber Albus die Ursache war, beruhigte ihn etwas. "Dann haben wir ja wirklich Glück gehabt. Wie unwahrscheinlich wäre es auch gewesen, wenn alles perfekt geklappt hätte? Der Wolfsbann ist wahnsinnig schwieirig." Das konnte Severus nur bestätigen. "Allerdings. Aber mach Dir keine Illusionen. Wenn ich mir die Erinnerung recht anschaue, und das werde ich demnächst sicherlich noch einige Male tun, war euer Erfolg reines Anfängerglück. Dafür allerdings war es gar keine schlechte Leistung. Und Du hast sogar recht präzise gearbeitet und gute Vorbereitungen getroffen." Remus mußte grinsen. "Danke schön. Wie ich sagte: Ich habe soviel gelernt." Auch Severus konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. "Du hast ja auch einen guten Lehrer gehabt." Fast hätte Remus gekichert. So einfache Gemütsregungen hätte er Severus gar nicht zugetraut.

Ungerührt fuhr Severus fort. "Du bist allerdings kein Einzelphänomen." Das begriff Remus nicht sofort, aber Severus erklärte es ihm. "Jeder Trank lehrt uns etwas. Die Prozesse des Brauens sind so komplex, fordern so viel, dass man unweigerlich Neues über sich erfahren muss - wie in fast alle Extremsituationen. Wir lernen unsere Grenzen kennen, erfahren was wir können und was nicht. Was wir wirklich wollen und brauchen."

Dem konnte Remus nur zustimmen. "Ich habe zumindetens gemerkt, was ich will. Das ist ja auch schonmal was." Das war eine Falle, wenn Remus jemals eine gelegt hatte. Und Severus tappte prompt hinein. "Wirklich? Das wäre?"

Für einen winzigen Moment zögerte Remus. Endlich hatte er begriffen, worauf hin das alles hinausgelaufen war. Wieso diese ganze Geschichte überhaupt ins Rollen gekommen war. Was ihn von der Opiumhöhle in Severus' Labor und jetzt auf diesen Turm geführt hatte. Aber er hatte noch nicht lange genug darüber nachgedacht. Aber mußte er das? War jetzt nicht die Chance da, der Moment gekommen? Alles oder nichts? Risiko?

Wollte er das jetzt wirklich tun? Er war sich sicher, dass er alles ruinieren würde. Dafür war es einfach zu absurd, zu waghalsig, zu falsch - aber war das nicht immer alles? Er wog Risiko und Erfolgsaussichten gegeneinander ab, so schnell er konnte, während Severus ihn auffordernd und ein wenig neugierig ansah. Immerhin bestand eine hohe Chance, dass er einen Herzinfarkt bekommen würde, noch bevor er es überhaupt ausprobieren könnte - sein Herz klopfte mit der Geschwindigkeit eines überdrehten Uhrwerks, und bestimmt würde es einfach vor Überlastung kollabieren. Und weil es doch schade gewesen wänre, wenn es das täte bevor Remus seinen seltsamen Plan in die Tat ausgeführt hätte, tat es er einfach. Ruhig hob er eine Hand, und legte sie auf die von Severus. Er sagte nichts.

Dann herrschte erst einmal für einen Moment schweigen. Das war immerhin schon einmal keine schlechte Reaktion. Wenigstens war Severus nicht aufgesprungen und hatte ihn verflucht, oder dergleichen. Remus war ein bißchen schwindelig, aber er wußte nicht, ob es vom der ruhigen Berührung kam, oder von Hitze auf dem Turm.

Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der irgendwo zwischen überraschtem Amüsement und klinischem Interesse lag, betrachtete Severus die Hand, die da so unerwartet auf seiner zum liegen gekommen war. "Hast Du den Verstand verloren?" Unter Enthusiasmus stellte Remus sich etwas anderes vor. "Ja, wahrscheinlich."

Ohne sich zu bewegen, oder seine Hand wegzuziehen, sah Severus ihn an. "Wie stellst Du dir das vor?" Sein Blick hatte eine Intensität, die Remus vorher noch nie so gesehen hatte. "Hast Du in den letzten Wochen nicht genug gesehen um zu wissen, das - " Severus suchte nach Worten, ein Schauspiel, das Remus so vorher auch noch nie erlebt hatte. " - das soetwas nicht funktionieren kann?" Remus wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hätte gerne viel gesagt, jedes einzelne, unterschwellige Gegenargument entkräftet. Aber Severus war noch nicht ganz fertig. "Was auch immer Du suchst, Du wirst es bei mir nicht finden. Der Sommer ist fast vorbei."

Das klang poetisch, war aber in Remus' Ohren brutal. Zwischen den Zeilen stand etwas ganz anderes, und Remus verstand es. "Aber der Herbst könnte interessant werden." Aber Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht." Etwas in Remus krampfte sich zusammen, und ohne darüber nachzudenken schloss er seine Hand um Severus'. "Selbst Du kannst nicht immer recht haben."

Dafür erntete er müdes Lächeln. "Vielleicht wäre das einmal eine angenehme Abwechslung." War das eine Einladung? Remus war sich nicht sicher. Aber dann drehte Severus seine Hand so, dass nun ihre Handinnenflächen gegeneinander lagen. Remus' Herz klopfte nochmal schneller, obwohl er sich schon sicher war, dass das gar nicht möglich war. Müßten seine Rippen nicht langsam zerspringen?

"Bist Du Dir sicher?" Ein fragender Blick aus schwarzen Augen. Aber Remus war sich so sicher, dass er schon nicht mehr in Worte fassen konnte. "Severus?" Sie sahen sich einen Moment an, und Severus wollte gerade wieder den Mund öffnen, um weiter zu sprechen, als Remus ihn ohne Gnade unterbracht. "Ja - "

"Sei einmal kurz still, in Ordnung?" Und noch bevor Severus protestieren konnte schloss Remus die ohnehin nur noch kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen, und küßte ihn einfach.

Hinterher wußte Remus nicht mehr, wie lange sie auf dem Turm gesessen hatten. Jedenfalls hatte Severus weder die Flucht ergriffen noch ihn verflucht. Statt dessen hatten sie gesprochen, lange und ausführlich. Stellenweise war es Remus wie eine Verhandlung vorgekommen. Severus war deutlich gewesen. Wieder und wieder hatte er eindringlich darauf verwiesen, wer, oder besser was er war. Was er tat. Wobei zumindestens das Remus bewußt war. Am Ende hatte Remus hatte sich mit allem einverstanden erklärt, vor allem mit Severus' dringlichster Bitte um absolute Diskretion. Schließlich waren sie aber in eine angenehme Stille versunken. Irgendwann hatte Remus seinen Platz gewechselt und sich wie ein Kissen zwischen der Wand und Severus positioniert. Vorsichtig, um die ohnehin angegriffenen Knochen des anderen nicht zu belasten oder eine der vielen Verletzungen zu reizen hatte er seine Arme um ihn drapiert und ihn enger gezogen, fast wie damals unter dem Baum am See. Diesmal war ein Wärmezauber aber nicht nötig.

Remus fühlte sich ruhig, obwohl sein Herz immer noch viel zu schnell schlug. Aber er spürte Severus' Herzschlag unter seinen Händen, und das entspannte ihn ungemein. Dazu hatte er nun wieder deutlich jenen Hauch von Earl Gray und Verbena in der Nase, vermischt mit den sommerlichen Gerüchen von warmem Gras und Abendwind, mit dem alles angefangen hatte.

"Wußtest Du eigentlich, dass Du wie Earl Gray riechst?" Er konnte es nicht anders als seine für ihn längst zur Sicherheit gewordene Beobachtung auszusprechen. "Nein. Earl Gray? Der Tee?" Remus nickte zustimmend. "Und Verbena, aber das habe ich Dir schonmal gesagt."

"Ich erinnere mich. Earl Gray, hm. Du meinst bestimmt Bergamotte." Darüber hatte Remus noch nicht nachgedacht. "Bergamotte?" Er konnte Severus' Gesicht nicht sehen, war sich aber sicher, dass er die Augen verdrehte. "Ja, Bergamotte. Citrus Bergamia. Eine sehr bittere Zitronensorte, deren Öl zu Aromatisierung von Earl Gray benutzt wird." Darüber hatte Remus nicht nachgedacht. "Vielleicht meine ich auch Bergamotte." Severus lachte leise. "Du bist unpräzise." Brüskiert pustete Remus eine Haarsträhne davon. "Na und?"

"Nix na und. Präzision ist wichtig. Außerdem fällt mir zu Bergamotte eine schöne Anekdote ein, aber Earl Gray ist nur Tee." Das fand Remus nicht, aber lieber noch wollte er die Geschichte hören. "Und zu Begamotte kennst Du eine Geschichte?"

"Keine ganze Geschichte, nur eine Randbemerkung. Bergamotte wird in einem seltenen italienischen Dialekt als baca mortu bezeichnet. Baccare heißt schlafen oder ruhen lassen, und die mortu sind natürlich die Toten. Es ist ein Auspruch, wie eine Mahnung.. Lass die Toten ruhen, vergiß die Vergangenheit. Schau nach vorne. Vade, servi diis alienis!" Remus dachte kurz nach. "Du hast vorhin vergessen zu erwähnen, dass man bei Dir Latein lernen muss. Was heißt das?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Severus antwortete. Offensichtlich war die bequeme Sitzuposition in Verbindung mit der vorherigen Anstrengung zuviel für ihn gewesen, und Poppy's Schlafzauber forderte seinen Tribut. "Das war mal mein Lebensmotto. Wörtlich übersetzt bedeutet es: Geh, diene anderen Göttern. Such Dir etwas Neues. Geh weiter. Es bedeutet aber auch: Noch ist es nicht vorbei."

Und das, fand Remus, war das passenste was er jemals gehört hatte.

* * *

(c) Fayet - 4.09.2011

_Vade, servi diis alienis - Geh, diene anderen Göttern. Sm 26,19._

A/N: Nach langer Wartezeit ist es endlich gekommen: Das letzte Kapitel zu "Earl Gray". Letztendlich verdankt ihr es wohl Salinas, die mich treu aufgemuntert und tapfer daran erinnert hat. Ihr sei gedankt.

Mein Dank gilt auch allen anderen Reviewern, die sich immer und immer wieder an "Earl Gray" beteiligt haben, die Interesse hatten, Verbesserungsvorschlage, Ideen, Rechtsschreibkorrekturen und Grammatikeinwände, Pläne und vor allem Hoffnung. Euch allen gehört diese Geschichte, und wenn sie euch in irgendeiner Form etwas gegeben hat, freue ich mich darüber. Und natürlich auch über eure Kommentare und Anmerkungen zu diesem letzten Kapitel, zu "Earl Gray" im allgemeinen und allem anderen sowieso.

Bezüglich der bereits angekündigten Fortsetzung (Arbeitstitel "Honig") kann ich nur sagen, dass ich in den nächsten Wochen wohl keine Zeit darfür finden werde. Dennoch werde ich sie sicherlich nicht aus den Augen verlieren, denn die Plotbunnys in meinem Kopf sind dafür bereits zahlreich, und wie ihr sicherlich gemerkt habt gibt es auch in "Earl Gray" noch ziemlich viele offene Enden und lose Fäden, die erst in "Honig" einen sinnvollen Abschluss finden werden. Schließlich ist das ganze als Trilogie konzipiert. Der Zeitrahmen ist bereits abgesteckt: In nicht durch eine einheitliche Storyline verbundenen One-Shot-artigen Kapiteln soll "Honig" Severus und Remus vom Astronomieturm durch den Alltag bis hin zum finalen Ende Voldemorts im letzten Kampf begleiten. Dabei gibt es allerdings jede Menge Hürden zu überwinden, nicht zuletzt auch deshalb, weil ich mich - sehr vage, ihr kennt mich - an die bekannte Storyline halten werde. Mit Abschweifungen, versteht sich. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir auch weiterhin treu bleibt - und wir uns vielleicht bei "Honig" wiedersehen.

_- Fayet  
_


End file.
